Winx Club : The power of the forgotten world
by iradfs
Summary: It seemed everything was ok in Magic Dimension and the fairies of the Winx Club were respected. Everyone thought that Bloom had the only powerful fairy, a fairy of the Dragon Flame and a good leader until a girl appeared with stronger power than Bloom. She wanted to find the power of her forgotten world and creat her own realm of evil. Could the Winx defeat her and how?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi_

"Sometimes it seems like we are useless and there is no hope or way to get back. But I think that isn't true. Every person has something special about them deep within. Something powerful. Something unusual. Something you have to do is open them up, because this world is unusual and full of surprises, and to understand them you must understand who you are and what unusual strength you have. Don't be afraid."

-Ayane, "Enchanted Peace"

**Prologue**

Millenniums ago, when there was nothing in the universe, a bright light came out of nowhere, and that light created mythical creatures like the Fire Dragon, Elemental Phoenix, and so much more. But, it also created two extraordinary creatures like the White Wolf, a powerful creature that had eleven tails and had the ability to control some elements, as well as the Bright Peacock, another powerful creature that did the same thing as the White Wolf, only it had 12 tails instead.

The light that created them wasn't only a light. It was a mixture of animals; the dove, dragon and eagle. It was blue and yellow, and had long, beautiful wings with shiny edges made of gold. This creature had thirteen tails, one of them longer while the other two were flat, and three had a special power. A power where she could control 14 other different elements, some which she had even created herself. She was known as the Golden Bird, Blue Bird or Three-feet.

These three creatures were called the Biju. People respected them and all was well with the world, until a treacherous war began, causing the people to fear the Biju. Because of this, the Golden Bird had left, and ever since then, everyone forgot about the Mystical Bird, never to remember her existence, or what she had done for them.


	2. Chapter 2 The goddess of evil

It was a very lovely and pleasant day. The sun was shining bright, birds were singing, and Domino was in peace, but something wasn't right.

"No, no and no! You shouldn't wear this. You wore it yesterday!" Said the voice of girl.

"Oh, Stella, yesterday I tried it on. This gown is for today!" said another girl.

"But Sky saw you in it, and today's a special day!" Stella said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A girl named Flora asked, entering the room.

"Oh, nothing, Flora. Its' just that our designer is not pleased with the gown I've decided to wear." Bloom said.

"Excuse me, princess, but I am trying to help you!" Stella began to yell.

"Stella, calm down, it's Bloom and Sky's anniversary, not yours. And that beautiful gown chose you for Bloom yesterday." Flora came up to Stella putting her arm one her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Everybody is waiting for you, Bloom!" Layla said while entering the room.

"Ok, I'm coming." Bloom said with smile.

"Wait!" Stella grabbed her.

"What, Stella? Sky is waiting for me."

Stella moved her hand and sparkles appeared with a box of jewelry. She opened it and took out a beautiful necklace with the star, the sun and the moon.

"Wow." Everybody was amazed. "You bought this for me?" Bloom asked.

"Actually, I found it when I was I was younger," said Stella. She put the necklace on Bloom's neck.

"Thanks Stella." She said, enveloping her friend in a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, something strange happened in a cave in the realm of Magix. Out of nowhere, a dark turquoise light appeared and turned into a girl. Somebody came up to her.

"At last, your highness!" A voice said, it's figure bowing.

"Alas, I am free. I've been stuck in there for 21 years. Tell me, servant. What has happened? Have you found the crystals?" The mysterious girl asked.

"Not yet, your highness, but we know they are spread around this dimension. We are still looking for them."

"This dimension... will be mine once I have the power of the crystals!" The girl began to laugh.

"But there are fairies called Winx that protect the Magic Dimension and they are powerful."

"Powerful!? They aren't a problem. You know that our world is much more developed than theirs. It is us who are powerful!" She began to yell.

"Well you're right, but a girl named Bloom has the power of the dragon flame"

"Great, now we can see who is stronger. Me...or her." She picked up a stick and began to draw some symbols. Then she started to mumble a spell and a light form of lightning was shining on her hand.

She began to yell." Regenerate, my warriors, as the time has come to finish our task!"

She put her lightning hand down the ground. The symbols started to shine and some creatures appeared. The looked like people but the weren't. "Kane, how can we find the Winx?"asked the girl.

"Today's Princess Bloom and Prince Sky's anniversary that will be taking place in Domino. "

"Nice. Now let's give them a visit."

* * *

"Hey, I was starting to think that wouldn't come." Sky said, hugging his loved one.

"Well, you were thought wrong." She hugged him back.

"Hey sister" Daphne said as she hugged her sister. All of Bloom's friends were there. Soon the music played and Sky and Bloom began to dance. Everybody was saying what a beautiful couple they were. Even queens and kings were invited. Nobody was dancing except the except for them.

"What a beatiful necklace!" Sky said while they danced.

"Thanks, but it's Stella's." Bloom said and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, so beautiful!"Flora said.

"Ugh" Musa sighed.

"What's wrong Musa," The girls asked.

"Again these paparazzi and journalists. I am tired of them. When will they stop annoying us!" She began to rant, but soon the lights switched off and on and the mysterious girl appeared. The only thing audible was her nasty laugh.

"Why did you stop the celebration? Go on, please. Continue!" She exclaimed,beginning to laugh again.

Everyone froze.

"Who are you?"Bloom began.

"Oh, I am just we're just guests." The rest of them appeared behind her.

"You are not a guest. Get out of here!" King Oritel prepared to fight.

"Oh, how brute" The girl said in teasing tone as she laughed again. "Well, I just wanted to visit Princess Bloom. Is she here."

"Yes, I am." Bloom took one step forward.

"Ah, as brute as your father! Well, princess" She began to walk around Bloom "you have the power of Fire Dragon. Sweet. Now let's see who is stronger and I then will I leave you and your realm." She said and began to attack.

Sky protected her with his sword.

"Girls! MAGIC WINX, Butterflix!"

"Ok, lets show her" Musa attacked her but it was useless. After her, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Daphne and Stella attacked but again, no result. They all were thrown away by the girl's wind.

"You are so poor. Warriors, attack them!" A man with black eyes and hair appeared in front of Tecna, Musa and Flora and stole their energy. The Specialists tried to help them but they were busy with the clones of water that created a girl with dark blue hair and eyes. Stella and Layla were captured with ice by a girl with light white hair and eyes. Daphne tried to use her elemental power, but nothing worked.

Now, it was Bloom turn.

"I"ll show you! POWER OF FIRE DRAGON!" She yelled, the dragon fire turned up and saved everyone else.

"Yeah, she did it!" said Stella

"Our Bloom is the strongest fairy, that girl can't win!" Musa said.

"Yeah" Tecna said and they all began to encourage Bloom. Everybody said that Bloom would save them and she was their hope, but...

"Well then, let me show you something interesting." The girl said. "POWER OF ELEMENTAL PHOENIX!" A turquoise phoenix like Bloom's dragon appeared and flew through her after defeating the dragon. Bloom fell down and Stella carried her.

"Bloom wake up please!" Everyone began to cry.

"Please, Bloom. You can't leave me!" Sky was yelling.

The girl that defeated Bloom noticed the necklace. "It can't be" she thought.

"Who the hell you are!?" Musa yelled with wet eyes.

"I am Magda Morganna, the Goddess of Evil" she replied, disappearing with a laugh and with her warriors that almost destroyed everything.


	3. Chapter 3 The tale of spirit

It was one of those terrible nights for the Winx. They stayed at Bloom's room and didn't want to go until she woke up. Everyone was upset and worried about Bloom. So was Sky. The Specialists didn't want to leave both him and the girls.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok." Brandon said to Sky, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so"

"Let's enter and see how she is if you want, Sky." Riven said.

The boys knocked on the door and entered.

"How is she, Flora?" Sky asked. Flora shook her head.

"Oh, that stupid witch! She will pay for this!" Musa said

"The problem is that that she isn't a witch. First, she used magic, but then I can't say what power she began to use." Tecna said.

"It seemed like she ruled wind. I mean, she could use that type of element and even I wouldn't be able to do anything" Daphne added.

"And that powerful bird looked like Bloom's dragon." Layla added.

"Well, I didn't know that besides the dragon, there was another powerful creature"

"Yeah, you all are right, but we must now think about Bloom." Flora said, sitting on the bed near Bloom.

"Right, but what could we do? That girl Magda is powerful and now, I can say that she could rule not only the wind but also other elements according to what you said, Daphne. " Musa said.

"Rule the elements!?" Stella thought

"THE BOOK!" she yelled causing Brandon, sitting right beside her, to jump out of his seat.

"What's the book, Sweetie?" he asked while getting up.

"The book of tale. My mom used to read it to me when I was going to sleep."

"So?" Tecna asked.

"So... there was a story about mythical creatures and people that could control some elements like Magda."

"And may be the answer to how we could defeat Magda is in there." Tecna added with smile.

Then they all heard Bloom's voice.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" She got up slowly

"Bloom, please you'd better lie down." Flora advised

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, you boys stay here with Bloom and the others and I will find the book ", Stella said, everyone else nodding.

The girls ran out of the room.

"So...does anyone here care about me enough to tell me what happened?" Bloom asked, a sly smile on her face.

At the same time in Magda's cave...

"Did you see that girl?" The girl with light white hair and light blue skin said. Her name was Coldeth.

"Yeah, but it's impossible!" The other girl with dark green hair and orange skin said. Her name was Groundy.

"Maybe she's ju-" The boy with black hair and white skin was interrupted by the other two that closed his mouth with their hands. His name was Robbin.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO SAY THAT NAME!"

"What you think you are doing? " The girl with dark green hair and pale white skin walked in.

"Serpentine, stop frightening us!" Coldeth said.

"You three, stop gossiping. Come on! Magda wants to see us!" They followed her.

Magda was thinking about that girl she saw. 'She...she looks like her, and according to the ending of the war, she might be... hmm. Ok, but then I'll just take my revenge, though something isn't right. She could hamper me, so I'd better destroy her quickly'

"Your highness, we are here as you ordered." Serpentine said as they all bowed.

"Good. Well, I have some tasks for you, Groundy go and find the crystals! "

"Yes, my goddess!" she said before disappearing.

"And what about us, your Majesty?" Coldeth asked.

"Well, I hope you remember the girl we saw. "

"Yes and she looked like Je-"Robbin wanted to say the full name but he remembered that Magda got mad when she heard that name. "Uh, her..."

"Don't be scared. You are right, she did look like Jelfa, her mother" Magda said.

"What. Are you saying that she's Jelfa and Ecco's daughter?" Coldeth asked.

Magda nodded

"Then she could be... oh no."

"Your prediction could be right, but we have to check it out, so go and bring her!"

"Yes."

"But how is she is here?" Robbin asked with fear.

"You idiot! It's because they weren't alone at the end of the war, and that person brought her here!" Serpentine explained.

"Perfect, Serpentine. Then go and find her!" Magda ordered.

"Yes."

They all disappeared.

"Here we are, Solaria!" Stella said. The girls entered the palace. Queen Luna knew about what happened and she came up to the girls and hugged her daughter.

"I am so glad that you are ok."

"Ok, mom. Hey, do you remember the tale you used to read to me when before I went to bed? "

"Which one?"

"The one that dad always told you not to read"

"Oh , that horror! No, I don't know where it is now, but why are you asking?"

"Well, I thought it could help us."

"No, Stella I don't know where it is I do know is that your father wanted to burn it."

"What, why?" Stella asked angrily. "That was my favorite story"

"Because you were doing the same things the character in the story was doing. Climbing the walls, trees, always fighting with sticks, breaking your leg, and even our maid got hurt because of you. Now tell me, Stella, would you like me to continue?"

Stella's friends began to laugh. Stella blushed and took her the girls to her room.

"So, you were little danger." Musa started joking while they all began to look for the book.

"Stop, Musa!"

"Hey, what is this?" Layla took a small book.

"You found it?" Flora asked

"Well, I found somebody's dairy." She answered, shaking the tiny book. "Oh, let's see what's in it."

"Give it!" Stella got confused.

"I want to know what secrets it has."

Stella began to chase Layla around the room.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Stop it, girls!" Flora tried to stop them, and Layla fell down. The book took flew out of her hands and landed in Tecna's.

"Well, well. Fashion, style, fashion, style...nothing interesting, oh wait a minute, what's this" girls came up to her and saw pictures that Stella draw. She had a strange outfit with weapons.

"Stella, you're like a specialist" Musa laughed.

"It's not a specialist" Stella said taking away the dairy "It's a ninja."

"Wait, you wanted to become a ninja? " Tecna asked.

"Yeah, it was my dream... whatever let's keep on searching"

"I think we hurt her feelings", Flora said.

"So, we're in the palace of Domino " Robbin said "And it's huge, how can we find her? "

"You are annoying me", Coldeth said.

" Sorry " Robbin apologized.

Coldeth created an ice ball and began to look around. "Let's go."

She followed the directions that were shown on the ball. Soon, they were at the front of the door. "Here we are. You ready? " Coldeth asked.

"Of course."

Bloom was sleeping. Sky and the others were with her in the room. Suddenly, they saw that someone broke in.

"Well, hello again!" Coldeth said.

The boys prepared to fight. "Daphne, stay with Bloom and protect her!" Sky said, attacking Coldeth.

Icicles shot at him from Coldeth's pale hands. Sky dodged them and began his fight. With him was Thoren, Brandon and Nex.

Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Roy were fighting against Robbin. "Do you think, you can defeat me? Well you are wrong." He said and threw at them black orbs.

"I must help them!" Boom wanted to get up but her sister Daphne stopped her.

"No, stay in bed!" She created a barrier around Bloom so that she was in safety

"Girls, where are you? " Bloom thought.

"Oh, where is that book?" Musa began to complain.

"We'll find it, just don't complain, please." Layla said.

Tecna's phone began to ring. "Oh, hi Tim." She said.

"Girls, we need you!" He said.

"We're on our way!"

"What's wrong, Tecna?" Flora asked.

"Hurry! We need to get back, Magda is there now and I think she wants Bloom's power!"

"Then what we're waiting for? Let's go!" Layla said.

"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX!"

The others were fighting, but that wasn't enough. Coldeth and Robbin managed to defeat them, but Sky didn't give in. He was fighting with all his strength but Coldeth froze him.

"Nice work, Coldeth." Robbin said proudly.

"I know", she answered.

"Element of fire!" Daphne tried to do something, but it didn't help. Robbin approached her from behind and touched her arm. Daphne felt weak.

"No, please, what you want?" Bloom begged. "If you want my power, then please, take it."

"Your power, ha ha ha... We don't need your poor power. Our goddess wants her sister!" Coldeth answered.

"Then you are searching in the wrong place!" Bloom yelled. The dragon appeared and this time, defeated them.

Just then girls came in.

"Get out of here!" Musa yelled.

"Come on, Robbin, we are tired. But you, fairy, will pay for this!" She gave Bloom an angry look, and they both disappeared.

Bloom fell down, exhausted. The boys got up and helped Sky.

"Bloom, are you ok?" He asked and hugged her. Bloom just nodded. Thoren helped Daphne get up.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Musa said while looking around.

"You did it Bloom, you defeated them! I knew you wouldn't lose!" Stella came up to her with a big smile. Bloom smiled back.

"But what did they want?" Layla asked.

"Her power, Layla." Tecna answered.

"No Tecna, they want Magda's sister." Timmy corrected her.

"Her sister?"

"She has a sister?" Flora asked.

"Well, they said that." Thoren answered.

"Poor girl, if I had a sister like Magda, I wouldn't be happy." Stella said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"By the way, have you found the book?" Daphne asked.

The girls shook their heads.

"We'll find it soon, I hope." Layla said.

"Stella, can you remember the title?" Flora asked.

"Um... no, but it was something about magic and not magic..."

"That doesn't make sense at all!" Riven said.

"Whatever. I do remember that it was about some sort of spirit, though."

"Spirit?" they all asked.

"Yeah, it was like a spiritual tale. "

"Ok, we'll find that book." Bloom said getting up.

Just then the king and the queen with the guards came in the room.

"What happened? " King Oritel asked.

The Winx and the Specialists began to laugh.

"Well...lets' just say that you guys missed quite a bit, your majesties." Musa said.


	4. Chapter 4 The incident

"You two are stupid idiots!" Magda yelled at her warriors.

"But what could we do? She wasn't there." Coldy tried to justify theirselves.

"Then you had to find her, instead of fighting and losing energy! Leave and come back when I call you!"

They bowed and left.

"We have to do something or else she will kill us!" Coldeth said.

"But what can we do to satisfy her?" Robbin asked.

Coldy thought for a while before responding. "We have to find the crystal!"

"But how can we do that? I mean, we know that the crystals are spread all over the universe, and our powers aren't strong enough to find them."

"You're right." Coldy was upset.

"But they also can speak, right? And connect with people."

Robbin then remembered that but Coldeth hit him on the head. "You idiot! They only talk to certain people.!"

"Ouch... Okay...if we had any information about those people...".

"Information? Yes, that's it!" Coldeth caught Robbin and began to shake him. "Yes, you are right, we need information! "

" About that certain people?"

"No, you moron! About her!"

"Oh! Magda's sister! "

"Yes, we will collect any information about her-"

Robbin began to understand where this was going. "-And give it to Magda."

"Or with that we will learn everything about her and make a trap!"

"Good idea, Coldeth."

"I know. Now let's get started!"

Meanwhile...

"Well, tomorrow we go to Solaria to keep looking for the book. " Bloom said.

The boys had already gone. The girls stayed with Bloom. At deep nigh,t everyone was sleeping except for Stella. She was looking out of the window and was looking at the moon that was surrounded by the stars. Bloom yawned and woke up. She saw Stella and came up to her.

" What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked.

" Nothing Bloom. Go to sleep. " She answered.

Bloom noticed that she was sad. "I won't go until you tell me why you are sad."

"Is it that obvious? " She asked with a small smile. Bloom just nodded. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping? " Flora asked yawning. The others woke up too.

" Is it pajama party? " Musa asked.

"No. Stella is sad." Bloom answered.

"Is it because of the diary?" Flora asked. Stella sighed and nodded.

"Well, sorry Stella, we didn't want to hurt your feelings. "Layla said.

"It's okay. Its' just... I remembered my childhood. "

"Stella, you can share your feelings with your friends if you want." Bloom asked. They all sat down.

"Well..." Stella began.

Flashback

When Stella was small, her mom used to read a tale that usually wasn't read to anyone. She began to do things that did the main character did, and draw pictures of herself as ninja. Then she told her "friends".

"No, they exist! And that book is the most interesting book I've ever read", she said.

"Oh yeah? And you're one of them? Ha!", a boy said.

They began to laugh.

"Oh, Stella look, someone needs you" a girl began to tease her, but Stella didn't get it.

"Where?"

"Here." Another girl said and the boy pushed her while Stella was turning round.

She fell into a puddle. "Hey, something is wrong with all of you!" She yelled.

"Something is wrong with your head, Silly.", The boy said.

They all laughed and left Stella alone.

'I'll prove it.'

She went back to the palace and began to look for the book.

"Stella, what are you doing, darling? " her mom Queen Luna asked.

"Where's the Book of the Tale?"

"I'm sorry darling, your dad has taken it away."

Stella bowed her head.

The next day her "friends " began to play different tricks in her. They even took her teddy.

"Hey, give it back!"

"Come and take it, ninja-bender!" Stella ran but somebody placed his foot in front of Stella's so that she slipped and fell down.

"Why are you doing this?" Stella said crying.

"Because you are crazy, and it's such a great fun to play tricks on you!" the boy said and before running away.

End of the flashback

"Whoa, we didn't know about that." Layla said. The girls were astonished.

"That time, I lost all of my hope to prove that everything in that book was real. Its' kind of ironic, really. How our only hope is that book." Stella said.

"Oh, Stella." They all said and hugged her.

"Thanks, girls." Stella said with smile.

"Now, we have two missions: first to find the book and second to find Magda's sister." Tecna said.

"And what do you think? Who is she?" Flora asked.

"I think she's as ugly and annoying and brute as Magda." Stella said.

"I think she could be a nice person that ran away from her instead." Flora said.

"If it was true, then why Magda is looking for her?" Musa asked.

"Maybe she loves her. But...that probably isn't true since she's evil." Bloom supposed.

"I don't think so." Layla said.

"I think that her sister is important to her because she could have something very important to Magda. Something that Magda needs, and really wants back." Tecna said.

"Well...the only way we can find out is if we found her." Musa said.

"And now, let's sleep. I'm tired." Stella said , yawning.

The others laughed and nodded, before they went back to bed and fell asleep.

The next day, they all went to Solaria to keep on looking for the book. At the gates they saw the boys. They were waiting for them.

"Hey, girls!" Sky greeted them and came up to Bloom. They hugged and kissed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked after breaking the kiss.

"We decided to help you find the book that Stella was talking about.", he answered.

"Ok, then let's get started. " Musa said.

They all entered the palace and went to the royal library. It was one of the biggest libraries filled with books.

"Ok, where do we begin?" Layla asked.

"Stella...You do remember the cover of the book, don't you? " Tecna asked.

"Well, um... maybe...!" She said and giggled.

"Ok, Stella. You said it was like a spiritual tale. Then let's find books with spiritual titles." Bloom offered. They all nodded and got started. They found some books and brought them to Stella to see if it was the book they had been looking for.

Stella sat down and began to read the titles of the books.

"No, no, no, no...", She said, reading the titles before throwing them away.

A butler entered the library "Princess Stella, Your father-" Before he could finish his sentence, he got a hit in the head with a book and fell down.

"Stella!" They all yelled and approached the poor butler.

"What? Oh, oops!" Stella said with an innocent smile.

"Is he okay?", Flora asked.

Then, the King Radius came in and saw the passed-out butler.

"What's going on here? ", he asked.

"Oh, King Radius," Bloom and the others bowed.

"Dad!" Stella said.

"Well, we were...looking for a book." Layla said with an innocent smile.

"A book? What kind of book could be so important that you kids are actually looking in a library?" The King said.

"Well, Stella will answer." Musa said pushing Stella towards her dad.

"Um... do you remember the book that mom used to read to when I was small?"

"Oh, that horrible book!?"

"Come on! I wasn't as horrible as you thought!" She answered back, folding her arms.

"Why do you need it?"

"We fought against an enemy that is so strong, we can't do anything with our fairy power. There is some information in the book that'll tell us how to defeat her."

"Hm... I think I burned it."

"What!?", They all yelled.

"Yes, so, you have to find another way to defeat her" the king said, leaving.

"So, there's no way to defeat her."Flora said.

The Butler regained consciousness and looked around, confused .Thorren and Sky helped him to get up.

Stella apologized to him. "It's ok, Princess Stella. If my memory doesn't betray me, you all were searching for a book." he said while sitting.

They all nodded.

"But its' no use. My dad burned the book we needed." Stella said.

"Well, actually almost burned." He said.

Everybody was surprised.

"When Your father thought he burned the book, he got out of the room and ordered a maid to clean there. She saw the book wasn't burnt to ashes while cleaning. So she brought the book and gave it to me. I still keep it in safety."

"Hurray!" Everyone said.

"Then could you bring it to us?" Stella asked."

Of course, Princess." He answered and left the room.

"At last! Now, we can defeat Magda!" Musa was encouraged, but they all heard people's voices. They were screaming and running.

"What's happening?", Bloom asked while looking out of the window. She saw that Coldeth and Robbin appeared.

"Come on, guys! MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " They transformed and went out.

Coldeth was freezing people and Robbin was stealing their energy.

"You two, STOP THIS!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh, looks like our dragon fairy is here with her friends." Coldeth said.

"GET OUT OF MY REALM!" Stella was furious. "SUN KICK!" she said, attacking Coldeth.

"Huh? And this is your power? I expected more from you."she said and threw icicles at her.

Stella dodged them but then she felt cold inside and fainted.

Layla carried her. "She's cold!"

"Ok, take this! Ultrasound!" Musa yelled and her attack hit Coldeth.

"My turn!" Robbin said from behind Musa. He stole her energy and Musa fell down.

"Come on, Tecna." Bloom said. Tecna nodded. "Fire spark!"

"Technical sphere!"

Robbin threw their powers at them with Musa's stolen power. They both fell down.

The boys carried them to the rest and tried to protect them.

Flora and Layla were standing in front of girls. Layla created a barrier and Flora covered it with strong roots.

Coldeth and Robbin began to attack.

"It can't stand any more!" Layla said when she saw the barrier disappearing.

"Say goodbye!" Coldeth said and with Robbin, attacked with full power. Out of no where, water appeared and protected the Winx.

"What!?" Robbin was astonished.

Coldeth felt something strange. "We must go now."

He nodded and they both disappeared.

"What was that?" Riven couldn't believe it.

Then they heard somebody calling them. It was that butler and the king and the queen.

"Stella, darling, are you ok?" Queen Luna asked hugging her.

"Yes mom."

"Here is the book." The butler said, giving it to Bloom.

They all smiled.

"At last, the book is found!" Riven said.

The book had burns and burnt pages so it was difficult to read the title. "Here is written...um... 'Ated Pe'...?" Bloom read it.

"What does it mean?", Musa asked.

"No Bloom." Stella took the book, looking at it before speaking. "It is 'Enchanted Peace'!"


	5. Chapter 5 The seal of five elements

"Well, you said that the water appeared and protected them?" Magda asked.

Coldeth and Robbin told her what had happened. "I could feel that someone was there protecting her." Coldeth said. "And we think it is the person that brought her here."

"Hm... you've done well. You got the information we needed. Now go and contact Serpentine and tell her to come back!"

"Yes, Your highness! " they bowed and went.

'Ok, sister. Maybe I have to do that. You don't know who you are and that will help reveal the real you.' She thought.

* * *

"What was the book about, Stella? Do you remember? " Flora asked.

"Yes. It's about a girl who was a ninja-bender and decided to become a fighter for freedom and peace." Stella answered, giving the book to Tecna to analyze.

"And what about it was spiritual again?" Musa asked.

"Well, she wanted to bring back peace and freedom to her world, but there was always some sort of trial she had to overcome. But, thanks to her strong spirit, she never gave in. And that is why the title is named "Enchanted Peace ". Peace was enchanted and it was hard to get, and just when you think you got it, it disappears every time. It always turned into a bird that flew away from you."

While Stella was answering the questions, Tecna looked through the book. She found some pictures, unusual creatures and even the dragon and some symbols that were burnt, but it was hard to understand what the symbols were. She turned to the first page that began with a long speech filled with encouragement, but half of it was burnt, so Tecna could read only the first half.

"Hey, listen to this first half of the speech. The second half is burnt!"

It's a usual thing to go and to fail,

And this happens not only in the tale,

We searched for something we hadn't known,

But we kept fighting and going on.

But when the time began to change,

And the history changed its age,

Our hopes were gone forever

And it seemed as though the light disappeared,

She appeared unexpectedly,

And began to fight immediately.

The light that she had, she shared,

And tried to stand still and bear

All the hurts we saw in the past,

All the sadness we got from the past,

All the betrayals we did in the past.

She began to fight for them,

To fight and survive for them,

All she wanted...

It was a dream,

To bring at last the right to be free,

To find the light and bring it back,

An enchanted peace she had to track.

But it wasn't easy as she thought,

And everyone began to lose their hope,

And when they said to her the truth,

That there was no way to see through

She used to say with her shining smile,

Getting up and the pain trying to hide...

That was the first half, that Tecna read. Then, Stella remembered the rest of the poem and continued.

"It's in my nature, to stay strong and stand still,

To keep holding on and never give in,

As this is my destiny to go on,

And it's my path, I'm moving on!

Only to go straight ahead

And never look back instead,

To remember the past, but fight for the future,

It's my path of life and my nature!"

She always said this and went straight ahead,

She believed in her dreams that became an aim.

It was the spirit that was burning inside,

And she followed the ray of her light,

To find that freedom and to fight for it,

To win at last that enchanted peace!

"Wow" they all stared at Stella.

She saw this."What? Is something on my face?"

"No, we were just..."

Bloom was interrupted by Musa "You know that by heart? Cool!"

"Well, it was my favorite part!"

"Then you and I'll be working on this book. We're going to rewrite it." Tecna said, putting her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"And we will try to find Magda's sister." Bloom said. They all nodded.

"Then let's go to Alfea and get started! " Musa said.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Sky reminded."We want to help you."

"Ok." Girls said.

Stella hugged her parents and said goodbye to them, then thanked the butler for helping.

They were at Alfea and got started on their work. Tecna and Stella went to Tecna's room to get started with the book.

"Ok, how do we find Magda's sister if we don't know anything about her?" Musa asked.

"Well, fortunately I have an equipment that can help us." Timmy said. "I'll go and bring it." He said and rode to Red Fountain.

"Ok, let's go to Mrs. Faragonda and ask her." Layla offered. They all nodded and went.

In a few minutes they were at Faragonda's cabinet. They told her what had happened to them. She heard them attentively and after a long silence she spoke. "Well, they appeared again." She said. Everyone was ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"The young generation doesn't know about that and it's banned to talk about it. When I was small, there were people like you said in the Magic Dimension. They had such strong power that the natives didn't have. Compared to them, our magic is a small."

Guys froze. Faragonda said." There is so much to tell you about. Come back in ten minutes and I will explain everything." They all nodded and got out of the room.

"So, our magic is weak against them." Flora was upset.

"Don't worry, Flora. We all will find a way out of this." Helia said and hugged his girlfriend.

"He is right. Plus, Tecna and Stella are working on the book." Bloom tried to encourage her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna and Stella went to Tecna's room to start their work. Tecna switched on her computer and Stella sat down next to her carrying the book.

"Ok, Stella, now we need my computer and your memory. "She said. She took out from her equipment and began to scan the book and switched on her computer.

They both could see in the screen the burnt pages of the book being restored. The images became clear to see. They could see the Fire Dragon, some mythical creatures, and some strange and unusual symbols.

"Perfect, Tecna!" Stella was happy to see the images from her childhood. Then, they could see seals of special abilities.

"I think this is what we need!" Tecna said."Ok, Stella. Now help me correct these symbols, and at the same time, the story." Stella nodded.

"We also need this!" Stella said and moved her fingers so that the album and a pencil appeared in her hands. "I will draw the pictures as they were, and you will scan it, ok?"

"Great idea, Stella!" Tecna agreed and they both began to rewrite and restore the book.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and the Winx and the Specialists went back to Faragonda's office. There, they met with Saladin and Griffin.

"Oh, hello." The guys greeted them.

Then, Timmy came in with the equipment.

"Looks like it's something important that you all gathered." Musa noticed.

"Yes, Musa, you are right." Faragonda answered her.

"Well, listen carefully. " Griffin said.

"As you know, when we were small enough, there were people of another world that were stronger than us. They had special powers and knew special skills that we still don't know." Griffin began.

"They were too strong as they used not only magic, but also their inner energy and power. They could defeat even you; the Winx and Specialists." Saladin continued.

"It means that they could defeat us easily and, compared to them, our power is too weak?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, though they had special abilities they were considered to be cursed! Even their world and planet was considered to be cursed. Their planet was the center of magic and special skills, it had beautiful nature that was perfect paradise. But under that "paradise" was hidden evil, betrayals, murder, and such horrible things that you can't imagine." Faragonda said.

"Everybody on that planet were enemies with each other. They fought against each other, not sparing the others' s life. Even mothers and fathers fought against their children. Parents were carrying out different experiments on their own kids, not caring about what would have happened to them. All relatives were enemies. There were many battles for the power." Saladin continued.

"And they even tried to involve us in their battles. But, of course, we didn't want to. So there was a board of kings of all the realms in Magic Dimension. They decided to close all the portals and borders that were connected with that world. But having known about that, they threatened to kill everyone. We managed to find a person who was able to stop them. It worked, but all the information was destroyed and was forbidden to cross the border. If something like that had happened, the people were executed. Soon, the next board of kings decided to bring in the new law that let people live with us with the condition of not using their skills, not remembering that world of horror, and be like others." Griffin finished.

"Wow, that story really scared me." Musa said trying to get over what she had heard. Others were in this state too.

"And what were these people called? " Layla asked.

"They were known as ninja-benders." Faragonda answered. The girls froze. They remembered that Stella was telling them that she had wanted to become a ninja-bender.

"But that means, that the book Stella and Tecna are working on now was written by them!" Bloom said.

"What book?" Griffin asked.

"Stella told us that when she was young, her mother used to read a book for her. Stella wanted to become like the main character of the book; a ninja-bender!" Layla explained.

"What?" Griffin froze.

"And now that book is our only hope to defeat Magda. " Flora said.

"Ok, when you're finished with it, bring it to me!" Faragonda said. The girls nodded.

"And what about Magda's sister? "Musa asked.

"It's your mission to find her as soon as possible." Faragonda answered. "Now you are free."

They all went out of the room.

"Hey, Timmy, what's this?" Brandon asked looking at the equipment.

"Ah, this is the equipment I was talking about. Skillsearcher F-123" Timmy said.

"Ok, Timmy. Let's see if your equipment works." Musa said.

Timmy switched it on and said "Follow me."

They all did as he said and appeared at the park of Magix. "Well, let's split into groups so that it will be easier to find her." They all nodded and formed their own groups. Bloom was with Sky and Brandon, Musa was with Riven, Flora was with Helia, Daphne was with Thorren, Layla was with Nex, and Roy was Timmy.

Timmy was following the directions of his equipment. Suddenly, it showed a girl that was sitting in a bench near the fountain. "Roy, tell the rest we have found her."

"Ok." He did so and the Winx and the Specialists began you follow her every movement. That girl had long black hair, pale skin, and beautiful eyes which color was a mixture of light yellow, light blue and light green.

"Ok, she's going to your side, Bloom." Musa whispered to Bloom through the phone.

"Ok," Bloom answered. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, Brandon, looks like it's time for you to show off what you know." Sky said pushing Brandon towards the girl.

"What? I don't want to get into an argument with Stella when we get back to Alfea!" He said.

"Oh, come on, Brandon, you are an expert when it comes to this stuff! It's for our mission! " Sky tried to convince him.

"Ok, but if I have an argument with Stella..."

"I will explain it to her." Sky said.

Bloom then looked at him "It doesn't sound great you know."

"But we have no choice."

"Ok."

"Hey there, my name is Brandon. "He said wave his hand.

"Hi, my name is Jessica." She answered with smile. They began to talk.

"See Bloom. Everything is going ok." Sky said.

"Well..." but something interrupted her. It was Magda. "Hi there Winx!"

"Magda! What's she doing here?" Sky asked. Bloom answered " She has come for her sister. Everybody, here!" Sky yelled. "Brandon, protect, her " Sky said to him. He nodded and grabbed Jessica's hand.

"Hey what's happening? "She asked.

"I will explain it to you later. Just follow me, ok?" She nodded and they ran away.

" Musa, call Tecna and Stella!" Bloom shout to her.

"Ok." She called them and told to cane to the park.

"Ok girls, get ready!" Bloom said."MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! "

"You still think you can defeat me." She said and her hands began to burn.

"Yeah, and we will defeat you!" Layla said. "Morfix power!" It stopped the fire that was thrown at them.

"Not bad!" Magda said.

"You again, flower girl!" Coldeth said.

"Looks like you remember me" Flora said. "Strong roots! " They captured Coldeth.

"Good job, Flora! " Musa said. "Ultra sound!" It deafened Coldeth.

"Now, my turn!" Daphne said."Element of air!" An air wave went through Coldeth.

"Ha! Not even a scratch.!" Coldeth managed to release herself. "Snowstorm! " The girls were frozen and thrown away.

Robbin was fighting against the boys. Magda was fighting against Layla and Bloom. Suddenly, Bloom noticed Stella and Tecna behind Magda. They did a gesture which meant 'come here' and flew away.

"We must spare time!" Bloom whispered to Layla. She nodded they flew away. They did the others gesture like Stella and Tecna.

"Hey, where are you going? Are you scared!" Coldeth began to laugh. They followed them.

"Stella, they can't follow!" Tecna said to Stella.

"Got it. Blinding sunlight!" The light was really blinding and Coldeth, Robbin and Magda shielded their eyes and stopped for a while.

"Good job, Stella." Bloom said.

"But how can we stop her?" Flora asked.

"Fortunately we have found something that can help us." Tecna said. She moved her hands and the mini computer appeared. "We have to use this seal, but the symbols must be drawn with feet!"

"What? It's impossible! " Helia said.

"No, Helia, it isn't! " Stella said and began to draw the symbols of the seal, with her feet. It looked like she was dancing a strange dance.

"Boys, can you distract Magda? " Bloom asked.

"Of course! " they nodded and went to do their job.

Stella finished drawing."Finished!"she said.

"Good, now we need to get Magda in." Tecna said. The seal consisted of seven circles. The girls had to stand on them.

They gestured to the boys. They understood it and brought Magda to the spot they needed flying through the air.

It worked! She was there and couldn't escape as the seal began to shine and a strong barrier appeared.

"Now, you are in our trap!" Musa was proud of what they had done. Coldeth and Robbin saw this.

"It's impossible! "Coldy wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah! It worked! The boys were happy.

"Oh, congratulations! The seal of prison, good job!" Magda stood and began to walk around.

"Give in, Magda, we know where you come from and what you want! It's over!" Bloom yelled.

"Ah, I don't think so. " she said.

"No, it's over Magda! We found your sister and now she's in safety and you won't hurt her as we know that your people used to hurt their relatives! " Musa continued.

"Oh, you really did?!" Magda began acting like an actress."Well, you don't know about me and my sister and even about this seal."she began to walk around suspiciously"It is really a strong seal, but you don't know about something..."

She approached the girls and began to walk slowly with a nasty smile and a sly look."If I am right, you must be know about this from a book... 'En...chan...ted...Pea...ce'. Nice book, very interesting, philosophical, magical... and thoughtful."

She approached Bloom and looked at her necklace. "Nice necklace, but it isn't yours you know. Back to the seal... and to the book of course... there wasn't anything about the weakness of this seal and about this...!"she hit Stella's stomach with her fingers. Stella went back, fell and her fairy form collapsed with sparkles. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Stella!" Bloom yelled and approached to her.

"You witch! What did you do!?" Musa yelled. She was free now as the barrier of the seal disappeared.

"Oh, you'll see when she wakes up... correction IF she wakes up!" She said and disappeared with nasty laugh.

Robbin and Coldeth saw this.

"Coldeth, tell me that we didn't see what I think we just saw." He was scared, and so was Coldeth. "It was...the seal of five elements...!"


	6. Chapter 6 New power or a trap?

"Find me, and I will help you... You must know that... please!"

"Find the crystal... find the answer... she wants you and the crystal..."

"Please, don't leave me alone..."

"I won't...You are not alone, I am always with you!"

"I hope Stella will wake up soon." Flora said. The Winx were in their dorms, and Stella was passed out on her bed. The doctor said that she was ok and that nothing bad would happen to her. The girls were waiting.

"What do you think Magda did to her?" Musa asked.

"We don't have any idea, Musa." Layla said.

"Stella will be ok. Don't lose your hope, we have to believe in her. Though she's lying without movement, she's a strong girl!" Bloom stood up from the bed.

"Yes, you are right!" Musa agreed with her.

"Oh, look she is waking up. !" Flora noticed. Stella slowly opened her eyes. "How are you feeling, Stella?" Flora asked leaning towards her.

"Fine, thanks!" Stella got up and yawned. "This time, I have slept very well." She said with smile. "Hey, I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse."

The others smiled at each other.

"Well, Bloom and I will bring you some food." Flora said and got up. They both left the room.

"Um...I'm also thirsty. " Stella said with innocent smile.

"Well, looks like our Princess wants to be delivered some food and drinks. "Musa said."Let's go, Tecna. Let's find something for Stella to drink." Tecna nodded and they both left the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Layla asked while sitting next to Stella.

"Of course I am!"

After two minutes, Tecna and Musa came in. "Here is your drink Stella." Tecna said and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks Tecna!" Stella sipped it and put it on the table next to her bed.

"Hey, did it work? The seal? " Stella asked. "Yes, but then Magda hit you and you fainted, so the barrier broke down. "Tecna said.

"Here we are!" Bloom and Flora entered the dorm with food. "And here is your food, Stella!" Flora said.

"Mmmm... looks delicious. Now what about the taste..." Stella took a bite out of the hamburger speaking with a full mouth. "Its taste is awesome!"

"Stella, swallow it and then talk." Bloom said and Stella nodded with huge, fat cheeks. The girls burst out laughing. Then, Stella raised her hand to pick the glass of water but they saw that the glass skipped away from Stella's hand. They all froze.

"Um... It seems to me that the glass has moved." Tecna asked.

"Kicko, is that you?" Bloom asked, but Kicko approached to her with a carrot. Stella swallowed the food and tried again, and it moved once more! "Hey!"

"I think, somebody is playing a trick on us." Musa said. Stella approached to the broken glass, leaning and moving her hand once again. "Guys, look!" She said.

They all gasped. Stella was controlling a drop of water. She raised it. The drop was floating in the air.

"Wow." Layla didn't know what to say.

"But how... how are you doing this? I mean your power is the sun and the moon!" Tecna asked.

"I don't know." Stella was surprised, but at the same time, she was happy. She could control the water!

"Cool! Now, you can control the water!" Layla was as happy as Stella. She approached the drop of water and touched it."Wow!"

"I think there is nothing to be happy about!" Tecna folded her arms.

"Why, Tecna?" Musa asked.

"Well, this is the result of what Magda did to you yesterday! Maybe it's a trap!"

"A trap!" They all said in union.

"Yes, and you, Stella, must be careful as we don't know what she really did."

"Ok" Stella sighed and bowed her head.

"Hey, I'll tell the guys that you already woke up." Bloom said and pulled out the phone.

Meanwhile at Red Fountain...

"What? What happened to her?" They told Brandon about Stella. "Calm down. The doctor said she was ok. She was just sleeping. "Sky said.

"I must go there immediately. "

That time Sky's phone rang. "Oh, Hi Bloom, how are you?"he said.

"Fine! I have good news! Stella has waken up and she is...um... fine!"

"Oh, thank God. I am glad. Thanks for the news, sweetie. Bye!" He hang up the phone and turned to Brandon. "See, she already woke up!"he said with a smile.

"I'll go and see her." Brandon went.

"Hang on, Romeo, we are coming with you. We have a mission, remember. "Riven said and they all left their dorms.

"Winx, Ms. Faragonda wants to see you." Ms. Griselda said.

"Ok."

They all went to Faragonda's office.

"Nice to see you, Stella." Faragonda said.

"Uh, thanks." She replied.

"Well, girls, have you finished the book?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes, Miss Faragonda." Tecna said.

"Well, I want you to give the book to me as I want to learn something about it."

"What you mea?" Stella asked, confused.

"Well, Stella. You and Tecna weren't at the last meeting, and you don't know that the ninja-benders are cursed people who are full of evil power." Stella froze. She didn't want to believe that. "So, give me the book please."

Tecna nodded and did a gesture. The book appeared and Tecna gave it to Faragonda. "Thank you, Tecna. Now go. You have a mission to find and protect Magda's sister.

The winx went out. Bloom noticed that Stella was sad.

"Don't worry, Stella."she put her hand on Stella's shoulder. She smiled.

"Hey, girls!" Voices could be heard. It was Sky and the boys. The girls hugged them.

"Hey, Stella. How are you feeling? "Brandon asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine. Thank you,"She said and smiled.

Brandon hugged her."Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you are cold, like an iceberg. "

"What?"

"What's wrong.?"Bloom asked and came up to them. The rest did the same.

"Are you girls sure she's ok?" Brandon asked again. The girls nodded. "She's cold."

"Cold?" They were surprised.

Flora approached Stella and put her hand on her forehead. "Yeah, he's right! You are cold Stella!"

"Oh, come on. It can't be!" Stella said.

"See, it what I was talking about.!" Tecna said and folded her arms."First, you were controlling things, then water, and now you are cold!"

"Controlling water?" Helia repeat.

"Yeah, that's Magda's did! Maybe now you have lost the control of your powers."

"What, no way!" Stella folded her arms and turned her head. "I can still control my powers!" She said and went towards the wall and touched it.

"Oh my..." Musa and the others gasped. The wall froze and the ice was being continued spreading. Stella pushed back.

"See!" Tecna said with an angry voice. Stella just giggled. "I think you have to stay here."

"No way, I am coming and nothing will stop me!" Stella said angrily and made her way forward. Tecna was furious.

"Take it easy, Tecna!" Musa advised and they all followed Stella's direction.

In a few minutes Tecna asked Timmy.

"Have you found Magda's sister? "

"Yes, Tecna! "

"Ok, now we need to protect her." Musa said.

"And who is she?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Bloom was interrupted by a shout. "Brandon, Brandon...!" They all turned and saw Jessica, the girl that they had net her before that day.

"Hey, Jess!" He replied.

'Jess!?' Stella repeat in her mind.

"You are with your friends I guess. "She said.

"Oh, yeah, well let me introduce them. Sky, Bloom, Thoren, Daphne, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Nex, Roy and Stella. Guys, this is Jessica."

"Hi," they all greeted her except for Stella.

"Hi."Jessica answered."Looks like someone doesn't want to get acquainted with me."she said looking at Stella.

Stella tried to ignore her but Bloom hit her with her hand.

"Hi" she said and turned away.

"And... this is Stella, my girlfriend. "Brandon said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Stella. I hope you are not like the other blondes that only think about shopping, what to wear and so on."

Stella smiled the fakest smile possible. "oh, you little thing, I could kill you". she thought.

Then she said. "You don't know who I am! I am the PRINCESS OF SOLARIA!"

Bloom grabbed Stella's hand and said to her in whisper. "Calm down! Stella, she is Magda's sister! And you have to protect her! "

"Well,l I don't think that she is her sister!" Stella said and walked away with 'hmph'.

"Don't be afraid, she can't use that power." Magda said to her warriors.

"I hope so." Coldeth said.

"Oh, come on , Coldeth, take it easy." Robbin said.

"Indeed she can't use that power as to control it is too difficult. "Groundy said. She came back saying that she hadn't found the crystal yet.

"She can use some, but they will be too weak for us." Serpentine said. She came back too, saying that the person they were looking for was near."And also I have a plan to get Your sister, my goddess in trap!"

"I will listen to you, but first, I want to increase your number." She said and stood up from the throne she made . She mumbled something and her hands began to shine. She raised them up and hit the ground. Symbols appeared and with them appeared people.

"Now I am listening to you, Serpentine. "She said. Serpentine smiled with an evil smile.

"Ok, listen!"...

"Oh, Stella, come on, she's a nice girl. "Brandon tried to calm down Stella.

"Yeah, I see. Such a nice girl that she shouted only your name. "

"Because she didn't know the others."

"Of course she didn't! You even called her Jess, not Jessica!"

"Uh, Stella you were with me when I introduced you to her and if you remember, I said that you were my girlfriend. " Brandon tried to be calm with the one he ... loves.

"But you introduced me last!"

"Urgh... it's useless to talk to you!"Brandon got furious and went.

"Yeah, yeah, go!" Stella said and moved her arm, seeing that the leaves started to dance when she did it.

'Wow, cool. Though Tecna told me not to use this power, I can practice and get rid of that Jessica girl!' She said to herself. She began to move her arms around.

Behind her was a lake and a man sitting near the water. The movements Stella did influenced the water and it began to hit that poor man. The man fainted. "Oops!"

"What's wrong, Brandon? " Jessica asked sweetly.

"Nothing, it's ok."

"I see. Problems with your girlfriend? Well take it easy, she's a blonde."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to hurt you or her, but blondes are always weird and only think about themselves. "

"No, she's not like that."

"Well, it was my opinion, but maybe you are right."she said and smiled warmly. Also I want to thank you for saving me yesterday. Actually I didn't understand what was going on but thanks."she blushed.

"Oh, you are welcome. "He gave her a sweet and warm smile.

Suddenly Magda's warriors appeared.

"Well, well, I hope we didn't disturb you." Serpentine said.

"Jessica, stand behind me!" Brandon said and prepared to fight. Jessica nodded and did as he said. The others saw them and rushed to them.

"Get away!" Bloom yelled.

"And you think we will do what you said, princess of Domino! " Coldeth approached to them.

"Oh, you haven't known each other yet, have you?" Robbin appeared.

"That's no problem, Robbin! "Groundy said.

"We don't care who you are!" Musa said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah..." a girl with electric blue hair and blue eyes and pale skin said. Her name was Electra.

"But you have to get acquainted with us!" A boy with light blue curly hair and white skin and light blue eyes said. His name was Wein.

"Yeah and you have no choice. " A girl with red hair and eyes and light orange skin said. Her name was Hotty.

"And this is our goddess' sister I guess. " A girl with light pink hair and eyes and pale skin said. Her name was Airy. She looked at Jessica.

"You are not going to take her away!" Bloom said.

"Girls, ready?" Girls nodded. "MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " they transformed.

"Ok, let's start the fight." Groundy said and and shook her hands. "Destroying earthquake! "She yelled and hit the ground. The ground began to crack.

"Nice work Groundy." Serpentine said."And now let me introduce my pets. "She said and did a movement. Suddenly, snakes appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves round Jessica's leg. She screamed. Brandon hit that snakes and they were thrown away.

"Don't be so rude to my pets!"she said and patted them. "One bite from them you will become a statue!" The snakes went for the Winx. A snake wrapped Stella's leg and wanted to bite her but it fell down. "What? You will pay for this!" Serpentine said. She ran towards her and grabbed her hand, but it felt hot and she pulled her hand away.

"Oh, not again!" Stella said. She tried to attack and yelled. "Sun storm!" Light appeared and hit Serpentine, but to her surprise, the light was full of fire. After that attack, Stella saw fire burning in her hands. "Fire, cool!"

"Stella concentrate on the fight!" Tecna said. Stella nodded.

Then it was Hotty's turn who fought with fire. "Brandon, take her away!" Bloom yelled.

He nodded and they both ran away. "Bloom, why him?" Stella grew angry.

"Stella this isn't the place!"she said. "Flame of the dragon!" She yelled, but her fire was put out with water.

"Not so fast!" Wein said.

Winx didn't notice that they were separated from each other. Soon, Bloom and Sky were fighting against Wein, and Flora and Helia were against Hotty. She threw fire balls at them.

Tecna and Timmy were fighting against Airy. Musa and Riven were fighting against Electra. She had an advantage of those two as she used lightning edge power. Layla, Nex and Roy were fighting against Coldeth. Daphne and Thoren were fighting against Robbin. Stella was fighting against Serpentine. None of the Winx had advantage. Stella was hit on her stomach and she collapsed. She then heard someone's voice.

"I will help you, trust me." Then her eyes begin to shine white and she used Fire attacks. Then, she rose up without beating her wings and fire appeared around her and began to move.

"What's going on there?" Layla saw this so did the others.

"What's wrong with her?" Bloom gasped.

"But she couldn't use that power!" Coldeth said. They saw that the fire round Stella was turning into some shape. But it didn't happen completely.

"Who are you?" Stella asked. She was in a dark place and heard someone's noise.

"You don't know me, but I know you. Now I can help you."Suddenly, a big blue bird appeared. She was a mixture of an eagle, dove and dragon. Her wings were shining gold and she had 13 tails. One of them was long and reminded her of a dragon tail and two of them were not as long as the first one but they were flat. She had golden eyes. She wrapped around Stella one of her tails.

"What? What are you doing? Stop it!" Stella was afraid and began to scream.

Soon, the fire around her disappeared with a huge blaze and because of that, the others screamed as it was so hot that it could burn them. Stella fainted, But before she hit the ground, someone grabbed her and placed her on the ground. The others saw this. That person wore a coat so no one saw his or her face. Stella came to and saw him or her.

'Is that you...?' she thought. But that person rushed away and Serpentine said. "Come on, hurry!" And they disappeared.

"Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked while kneeling. She nodded and got up.

"What happened? " Layla was still ashamed.

"Hey guys, what happened? "Brandon asked while approaching them with Jessica.

"We don't have any idea, but let's go back to Alfea and tel Mrs. Faragondal about this." Sky answered they all nodded and went.

Soon, they were there and they told everything to Faragonda. She thought for a while and said. "This is not good. Jessica, you are the person they want and you have to stay here until the Winx get rid of her."

Jessica nodded. She knew everything now, but she still couldn't believe it.

"And Stella, I am sorry but we have to lock your power." Everybody froze.

"What? But why?" Stella asked.

"We think that Magda cast a spell on you that will make just like the cursed people. You got those horrible powers due to Magda and we think she wants to control you to get Jessica."

"But there must be another way, right? "Bloom hoped for that.

Faragonda only shook her head. "I am sorry, but no. We have to do this, and you have to go back to Solaria."

Stella was upset and didn't say anything. Faragonda got up from her chair and cast a spell on Stella. "Now your powers are locked. You can go to Solaria. I am afraid for you." Faragonda said. She looked sad too.

Stella went out of the room. Soon, she was going to leave this place.

Bloom came and hugged her. "I promise you, we will find a way to get your powers back." She said. Her eyes were wet and a tear fell down. Stella smiled and left.

She was lying in her bed in her room. It seemed as though she was alone. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she sighed and bowed her head. She saw her diary. She put it away angrily and a sheet of paper fell down the floor. She picked it up and looked at it.

It was the picture of her's that she draw when she first saw her.

"You always said that you would be with me even if you were far away. You said to me if that if I wanted to connect with you, I only needed to look inside my heart, and that you would always listen to me. You said you would never leave me alone, but where are you now? I guess you don't remember me any more." She bowed her head and then said."Maybe it was you that time then, but where are you now?"


	7. Chapter 7 Magda and her sister

"Everything is working as I planned " Serpentine and the others were back from the "mission".

"Perfect!" Magda was sitting in in her throne. After hearing this, she had a sly and proud smile. "Well, we must go on. The next step you have to do is waiting for you. There is no time to waste. I must visit her today. Now you know what to do. " She said and laughed. Her warriors were smiling too.

"This isn't fair! There must be another way!" Bloom didn't like the idea of locking Stella's power. She was worried, walking around the dorm like a crazy person.

"Calm down Bloom! We don't like that idea either, but we have to stay here and protect Jessica." Layla said, stopping Bloom for a while by putting her hands on her shoulder.

"Bloom, we care about her as much as you, but Faragonda knows what is right at this moment." Musa said. Bloom thought for a moment and went out from the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Flora asked, worried.

"I must do something." That was Bloom's answer before she disappeared.

She went to Faragonda's office and knocked the door. "Come in,"was heard.

"Oh, Bloom, nice to see you. Sit down please. How can I help you?" Faragonda asked.

"Well... um... is... there any news... about the book?"

Faragonda looked at Bloom, confused, straightening her glasses. "Why are you asking that?"

"Well... thanks to that book we were able to defeat Magda." Bloom said and chuckled, rubbing her head.

"Bloom, could you get to the point? "

"Ah...well... it's about Stella. I mean, I think...I know that there must be another way instead of locking her powers. I mean, we could use that power of Stella's against Magda."

"Bloom, I am sorry but we have already discussed this. If you remember, she said she saw a strange bird during the fight. And she lost control of herself as well! She could have hurt you all. We suppose that Magda is controlling her, and the bird she saw was one of her tricks."

"But..."

"I am sorry, Bloom, but I am not going to back down on my decision. Now, we have to focus on Jessica and her safety."

Bloom couldn't say a word and bowed her head. "Ok. Thank you for your time," She said and went out. She was closed to their dorms when she heard Jessica speaking with girls. They were talking about Stella.

"Ok, I guess she is like the other blondes who think only about themselves." Jessica said that.

"She might always be thinking about her hair and her clothes, but she's nothing like the person you think she is." Flora's voice was heard. They were arguing.

"Ok, ok. But Brandon said the opposite thing."

"I don't know what Brandon has said to you, but you don't have any right to say such things about a person you don't even know very well!" Bloom entered and began to shout."Thanks to Stella I know who I am, who my parents are, and what world I belong to! She is the kind of friend every girl dreams of having! So shut your mouth or else we won't protect you!"

Jessica didn't expect that and only nodded with fear before leaving.

"What a disgusting girl she is." Musa said.

"I don't want to protect her. She doesn't deserve this!"

"It doesn't matter what we think, girls. We still have to protect her." Tecna said.

"Guys, I want to go get some sleep." Bloom said.

"Ok," They all.

She thought she would get some rest, but she had a hard time sleeping. Her dreams were about Magda's sister. She could hear someone say that they must get rid of her that day. Bloom woke up and rushed out from her dorm. She told her dream to the girls.

"Well, according to the fact that your dreams always warn us about something, we have to be with her today." Tecna said with sigh.

"We have no choice."

"It's so empty here without Stella." Layla said and sat down.

"Yeah." The others sighed.

"Let's ring her up!" Musa offered. Kicko brought Bloom's telephone and she began to call Stella.

Stella was walking around the palace. She had nothing to do. She had already gone shopping and bought so many dresses that couldn't even fit in her closet. Then, she tried all of them on, but had no fun. She missed her friends. Now, she was walking alone in a huge palace.

Her parents were having an argument again, but Stella didn't care about this any more. She got used to it, and now it was normal for her. Suddenly, she heard a whisper. It was calling her, but wasn't calling at the same time. She began to follow it and appeared in a dark area, but the whisper didn't stop.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, but I want to know what it is." She said. She was walking through a tunnel and appeared in a place that reminded her of jungle. She went in and heard that the whisper was coming from a cave. She wanted to enter, but her phone rang. It was Bloom. She answered it.

"Hi, Bloom!"

"Hi, Stella! How are you doing?"

"Well, I think you know the answer. "

"Hey, Stella" The others appeared at the background.

"Hi girls!"

"We you so much!" Flora said.

"I miss you too, girls."

"It's empty here without you, you know." Layla said.

"Really? "

"Of course! "Tecna answered.

"Now who will put us in fancy-fashion clothes?" Musa was joking, but it didn't hurt Stella. She was happy to hear their voice.

"And what about that Jessica?" Bloom told her about her vision.

Then Stella asked."Do you know what Magda needs from her? "

"Not yet, but we'll find out soon enough." Tecna answered. They were talking and talking, and didn't noticed how fast the time passed.

"Ok, Stella, hopefully we'll see you soon." Flora said.

"Same here!"

"Don't worry, Stella I promise we'll find another way to deal with it." Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom! You're the bestest friend a girl could ever have."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye." She hung up the phone and understood that she was hungry. She was in front of the gates when...

"Well, well, princess, looks like your friends left you alone!" Hotty said landing on the ground.

"You again?"

"Princess Stella!" The guards surrounded her. One of them went to the palace to tell the king.

"Hey, I can deal with this on my own! STELLA, BUTTERFLIX!" but nothing happened. "Well, ok I can't do that now."

"Well, I wanted to see you, not your stupid guards!" Hotty said, and a fire knocked them out. She was slowly walking towards Stella with a nasty smile.

"Get away!" Yelled King Radius. Behind him was queen Luna.

"Oh, how sweet! The father wants to protect his daughter, oh." She said, evilly. "Ok, "she said and moved her hands. The fire began to burn. She threw it at Radius but...

"NO!" Stella yelled and eventually moved her hand. The water put out the fire.

'What, but... it ...was locked!' Stella thought looking at her hands.

"At last! Now I am going to have a lot of fun!" Hotty said and attacked Stella with fire balls.

Stella dodged them and froze her, but Hotty freed herself with a laugh. "I want to see more!" She said."Fire rage!" She yelled.

The fire was approaching. Stella raised her hands against the fire and saw that something strange appeared from her palms. It was like a strange sphere. She was surprised, but didn't lose control. She took her hands back slowly and then raised them, before throwing it at Hotty. She couldn't dodge it and was thrown away. Radius and Luna were watching this. Stella giggled. "Do you want more!" She said.

"Looks, like you are enjoying your new power... SISTER!" The voice said. Stella and her parents froze. Stella gasped. "Wha... what did...you...say?"

Magda appeared and was smiling. "Oh, I should have known you didn't know about that, SISTER!"

"Wha...what are you talking about! I am the PRINCESS OF SOLARIA! Your sister is Jessica!"

"I know who my sister is! Want me to prove it? Ok. Well tell me, haven't you seen a big strange bird?" Stella stared. "...How...?she whispered.

"Oh, you can't remember, you were small when you were brought here! Correction! You were just born when you were brought here!" Stella didn't move. It felt like she didn't feel her body. "I guess your parents, oh excuse me, your step parents didn't tell you anything..."

"SHUT UP!"Stella yelled. She turned to her parents to hear something from them.

Luna bowed her head, and Radius was furious. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND SAY SUCH THINGS!"He yelled.

"Oh, I am telling the truth, you both knew that this day would come. So, sister...!"

"Don't call me like that!"Stella was crying now. "You are one of the CURSED PEOPLE THAT ONLY WANTED POWER AND DESTROYED ANYTHING IN THEIR WAY!"

"So are you! You belong to the world that has seen only pain! Tell me, haven't you been feeling loneliness, sadness...!?" Stella didn't reply as it was true."See, you are as cursed as me, but I am not as much cursed as you! You, JINCHURIKI! THAT ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU MUSTN'T HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO! EVEN THE CHILDREN OF MY WORLD KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO SUFFER THEIR WHOLE LIFE!"

She pointed her finger at Stella."YOU! You've never felt real pain your whole life, though your real parents are dead!"Stella fell down. She was frozen in place.

Magda was shouting at her. Then she calmed down. "But don't worry, I will TAKE CARE OF THAT!"she threw sharp icicles at her. It seemed like the end, and Luna and Radius couldn't do anything but...

"Think twice! Magda!" The person the Winx saw appeared.

'That voice...' Stella thought. 'is this you?'

She raised her head slowly. The person took off her overcoat to reveal a woman with short, light violet hair and light pink skin. She had dark violent eyes. She spun her head to see Stella and smiled.

"Aunty Lidia! I am glad to see you." Magda said.

"But I am not!" Lidia replied. Hotty, who was watching, knew who she was.

'Oh, my... she was one of the Legendary Warriors. If I defeat her, I will get a great respect. But it won't be easy.'

"My goddess, I want to fight against her if you don't mind." Magda nodded.

"Ok, Stella. Get out if here! It might be dangerous!" Lidia said, taking out her weapon.

'She remembers my name.' Stella thought and ran.

The fight began. Hotty tried to hit her, but she dodged her every hit and used her power against water, ice, air, and lightning. She then kicked, hit, and punched her like a strong ninja. Then, threw her weapon, cutting Hotty's long hair. Hotty was defeated.

Magda was furious. "I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" She shouted at Stella. "YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!" Lidia said, pointing the sharp part of her weapon at Magda.

"We will see."she disappeared.

"Stella, are you ok?"Queen Luna rushed to her and hugged her but Stella didn't hug her back. She pushed herself off and ran and hugged Lidia.

"Angel Protector! I knew you hadn't forgotten me."she said.

Lidia hugged her back."Remember, I am always with you. "

"But why didn't you visit me any more?"Stella asked.

"Because you found good friends that are always with you, and now you grew up and can protect yourself." she replied with a warm smile.

Stella missed her warm smile that always filled her with hope. Thanks to he,r she wanted to become a ninja-bender. She was the one who always protected her and gave her advice. Even though Magda called her aunty, Stella was happy that she was there with her. She was her aunt, too.

Luna and Radius were surprised and upset. "Who you are?" Radius screamed.

"I am Lidia Ayane Storm, your higness."she answered and bowed.

"Thank you for helping, now you can go!"

"No, please, Angel, stay with me here." Stella grabbed her hand.

"I will stay but not today." she said with smile.

"Please, answer me, are you really my aunt? And if so, then are my real parents alive?"

"Yes, I am your aunty, but your parents..."she bowed her head."But, you are Magda's stepsister. She doesn't have sister."

"Now you can go!" Radius was nervous and it was noticeable. Lidia bowed again and then spun around to face her parents.

"We have to talk!"she said, cruelly. They went inside the palace.

"Well, I am listening to you.!" She said and sat down.

"Listen to what?" Radius said.

"To my story! I want the truth, not a lie!"

"There's nothing to tell you!" He was shouting this time.

"Radius, please, she must know." Luna said. She began.

"It was happened twenty-one years ago, when I was going to have a baby boy. But it didn't go well, and I had problems during the childbirth. He died soon. It seemed that the weather was supporting us, as it was very cloudy and full of red lightning. That time, the guard brought you and gave you to us. We made you the princess of Solaria. But we had arguments about telling you this, and because of that we divorced years ago."

Stella didn't say a word. She thought and said,"Why didn't you do anything if you knew that I wasn't really your child? You were only fought with each other! "

"Please, darling, you don't understand..." Luna tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

Stella didn't want to listen.

"You know, I would be happier if you never took me!" Stella yelled and ran out.

Those words hurt both Luna and Radius. Luna began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8 Last time

It had been two weeks since Stella last saw her parents. She didn't return to Alfea, but still kept in touch with her friends. Now she was living with Lidia and began to learn how to control the elements. Lidia was her teacher, but it took her so long to teach Stella simple water movements that one would literally feel bad for her.

But she finally found the solution. She noticed that Stella loved to design clothes as once, Stella showed her one of her best collections. So Lidia told her to draw a water dress. Stella did, and it was perfect. With that, she was taught to control the water. Stella didn't tell her friends about Lidia as she didn't know how they would react. So she only called her 'My angel'.

"Well, now you can control water and some other simple moves, but with water, you can cut into something and give someone a wound or something like that."she said.

"Cut things! Sounds great!" Stella said with sly smile.

"Hehe, when I learn this, I will cut that Jessica' s hair for what she said before.'she thought.

"Yes, but I will teach you that later. Now I want you to attack me, but be careful, imagine that I am your enemy, and I won't spare you!" Stella nodded and they both got ready.

Suddenly, Lidia moved her arms and a water jet hit Stella from behind, making her fall down. "Hey, wasn't ready then." She said.

"I am waiting for your attack."

"Okay." Stella got up and attacked her with a big drop of water and then with water jets. Those were perfect attacks for a beginner, but not for Lidia. She easily avoid them and hit Stella back.

"Ouch!" She screamed then tried another attack. This time, she raised the water and spun around her, throwing it at Lidia. Lidia fell down.

"Ha, see." Stella was proud as Lidia fell down, but she felt something cold on her left foot. She saw that a water jet formed like a rope was tied up to her foot.

"Think twice, honey!" Lidia said, getting up and with a single move, the water rope threw Stella high to the nearest cliff and she fell down.

Lidia approached her and said.

"What do you say?"

"I think, I broke my back." Stella said with poor voice.

Lidia laughed and said."Don't worry, Stella, you will get used to this." She helped her to get up. "Let's take a break."

They sat down under a tree. "My poor back." Stella was still complaining.

"Oh come on, it isn't as bad as you think." "Well, easy for you to say. You weren't the one who fell from the sky after hitting her back on a cliff!"

"But I did when I was young. And your mom did, and your other aunts... that's why we are fairy-shinobi. It's our job to feel the hurt and not let the other people feel that."

"Well, I guess all the people felt that, thought they were not supposed to as Magda said." Stella said. Lidia's smile disappeared and she looked away. "Lidia, is it right? Well, people from Magic Dimension say that... the cursed people were...um... you know... were..."

"Cruel blood-suckers." Lidia finished her sentence. Stella felt guilty as Lidia was serious. "Well, that was usual for us. My people were very cruel and violent. Everytime we heard somebody was dead, it didn't make any sense to us. It was usual to hear that man is dead or such things. We were living with no hope. Even I was living like that, in a gloomy planet. I and your aunts were living to die. People, even relatives, didn't trust each other. We can say we were living in a paradise called hell. It normal for us, but not for your mom."

Lidia paused before she continued. "She and her sister were born in that hell, but grew up in Solaria like you did. We were friends and I felt something...something powerful, and when I looked into her eyes, I saw fire in them. When we told her that living this way was out destiny, she said 'Then... from now on, I will make it my job to change this planet and that destiny of yours.' When I said that it was impossible, she interrupted me by saying 'I am not interested in what you think! I said I will do it! I will bring the light back to this world once again, andthe sun will shine here brighter then ever!'

"She turned to me and I saw her will in her eyes and a smile full of hope. People that I was crazy, but I felt the sudden need to help her bring that light back. She knew that it would be hard, but she kept carrying on. Her desire almost came true. People began to hope again, AND trust. But... she would have completed her dream if she had been alive."

Stella was listening to every word "Wow, she was a strong one." Lidia smiled, "Okay, let's get back to our lesson." Lidia said with smile. Stella smiled back, and they got up and continued their lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Solarian palace...

"I don't believe that woman! She's trying to separate us!" King Radius yelled.

"Please, calm down, Radius. Stella's is angry. She needs time." Queen Luna said.

"Urgh, it's your fault, Luna! If you didn't tell her anything, this wouldn't wouldn't have happened!" He said and left the room.

"Where are you going? "Luna asked. "

"Too find that woman and my daughter." He answered and disappeared.

'Oh, Stella, where are you? Maybe her friends know?' Luna took the phone and called Bloom.

* * *

"Okay, this is strange! We are protecting Jessica from Magda, but she even hasn't tried to attack again since the last two weeks." Tecna said.

"You said that Brandon is protecting her, right?" Musa corrected looking out from the window. That Jessica girl was hanging out with him and he even didn't mind.

"Whatever, Musa, Tecna's right, it's strange." Flora said.

Then Bloom's phone rang.

"Oh, hello your highness!" Bloom said. The others froze.

"Hi Bloom. Sorry for interrupting you, but is Stella there?"

"Stella!?"

"Well, it's been two weeks since she left us. Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry your highness, but no, I don't know."

"Oh... anyway...thank you."

"Oh, good-bye your highness." They hung up.

"Okay, what Stella thinks she's doing?" Musa said with anger.

"We are in touch with her but we don't know where she is. Even her parents don't know." Flora said.

"You know what, I am going to find out why she's with not her parents and why she avoiding us," Bloom said and called Stella.

"Hi Bloom!"

"Stella, what you think you are doing!? Why aren't you at the palace, and why don't you want your parents to find you? Why can't you tell us where you are!?" Bloom yelled.

"Can you calm down and just tell me what happened!?"

"Your mom called me and she as we wants to know where you are!"

"I am in safety. And it's none of your business."

"Well... you know what...Mrs Faragonda wants you to come to Alfea!" The others gasped after hearing that.

"But she didn't sa..." Tecna's mouth was covered with Musa's palm.

"Oh, but..." Stella was interrupted by Bloom.

"We are waiting for you." She said and hung up.

"Meanwhile With Stella

We can go there if you want." Lidia said. "But we don't know how they will react about you."

"Yes we don't know, but it's time for me to reveal myself." Stella smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Okay, our jinchuuriki doesn't know how to control her powers. " Coldy said.

"I don't think so. That Lidia will teach her." Hotty said.

"Also I have an information that our jinchuuriki hasn't seen her parents since last two weeks." Serpentine said patting her snake.

"Then we will pay them all a little visit." Magda said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Ok, and what will you say to Mrs Faragonda." Tecna said while walking with Bloom to Faragonda's office.

"I will say something. " she said before entering. The rest stayed there.

"Bloom, what's wrong? " Faragonda asked.

"Well...um...Stella is coming. To Alfea."

"What ? But she's not allowed to."

"I know, but... I told her to come."

"Bloom, we all know that Magda cast a spell on her and her being near Jessica might be dangerous! "

"I know, but please, I've missed her, we all have missed her." Bloom begged.

"Ok, Bloom, but you have to keep her away from Jessica and from Alfea."

"Thank you, Mrs Faragonda." She said and ran away from the office.

* * *

Stella's phone rang. The caller ID said "mom", but she didn't answer.

"Don't ignore them, after all they are your parents. " Lidia said.

"You mean they WERE my parents. I'm, not even in their bloodline. "

"But they tried to gave you love, and they care about you. You are their whole world to them, Stella. Even if your childhood wasn't as you had dreamed, they accepted you and you are their daughter. Don't close all the doors in front of them, open your heart and let your heart do the right thing."

"Thank you Lidia, but, I know one thing, I don't want to see them."she said and walked. Lidia sighed.

Stella's phone rang again but this time it was Bloom. "Hi Stella, can we meet in front of the gates of Alfea?"

"Sure Bloom!" She replied with smile.

"Ok, then see ya."

They approached to the gates and met Bloom, Flora and Layla.

"Hey, girls!"

"Hey, Stella!" They screamed and ran towards her, so did Stella. They hugged each other.

"We've missed you." Bloom said while hugging her.

"I've missed you too." Stella looked around and said, "And where are the rest?"

"They are with Jess." Aisha said.

"The boys are with her too." Flora ended.

"But it's so suspicious that Magda didn't attack to hurt her."Bloom said.

Stella bowed her head.

"Oh, and who's this?"Aisha asked looking at Lidia.

"I guess she's 'Your angel'," Bloom said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, let me introduce her. She's Lidia, 'My angel'."

"Hi, girls, Stella told me a lot about you." she said with smile.

"Hi." They said with surprise as they looked at her outfit.

"I am sorry, but are you a fairy or a witch?" Aisha asked.

"Ah, about that...um...well.." Stella was expecting this and wanted to explain but was interrupted by a noise. They saw Robbin, Coldeth, Groundy, Hotty, Airy, Electra, and Wein in Alfea scaring everyone.

"Come on, girls!" Musa said "MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX!"

Musa, Tecna and Daphne transformed and began to attack. The boys were protecting both of them and Jessica.

"You'd better go now. It's dangerous. You don't have your power yet, Stella." Bloom said. "MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " they transformed and before Stella could say anything, they flew towards the enemy.

"Oh, it's an honor to see You, Lidia: old Legendary Warrior. "A voice came from nowhere when suddenly, Serpentine revealed herself.

"I can't say the same." Lidia said and prepared.

"Stella, go!"she said and attacked. Stella would have run if she hadn't seen her friends being defeated. The girls were doing their best but that wasn't enough. Even Mrs Faragonda was fighting.

Suddenly, she saw Flora fall down and Hotty in front of her. "Ok, flower girl, your last words." She said and the fire was burning in her hand.

Flora gasped. "No words? Ok." Hotty would have finished her if Stella hadn't seen a bottle of water that was on the ground. She threw a big drop and put out the fire hitting Hotty.

"What the ...?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Stella was standing in font of her.

"Ok, I'll teach you a lesson, girl!" Hotty said getting up. A fight began between them but due to Lidia's lessons, Stella managed to defeat her. The others gasped after watching this.

"When did she learn this?" Aisha asked. Coldeth and the others were watching the scene. Hotty fell down.

'Not bad' Stella thought.

"Ok, girl, let's see what you will do this time!" Electra said and attack Stella with lightnings.

"But I can't handle with this." Stella said.

"Air pressure! " from Lidia's palm, a strong air was blown and the lightning disappeared.

"Right on time!" Stella said.

"But she is..." Faragonda said in whisper. T others were shocked.

"She's after me too?" Jess screamed and hid behind Brandon.

"Let's do this together, Stella." Lidia said and Stella nodded. They spun around like ballerinas and threw jet af water at their guests. Hotty, Electra and Coldy fell down.

"Ok, you, blonde, don't forget to see the sun before its last sunset! " Serpentine said with an evil smile.

"What?" Stella thought. Then it hit her. "Oh, no, Solaria!" She rushed to the exit.

Lidia got it, too and ran after her.

"Stella, wait!" Bloom wanted to follow her but Robbin blocked her way. "Where are you going fairy?"

"Ugh! Go away!" Bloom yelled and tried to hit him with her power.

"Sorry, but I am not going to." Robbin said catching her fire orb. "Let's teach them girls!" Aisha said and attacked.

* * *

Stella was running as fast as she could. After her was Lidia. At last, she was on her planet. It had never been so dark in the streets of Solaria.

Lidia thought it was a trap as they were approaching the palace too easy. But she noticed that she lost Stella from her sight.

Stella entered the palace. "Mom! Dad!" But instead of their voices, she heard a nasty, evil laugh. It was Magda. After searching for her parents, she finally appeared in the throne-room.

"Stella!" Radius and Luna screamed.

"Mom! Dad!" Between them was Magda.

"Exciting," she said.

"Let my parents go!" Stella said.

"Your parents? " Magda looked into her eyes and saw something. "Are you sure they ARE your parents? " she began to laugh.

"You, stupid witch!" Radius pulled out his sword and tried to attack Magda but failed. She kick him and he was thrown away.

"Radius!" Luna yelled and approached to him. "Are you ok?"she asked helping him to get up.

"Dad!" Stella attacked Magda.

"And you call this waterbending? Let me show you something." Water appeared around Stella and hit her. The result was her torn clothes. Then, she was pushed away and kicked to the stairs of the throne. She groaned and fell. When she looked up, Magda was in front of her with proud face.

She raised her hands and both she and her hands began to sparkle. "DEATH SMILE! GOOD BYE, SISTER!"

"Stella!" Stella froze. It seemed to be her end. It was over. She froze and felt that couldn't move. She saw her whole life again when Magda threw her last hit. She heard only a fast heartbeat. She... she... she saw something covered her sight and then a light. She felt something touching her face, something cold?

Hot? No, cold. What was that?

"Am I dead?"she thought. Then the light disappeared and that thing that covered her sight fell down. That... thing? Wait... she felt... cold. Then she felt the opacity disappearing. "I am... alive?"

She gasped as everything became clear. She could see what that... was...who...!

She saw the image. But a horrible image, even more horrible then a horror film.

They were... She saw someone in blue and someone in a red outfit and her heart began to beat faster as she looked at those people with frightened and frozen eyes. They were her parents.

"MOM, DAD!" Stella finally found the strength to run to them.

"MOM, DAD, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU!" she yelled as loud as she could, and was shaking them but there was no answer. They weren't even breathing.

"MOM! DAD!" she buried her face in her mom's chest and felt movements from her. She saw her parents turning into sparkling dust and vanished.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! PLEASE!" she pulled her dad into a hug, believing that would help him not to vanished like her mom. Suddenly she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, she saw her reflection in the mirrored floor and her hands. They both were covered with... red...BLOOD! Her face... was COVERED WITH BLOOD! Her hands and outfit were COVERED WITH BLOOD! Stella heard her heart stop beating for a while and gasped at it all.

"See what you've done, sister?" Magda was proud and was enjoying that moment. "You belong to THIS world of horror! And you have to suffer. SUFFER!" Stella didn't move from. "And that's why I will take from you NOT ONLY your parents!" She raised her hands up and her hand began to sparkle like never before. Suddenly, a turquoise tornado appeared with a some kind of pricks and it threw away everything including Stella.

"Oh, no!" Lidia saw lights coming from the palace and hurried. When she was there, she saw the scene of another horror. Everything was turning into dust and vanishing away like they were never there. Magda was laughing.

"MAGDA! STOP! MAGDA...!"

"NOOOOOOO...!"


	9. Chapter 9 Decision

"You can't win this time!" Aisha yelled and attacked. "Power of Morfix! "

"Not bad, fairy!" Groundy created a shield from the ground. "Now, let me show you something!" she said and summoned her rocks. Aisha created a shield but that wasn't enough and she fell down.

"Aisha!" Flora tried to help her but Hotty stood in front of her. "Hey, flower lady, we have something to clear up!" She said and fire was burning around Flora. Flora tried to do something but nothing helped.

"Ha, your power is weak!" Hotty said.

"Hey, smart girl! Want to fight?" Coldeth froze Tecna's wings.

"Ah, you! I'll get you!"she yelled.

"Correction! I've already got you!"

"Let's see who's power is stronger! Air against music!" Airy and Musa were flying around. Musa attacked her but Airy changed the direction of the air and Musa's sound wave hit her.

"I heard you are a fairy with elements' power." Electra said to Daphne as lightening sparkled in her hands.

"And I heard you are one of those stupid creatures!" Daphne said. "Element of air!"

Electra avoid this. "I'll show you who's stupid!" She directed her hands and lightning hit Daphne.

"Go away, Robbin! " Bloom yelled.

"Make me!" He said. Bloom attacked.

Robbin caught her fire orb and bolted.

The guys were fighting against Serpentine and Wein. "Well, prince of Eraklyon, your princess is busy!"

They were fighting but... suddenly an earthquake began and some type of wave hit everyone so they fell.

The window of Alfea was broken. After it ended everyone got up.

"What was that?" Musa asked.

"I don't know." Jessica said.

"I guess our mission's complete! Let's go!" Serpentine said and others disappeared.

"Mission?" Bloom repeated.

They went to their dorms and saw everything was in a huge mess.

"Oh my..." Musa said.

"Kicko! Kicko!" Bloom was calling to Kicko.

"Maybe he is eating something? " Aisha said.

"But where he is? Kicko," Suddenly, something small appeared in front of them. It was Kicko, but he was stuck in the bottle of potion that Flora used.

"Oh, let me help you, Kicko." Bloom said and moved her fingers.

Sparkles appeared around Kicko and began to pull him out.

"Kicko, how did you get in there?" Flora asked, kneeling.

Kicko explained everything in his bunny langauge.

"He was hungry." Suddenly a voice was heard from behind.

"Roxy!" They said in union. Bloom and others hugged her.

"Hi, girls! Where's Stella?"

"We don't know yet, but we must find her." Bloom said.

"You said Kicko was hungry? " Musa said while looking at Kicko.

Tecna went to her room.

"Well, he was hungry and went to Flora's dorm to find some carrots. But he didn't so he decided to grow them himself. He found the seeds, but a potion that made the carrot grow at once was needed. He was trying to get the bottle and an earthquake began and the bottle fell and he was stuck in there." Roxy explained.

"Oh, here you go, Kicko." Flora gave a carrot to Kicko.

"OH MY GOD! GIRLS!" Tecna rushed out from her dorm with a mini computer.

"What? What's happened?" They asked.

"Girls... Solaria! It... it's destroyed! "

"What?!"

Tecna switched on her computer and a reporter for 'Magix' appeared and said, "And now latest news. The reason of the earthquake that happened a while ago is that the realm Solaria no longer exists. We regret to inform you this. We are sorry for those Solarians that are in Magix now."

"No, it's impossible! Stella...!" Bloom yelled.

* * *

"Congratulations, my goddess!" Serpentine said.

"You killed her, didn't you? " Coldeth asked.

"No, her 'parents' were killed trying to save her. The same picture as nineteen years ago. And now, she has neither parents nor a realm!" Magda said and began to laugh.

"What are you looking at! Go and find the crystals! You lazy morons!" Magda ordered.

All of them nodded and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lake, sparkles appeared around two people. It was Lidia and a passed-out Stella.

Lidia lay her on the ground and sparkles appeared in her hand, turning into a cloth. She wet it and put it on Stella's forehead, cleaning the blood from her face. Stella slowly opened her eyes.

"Stella, are you ok? " Lidia hugged her but Stella didn't answer. It was like she wasn't there. She only looked at one spot.

The horror she had seen was still in front of her eyes. Then she got up and, without saying a word, left. Lidia got up and followed her.

The news about Solaria had spread. Everybody was talking about that. But they stopped when they saw Stella in her torn outfit that was covered with red spots. They stared at her, but Stella didn't look at them.

She just continued walking. After her was Lidia.

"I'll go and find her." Bloom said, walking out.

"I know she's alive. I feel it."

"We know, Bloom, but we don't know where she is." Flora said trying to calm her down.

"Please, Bloom, calm down. "Aisha said.

"Not now, girls we must find... Stella!" Bloom said. Everyone was staring at her and gossiping. Bloom rushed to her and hugged her.

"Oh, you scared us, Stella. I'm so happy you're alive." She said but the blonde didn't reply. She just pulled away from the hug and continued her way to her dorm.

'Stella...' Bloom thought while looking at her best friend.

The others were looking at her too.

"Hey isn't that the woman that saved Stella ?" Musa asked.

Flora pointed at Lidia. "Yes."

They came up to her. Faragonda saw the scene and noticed Lidia. "And how would you like to explain this?"she asked.

"I can explain everything right now." Lidia answered.

"No, not here. We'll meet at my office for a half hour." Lidia nodded.

"Girls, I'd like you be there too." Faragonda said. The girls nodded and went after Stella.

They entered Stella's dorm, finding her lying on her bed with the same mood as it was minutes ago.

"Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked in gentle voice, but the was no answer.

"A...are you hungry?" Musa asked. No answer.

"Girls, I think we should leave her now. She needs to be alone." Flora offered.

"So, will you tell me what happened while I was away during the holidays?" Roxy asked.

They went out from Stella's dorm and began to tell the story.

After telling it, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Musa said.

It was Mrs. Griselda.

"Girls, Faragonda wants to see you."

"Ok, we are coming." Flora said.

"But we can't leave Stella alone." Aisha said.

"Flora's right. She needs to be alone right now, Aisha." Musa said.

"I'll tell her that we are going." Bloom said and entered Stella's dorm. She didn't change her position. "Stella... Mrs Faragonda wants to see us. It won't take long, ok?" But she didn't hear an answer. Bloom bowed her head and left.

There were the boys, Daphne, Jessica, Saladin, Griffin, Faragonda, some kings and queens, including Bloom's parents and Sky's parents, and other teachers at the cabinet . They all were waiting for Lidia. They were discussing something.

"We have some questions. Why didn't Magda come for Jessica if she is her sister," One of the teachers asked. "

"And why did she kill the King and Queen before destroying Solaria?" King Oritel asked.

"Because Magda doesn't have sister." A voice was heard. It was Lidia. She came in. "She only has a step sister." They all looked at her.

"And here is our problem!" King Erendor said.

"Please, let's listen to her." Faragonda said.

"My name is Lidia Ayane Storm! I am from the planet called Vita. I am from the world you don't like. I am from the shinobi world, and I am Magda's aunt."

"What!?" They all said.

"But I thought this problem was solved!? Why are you here!?" Erendor yelled.

"Please, king Erendor. " Faragonda plead.

"Then you must be Jess' aunt right?" Timmy said.

"No, I am Stella's aunt."

"What!"

"Ok, I don't understand a thing." Jessica said.

"But how? Stella's from Solaria! "

"Yes, she was born there...Let me tell you the whole story. It was twnety-one years ago, on the 18th of August. Her mother was my best friend and she was grew up in Solaria, liking that realm very much. She had Stella in Solaria, but a big war broke out in our world. They hurried to help us as we were losing the fight. But the enemy knew about the new born child and used that chance.

"One man with mask stole Stella to threaten her parents Jelfa and Ecco. And during that war, they died saving Stella's life. I was there and tried to help them but... I couldn't. The only thing I could do was take care of Stella. But I was injured, and a man with a mask was after her. I carried her and ran away. It was hard for me as I felt my powers were gone.

" But fortunately I found the portal between my world and Solaria, and rushed into it very fast as it was about to close. Then I was in Solaria, still injured. I couldn't care about Stella because of my injury, and I felt weakness. I appeared in front of the royal gates. It was known from the soldiers' conversation that the royal newborn child had died, and I decided to give Stella to the royal family.

" Before I laid her on the ground and gave her a book, I cast a spell that made her inner powers that were unusual for Magic Dimension sleep. Then a soldier noticed her and took her. I didn't go until I made it sure that the king and the queen accepted her. But after that, I was looking after Stella and saving her when she was in trouble.

"I told her to keep our meetings in secret. She used to call me "My angel". But when she met you, Winx, I understood that she didn't need my protection any more, though I kept getting information. "

"Wow, so Stella's ninja-bender?" Aisha asked.

"Now we call us fairy-shinobi, and besides, she's not only a fairy-shinobi, she's a jinchuuriki. "

"Ji..jin..what?" Tecna asked.

"Jinchuuriki, those are people who has biju." Everyone was confused.

"Well, you know about the Fire Dragon, don't you? "

"Yes, when there was nothing in the universe, Fire Dragon appeared and created planets and it is considered to be the creator of magic." Bloom said."You mean, I am a jinchuuriki too?"

"No, Bloom, you are only the guardian of the dragon flame. And that story of creation was this way: when there was nothing in the universe, suddenly a bright light turned up from nowhere and created mythical creatures like Fire Dragon, Elemantal Phoenix, and so on. But that light also created two strange creatures; an Ice Wolf that had eleven tails that could rule some elements and had great power, and Bright peacock that had twelve tails which could also rule some elements and had great power as well.

" The light blue bird was a mixture of dove, dragon, and eagle, and had thirteen tails. It's wings edges were shining bright, and also it had three feet. The wolf, the peacock, and that bird were known as biju. Soon, were created other bijus. My people wanted the power of biju's, so they created special seals like the seal of five elements and sealed the biju into the human body. And since then, that person becomes a jinchuuriki. Thus, the biju lives in the body of its master and Stella's one of them.

" Inside of her is Three-footed bird. And a Jinchuuriki can use its power to makes them stronger than ever. But... please, you should be with her in any case as using the power of biju with emotions can end in destruction. " Lidia said and looked at the Winx.

"But how did Magda know who Stella was?" Musa asked.

"It's obvious. Stella is like the copy of her mom, and besides the necklace, Bloom's right; it also belonged to her mom."

"And what about Magda? Did Jelfa and Ecco adopt her " Faragonda thought for a while and said to the girls.

"You can go and stay with Stella." They all nodded and went.

"I don't believe that woman is cruel like the cursed people supposed to be. " Flora said while entering their dorm. "She cares about Stella and I feel that she's not like those people."

"So do I." The girls said.

"I'll check on Stella." Bloom said, opening the door. Stella didn't change her position. "Stella... we are back. How are you doing?" No answer. Bloom thought for a while before leaving.

"Bloom, where are you going? " Musa asked.

"I'll be back." She said and left. After a while, she came back with a book and entered Stella's dorm. She didn't change her position again.

Bloom sighed and said approaching to her. "Stella, I know what happened. We all know. I just want to say that you must move on. Everything happened in the past, and lying on the bed won't help you. You must move on like the girl from this book, you must stay strong like she did, and you must find the power inside your heart to get up and go on like she did as...it's your PATH!"

Stella's eyes widened when she heard 'It's your path!'

Bloom put the book on her table with the necklace and went. Stella's wide eyes spotted the necklace. She got up and approached to it. She saw the necklace on the book called 'Enchanted Peace '. She took the necklace, closed her eyes and left the room.

"Stella!" All the girls screamed in union. They were sitting in the couch and drinking coffee. Stella sat down.

"Are you hungry?" Flora asked giving her some cookies.

"Thanks," she said in whisper. "Thanks Bloom."

"For what?" Bloom smiled. At last, she's talking again.

"You were right..." Stella continued. "I must move on, that's why I made up my decision. Magda said she would make me suffer, and I am not going to let that go. She must pay with her life..."

The girls were confused.

"I'm going to take my revenge!" Stella's eyes were changed, as they were full of hatred and revenge.

"Stella... what are you talking about? I didn't mean that. You took it the wrong way." Bloom said with confused tone.

"She's right, Stella, revenge isn't a way." Flora joined.

"I don't care about what you think. I will get my revenge. With, or without you."


	10. Chapter 10 Blind revenge

The next day, Stella woke up earlier than usual and went without saying a word. She still wanted to take revenge.

"I haven't seen her like this before." Bloom said.

"We should help her. I know that living without parents is difficult, but that doesn't mean she should take revenge," Musa said.

"We should talk to her again and try to convince her." Flora said. The girls all nodded. Suddenly Bloom's phone rang. She answered. It was Sky.

"Hey, Sky!" Bloom said.

"Hey, Bloom! " Sky replied. "We are coming to Alfea."

Bloom thought for a while and suddenly, a sly smile appeared on her face. "Ok, we are waiting," She said and put her phone on the table, taking Kicko in her hands.

"What are you smiling?" Aisha asked confused.

"Well, the boys are coming. "

"We know that, but what's wrong with you? We don't know. " Tecna said.

"Well, someone should stop walking around Jessica and think more of Stella, and I think he could change Stella's mind if we can't." She said.

"We got it!" They said with cheer. They ran out and saw a ship landing.

"Hey, girls!" The boys said. They all hugged.

"Hey, Brandon!" Jessica said and came up to him.

"Hey, Jess!"

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Um.. ok."He was looking around. "Where's Stella?" he asked.

"Oh...maybe she's sleeping. "Jessica said.

"No, I'll go and call her." Bloom said and went.

Meanwhile, Stella was practicing. Lidia stood there, watching her.

Stella was doing some movements, but they were full of frustration. She hit a rock with a water jet and it collapsed.

_'I hope she won't lose control of herself or else I don't want to imagine what will happen...'_ Lidia thought.

"Lidia, can yup teach me how to cut things up with water now?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Ok, let's get started."

"Stella, please, control your emotions. Emotions are very important for controlling elements. If you continue like this you-"she was cut off by Stella.

"I know what I am doing! Just teach me!"

Lidia couldn't say anything. "You have to act quickly, swiftly, and clearly." Lidia explained and did a movement which cut a brunch.

Then, it was Stella's turn, but Bloom turned up.

"Hi, Stella!" She said.

"Hi."

"Um... can you come to Alfea now? The boys are there and Brandon wants to see you." She said.

"I have no time, I have to practice. "

"But Stella! Can you stop thinking about your revenge?!"

"No, I can't. It wasn't your parents that died in front of your eyes! It wasn't your realm that was destroyed! "Stella answered angrily, cutting through a rock.

"Now, go! I have to practice, you are distracting me.". Lidia saw this and tried to said something but Stella cut her off. "Let's go on!"

Bloom walked back. Flora saw her and came up to her.

"Where's Stella? " Flora asked.

Bloom shook her head.

"Maybe Brandon can change her mind?"

"I am not sure." Bloom said.

"Let's try." Flora said and they came up to Brandon who was flirting with Jessica.

" Brandon, can we have a talk? " Bloom asked.

" Sure Bloom! " They went to the place where Stella was practicing and during, that walk Bloom explained to him the situation.

"Don't worry, Bloom, I'll convince her," He said before leaving Bloom. He saw Stella practicing.

Lidia saw him. "Um...Stella you can take a break. "

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Hey Stella!" Stella looked back and saw Brandon approaching to her.

"Hi." Stella said, looking away.

"I think I should go." Lidia said and went, leaving Stella and Brandon alone.

They didn't speak for a while.

"So... how are you doing? " At last, Brandon broke the silence.

"Fine." Stella said without emotion. Again silence. "That was all?" Stella asked.

"Um...what?"

"If you're finished, you can go. I want to practice."

"But, Stella... I wanted to have a talk with you, to hang out with you."

"Well, I have no time." She said and turn away. "Besides, you have Jessica."

"But she's not my girlfriend, you are."

"I said I have no time. "

"You'll have some...if you stop thinking about your revenge..."

"What!?"

"...I know it's hard for you, but you shouldn't take revenge..."

"What!? How, can you say such things!" Stella began to yell at him. "And why I shouldn't take my revenge! "

"...Cause it will destroy you, it will destroy the Stella I love much!" He began to yell and shook her.

"You know what, you can't understand me or imagine what I feel! You only think about flirting with any girl you meet, you're a careless player who doesn't even know and imagine what family and parental love is! You don't' know what it's like to watch your parents die in front of your eyes! You can't understand my feelings!

"The only thing that bothers you are the random girls and your prince! I will take my revenge, cause' that Magda deserves it! Now go away! I don't want to see your face!" She yelled at him , turning away with tears.

Her words hurt Brandon's feelings. He bowed his head and left. Before going he turned his head over to see Stella that wasn't looking at him and went.

Lidia heard the yells and ran towards Stella. "What happened?"

"Nothing, let's go on." Stella replied coldly.

Brandon went back to Alfea.

The others saw him. Sky and Jessica came up to him.

" What happened? " Sky asked

"Nothing. I am going back to Red Fountain. "

"You won't stay here with us?" Jessica asked.

"No. I'm not in the mood." He said and went.

After her practice, Stella went back to Alfea. The girls were at their dorms. Stella entered hers and Bloom walked in.

"What did you say that Brandon had to leave?" Bloom asked in angry tone.

Stella rolled her eyes. "It's not your business.."

"Who are you? You are not the Stella I know, we know, and Brandon knows! Your desire made you blind and you don't see that. You'll lose all your friends if this goes on!" Bloom yelled and others came in.

"What's happened? " Flora asked.

"Fine! You know what, I don't need you, you only criticize me every time! I don't like Musa turning up her stupid music, Aisha always shows off like 'look, I am good at sports! ' I can't stand Tecna's strange talk, always numbers, logic and so on, Flora's always trying to 'give advice', but she needs it more! And you Bloom, you are always thinking you are the best as you are the guardian of the dragon flame but you aren't!" Stella yelled at them.

"Something is wrong with your head!" Tecna said.

"Don't even say any words about Flora again!" Aisha yelled.

"We aren't guilty of the death of your parents and your realm, stupid!" Musa yelled.

"You need to take your words back immediately!" Bloom shouted.

"I am not going to, as I am leaving you FOREVER!" Stella went out.

"Stella!" Lidia came up to her. She came to Alfea as she felt something was wrong and she was right. She heard yelling again.

"What are you doing here!" Stella yelled.

"Calm down, please, you shouldn't treat your friends like that."

"Ah, and now you're going to teach me how to treat the others! Who are you! You couldn't even protect my mom! And you can't tell me what to do! Everything was ok, until I met you again! This all was your fault! Your and that stupid biju! I hate everyone! I hate you! I hate me!" Stella yelled with her eyes full of tears and tan out.

Lidia bowed her head.

At the woods, Stella was thinking nervously._ 'I don't need them, I hate them, them all... I... need my old life to be back...I...I..'_

"MAGDA...WHERE ARE YOU! I AM CHALLENGING YOU RIGHT NOW AND HERE! Stella screamed as if Magda would have been heard her. She did.

"Looks like the fun is about to start." Magda appeared behind Stella with a smile. "I accept your challenge, sister but to scream like that…Do you think I am deaf?"

"Shut up and stop calling me your sister!"

"Ok, as you wish. Let's start our fun!" The fight began. First Stella was taking advantage of Magda and it seemed like she would win. But Magda managed to cheat and hit her on stomach. Stella fell down.

"I'll kill you and will take my revenge!" Stella yelled.

"What? Oh, come on, are you sure I killed your parents? " Magda asked with a sly smile.

Stella froze. "No answer? Oh, well. I'll tell you this. I didn't kill your parents, but I destroyed your realm." She began to laugh.

"No, it was you! I saw you doing that!"

"Oh, sorry, but you must have been thankful. Wasn't that your wish?" Stella didn't move from her place. A tear fell down from her eyes. "See, how did you say it that time? Um...something like 'I would be happy if you I didn't see you,...didn't meet you-" But she was cut off with icicle that was so near to hurt her.

"SHUT UP!" Stella yelled standing still...

"Oh, again this feeling..." Stella was in her consciousness.

"Hi again." That was the bird she had seen before.

"So you must be that three-feet bird biju." Stella said and the bird nodded.

"Ok, now I need your power, give me it! "

"In advance I want to warn you that my power can be dangerous if you continue to lose control of your emotions." The bird said.

"I said GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" The bird had no choice but to do as she said.

Meanwhile, Lidia was with girls and they were talking about Stella. "Please, girls you know, though she said such things you should forgive her, it's hard for her." Lidia said.

"Yeah, we know but what she said really hurt us." Aisha said.

"Now she's lost and we should do our best to help her get back in her way." Lidia said. The girls thought a while then suddenly a big boom was heard. They looked out of the window and saw smog and sparkles.

"I think Stella's in trouble." Flora said.

"Ok, girls, ready?" Bloom asked. "MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX!" They transformed and flew away.

They reached the place and saw Stella fighting against Magda with air, fire and lightning.

"Wow, when she learn that?" Musa asked.

"It's biju's power. Shit!" Lidia said.

Magda managed to hit Stella from behind. "Now, you are alone sister." Magda said preparing to hit.

"Are you blind?" Tecna said attacking her. The others stood in front of Stella.

"Why are you here!? I could defeat her without your help!" Stella shouted.

"Stop that silly! We saw how you were going to defeat her and the result is this." Musa shouted back.

"Girls, concentrate on Magda!" Bloom shouted and attacked.

"Let's try magic convergence." Tecna suggested. "WINX, BUTTERFLIX CONVERGENCE!"

"Are you kidding?" Magda said, catching the orb and destroying it. She created a moon wave that made them all fell down.

"Stop this, Magda!" Lidia appeared. The fight between them began, but Magda kicked her with her foot on her chest. Lidia fell down holding her chest.

"Well, where was I, oh I was about to finish with you, sister." Magda said.

When Stella saw her friends fallen and Lidia getting a kick on her chest she got even more frustrated. "You... you...you will pay for this! " she got up.

Her eyes were shining light yellow and sparkles were covering her body. Then a power form a line in the sky, covering it with a light orange tornado. The waves were coming out from Stella's spot and threw everyone away.

Suddenly a wind blew with prickles and burning feelings and everything turned very quickly into sparkling dust and blown away, spinning round Stella. The trees, the ground everything was being destroyed.

"Oh, no!" Flora felt the cry of the nature and fainted. The girls came up to her. Suddenly, they felt weakness.

"What's happening? "Aisha yelled.

"It's Stella's power! It is destroying everything!" Tecna yelled back. The wind's whistle was deafening.

"It is going to destroy us!" Lidia said.

"Stella, stop, please!" Bloom begged trying to get close but Lidia stopped het.

"No Bloom stay here with others, she's not listening to you! "

At Red Fountain, Brandon was lying on his bed. Stella's words didn't get out of his mind.

"Brandon, are you ok?" Sky entered their dorm. He nodded.

"Listen, if it's about Stella, she didn't want to hurt you, you know it very well. You'll see, you two will be together. She just needs time."

"Thanks Sky." Brandon replied with smile. Suddenly they, heard noise. They looked out of the window and saw the trees were turning into sparkling dust and vanishing away, slowly.

"What's this?" Sky said.

"Um... guys, look at this." Helia said from behind. They looked at him. His cup was vanishing too. And Riven's watch was vanishing.

"What the hell is happening?" Riven said.

"It's all because of that light." Timmy said, pointing to a light line over the horizon.

"What's that?" Riven said.

"I don't know but we should go and find out." Sky said and the boys ran out.

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked.

Bloom had created a barrier that was almost saving them but it began to split.

"Stay here!" Lidia said and pulled out her weapon. _'This is the only way'_ she thought.

She covered it with the unknown power and began to run towards Stella. She threw it at Stella and threw herself in that light of hell, screaming. "Stella!"

That time Bloom's barrier finally splited and they all fell down and screamed because of the pain. Suddenly, everything calmed down and that sparkling dust fell down like it was snowing.

The place was unrecognizable. There was a huge hole in the spot of Stella. They saw Lidia hugging tightly Stella. Stella's face was full of frustration but after feeling Lidia's chest on her cheek she calmed down and cried so did Lidia.

Boys reached the place and helped the girls to get back to Alfea.

Magda disappeared with smile.

It was getting dark and the sun was about to set. Lidia was with Stella in her dorm.

"I am sorry, Lidia. You always saved me and I told you things I shouldn't have."

"It's ok. I know how you felt and it's hard for you."

"Yeah, this all, my new power, being an orphan and my parents death... when I think about it I can't forgive myself for telling them such things... I didn't want them to die."

"You know, when Jelfa, your real mom was about to die, I told her that she had so much to do, so she couldn't die. Then, she turned to me and held my hand an, with smile replied,_ ′ Dying or death is an expression made by man. I don't accept it. Never say I am dying, no, I am leaving this world as I finished my mission, I am leaving for another world. I am always with you. whenever and wherever you are, I will keep watching you and my beautiful daughter, and will protect those who remember and needs me. I am moving to the spiritual world, but will always live as long as the people I love do.′_

"So, your parents are with you in your heart, because it's the gate between this world and the spiritual world, and if you open up and look into your heart you will find them." Lidia said putting her hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella was listening very careful and after Lidia finished she smiled and hugged her.

"May we come in?" The girls said.

"Of course" Stella said.

The girls entered and Lidia left. "How are you feeling? "

"Fine. ?.I mean not fine...I am sorry for what I said, please forgive me. I will do anything you say. Just forgive me."

"We have already forgiven you, Stella." Bloom said they all hugged each other. "

"I am so happy. Stella said

"Wait, is Brandon here, I must apologies to him too!" Stella said, worried.

"Yes. I think he went outside." Flora said.

"Thanks Flora." Stella hugged her and rushed out.

She saw Brandon sitting on the bench. "Brandon..."

He stood up when he saw Stella. "Yes, Stella."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said... I was...angry...and didn't understand what I was doing...and...when I said you those things, I wasn't thinking straight...can you forgive me...I will understand if you ...just leave me...but... can you at least forgive me, please." Stella said with innocent and begging voice.

Brandon smiled and said, "Did you think I would give up on you so easily, because I am not going to."

"Really? Oh, thank you, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had!" She said and with smile hugged him.

"Woah, easy, and I know that I am the best. I will never leave you." he hugged her tightly and said. "But it was pleasant to hear you say sorry. "

"Oh, Brandon! "

Magda was back at her cave, but instead of being frustrated, she was smiling.

"This is not good, and I don't want to imagine what will happen next time! " Coldeth said.

"Why is she smiling?" Robbin asked.

"I think she likes that situation." Wein said in whisper.

The next day, Stella woke up because of the light of the sun that soon was covered with dark clouds. Stella began to think about yesterday. So many things happened so fast that she didn't know if she could move on. Then, she noticed the book and looked at the necklace.

She got up and went to the table the book was on. She looked at it again and then at necklace and remembered Lidia's or actually, her real mom's words.

She took off her necklace and held it in her fist, putting it up to her lips.

She closed her eyes and thought, _'I will find you all in my heart, and I will control my revenge. I promise you! '_

She put on the necklace, and for the first time in weeks, the sun shined in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 The Crystal

"Stella, come on. We're late," Queen Luna called Stella. They were in Solarian garden.

"I'm coming, mom!" Stella appeared in a sweet outfit.

"You don't want your daddy to be worried, right?" Luna asked, putting a star and moon necklace on Stella.

"Of course not," Stella said, giggling.

They began to walk when Stella's father found them.

"There you are! I've been looking for you," King Radius said. "It's time to go."

They began to walk when Stella heard whispers. She looked away for a while and ,feeling strange power, before looking back at her parents. Now they were far from her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Stella screamed and ran. But instead of getting close to them, she felt that she couldn't catch up or actually reach them as they kept getting farther and farther.

"Mom! Dad!" She ran as fast as she could.

Suddenly, she heard an evil laugh coming from nowhere.

"What!? Mom! Dad!" Stella kept running. Her parents looked back at her with worried faces.

"Stella!" Her mom called her.

Stella ran but a barrier appeared with lightning and threw her away.

"NOOO!" Stella yelled and Magda appeared, still laughing.

"YOU," Stella yelled at Magda but she kept laughing.

"You will never see them again, sister. You are ALONE!" Magda yelled and began to laugh again.

"No!" Everything around Stella was now dark and she felt fear and pain begin to consume her as she bowed her head and began to cry.

Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and saw someone, but couldn't recognize them because their face was glowing with light.

Stella stared at it and got up. The light began to shine even brighter and the darkness disappeared. Stella saw this.

"Who are you," She whispered.

That person raised Stella's hand, their palms now touching each other. Stella felt something familiar. The sparkles then gathered in two spots and Stella's parents Luna and Radius appeared. Stella gasped at them.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Stella, we are waiting for you in Solaria. " Luna said as she and Radius turned into sparkles and disappeared.

"No, wait, please...! No! Don't leave me alone!"

* * *

"Stella, Stella! Wake up!" Bloom was shaking a sleeping Stella.

"Why? Isn't today Saturday? Let me sleep!" Stella said with closed eyes, burying her face in her pillow.

"Stella, you've missed breakfast.! If you don't get up now, there will be nothing to eat!"

"What's the time?" Stella said through the pillow.

"It's 10:30"

Then it hit Stella.

"What!?" She jumped up." Why didn't you wake me up?! Lidia and I had to practice at 10:00!"

Stella rushed out from her bed to the bathroom, then back to her closet.

"Oh my God, I haven't decided what to wear! What am I going to do!" She began to choose an outfit hysterically.

"Calm down, Stella..."

"Uh... no... I have to leave now!" Stella yelled, putting on a strapless top and a light pink jacket with green jeans and shoes, rushing out of her room.

Outside, she met Lidia.

"At last, Stella. What have you been doing all this time?" Stella just giggled innocently and rubbed her head.

* * *

After a while, Stella and Lidia were learning a new lesson.

"Well, Stella, today we're going to learn one of the most important lessons. This lesson can help you in some difficult situations and are very useful in shinobi world. It's a power that that people in the Magic Dimension can't use because they aren't used to it, but every person has that power. It's chakra. And I am going to teach you that."

"Wow, cool!"

"But first, I will tell you what chakra is. There are two varieties when it comes to chakra, but fairy-shinobis use them together with magic and that makes them powerful. In Hindu and tantric/yogic traditions and other belief systems, chakras are energy points or knots in the subtle body.

" They are located at the physical counterparts of the major plexuses of arteries, veins and nerves. Chakras are part of the subtle body, not the physical body, and as such are the meeting points of the subtle (non-physical) energy channels, called nadiis. Nadiis are channels in the subtle body through which the life force (prana), orvital energy moves. Various scriptural texts and teachings present a different number of chakras.

"There are many chakras in the subtle human body according to the tantric texts, but there are 7 chakras that are considered to be the most important ones. Their name derives from the Sanskrit word for "wheel" or "turning", but in the yogic context a better translation of the word is 'vortex or whirlpool'.

"This is the spiritual variant and used to control elements by benders of element. Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from the mind.

" Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

" By molding different ratios of the two energies, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity.

" There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures. For example, it is possible to mix water and wind into ice.

"While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. Chakra also seems to reflect its owner's personality. And as you understood ninjas/shinobis use this variant of using chakra. And fairy-shinobis can use both of this variants with magic, creating a new type of chakra that harmonizes spiritual and physical body." Lidia finished and faced with Stella.

Stella stood with an _'um... sorry, what?'_ expression.

"Ok, you didn't get anything I guess." Lidia said. Stella giggled.

"Well, chakra is energy that isn't taught but felt in the Magic Dimension. Got it?"

_"Now I do."_

* * *

"Where could that stupid crystal be!?" Hotty was furious and burned everything around her.

"Calm down!" Electra said.

"Hey, I'm bored." Airy said with sigh.

"And what are you suggesting?" Coldeth asked.

"Well, you know, those guys with the fairies very pretty handsome! What if we went and hung out with them?"

"Hm... not bad idea, but they won't they know that it's us," Electra asked.

"Come on, they know us in our fighter outfits but in common outfits, they won't!" Airy said a spell and the four were changed into outfits that made them unrecognizable.

"Ok, let's go," Airy said and walked.

* * *

"Stella... please concentrate on your..." Lidia was teaching, no, _trying_ to teach Stella to stand on water using chakra under her feet, but she fell into water. "Feet..."

"Ugh, it won't work. How can I concentrate on something using a power I don't even know.?" A wet Stella said. "...And I ruined my outfit..." she got out of the water.

Lidia thought for a while..."Well, I can show you what it looks like."

Lidia held out her hand and out of her fist came a strange power. It like blue fire but it wasn't.

"Well, here is my chakra. Now you try. Just concentrate! "

Stella saw this and said "Wow."

Then, she nodded and tried, and after two tries, she managed to do that.

"I did it!" Stella said. "But... this power... " Stella was looking at her chakra very carefully.

"What, Stella?"

"I... it will sound crazy but... I felt this power in my dream..."

"In your dream?"

"Yeah… and then whispers of help..."

"Stella, tell me what you saw exactly."

Stella told Lidia about her dream.

Lidia thought for a while and said "I think you saw your parents spirits and they wanted to warn you about something and want you to do something in Solaria."

"But Solaria is..."

"Spirits are right Stella."

"You mean Solaria still exists? "

"I think it still does."

"Hurray! Then we should go there immediately! I'll go and tell the others!" Stella jumped up and ran.

Lidia followed her with smile. "Oh, Stella, Stella, Stella...".

* * *

At Alfea, the Winx and Faragonda first didn't believe it, but when Lidia supported Stella, they agreed to find out if it was true.

The Winx went to Red Fountain to asked the boys if they could join them, but little did they know that Airy and others were there too.

Hotty was speaking with Sky, Electra with Timmy, Coldeth with Riven, and Airy with Brandon. Sky was trying to get away from Hotty, who was now Helena. Bloom saw them and saw Sky's attitude towards that girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I am engaged. "

"Well, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, does it?" Helena said.

Bloom approached to them. "Am I interrupting you?" She asked.

"Of course not, Bloom." Sky said hugging her.

"We've got a mission, would you join us?"

"Sure! Sorry, Helena, but I have to go. Bye."

"Bye," she replied.

_'Interesting, what mission they have?"_ Hotty thought.

Tecna saw Timmy explaining his inventions to another girl. She didn't like that.

"Nice invention, Timmy," she said.

"Oh, Tecna, I was going to call you over," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, this girl is Ellen, and she wants to build a special factory for those who can invent new technological equipment like you and I." He explained.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ellen, but excuse me. We've got a mission and we have to leave immediately," Tecna said.

"Ok, Tecna, let's go. "Timmy said.

"Well, that was great for a beginner," Riven said to Coldeth, who was now Caroline. They were racing and she had beat him.

"Ha, thanks."

"Hey, Riven, we have to...oh, I see you guys are having fun over here." Musa ran towards Riven, seeing Caroline.

"Well, I just teaching her how to ride." Riven said.

"Whatever, we have to go now, are you coming? "

"Sure, Musa."

"Well, see you next time, Riven," Caroline said, waving her hand.

"Don't even reply to her." Musa muttered.

"It was only a race."

"I don't care what it was!"

Stella was looking for Brandon when she saw Jessica here.

"What are you doing here!" She said.

"It's none of your business, blondie"

"If you're after my Brandon, then you'd better go, or else I'll make you!"

"Listen to me, blondie, no one can tell me what do ,and besides you wouldn't be as strong on your own if you weren't a jinchiki."

"It's jinchuuriki, stupid. And we both know that you don't stand a chance against me when it comes to Brandon."

"Well, blondie, I'll tell you this. Boys get tired of their long-time girlfriends. They want new, more exciting ones. Besides, you obviously have no fashion sense, and Brandon even told me that he thought going on shopping sprees with you was totally pointless. Who do you think has a better chance now?"

Stella's mouth opened and her eyes winded.

"Oh, you little..." Stella was cut off by voices of laugh.

They saw Brandon flirting with a pink headed girl.

"Hey, what are you doing with my boyfriend!? " They both said at the same time.

"Oh, girls, nice to see you." Brandon said with smile. "This is Aria. She's from Linfea.

"Hi!" So called Aria said. Stella and Jessica ignored her.

"Brandon we have to go to Solaria," Stella said. Brandon and Jessica were confused.

"To Solaria? But it..." he was cut off by Stella.

"Yes, I know. But it isn't. My mom and dad told me they were waiting for me." Stella said.

"Um.. blondes are stupid, but let me tell you this...you take stupid to a whole new level." Jessica said and laughed.

Stella got angry and grabbed Brandon's hand, pulling him and walked.

"Come on, Brandon." She said.

_"To Solaria... but Magda destroyed it. If this jinchuuriki is right, then... we have to go there._" Airy thought, leaving without a saying a word.

_"What a strange girl._" Jessica thought.

* * *

So after a while the Winx and the Specialists were on the ship flying to Solaria. They first didn't believe it but the girls persuaded them.

Roxy stayed at Alfea in case of an emergency. During their trip, they had crash and woke up in a strange unhappy and gloomy place. No one was there.

"Where are we?" Aisha asked.

Bloom saw a ruined palace and recognized it."I think we are in Solaria. "

Stella saw the ruined palace of hers. Once, that place was so beautiful, full of joy and life, but now they saw a lifeless and hopeless place.

"What did she do to my realm?" Stella said and bowed her head.

Bloom put her hand on her shoulder.

"But where is everyone? "Flora asked.

"You don't think, she..." Musa said. "Everyone, hide!" Riven yelled.

They all hid when they saw Magda's so called warriors appeared.

"What are they doing here. " Flora said in whisper.

"Well, that jinchuuriki was right!" Hotty said.

"But that power of Magda's usually destroys everything." Coldeth said.

"Then that must be what we have been looking for all this time." Serpentine said.

"Then the Solarians must be here somewhere!" Robbin said.

"No, you idiot, Magda locked them up before killing the king and the queen! Now they are in the other dimension. Magda thought they would be useful some time." Serpentine explained.

"They are alive." Stella whispered loudly and Groundy heard that.

She began to approach the place Stella was hiding and found nobody.

"Groundy, let's go!" She left.

"Stella, Stella, where are you?" Bloom said after Serpentine and others left.

"Here, Bloom." Stella said they could see no one.

"Where exactly, Stella." Musa asked.

"Here, Musa." Stella said and punched her.

"Ouch!"

"Wow, Stella, you are invisible! Cool! How did you do that?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know." The invisible Stella said.

"Ok, but how did they get here?" Aisha asked.

"And what they were looking for?" Sky said.

"But most importantly, how did they know about Solaria? " Timmy said.

"We'll find the answers if we follow them." Flora said.

"Oh, and Stella, don't get lost." Musa said with smile.

"Haha, funny." Stella said. They began to follow them.

They found out that the girls they had seen were they.

"Ew, you were with them!" Aisha said.

"Well, but they Airy was pretty enough for me." Brandon said.

"Ok, mister! I won't talk with you for a week." Stella said.

"Stella, you are here? I didn't see you, you are invisible." Brandon said trying to calm the situation.

"Well, interesting, what else did you do when I wasn't with you?"

Then Groundy stopped walking.

"Shhh... I think we are being followed. " she said and threw a rock at the Winx that were hiding. They fortunately avoided it.

"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " girls transformed and the fight began. Thanks to her invisibility, Stella defeated Wein, Serpentine and Hotty.

"Come here, you coward!" Coldeth yelled.

"I am here!" Stella said and punch her with water. "You can't defeat me as now I am invisible...!"

"Um... Stella...!" Bloom was trying to say her something but Stella was continuing her speech. "And I can defeat you from anywhere I want without your knowing where am I."

Coldeth now was looking directly at her.

"Stella!" The others said in union.

"Shut up! Let me finish! And...oh.." Stella pointed her finger at Coldeth and understood that she wasn't invisible any more.

Coldeth smirked and threw icicles at her. Stella raised a wide jet from the ground that protected her and stepped aside. During the fight both sides were running out of energy.

"We have to leave now, to take rest!" Serpentine said and they all disappeared saying.

"We'll meet you, don't miss us!"

"What a fight." Riven said tired.

"Let's spend the night here." Bloom suggested as it was getting dark. They all nodded.

Bloom burnt fire with her magic.

"Ok, what do you think they are looking for?" Musa asked.

"I think it must be the power that saved Solaria." Tecna said.

"And all this time Magda wanted that power. I mean, she probably knew that her sister would have known about that power and that's why she awakened Stella's power." Flora said.

"Logical." Tecna said.

During this time, Stella was busy doing something with movements.

"Ah, Stella, what are you doing? " Aisha asked.

"I am trying to make myself invisible again." She answered.

"Lidia will teach you." Flora said.

"No, she can't. She doesn't have this mind of power." Then, wavy purple lines appeared between her hands and began to shine.

The others were shocked."Wow″

"Yes, I did it, I did, I... didn't."As that ball of wavy lines blew up.

"Come on, you'll learn it, just be patient!" Bloom said.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day." Sky said they all nodded and slept.

But after a while when everyone was in deep sleep Stella woke up and went to the lake.

She held the necklace and thought, _'Maybe you want to see me to hear my apology.'_

Then, she began to practice in her chakra and activate her water chakra. She began to meditate but accidentally her head fell down the ground.

"Oh, my nose! It's hard to meditate if you want to sleep." Then she sighed.

This time, she concentrated and tried to stand on the water. She thought she would fail but she didn't.

"Ok, Stella, keep it this way!" She said, and tried to control water with water chakra.

The water was shining light blue. "Yes!"

* * *

The next morning, the guys woke up and saw Stella wasn't there. Then, they saw a wet blonde.

"Stella is that you? What happened to you." Bloom asked.

"Well, waterbending can get you very wet!" Stella answered.

They all laughed, looking at her.

"Ok, let's get to our mission." Aisha said.

"And how we can find what Magda wants in here?" Stella asked.

"Well, I think you must tell us. The dream you saw, remember," Bloom said.

"But how?"

"Well, remember the details "

Stella thought. "My mom and I were in the Solarian garden."

"Then let's go there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy and Arthu were walking in one of the forests of Magix. Then Arthu ran and Roxy after him.

"Arthu wait!" She then fell into a hole.

"Where am I?" Then Arthu jumped into that hole.

"Come here, boy! Let's find the exit. "During their walk, Roxy saw walls covered with symbols and creatures like they were telling history.

"Wow, what's this place for? What you think, Arthu?" Arthu just barked.

"Yeah, boy! It's an amazing place!" Then Arthu lead her to the exit.

* * *

"Stella, what else did you see?" Tecna asked, understanding that they wouldn't find there anything.

Stella thought and said. "Well, a very beautiful, light gown. I was like an angel, then mom came putting on this necklace, and then dad...wait a minute! "

"What? "

"That gown, this necklace, mom, dad!" Stella looked at her necklace. It hit her. "That dream was reminding me about my past!"

"What? " Stella went others were after her.

They appeared in a place where Stella had been when she was three. There she was in that angel gown and found the necklace. Then her mom came and Stella showed the necklace and her mom put it on her with smile and her dad showed them the necklace. Her dad and mom were smiling and they hugged their little sunshine.

"You are our light of life, Stella." Luna said hugging her.

Now Stella was standing on the place where they hugged each other. Remembering this, Stella's eyes filled with tears and she held the necklace in her fists, like praying. She remembered Lidia said she could find her relatives in her heart. Now she was doing this.

She knelt and whispered with tears. "Please, forgive me... I didn't meant that... you meant so much to me... you gave me something now I realize... you taught me to love... I understood this too late... please...forgive me...I was a bad daughter and I don't deserve you...after losing you I realized how much you meant for me...please... forgive me..." Tears were rolling on her face.

"Hey, there's a way, come on." Tecna said.

They all ran to that direction. They appeared in front of a cave that Stella had been.

"Here I first heard whispers of help." She said.

"Then let's go in." Musa said.

They came in and felt a strong and positive energy. They saw a place full of life and nature. They continued and saw a beautiful light yellow, shining crystal spinning around itself in the air.

"What's this?" Musa asked.

"Wow, it's beautiful! "Flora said.

Aisha walked towards it and tried to take it, but it struck her.

"Ouch, I think it doesn't want to come with us."

"This must be the thing Magda's looking for." Tecna said.

"But how can we take it?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Stella, it was your dream you go." Musa said.

"No, thanks, I don't want to get hurt like Aisha."

Bloom then spelled and a piece of cloth appeared. She took the crystal with it.

"Tada!" They went out.

"Thanks for finding the crystal that belongs to us!" Serpentine said. The others appeared.

"Now, give me the crystal! "

"No way!" Bloom yelled. MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! "

"Stella take the crystal and run!" Bloom said.

"What?!"

"Do it, now!"

"Okay, okay.." she took the crystal and ran .

"Not so fast, jinchuuriki." Hotty appeared in front of her.

The fight between these two began. Hotty was almost defeating Stella. She threw her away.

′_Come on, Stella, you've learned so many things!_'She thought.

She raised her hands and concentrated. "I won't let you defeat me!"

Her hands were covered with sparkling water and water drops were coming out of it.

_'What's this power?_′ Hotty was in shock.

"WATER SPHERE!" Stella yelled and attack her, But Hotty didn't manage to do a thing as she was punched and fainted with a big and loud scream.

Stella punched her on her stomach, and ran to help the others, hiding the crystal in safe place. The others were fighting hard. Wein managed to make Brandon fall and now prepared for the last kick.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stella yelled and rushed in front of Brandon.

A small drop of sparkling water fell on Wein and he fell because of the pain. The others saw this. Serpentine summoned snakes that were trying to bite Stella, but instead they immediately disappeared as her sparkling water drop fell on them. Then she spun around in the air, leaning and a huge wave of sparkling water appeared and hit them all.

They all screamed, taking Hotty before they disappeared.

"Cool!" Aisha said.

"Where's the crystal?" Stella went to the place she had hidden it.

She heard whispers again. "Who it is? "

"It's me, Stella." She looked at the crystal.

"You are talking?"

"We talk to certain people we choose. You can touch me and bring life back to Solaria again."

"Really? How?" Stella asked, taking it.

"Who are you talking to? "Bloom asked.

"Others don't hear me, but you can. Hold me up and use your water chakra." Stella did as it said.

Then sparkles surrounded her and the crystal flew up, shining brighter than the sun. The others shielded their eyes. From the ground, water appeared and everything became green and full of trees and flowers. Life was brought back.

"I am giving you the power of life! Now you can create life anywhere where it's needed." It said and was back to Stella's hands.

Stella was covered with light and soon, it disappeared.

"Wow, what was that?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know but look! Everything is more beautiful than ever! I can feel the happiness of the nature! "Flora said.

* * *

At Alfea...

"This is the piece of The Guardian Crystal in our planet. It was protecting us any time if there was a danger." Lidia told them.

"And knowing about its huge power, our people decided to destroy it into pieces to win the war between the Magic Dimension and The cursed people. It was divided into 9 pieces and was kept in certain planets." Faragonda continued.

"And one of them was Solaria. As a matter of fact, each nine crystals have their own special power. This one has the ability to create a life." Lidia said.

"Now we know why Magda wants the Crystals. We have to stop her!" Musa said.

"Yeah, but where we can find the other crystals and where we can leave this one?" Flora asked.

"I think I know the answer!" Roxy said.

She led them to the place she found in the morning.

"I should projectt this place! It's awesome!" Tecna said.

"Once, my people were here and left after them signs of history." Lidia said looking at the symbols.

Stella placed the crystal in the middle part that was looked like a statue.

"It's like that was built for it!" Musa said.


	12. Chapter 12 Water transformation

"Ouch! It hurts! Can you be careful!" Hotty yelled at Coldy.

"Ah, just shut up!" She yelled back, putting an ice on Hotty's bruise on her stomach.

"Ouch! " Hotty yelled again.

"What was that power?" Robbin asked.

"I don't know, but I could say that even if a small drop fell on you, it would hurt you as if you had been lashed 15 times at the same time." Hotty complained.

"Well, well, I guess my little sister beat you very hard." Magda came in the place. The others stood up and bowed.

Hotty screamed as she bowed as it was very very painful.

"My goddess, we don't know what power she used, but it was very painful." Coldeth said.

"Hm... Lidia must have taught her a lot more than I expected." Magda said.

"And what about the crystal? "

"We found it...but... the Winx took it." Groundy said.

"And besides, I think that Your sister can hear them and talk to them." Serpentine said.

"It's bad, they can defeat me," Magda said.

"I offer to find a loyal spy so that we'll know everything that they do." Serpentine offered.

"Good idea."

"But who'll that spy be? Would they know us?" Airy asked.

"Well, that will be someone who doesn't like the Winx." Serpentine said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Ok, now we have to find the other crystals as soon possible before Magda could get them." Musa said.

"And where do you think these crystals are?" Aisha asked.

"I'll try to find them using the energy of the crystal we found in Solaria." Tecna said putting out her mini computer.

"Are you sure you can find them?" Aisha asked.

"Ah... how many times do I have to say that the technology never make mistakes!"

"Never makes mistakes?" Musa gave her a look.

"Ok, may be sometimes, but it's 99. 9% correct!" Aisha and Musa laughed.

"Hey girls, you know what, today will be a party at Alfea!" Bloom said while entering with Roxy and Flora.

"A party?" Musa asked.

"I don't remember if we have a holiday today." Tecna said.

"What's the party for?" Aisha asked.

"It's for finding the crystal as it's your first victory against Magda." Roxy said.

"Can somebody tell Stella? "Flora asked.

"I will." Bloom pulled out her phone.

"Don't try, she forgot her phone here." Musa said, showing Bloom Stella's phone.

"I guess I have to go to their place." Bloom said. They nodded and she went.

* * *

At the lake where Stella and Lidia were practicing, it was quieter than usual. Lidia saw the power Stella had used to stop Magda's warriors. She said that was the mixture of water and water chakra, so now she decided to help her to feel and use water chakra entirely and very well. And that way was meditation.

"Ok, Stella, now calm down and don't think about anything, set your thoughts free and feel the water chakra inside of you and concentrate on it." Lidia said as she was doing the same thing ,but she heard moan.

She opened her eyes and saw that Stella was sleeping all this time and of course all of Lidia's attempts were in vain.

"Stella!"

"What...what? "Stella yawned and looked at Lidia with sleepy eyes.

"Do you ever sleep at nights, cause you missed all what I said!"

"You have been saying something? I didn't hear you. This meditation makes me sleepy." Then she looked up.

"What's this meditation for again? "

Lidia palmed her forehead. "You can't defeat Magda if you continue in this way."

Stella bowed her head.

"Ok, let's try another variant that always helps." Lidia said and stood up. "How do you feel when controlling water?"

"Um... calm? But how can it help me to feel my water chakra?" Lidia sighed.

"Well, Firstly you must know that water isn't just a liquid people drink. It's also a life. Water has medicinal and rejuvenating abilities..."

"Rejuvenating abilities! Oh, no cocktails and lemonades! Water, go!" Stella cheered.

"Yes, and to feel and to control water chakra, you have to feel the life of the environment cause everything has water in it in some way. And the way you have to feel is this." Lidia stood on the water and did movements that were used to attack or protect but this time, she did without using water.

Stella gasped at how she was doing the movements. Lidia finished, joining her hands so that one is in the form of a cup and the other one was on the palm in ninja style. "So, what do you think? "

"Amazing. It reminded me of a dance!"

"You got it, to make a connection with the water chakra is to give life to you body and control water means to dance but generally it's the dance of hands. With this you can feel and use your water chakra very easily. "

"Yeah!" Stella jumped up cheering.

Then Bloom came. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting you? " she asked.

"No, Bloom." Stella said.

"Well, I was going to inform you Stella that today we are having a party at Alfea," Bloom said, "It's like a celebration of our first victory against Magda!"

"Nice!" Stella shouted then..."Wait, today! But I haven't drawn any new outfits, nor have I gone shopping! I haven't even scheduled a hair appointment! "

"Calm down, Stella. Elements have their own style too." Lidia said.

Bloom and Stella looked at her in confused. Lidia took out from the water a drop and span around her. Sparkles appeared and after 10 seconds Lidia revealed her self in a beautiful outfit and her hairstyle was changed too. Bloom and Stella gasped.

"You did that with water?" Bloom asked in disbelieve.

"Cool!" Stella jumped up.

* * *

It was time for the specialists had already came and waiting for their girlfriends. In the dorms girls were waiting for Stella's decision.

"Come on, Stella, hurry up! The boys are waiting for us!" Musa said.

"Ok, ok, just wait a minute!" Stella said, finishing her design. "And now..." Stella said as water surrounded them. It was sparkling and finally, all the girls were standing in their new beautiful outfits with their favorite colors and their hairstyle and color of some part of their hair changed too.

"Whoa, cool!" Aisha said.

"Amazing, Stella!" Bloom said.

"I had no idea water could do such things!" Tecna said.

"It's one of the kind!" Musa said.

"Nicely done." Roxy said.

"Thanks girls. You know I only do what's best for my best friends! "Stella said.

"Ok, now, let's go. The boys are waiting." Bloom said and all went out.

"Wow, girls, are you the pretty Winx girls we know?" Sky and others complimented.

Bloom laughed and hugged him, and so did the others.

"Wait a minute... Where's Brandon!?" Stella asked Sky.

"He was with us. Maybe he went to find some drinks. " Stella went to find him and saw him with that Jessica!

"Although her outfit is good, she annoys me!" Stella muttered and came up to them. The music played.

"Hey, Brandon! "Stella said.

"Wow, Stella, is that you? You are so...so beautiful," He said.

Jessica gave an evil glare but Stella ignored it.

"Thanks, do you want to dance?"

"Sure!"

′_Oh, this blonde!′_ Jess thought.

She saw them dancing and decided something. She slowly approached to Stella and pushed her so that she was in her place instead. That time, Brandon wasn't looking.

"Oh, where is Stella? " He asked when he saw Jess.

"Oh, she was thirsty and went to drink something."

′_Enough! This is war!_′ Stella thought and approached them.

"Hey, if you wanted to drink something, you could tell me and I would get you some." Brandon said to Stella.

"Oh, thank you, darling, but I have something to talk about with this girl." Stella said and grabbed Jessica's hand. They were at the lake.

"And what you think you are doing! Leave Brandon alone! He's mine!" Stella yelled at her.

"Oh, yeah, you should stop talking about him like he's your own thing!"She yelled back.

"He's MY boyfriend, and DON'T SPIN AROUND HIM!"

"And you DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Ex-princess of Solaria! "

"Argh... you... ! You'll pay for it! Don't you dare say things like that! I am a jinchuuriki! And I am warning you again! IF I SEE YOU WITH HIM AGAIN...!"

"What?!"

"Ah, what a funny moment." A voice from nowhere was heard.

"Actually I always thought that boys had to fight for their beloved ones, but I guess I was wrong." Coldeth appeared.

"YOU! GET AWAY! " Stella and Jessica said at the same time.

Then they looked at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"STOP THAT!" Coldy cleared her throat. "I am here."

"And so am I!" Robbin appeared.

"Then you should go if you don't want to end up like Hotty!" Stella said, preparing for the fight.

She was about to use water sphere but Coldeth threw her to the lake and imprisoned her with an ice wall. Jessica transformed in her fairy form.

"Do I always have to save you!" She told Stella.

"Actually it's ME always saving you! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEE YOU IN YOUR TRANSFORMATION!" Stella yelled folding her arms.

* * *

Brandon was still waiting for Jessica and Stella, but especially for Stella. He found Bloom and Sky and asked them.

"No, I don't know where they could be." Bloom said.

"Are we interrupting or something like that?" Serpentine appeared again. The crowd ran away.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked.

"Where is the crystal?!" Groundy asked.

"We'll never tell!" Musa said.

"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! " They transformed.

Fortunately, Lidia was there. The fight began both here and at the lake. Lidia reached out her weapon and threw it at Serpentine's big snakes. She used a technique/jutsu. And near her weapon that was flying appeared other weapons like the clones of the original ones which defeated all the snakes.

"Well, looks like my friend taught your friend a big and good lesson.″ Musa told Airy, mentioning Hotty as she wasn't there.

"Shut up, you, little twerp!" Airy threw wind waves at her. Fortunately, Musa managed to dodge them.

Robbin stole Jessica' s power that made her to fall down and her outfit was transformed into her common dancing outfit. Stella was trying her best to break the wall, but no use. It seemed like Coldeth became stronger but why? Then it hit her. At one of her lessons Lidia told her that the power of water and ice become two times stronger in the moonlight. And now it was night and the moon was shining.

She tried to use her water sphere but again nothing.

_'Perfect! Now am I supposed to do?_ ′ she thought and held her necklace.

Then, she noticed the way she was holding it. Her necklace was on her palm and her hand was I form of a cup.

'That's it! Water chakra! It's now or never!' She put her other hand on her cupped one in ninja style and began to spin around and dance.

She closed her eyes. The water now was sparkling.

"What's she doing?" Coldeth said looking at her.

The shining and sparkling drops of water raised up and spun around her. Even the waves of water under her feet were shining. Soon the shining wave raised, spinning around Stella and covered her, making a bright light blur light coming out. Then that shining cover blew up with blue sparkles, making the wall break down and instead of Stella, there was a beautiful girl.

It was Stella but in other outfit. It was light blue on her top to dark blue on bottom of her flower skirt. On her right arm, there was a beautiful light blue tattoo to symbolize water. Her hairstyle was blonde with light blue stripes and a part of her hair was done in low ponytail that even wasn't so noticeable and the edge of her hair was wavy curly and seemed very light when the wind blew.

Her makeup was so beautiful. It was getting from light blue to dark and her eyelashes were so beautiful. And she was barefooted and had wings like a bird. They were a little bit bigger but were beautiful and were in blue. The edges were shining from blue to gold and from the middle was a golden decorating patterns reminded of plume. Both wings were glittering.

Stella didn't recognize herself. It was like she was a water spirit. She was admiring in herself.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Robbin whispered.

Coldeth's mouth was open, but when she heard Robbin's comment she hit him on his head.

"Ouch! But it is true!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_In Stella's consciousness.._.

"Congratulations! You activated your water chakra and got a water transformation called Aquarelix." The bird said.

"Wow, I can't believe it!"

"Now you can use water element, water magic and of course water chakra and techniques. "

"Sound great!"

"Now, stop admiring yourself and get to work."

"To work?" "Defeat Magda's warriors! "

"Oh, yeah, hehe..."

* * *

"Well, let's try." Stella said.

A water drop was thrown at Coldy and Robbin and they fell.

Stella felt the strength of her hit. "Cool!"

"Now, let's go to Alfea, the others are fighting there!" Jess said.

Stella nodded and flew. When she was flying, beautiful sparkling and shining water drops were falling down.

"We have to do something!" Coldeth yelled. She got up and chased after Stella.

The others were still fighting. Coldeth told Robbin to go to Alfea and make things easier and she would stop Stella and Jessica.

Robbin reached to Alfea. He began to fight but mostly he wanted to fight with Bloom as she was one of the powerful fairies.

"You again!" Bloom said.

"Hello, my princess!" Robbin bowed as if was teasing on her. That made Bloom furious.

"I'll teach you!" She attack him.

But he caught all her attacks and feeling the power of her attacks he said "Oh, that's why you are my favorite one."

He then threw Bloom's attacks at the woods near Alfea. It was now on fire.

Flora fainted as she heard unbearable screams of trees. Helia caught her while she was falling down.

"No, Flora!" He shouted.

"Ah, you! Ah!" Bloom was furious she let that guy cheat her and because of that her friend now is unconscious.

Bloom flew up and with the power of dragon she bolted back the fire. But it was so powerful that nothing was left after that fire. Bloom was even more furious. Because of that Flora might have not wake up! She clutched her fists. Fire was burning in her hands. She was about to throw it at Robbin but Tecna stopped her.

"No, Bloom, he wants it! If you do that, things can become even worse than now they are." She was right. Bloom stopped and flew to Flora.

She started to heal her.

"Why she's not waking up?" Helia asked.

"The burnt trees and nature made her situation worse. I'll try my best." She tried Flora woke up but was too weak to fight. She was still listening the scream of nature.

"Thanks goodness, you're ok!" Helia said and hugged her.

"Helia take her away!" Bloom said. He nodded.

"Where are you going?" Serpentine was in font of him.

Then other warriors appeared by her side. They were laughing.

"Go away!" Bloom yelled. They were just laughing.

"I'll show you!" Musa flew up and attacked them. Her attack made Airy, Groundy and Serpentine fall down.

"You'll pay!" Wein yelled and threw at her water jets that cut everything.

"MUSA!" Everyone yelled. It seemed like the end.

She couldn't fly away or dodge it. Lidia tried to do something... A loud splash was heard.

_'What was that? Am I dead? Wait! I can breathe? But...'_ Musa thought and opened her eyes and saw a huge bird in front of her.

It was light blue with three feet and long neck, 13 tails and was a mixture of dove dragon and eagle.

"WATER WARRIOR TECHNIQUE!" Was heard. It wasn't Lidia.

"No one can hurt my friends as long as I'm alive!" They turned their heads and saw a beautiful girl up in the sky in front of the moon. It was Stella.

The bird attacked them all and Stella attacked too. They defeated them. Serpentine and her friends were gone. The bird turned into a shining water and blew up.

"Stella is that you?" Bloom asked as she looked at that girl. Stella nodded.

"Wow, what's this transformation?" Tecna asked.

"It's Aquarelix!"

"I see you finally activated water chakra." Lidia said with smile.

"We defeated them again!" Aisha said.

"Yes, and our victory cost much." Faragonda approached and said, looking at the woods.

"Poor trees, I can hear their screams." Flora said. She was still weak.

"And we can't to do anything." Aisha said.

"I can't make this place alive again as the fire was too strong."

"Well, maybe I can." Stella said and raised her hands, joining them together.

She remembered the skill the crystal gave her and Lidia's lesson about water and life. Water orbs appeared in her palm and its water sparkles fell down the dead ground. It began to cover the ground with green grass and flowers. Then Stella flew high and raised her head closing, her eyes. Sparkles appeared around her and the waving sparkles made the life came back again.

The girls felt this energy of life. Stella flew away with girls, making the whole woods to live again. After they were done, they flew back to Alfea. The boys were still there. Each of them hugged her girlfriend. Jessica felt jealous as she watched Brandon and Stella hugging. She went away.

_"So, you don't like her?"_

"Who said that?" Jessica asked looking around. Serpentine appeared.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you, but you have to help me."

"Why I should believe you?"

"Because we both don't like that blonde. Don't you want to be with that handsome guy?"

"I want to, but he likes that Stella."

"Well, let's join together and get rid of that jinchuuriki, ok?"

Jessica thought and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to be a spy for me." Jessica thought and laughed evilly.


	13. Chapter 13 My sea friend

As usual, Stella woke up early in the morning to train with Lidia. This time, she set five alarms to WAKE UP ON TIME, even through she was just training and not actually fighting with Lidia. She managed to defeat her, but Lidia was quick to get up and strike her with a water-jet.

"Not bad! I can already see the spirit of a ninja inside of you, you know." Lidia said, helping her get up.

"Thanks," Stella said.

"We'll get back to water-bending, but right now, we're going to start learning another element air!"

"New element! Cool!" Stella jumped up, raising her hand. "And that means new clothes and new transformations, right? Let's start!"

Lidia was smiling. Stella reminded her of her youth times. What cheerful and happy days they were.

"Ok, let's start!" Lidia said, giving Stella papers and a pencil. Stella quickly took them and sat down, waiting for Lidia's instructions.

"Ok, listen! If water-bending is a connection between water and body, air bending is a connection of your soul and body with air that creates wind." She finished her sentence and drew the symbols if air. "Now, draw these symbols and design clothes with them."

Stella nodded happily and began her drawings. She finished them and showed them to Lidia.

"Now, let's make those leaves dance." Lidia said and did other movements that weren't similar to the ones for water-bending.

The leaves that were on the trees began to dance in the air. Stella stared at them in awe.

"Now you try." Lidia said. Stella nodded.

She did movements like Lidia but nothing happened.

"Try again." Lidia said.

Stella did her best, but nothing happened.

"Why I can't control them?" she asked, confused.

"Hm... maybe its' because something is bothering your soul." Lidia said.

"Something is bothering my soul?"

"Yes. I told you that air-bending is a connection of your soul and body with air."

"But how is that bothering my soul?"

"I don't know, yet but we'll find out."

"Then teach me another element until my soul becomes calm."

"I can't. All the elements are connected with each other, and if something is wrong with one of your elements, the other ones can't be used. " Stella sighed and bowed her head.

Lidia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." She said and smiled warmly. Stella loved this smile. It always filled her with hope.

She smiled back. "

Now go to Alfea and help your friends find the next crystal."

Stella nodded and left.

* * *

"Well, it's useless! I'm bored! We can't find that crystal! Argh..!" Musa was fed up.

"Calm down, Musa, we'll find them." Flora was trying to calm her down.

"But actually, she's right. I'm bored too." Aisha said.

"Can you be quiet! I can't work!" Tecna was getting angry as she couldn't find any trace of the crystal.

"Argh! Tecna, your technology is useless in here!" Musa yelled.

"How many times do I have to say that it is _NOT_ useless!" Tecna tried to be calm but failed.

"Girls! Please, don't argue! We are all tired. But we have to be patient and do this for the Magic Dimension, for the people, for those we love, and for our friend," Bloom said, taking Kicko.

"You're right, Bloom. Fighting won't help us find the crystal," Musa said.

"Sorry, Tecna." Musa and Aisha said.

"No, girls. I am sorry. I just don't like when there are things I can't deal with." Tecna said. They all hugged each other.

"Hugging without me?" The girls turned their heads to see Stella.

"Come here, girl!" Bloom said with smile. Now the six were hugging each other.

"How was you training? "Aisha asked after they pulled away.

Stella sighed, beginning to speak. "Well...a big failure. "

"Why? What happened?" Flora asked. They all sat down.

"The reason is that nothing has happened." Stella said. She told the girls what had happened.

"Something is bothering your soul? And what is it?" Musa asked and Stella shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Hm...can you tell us what you've done in the past?" Flora asked.

Stella thought about it before remembering something. "Oh... actually, I did something Tecna wouldn't like and probably kill me for." Stella said, rubbing her head.

"Which was..." Tecna said.

"Well...um...do you remember that iPad you bought in Earth?" Tecna nodded before it hit her.

"It was you who broke it! Stella!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, I was just playing a game and... accidentally... broke its' screen." Stella tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, and you put all the blame on poor Kicko!" Tecna palmed her forehead.

Bloom looked at her bunny that was on her lap.

"You should apologize to Kicko." Musa told Stella.

"What!? Ok, sorry Kicko." Kicko jumped on the table and shook his head.

"I think you should try another way, Stella." Bloom said.

Stella sighed and stood up. She approached the table and bowed to Kicko.

"Please accept my apology, your royal carrotness!" She gave him a carrot that Kicko accepted.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

"Hmph!" Stella turned her head.

"Ok, let's get to realty. "Aisha said.

"Yeah, and help Stella find out what's bothering her soul," Flora said.

"Ok, but how will we know when we find out what's bothering her?" Musa asked.

"It's simple! Stella will just control air." Tecna said.

They tried everything like what Stella hated and loved, but nothing helped her. They gave her the ice cream that she liked. Stella ate it and tried to control air, but caused a big boom that made everyone fall, including Stella.

"Ok, we tried almost everything but it was useless." Musa said, standing up and helping others.

"That's it!" Aisha shouted.

"What? " the others said in union.

"You said ALMOST!"

"So?" Musa asked.

"So, we didn't try one thing. Actually Stella must try it."

"What, Aisha," The others asked.

"Well, something that makes our hearts beat faster, something that all the girls wish for! Something that makes us crazy! "

"Well!? What is it?"

"It's a kiss!"

"A kiss!?" The others were confused.

"How can it help me?" Stella asked.

"Well, how long has it been since you and Brandon kissed each other?" Aisha asked with sly look. Stella was in shock.

"It's none of your business."

"See? That's what's bothering your soul! You should go out on a date."

"Excuse me, but boys ask girls out."

"And he'll ask Stella to go out today!" Bloom said and pulled out her phone.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Sky was having resting when his phone rang.

"Hello," He said.

"Hi, Sky, it's Bloom!"

"Bloom, nice to hear your voice."

"Nice to hear you too. Sky, can you do me a favor? "

"Of course, Bloom, anything for you."

"Well, can you tell Brandon to ask Stella out? It's really important. "

"But I thought she was practicing."

"She was, but there was a problem and now, she needs Brandon! I can see that in her eyes." That time, Stella's eyes got wide.

"Oh, ok, Bloom. I'll ask him."

"Thank you very much Sky. I owe you. Love you! Bye."

"I love you too, bye." Sky went to Brandon's dorm. He heard him talking to a girl on phone. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Was heard. He entered.

"Oh, Sky, what's up?" Brandon asked.

"Well, nothing. I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business, but who were you talking to? "

"Jess. She's a nice girl. I feel revealed when I talk to her."

"You mean you are going to break up with Stella? "

"What!? No. Jess is like a sister, but Stella is the one for me."

"Perfect... and... you know today's a wonderful day...Why don't you ask Stella out? "

"I'd like to, but she's practicing right now."

"Well, she's not. I was talking to Bloom and she told me. You have a chance! "

"What? Nice, then I'm going to ask her out." Brandon was happy to hear that finally he could be with the one he loved. He dialed Stella's number.

* * *

_With the Girls_

"Well, Stella, I think you'll get a call!" Bloom said.

Then, Stella's phone rang.

"Yes?" She said.

"Hi, Stella! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Brandon! And you?"

"I'm good too! Well, I heard you don't have anything to do right now and I don't have anything to do either, right?"

"Yes."

"So can you go out with me at 3?"

"Sure, Brandon! "

"Well, I'll be right there at 3 then. Bye."

"Bye." Stella looked at watch. It said 10:45.

"AAAH!" She shouted.

"What?" They all said.

"I have no time! I have to pick a new outfit, then my hair, then my nails, then to my skin...!"

The others already knew what was coming. They went shopping to see the newest clothes. They were at a port in Magix, but Stella's attention was on a sailor that trapped a big fish and pulled out it. It was a dolphin!

_'Poor dolphin!_ ′ She thought.

"Stop!" she went to the sailor. The others followed her.

"What! Who are you to tell me what to do?" The sailor said.

"I am the PRINCESS OF SOLARIA! Now let the poor dolphin go!"

The sailor began to laugh "Or what, EX-princcess!"

"Or else..." A big water rope appeared and caught that sailor. He was suffering hard.

"Ok, let me go! I got it!"

"Promise, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH A DOLPHIN AGAIN!"

"I promise, I promise! " Then Stella stopped her control and that sailor fell down.

The others were releasing the dolphin. The sailor ran away and Stella went to the rest of them to help.

"Wow, look at this dolphin's symbol on its forehead!" Tecna noticed. The dolphin wasn't like other dolphins.

"Maybe it's a new species." Flora said.

They freed the dolphin and it was in the water. They went back to Alfea.

Soon, Stella was ready.

"Ok, I'm going, bye!" Stella went out. Others waved and rushed into the balcony.

Brandon was waiting for her.

"Hey, Stella! "

"Hi, Brandon! " she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Flora said in sweet tone.

"Awww!" The others replied in the same way. But this time, Jessica was looking out of her own window as well.

"Have fun while you still can, blonde." She said with a glare.

* * *

Stella and Brandon had great time together. Brandon was glad that they were finally able to be together again, but he felt that something changed in her and he noticed that something was bothering her. They were walking in streets full of shops, and he decided to buy something for Stella. He saw a beautiful bracelet.

"Hey, look at this beautiful bracelet," he said. They looked at it through the window.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Stella said.

"I think the one with the stars and the moon is made for you." He said as he looked at that bracelet, but he didn't hear Stella's voice.

"Stella?" He looked around but no one was there.

"Stella!" He was looking for her until he found her staring at something. He sighed and approached her.

"You scared me, princess," but she didn't look at him. "Stella? "

Then he looked at the direction Stella was looking at. He saw a family having fun. A small girl was running around them.

"Sweetheart, don't run like that. You'll fall down." Her mother worried. But the girl didn't listen to her and kept running fast. She fell down and began to cry as loud as she could. Her parents rushed to her and hugged her.

"Oh, sweetheart." Her father said. When they hugged tightly, the girl's cry turned into a happy laugh.

"I am so happy you're with me." She said.

"Oh, we'll always be with you sweetie." Her mom said and kissed her daughter's cheek. Then they left.

"I know you miss them, but you know that we can't change the past. The only thing we could do now is move forward." Brandon said, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Stella sighed. "But... at least I have my best friends, aunt, and you. I know that you'll always be with me." She said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'll never leave you alone, I promise." He said in a whisper and squeezed her as not to let her away from him.

Stella closed her eyes, finally feeling safe.

* * *

Stella was back.

"So? Did you kiss? "Aisha asked.

Stella shook her head. The others rushed over to her, too.

"What!?" They all yelled.

"The reason is not in the kiss. I know what bothers my soul." Stella said and made her way to the sofa, sitting down.

"Then what is it?" Bloom asked.

"During our date, I saw a family and realized what bothered me. Before my parents death, when I learned that I wasn't their daughter by blood...I...I...said...very bad things to them, and ran away without looking back." Tears began to roll down her face. The others sat near her.

"Sorry, but what you said...you if you don't want to say anymore, we understand."Flora said.

"No, it's alright. I need to say this", she insisted, taking a deep breath. "I...I told them...I'd be happy if..."

Stella couldn't bare it anymore. Bloom hugged her.

"If... I hadn't met them in my life..." Stella finished.

"Stella, please, don't cry." Bloom said.

"No, she must cry to feel calm." Flora said.

"She needs to get rest."

They helped her back to her dorm and try to sleep, but she couldn't. Her past hurt her very hard. She would've given anything to get them back, but she knew that she couldn't. She remembered Brandon's words.

"I guess you're right," She said.

Then Lidia's words came to her and she looked at her necklace.

"_Your mother said that aching over life or death was an expression made by humans. You will find your relatives if you look inside your heart."_

Then she remembered her promise.

"I'll find you in my heart, I promise you. But can I bare all the pain? I could give anything to bring you back or at least her your voice, telling me that you forgive me and never stopped loving me." Then, she got up.

It was midnight and everybody was sleeping. She went out quietly and made her way to the lake. Then she stayed for a while until she heard noises. She looked around but found nobody. Then, she heard it again.

"Hey! Who are!?" No reply.

"Ugh, Stella, you need to sleep." She said to herself, but she heard the noise once more. "Hey come out, now! I'm not joking!"

Then, she saw some movement behind a tree. "Aha!" She yelled, but found nobody.

"No, Stella, you do need to sleep!" She was about to leave when something hit her on her head, making her fall down on her face.

"Ouch! My beautiful nose!" She got up and saw a ball on the ground.

"Ok, who you are!" Then she heard whistles coming from the lake. She looked and saw the dolphin she and her friends saved.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now, go!" But it wasn't going to leave. "Go, leave...um.. Shoo...Shoo! Stella said , but it still didn't move.

Then she tried speaking the dolphin's language. "E-e-e.." but instead of leaving, it was spinning around itself.

"I guess you're not leaving!" Stella sat down. "Maybe you're alone without your parents and got lost?" The dolphin made noise.

"Flipper, right? Wait! I understand you." The dolphin nodded. "Well, Flipper, maybe you can help me." Stella pet the dolphin and told her story.

"Well, now we have to find the crystal." It seemed like the dolphin was telling her where the crystal was. To go to the cave. So Stella did.

She saw the crystal and put her hand on it.

"How can I find the next crystal? "She asked.

"You found life in the light, and will find death in the dark." The crystal said.

"What? I don't understand why you always speak in such a strange way. Why can't you speak normal for once?!"

"I want to have a rest and find the other crystals quick." The crystal said. She was leaving.

"Fine, the crystal wants to rest, hm.. maybe it also eats something?" Stella said to herself during her walk.

She got to the dorm and woke up the others. She told them what the crystal said. Tecna switched on her computer.

"Ok, you found life in the light, and will find death in the dark." Tecna was thinking. "Aha! In Solaria, we found the crystal means that we found life in the light, so we have to find the crystal that has the power of death in an unpleasant, gloomy place."

Then all girls except Bloom shouted "NOTTERIA!"

"Notteria? Is that a planet?" Bloom girls nodded.

"It's a very unpleasant planet, full of dark forces and energies," Musa said.

"I hope our powers will work there." Flora said.

* * *

The Winx told Faragonda where the next crystal was. To protect the first crystal, Roxy and Daphne were staying there. The girls were about to leave. Bloom hugged her sister and waved to her.

"Don't worry Daphne, we'll be back soon. Plus, Magda and her minions don't know about this crystal." Stella said and they went.

"That's what you think, blondie!" Jessica was hiding. After the girls left, she went out to the woods and mumbled something.

After that, the reflection of Serpentine appeared.

"Oh, do you have news?" she asked.

Jessica spoke with an evil smile. "The next crystal is on the planet called Notteria. The Winx are going there now."

"Nice work, Jessica. Are the boys with them?"

"Not yet, but I think Faragonda wants to send them."

"You have to stop her! Don't let that guys come! Without them. the Winx will be easily defeated."

"I know what to do, so don't worry." The reflection of Serpentine disappeared.

Jessica called Brandon. She asked him and the others to come. They did so.

"And where are the girls?" Sky asked. They were in front of the cave with Roxy and Daphne.

"They went to get the next crystal. "Jessica said "And you have to help us to protect the cave as Magda will try to attack because she doesn't know where the next crystal is."

"Ok." Sky answered.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." She said and went to Alfea. She went to Faragonda's office.

"Oh, Jessica, how can I help you?"

"Well, Miss Faragonda, I called the boys to the cave the crystal is ibn. I think that Magda will try to attack and we have to protect the cave as she doesn't know where the next crystal is."

"Well, I was thinking to send them after the girls."

"But there won't be any danger as Magda doesn't know about the crystal. Plus, the Winx are the strongest, and I do believe in them."

"I guess you're right, Jessica. "

"Thank you, Miss." She left with an evil smile.

* * *

The girls were in Notteria. It was really an unpleasant and gloomy place full of darkness and scary things.

"Ah, what was that!?" Stella yelled as she felt something on her foot. The others yelled too.

"C-calmd-down, I-its a leaf." Musa said, shivering.

They continued their way. "And where could that crystal be?" Aisha asked.

"Anywhere." Stella said.

"Stella, do you listen to whispers or something like that?" Bloom asked as Stella shook her head. They heard horrible noises and hugged each other.

"What was that?" Musa asked.

"I-it's ok, maybe a w-wolf." Flora said.

"A light girl like me shouldn't have be here." Stella whispered.

"Let's k-keep going, girls," Bloom said and the noises became worse.

"How about we all just run?" Tecna said. All of them nodded and ran like crazy people, screaming.

They appeared in front of something like lake.

"I think it's far away now." Tecna said.

The lake thing began to bubble. The girls held their breaths.

"Flipper! "Stella yelled with happiness and approached the lake to pet the dolphin.

"Flipper? "Aisha asked.

"It's his name." Stella said. "I'll explain it to you later, ok?"

"But why did it come here?" Tecna asked. Flipper whistled.

"He can go anywhere where he wants." Stella said. The others looked at Stella, confused.

"l'll explain it later." Stella said with smile.

The dolphin then led them to a swamp. In the middle, there was the grey crystal. Stella sighed.

"I hope I can stand in the swamp." She took a step.

Yes, she was standing thanks to her training. She touched the crystal and it began to speak.

"Although I'm in the dark, in places of darkness, I have the power of 'death' inside. It's not the death you think about. It's to make your way to the spirit ground. I give you the ability of spiritual power to enter and see the spiritual world."

"Spiritual world?"

"Yes, you can transfer your spirit to the spiritual world."

"It means I can see the dead people? "

"Yes, and no. You'll see the dead people if they haven't vanished." Then grey sparkles appeared around Stella and were bolted inside her. She then took the crystal.

"Something is strange." Aisha said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"It's too easy to take this crystal. "

"Oh, she's missed us, how cute." Hotty said.

"Did you have to say that?" Musa asked Aisha.

"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! "

"WATER TRANSFORMATION, AQUARELIX! " They transformed.

"Ok, give us the crystal, you jinchuuriki!" Serpentine said.

"Keep dreaming!" Stella said.

"Oh, no!" Flora shouted. Her fairy form was going back to her outfit. Not only her's, but Musa's, Aisha's and Tecna's.

"What's happening? " Bloom asked.

"This place has dark magic and our magic is weak here except yours and Stella's" Tecna answered.

"But it doesn't mean we can't do anything! "Aisha said and attacked Coldeth, hitting her in the face. She fell down. The Fight began.

Stella was trying to protect both herself and her friends, as well as the crystal. She shouted to Bloom. Bloom had got what Stella wanted. Stella threw the crystal to her and she caught it with cloth.

"WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! "15 birds appeared and began to fight. But it wasn't enough. After getting a hit, they blew up. Stella made 20, then 35, then 45. But Serpentine's snakes weren't stopping.

_'In this place, their dark power has grown worse!_′ Stella thought.

"Stella look out!" Bloom yelled as she saw Electra targeting Stella. She threw her lightning ball. But a light barrier of purple waves appeared in front of Stella and protected her. It also protected the others, protecting Bloom, Aisha, Tecna, Flora and Musa. The waves made Serpentine and her company disappear, transferring them to another planet.

"Wow, Stella, you're amazing!" Aisha said.

"Thanks, but actually, it wasn't me."

"Then who?" Bloom asked.

"Look!" Flora pointed at something flying in the sky. It was FLIPPER!?The girl's eyes were wide!

"This dolphin can fly?" Musa said, confused.

"And it has powers?" Tecna added in the same way. They looked at Stella.

"Why are you looking at me?"

* * *

They were back in Alfea. The girls placed the crystal next to the first one.

"You said you were in Notteria! Bloom, you should have called us." Sky said hugging her. "Do you know what an awful place it is?"

Bloom nodded. "But we're safe and sound, and I am with you."

"You decided to protect this cave? Nice!" Musa said.

"Actually, it was Jessica's idea." Riven said.

"Nice work, Jessica. "

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes and left.

Brandon followed Stella. He found her talking to the dolphin.

"I didn't know you could talk to dolphins," He said.

"Neither did I." Stella replied. "Brandon this is Flipper, Flipper Brandon. "

"Hey, nice to meet you! "He said, petting dolphin's forehead. He saw the symbol. "Wow, he's not like the other dolphins."

"Yeah..ah...oh... I'd forgotten something during our date!" Stella said.

"What?" He asked, getting up.

"Um... this!" Stella said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Finally!" He smiled and hugged her.

Flipper whistled, interrupting them.

"Woah, somebody is jealous!" Brandon said, still hugging Stella. She laughed, wanting this moment to last forever.


	14. Chapter 14 That's the life

"Get him!" A guard of Eraklyon said to the others. They were running after a man that was in black.

He was running as fast as he could.

"This way," Another guard said. They were still running.

The man was now surrounded.

"Now you have nowhere to run," One of the guards said, but that man smirked and pulled out a sword from his leg.

They began to fight, and he hurt all the guards that were surrounding him. He attempted to run once more, but was caught. As punishment, He was sent to the dungeon of Eraklyon.

* * *

"Lidia, Lidia! Look! I did it! I did it! I...oh." Stella was practicing. She managed to control the wind and make the leaves spin, but it was only for a few seconds.

"Don't be upset. You'll be able to do it soon enough!" Lidia encouraged her.

"But when?"

"When you forgive yourself. You know what bothers you and the key is to forgive yourself."

Stella sighed.

"I don't think I can forgive myself."

Lidia put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Now go and relax", Lidia said before leaving.

Then, Stella heard whistles. She saw it was Flipper.

"Hi, boy!" She pet him on his forehead. "Now, care to explain to me what happened yesterday?" He whistled again.

"You are not from here? From where, you say? From Earth! Almost? What, you want me to come with you? Ok! But let me change my outfit." Stella created a beautiful sea color swimsuit. It had skirt that reminded her of a mermaid's tail.

"Ok, let's go. Wait! I can't breathe under water!" Stella said.

Flipper whistled.

"What? I can? But how?" Flipper whistled again, which meant 'Stella, jump into water!'

"Ok, ok. Don't get angry." Stella dived.

She was holding her breath, but then she realized she was breathing.

"What!? But how?" Stella was in shock. Flipper whistled.

"WHAAAAT!? MY REAL FATHER WAS A DOLPHIN! AAAAH!" Then Flipper whistled again.

"What? He became a human as he was in love with my mother, and was closer to people rather than to dolphins? That's the strangest story I've ever heard in my life! Wait, but what will my friends think? Especially Brandon! Ah, Lidia knew this and didn't tell me, not fair!"

Flipper pushed her and they swam. Soon, Flipper opened a portal and they swam in. They were now in a different place full of small crystals and beautiful stones. Beautiful sea buildings were made with them.

"Wow," Stella whispered. The place was full of light and other dolphins with different symbols on their foreheads.

"Hey." Stella petted them as they approached them. They wanted to play with her.

After a while, they swam away. Stella saw that a girl with dark light blue hair and a strange outfit was talking angrily to a dolphin...to Flipper.!

"Well, mister, and how would you like to explain to me where you've been? You know the law, no one exits the boundaries of Atlantis! So I am waiting for your apology, now!" The girl, said folding her arms.

"Hey!" Stella shouted and, approaching them. The girls' eyes got wide. "Stop yelling at my dolphin!"

"Excuse me, do you see this symbol on his for head? It's a family symbol and he's my dolphin! MINE!" That girl said pointing at the symbol. Stella's eyes got wide. The girl then started examining Stella.

"Wait, who are you? You are not from here!" The girl said.

"Yeah, I am the princess of Solaria! "

"You are from the outside?"

"Yeah. And I am a jinchuuriki of the Three-footed bird! Got it?" The girls eyes got wide when she heard 'jinchuuriki of Three-feet bird'. She was in shock.

"What!? Guards!" Then guys appeared with strange outfits too.

"What's wrong, Princess Rina."

"Get her and take her to my parents and to the High board!"

"What!?" Stella began to ran. She was running on water as she knew no one could stand on water except for those who were from the cursed planet. But to her surprise, she saw the guards running on water as she did.

She began to fight with water, throwing the guards aside.

'Why did Flipper bring me here?' She thought.

She defeated them and ran, but she saw that blue headed girl.

"You are not going anywhere!" The girl said.

"Hah! Like you can stop me. Good luck! "

"Thanks. Not that I'll need it!" Stella began to attack her but she easily avoided all the attacks.

She came to Stella very quickly and hit on her arms, elbows, and shoulders with her palms. Stella didn't feel hurt, but when she wanted to throw a water drop at her, she couldn't control it and fell down.

She looked up and saw the girl standing in front of her with serious look and folded arms.

* * *

"Sky, have you heard that the guards caught Joan at last!?" Brandon informed him, walking into Sky's dorm.

"Really? Finally."

"And your father wants you to be there by now."

"What, but I was going on a date with Bloom! "

"You can go on your date, though. We can take her with us." Brandon said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. You can take Stella, too."

"No I can't, she's practicing right now."

"Ok, then I'll tell Bloom." Brandon left Sky's' dorm and he made a call.

"Ok, girls how did Magda know where we were going?" Musa asked.

"We don't know, Musa." Aisha said.

"Hm...maybe she can sense the crystals like Stella?" Tecna asked.

"Then why she couldn't find it first?" Bloom asked.

"But she captured all the people of Solaria, and I think she knew the crystal was there, but where exactly, she didn't know. I think she can't sense the crystal as good as Stella. " Tecna answered

Bloom's phone suddenly began to ring.

"Oh, hi, Sky!" Bloom answered.

"Hi, Bloom. I am calling you to tell you that we're going to Eraklyon."

"We? To Eraklyon? "

"Yeah, well, you know the criminal Joan?"

"Isn't that the guy that stole from the royals in exchange for power?"

"Well, yeah. And the Eraklyon guards caught him at last night so my father wants me to be there, and I want you to be with me. What do you say?"

"Um...ok."

"I will pick you up then, bye."

"Bye."

"Was that Sky," Flora asked. Bloom nodded and told them what Sky had told him.

"Oh, heard about him, he's a jerk! Total jerk!" Musa said.

"Yeah, I heard about him too." Aisha said.

"And now, Sky is coming here to pick me up." Then she turned to Kicko. "Kicko, be a good bunny,while I'm not here, ok?" He brought his hand up to his head like a soldier and nodded.

They were waiting.

"Bloom, your prince is here!" Aisha said, looking out of window.

"Ok, guys, bye!" She ran out.

The others waved to her, immediately rushing onto the balcony to watch the lovebirds. They saw Sky and Brandon.

"Hey, Sky!" Bloom waved him and he hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Ready?" He asked. Bloom nodded happily.

"Awww...!" The others were excited.

"Hey, what if we call the boys here?" Aisha asked.

"I don't mind." Musa said.

"Neither do I!" Flora said.

"Don't forget me!" Tecna said. She dialed Timmy's number.

"Hi, Timmy," She said.

"Hi, Tecna!"

"Can you guys come here?"

"Sure," He answered.

"Yes! We're going so much fun!" Musa said.

"But wait," Flora said to the others. The others turned their heads towards her. "Don't you think Stella's late?"

* * *

Stella was taken to the throne room that was covered with gold and stones and small crystals. At the corner, there was water pool. Suddenly, from that pool, water raised and three dolphins appeared with small and comfortable crowns.

Then, two people turned up in fancy clothes. From their outfits, it was clear that they were the king and the queen of this realm.

'Oh, there's the Princes from this morning', Stella thought. When Stella saw, her she felt the pain this girl had caused her once more.

Stella bowed.

"Who you are, stranger? And what do you want from us?"

" I am the princess of Solaria", She answered, still bowing.

"And she is also the jinchuuriki of the Three-footed Bird!" Princess Rina said. All their eyes got wide.

"A jinchuuriki?" The king yelled.

"Oh, come on! Do you guys have something against Jinchuurikis?" Stella asked, still on her knees."

"Guards, take her to the dungeon, now!" The king yelled.

"Hey! What did I do? It's Flipper who brought me here, and you treat me like this!? Not fair!" Stella yelled as she was struggling.

"You attacked my guards and the princess, Jinchuuriki!"

"First of all, I didn't know she was a princess, and second, your guards attacked me first! I had to defend myself!"

"Wait," A dolphin with beautiful tiara said

"Let's listen to her," Governor Mercia said.

"What else could she say," The king asked.

"Well, on the other, hand she's right. The people of Atlantis do not treat our guests like this"

"Ok, let's listen to her."

"Well, can your guards let me free so that I can tell you my story? You know, it's uncomfortable like this." The king sighed and the guards let go of Stella.

Stella told them the history.

"What? Lidia's your aunt? And Magda's here too?" That dolphin asked.

"Well, yeah." They were in happy shock hearing Lidia was alive and there. But that Magda was there too, that made their look serious.

"Magda will try to take the crystals." The king said.

"Oh, don't worry. My friends and I have already found two crystals! " Stella said.

"Ok, I think there's nothing you can tell us now. Guards take her to the dungeon!" The king said.

"What, but why?"

"Because if you are free, you'll tell people about us, and we want you to be able to leave us in peace!" He explained.

"I won't tell! I swear!"

"Let her go, she won't tell." That dolphin again said.

"But how can you trust her? You don't know who she is, except for the fact that she's a Jinchuuriki. There's no guarantee! "

"I believe her and I see that she's telling us the truth. She won't tell anybody. I can see that in her eyes."

"What nonsense!" Another male dolphin said.

"I've already told you to let her go! Don't make me say it again," The dolphin said.

The king finally agreed. The guards let go of Stella.

"Come here, Child!" The dolphin said and dived. Stella was in shock but followed her.

"As you already know, I am the governor of Atlantis. My name is Mercia."

"Yeah, I realized. Wow Atlantis is so amazing! Oh, and my name is Stella. And I realized that you are...you are.. from where I am...I mean..."

"From the cursed planet? Yes, we are. On the planet Vita, there was our homeland; the Atlantis realm, but all the wars made us leave the planet. As you know, during the last battle between the Magic Dimension and the cursed planet, we helped the people of Magic Dimension break the Guardian Crystal.

"A piece of it is here, and due to it, we are safe and sound, and our realm is invisible to anyone. As we wanted to live in peace, we came here to Earth and settled down here. But we didn't want to forget our culture and skills, as well as our beliefs and abilities so we founded a realm here called Atlantis."

"And I see your people have something against Jinchuurikis?"

"Hasn't Lidia told something?" Stella shook her head. "Well, we saw so much pain and we want to forget our past and to create new future."

"But it's not fair. I'm not a criminal or anything close to that. I shouldn't be treated that way."

"But why do you think that criminals or evil people deserve to be treated like that?"

"Eh? You want to say that evil people are good people?"

"Well…you can say that."

"I'm sorry, but that's nonsense!"

"That's why we are cursed. We are cursed as we don't believe and trust each other. We always think that evil people have to get what they deserve, but little did we know that they had to go in that direction? Come on." Mercia led her to an underwater room.

It was dark, but beautiful as there were shining stones. In the middle, there was a shining glass ball.

"This room holds all the history regarding Criminals, Corrupt people, and all kinds of Evil."

They moved closer to the ball. It began to shine and showed them past history.

"See this man? He was Bloody Jet. He killed almost all of his friends."

"That's horrible! And you want to say that he was good?"

"But see what had happened to him. He had a happy, rich family. But he had poor friends and always helped them and supported them. Soon, his mother was going to have a baby. But one night, people with masks and black outfits broke into their house, stole everything, and killed his father mother and unborn brother.

" Soon, he ground out that they were his friends and took revenge by killing all of them. Then, he began to steal and kill innocent poor people."

Stella was shocked, but kept on listening to Mercia.

"This is Kan. He was stealing and selling state secrets and was getting rid of anyone that was in his way. He even killed his father. But before this, he loved a girl and that girl loved him. Their love was very strong. But their families were enemies.

"Soon, there was a war between these two families, and during that, his father killed the girl he loved more than his life in front of his eyes. That's the cursed we suffer from. We saw how our friends and loved ones betrayed us to do horrible things.

"They wouldn't have been criminals or chose to walk the path of darkness if life hadn't given them pain." Stella bowed her head.

She remembered that once she almost hurt her friends.

"It's so...sad.."

"I know, and I'm trying to finish this to make people understand each other." They went out of the room.

"I hope I will see you with Lidia next time." Mercia said.

Stella gave her a smile. "I promise I won't tell anybody. Even my friends. Bye, Mercia. Thanks for everything."

"Bye, Stella, it was nice to get acquainted with you." Mercia created a portal and Stella left.

* * *

Bloom, Sky, and Brandon had landed in Eraklyon. They were in the throne room.

"Well son, you are late, but I am glad you are here with your fiancée." The king said.

"Thank you father." Sky said. "Now, Joan is in the dungeon and can't escape from his punishment."

* * *

In the dungeon of Eraklyon, a young man was there. He had black hair and his half face was burnt. He had committed crimes for over 18 years and hadn't got caught, but this time, he was sitting in the Eraklyon dungeon.

Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him and became a hologram. It was Magda.

"Well hello, Joan," She said.

"Um... hi? Who are you?"

"Hmhm...I am Magda Morgana, the goddess of evil!"

"Oh, the one who was looking for her sister? I know a lot about you. "

"As do I. You know, you'll do me a big favor if you escape from this place."

"I would, lady, but this dungeon has bolts made of magic. I can't escape."

"Hm... I'll give you power, new power!"

"Why do you want me to escape, I mean it's nice thing, from you but I don't think you're trying to save my life."

"It's because I need your abilities to win, defeat, and get the most powerful things; the Crystals of Guardian! "

"But I thought you had people working under you for that!"

"They disappointed me! If you agree to serve me, I'll give you knew powers."

Joan thought for a while and said "Ok, I'm in!"

"Stand still so that I can give you your new power." Magda raised her hand mumbled something and hit the ground. Symbols around Joan appeared and lights were surrounding him.

"Wow, I feel the power!" He said.

"Enjoy! Oh, and if I were you, I'd capture Bloom, princess of Domino." Magda said before disappearing.

* * *

"So now he's in the dungeon," Sky informed Bloom and Brandon.

"Oh, at last! That guy deserves a serious punishment." Brandon said.

"Like what?" Bloom asked him.

"Like execution," He answered.

The sky was clear and nice. Bloom and Sky looked at each other. They both were melting in each other's eyes. Brandon noticed this.

"I'd better leave you and go find a place for me." He said and went.

"Let's walk." Sky offered. They were walking together and enjoying spending time with each other. They were talking, remembering and laughing.

"That was fun." Bloom said and laughed.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you here." Sky said.

Bloom began walking. She wasn't so far away from Sky but she felt somebody was following her. She turned her head but got hit and fainted.

* * *

"Hey bro, Where's your second half?" Brandon said with smile.

"She'll be back soon. And I guess you'll feel better if your partner was here." Sky told him.

"Hey, maybe you're right, but now she has other important things to do. But Jessica is left." Brandon answered.

"Don't you think you are playing with fire again? Brandon, Stella is your girlfriend and you should care about her and hang out with her. Not Jessica. Do you want to have problems again?"

"Of course I don't. I know Stella is my girlfriend, but Jessica is like a sister. Is anything wrong?"

"I want to say stop flirting."

"Sorry, but it was you who told me to talk to her when we thought she was Magda's sister."

"Forget it."

"Your highness! Your highness! "A guard came to Sky and Brandon.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Joan! He has escaped!" Sky and Brandon looked at each other then it hit Sky.

"Bloom!" He ran the direction Bloom had gone. He saw a necklace that had a heart stone. This necklace he had given to her. He picked up it.

"No," he said.

* * *

"I'm back!" Stella walked into the dorm but saw nobody.

"Bloom! Flora! Aisha, Musa! Tecna! Where is everyone? " Kicko appeared. "Oh, hey your Carrotness! Where's everyone? "

Kicko gave her the letter Flora had wrote. The girls were with the boys and Bloom, Sky, and Brandon were in Eraklyon.

"Ok," She sighed. She went to her dorm and lay on her bed. She began to think about their enemies and whether they were afraid or not. She sighed. Then she heard footsteps.

"Oh, hey Stella. Where have you been?" Flora came in with the others.

"Oh, hey. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"We were hanging out." Riven said.

"Yeah. But now we have to concentrate on finding the third crystal," Tecna said.

"Well, actually it's the fourth crystal already." Stella said.

"You mean you've found the crystal? Where's it?" Musa asked.

"Well, I can't say, but it's in safety. "

"Oh, come on, we are your friends." Aisha said.

"I know, but sorry. I made a promise and I won't break it."

"You promised? Who?"

"Stop it! Musa, I won't tell!"

"Ok, ok."

Jessica was hiding and heard every word.

_'So the blonde found the third crystal. Hm...'_She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne and Thoren were walking around the woods in front of Alfea. Suddenly, Daphne felt a headache and was about to fall when Thoren caught her.

"Daphne, are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"No… Bloom…Bloom! She's in danger! I can feel it!" Daphne and Thoren ran to Alfea to tell the Winx.

"Oh, hey Daphne, what's wrong?" Roxy asked as they ran into her in the hallways.

"Bloom is in danger! "

"What? I am coming with you." She said. They ran towards the Winx's dorm.

"Wow, Daphne!" Musa said.

Helia's phone rang. He went away to answer it.

"Girls! Bloom is in danger!"

"What? How? "Aisha asked.

"But she's with Sky and Brandon. She's in Eraklyon right now." Flora said.

"Girls!" Helia came back. "It was Sky, and he said that Bloom was captured by a criminal named Joan!" Helia said.

"What!?"

"Wait! Isn't Joan the guy that captures royalties and wants money and power and- " Stella was interrupted by Musa.

"Yeah, yeah, Stella, now come on." Musa said.

"But what about the crystals. Somebody has to stay to protect them." Tecna said

"You go girls, I'll stay." Roxy said.

"We are counting on you." Aisha said. They hugged and the Winx ran out.

* * *

Joan brought her to an old house. Magda was there.

"Well, well, I see this is the princess of Domino." She said.

"You! What do you want from me?" Bloom asked angrily.

"Oh, just nothing." Magda mumbled a spell and something like rope tied up Bloom's hands. It was stealing her powers.

"Now, you can't escape "Magda said .

"My friends will come for me!" Bloom yelled.

"Yes, I know that." Magda had a sly smile. "Joan, some of my warriors will stay with you here."

"I don't need any help."

Robbin, Coldeth, Groundy and Serpentine appeared.

_'This rope thing is bolting my powers. I hope I will have enough power to connect with Daphne or to escape from this place. Anyway, I have to try. Its' now or never,′_ Bloom thought.

* * *

The girls were in Eraklyon. They met Sky and Brandon in throne room.

"That brat will pay for this!" The king yelled.

"But I thought he couldn't escape from that dungeon," Timmy said.

"He couldn't, but he managed to," The king said.

"It's strange. Somebody helped him." Tecna said.

"But who?" Sky asked.

Tecna shook her head.

"Let's go to that dungeon and try to find out." Musa said. They went to the dungeon.

They saw some clefts.

"Hey, this clefts came from some sort of magic." Tecna said.

Stella saw the clefts and said "It's not magic. Its' Chakra."

"Chakra?" Everyone said.

"What's that ?" Aisha asked.

"It's like energy. Well, the inner power of those people." She explained.

"But how could he use that power?" Musa asked.

"Maybe he's one of the cursed people?" Timmy said.

"I don't think so. He never used such power." Thoren said. Daphne felt Bloom's voice in her head.

_"Daphne, please help me"_

"Bloom," she whispered. "I can feel Bloom's power and lead us there." She said.

"Then what we are waiting for? Let's go!" Sky said.

_"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX!"_

_"DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! "_

_"WATER TRANSFORMATION, AQUARELIX!"_ They flew up. The boys rode on their bikes.

* * *

_'Yes, Daphne, heard me. Now I have to try to free myself,'_ Bloom thought.

She was sitting on the floor.

_'Bloom, concentrate on your releasing power.'_

"You still think your friends will help you?" Joan said with smile.

"I don't think. I'm sure!" Bloom shouted.

"Well, little princess, don't even try to shout at me!" he said holding her face up to his.

"You can't make me!" Joan smirked.

"You try and you'll see what will happen to your friends," he said before leaving.

"Argh... I have to do something," Bloom said and began to concentrate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy and Jessica were protecting the cave.

"Hey, Roxy, do you know what kind of girl Brandon likes?"

"He likes Stella, hasn't he told you?" Roxy said, petting her dog.

"No, I know, I was just asking."

"Ok." Suddenly Arthu began to bark.

"What's wrong, Arthu?"

"Oh, maybe it's me?" Hotty appeared.

"I hate dogs and dogs hate me!" Then Wein, Electra and Airy appeared.

Roxy and Jessica transformed. Jessica didn't do anything. She was only pretending that was fighting. Hotty hit Arthu and Roxy rushed to him.

"Arthu!"

"Haha... now it's time we got the crystals! "Wein tried to enter but a lightning shield appeared and hit him, throwing him away.

"Shit!" They all said and disappeared.

"Wow, what was that?" Roxy said. "Are you ok, Jessica? "

"Oh, yes, thanks." She was still pretending.

* * *

The Winx and Specialists were flying after Daphne.

"Look out!" Musa yelled to Tecna. An orb was about to hit her.

"Ah... thanks Musa!" Tecna said.

"Guys, I think we are in the correct place!" Aisha said, pointing at snake soldiers.

"Hey, but those are Serpentine's!" Flora said.

"It's explaining everything!" Sky said.

"Come on!" Riven said.

Riven, Timmy, Thoren, Nex and Musa stayed to fight them. The others continued their way. Soon, they saw an old house.

"Bloom's there!" Daphne said.

"Really!" Coldeth said. Robbin, Groundy and Serpentine appeared in front of them.

"I knew it!" Tecna said. They began to fight.

Sky and Brandon were fighting against Coldeth. Roy and Helia were fighting against Robbin, Flora, Aisha and Tecna were fighting against Groundy, and Stella and Daphne against Serpentine.

Coldeth threw sharp icicles from behind Brandon. Stella noticed this and with drop orb, she hit it and broke it.

"Thanks, sweetie." Brandon told Stella.

"Daphne, Sky! Go after Bloom! We will take care of this!" Tecna said. They nodded and went.

"MULTIPLE WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE!" Stella yelled and 87 warrior birds appeared to fight. Sky and Daphne entered the house.

"Well, well.. I see you reached us." Joan appeared.

"Where's Bloom!?" Sky yelled.

"Here!" Bloom appeared in her Bloomix.

"Bloom!" Daphne and Sky shouted in unison.

"What? How you...?" Joan was cut off by Bloom.

"Don't underestimate me!" Bloom said. The fight began.

It was clear that Stella was right. Somehow, this guy got chakra.

"Magda gave him this power, we have to be careful," Bloom said.

Joan was fighting perfectly. He created purple fire and threw it at Bloom. She created a shield and the purple fire fell down and everything began to burn. Bloom tried to bolt it, but it was dark power and she couldn't. Everything began to fall to ruins.

"Quick! We must get out of here!" Sky shouted.

They got out and saw the others.

"Oh, that stupid guy!" Serpentine said and they were gone. The others came up to them.

"Wow, what's going on?" Musa asked.

"Bloom!" Flora shouted as she saw Bloom, Daphne and Sky. The girls hugged Bloom.

"We are so glad you're here, safe and sound." Aisha said.

They pulled apart to give Sky the chance of hugging her. He hugged her tightly for some time.

"Um...I don't want to interrupt you, but where is that Joan?" Brandon asked.

"He's there." Sky said pointing at the burning house.

"Ok, he deserves this! To burn in fire!" Aisha shouted.

"Yeah, he deserves!" The others agreed. Stella felt bad.

She remembered Mercia's words and thought. 'No, it's not right.' She closed her eyes.

'Mom, dad...' she then suddenly flew towards that burning house, creating a water shield around herself.

"What's she doing?" Musa asked.

"Stella," Bloom yelled.

Stella saw Joan trapped and unconscious. Everything was falling. The others were worried.

"If she doesn't come back, I'm going in!" Brandon was about to run towards the house when Stella flew up with one water warrior bird carrying Joan.

"Stella!" The others shouted. Stella approached them. They saw an unconscious Joan.

"He needs help." Stella said.

"What? What has gotten into you, Stella? He was trying to do something bad to Bloom! He deserves to burn to death!" Musa said. The others agreed with her.

"But it doesn't mean that we shouldn't help them when they're in danger. Even if they are our enemy!" Stella answered seriously and flew up. The bird followed her.

* * *

They were in Alfea. Faragonda was in shock when Stella brought an unconscious Joan to the nurse room. Soon, Joan woke up and saw a blonde girl looking at him.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" He asked.

"No. You are in Alfea." Stella answered. "Well, I'm Stella, the princess of Solaria! Or the ex-Princess of Solaria. Well I am nineteen, I like shopping and designing clothes and giving my friends fashion advice. And I like cute puppies. My sign of zodiac is a Mermaid.

Oh, and I am also the jinchuuriki of Three -footed bird. And usually, my power is the power of the sun and the moon but now ...everything is my power. I have best friends, you know them as we are the Winx.

I like green and orange and fuchsia colors as they suit me. I have a good aunty that always helps me and a handsome boyfriend! But he's so handsome that all the girls want to flirt and have relationship with him, just like this Jessica girl! Argh..! She's so annoying!" Stella finished and looked at Joan.

His expression was 'what's this girl is talking about? I think I will go crazy soon'.

"What? " he asked? Stella looked like she was expecting him to say something back.

"Now you, tell me your life story." She sat on the bed.

"No way! It's none of your business."

"Oh, come on, I want to help you." He kept on refusing her but soon gave in. He sighed and began.

"I was born ill and my mother died. I had only my father. He and the king of Eraklyon used to be good friends. And they both loved only one girl that soon chose the king. My father got on with that.

He wanted to try again and soon he met my mother. But she died giving birth. And I was ill. We were poor and my father asked the king to help, but he refused. Soon, somebody committed crime for money but it wasn't my father.

They blamed him and the king executed him. My face was burned during his execution when I was trying to help him but king's soldiers threw me into the fire. People were scared of me and didn't talk or understand me.

"Even the girl I loved before refused me. That time, I began to hate all Royals and wanted to take my revenge. They ruined everything, my family, my life and I can't stand watching them happy. They don't deserve it!" Joan clutched his fists, but the suddenly, his eyes got wide when he felt a soft hand on his burnt cheek.

He turned around to see Stella. She gave him a big warm and sunny smile, full of light and kindness and innocence.

"I want to help you and to be your friend."

_Joan didn't understand how, but he felt a smile appearing on his face._

* * *

"Hey, Stella." Bloom and the others called her. They were at their dorms.

"Hey!"

"You know, Sky's father and his guards are here."

"What? What do they want?" Stella's voice shivered.

"They are after that Joan." Musa said. They heard noises and went out.

They saw the king with Sky and Brandon and with royal guards that were carrying Joan.

King Erendor told the Winx "Thank you for finding and bringing this brat. Now I'll take care of it."

"What'll happen to him?" Stella asked.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning he'll be executed." The king said and went.

Stella's eyes got wide.

_"No...,_" She whispered.

* * *

It was late at night and Joan was in the dungeon, helpless. He could do nothing but wait for tomorrow. Suddenly, he heard noises of a fight and somebody appeared in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15 Trust

The next day in Eraklyon, the King was angered by the fact that Joan had escaped.

"That's enough! He will burn in fire! We have to find him wherever he is!" He yelled.

"Father, please, calm down. We'll find him." Sky said. He then went out of the throne room.

"I see you're father is mad." Brandon said. He was leaning on the wall.

Sky just nodded.

"Where he could be?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

Sky thought for a while and said "I think he will try to kidnap Bloom again. "

"So we have to be with the girls and protect her."

"Yeah."

Brandon came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Even if he was there, we have powerful and strong girlfriends. They would protect Bloom. Also, don't forget that Stella has incredible power, so I don't think that Joan would be able to escape from her."

* * *

"Girls! Did you know that yesterday Joan escaped!" Musa and Tecna rushed out from their dorms.

"What!?" They all screamed.

"I think Magda helped him again. She wants to get the crystals like last time." Tecna said.

"And where he could be?" Flora asked.

"Maybe he kidnapped Stella! She hasn't been in her dorm since early in the morning!" Aisha began to worry.

"Let's not just assume, girls! Stella must be with Lidia training." Bloom said. Then they noticed light coming out of Stella's dorm.

"I think he's here." Musa whispered.

"Let's go girls." Bloom whispered.

They walked up to Stella's dorm's door to open, revealing Stella who wore a worried expression.

"Stella!?" All the girls were surprised.

"Weren't you training with Lidia," Bloom asked.

"No. Girls, please, you must help me." Stella stepped aside to let the girls in. They saw somebody fainted on Stella's bed. It was Joan!

"What!?"

"What's he doing here, Stella?" Musa asked.

"I helped him get out of the dungeon."

"What!?"

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"I'll explain everything later, ok? Now he needs help. He is ill and he fainted when we were coming here. Bloom, Flora, please, can you do something?" She was begging and pleaded, seeming as if she were about to get on her knees.

"Ok, Stella. I'll try something." Bloom said and walked up to Joan. A blue orb appeared in her palms that were on top of Joan.

Flora went to her dorm to find a potion. She came back with a bottle of green liquid.

"I think this can help him. His temperature is high." She gave him the liquid.

"It's not working." Bloom said.

"Lidia, she can help." Stella said and ran out.

* * *

"Oh, finally, Stella where have you been?" Lidia was at the lake waiting for Stella. Stella told her everything, and the two of them ran back to Alfea together.

"Hi, Lidia!" Everyone greeted her. She greeted them back.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"He has high temperature and has been fainted for..." Flora said, looking at Stella.

"About three hours," she answered.

"We tried everything, but its' no use." Bloom said.

Lidia raised a water drop , covered her hands with it, and it began to shine. She was sliding her hands on Joan's body.

"Your potion, Flora, is working but it's too weak. If there were medical plants..."

"We have medical plants. I can show them to you." The two of them left.

"So, Stella, tell us everything that happened while we wait for them to come back." Aisha said. They sat on the couch.

"Okay, girls..this is going to sound a little bit crazy, but...he is not that bad guy...He can change, he only needs somebody to guide him down the right path. To lead him off of the one he's on right now. We have to do that...we should do that."

"But how can you say that if you know everything he's done. He nearly hurt Bloom, and now you're saying we must help him? What's the reason?" Musa asked.

"Please, girls, trust me. I know, deep down, that this is right thing to do."

Bloom sighed. "Ok, but...what will you say to Sky and Brandon? What will we all say?" Stella sighed.

"I don't know. But...I'll try to tell Brandon. He'll understand me."

Flora and Lidia entered with the plant. Lidia walked into Stella's dorm. She then came back.

"He'll come to soon."

"Lidia, can we have a talk?" Stella asked.

Lidia nodded and they went out. "What's it?"

Stella looked around to see if somebody was following her and whispered something in her ear. Lidia's eyes got wide.

"Really? Ok, we'll go there after that poor guy comes to." They went back.

After a while, Stella was sitting on her bed waiting for Joan to wake up. She then noticed movements from him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Stella," he managed to whisper.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you."she answered with smile while holding his hand.

Bloom, Flora and Lidia came in.

"He's awake?" Bloom asked. Stella turned around and nodded.

"How are you feeling? " Flora asked.

"Weak..." he managed to whisper.

"That's ok, you need rest." Lidia said with smile.

"Thanks..." he whispered.

"Lidia, you cured him!" Stella said.

"Well, almost. I couldn't cure you completely, but we could allay the fit effect. Now let's go girls, he needs some sleep." Lidia went out first then Flora, then Stella.

Before Bloom left, Joan said. "Bloom, I'm sorry...will you forgive me? " he asked in low voice.

Bloom looked back at him. "Don't worry, it's ok. Get some sleep."

Then, she left.

* * *

"Um...girls... The boys are coming," Aisha said.

"What!?"

"Well, you should tell them." Lidia said.

"And where are they now?" Flora asked.

"On the way to our dorms." Tecna answered.

"Stella, you tell them." Musa said.

"What? I'll tell only Brandon! He'll understand me."

"And what about us?" Aisha asked.

"Girls, each one will tell her boyfriend, is that ok?" Lidia said, getting annoyed. They nodded.

"Hey, girls! " Riven said, entering.

"Hey...!" Everyone shouted with fake smiles.

"Bloom, are you ok?" Sky asked while walking up to her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"So, how long are you going to stay? I mean we all thought you had things to do..." Musa said with smile.

"Huh? Didn't you hear that the guy escaped from the dungeon of Eraklyon." Riven said.

"Yeah, we did...so?" Aisha asked.

"So we think he'll try to kidnap Bloom again, or other princesses." Brandon said.

"Oh, and...what are you going to do if you find him?" Stella asked nervously.

"We are going to capture him and burn him in fire, so that he'll leave this life slowly and with pain!" Sky said angrily while he remembered what he did to Bloom.

"Aaaah...!" All girls shouted. The boys' eyes got wide. They were confused.

"Um...we mean, Whoa...!" Musa said, trying to fix this situation.

"Yeah...he'll get what he deserves! "Bloom said.

"So if you are staying for a long time, why can't we have a walk?" Flora suggested.

"Great idea!" Helia said. They all were about to leave when they heard a sneeze.

"What was..." Sky was cut off by Bloom. She pretended she was sneezing.

"Um..sorry. I've been like this since you saved me," she lied.

"Ok, bless you, Bloom." Sky said hugging her.

"Are you sure. It was from Stella's dorm." Brandon said, walking up to Stella's dorm. "I heard it from there." He said.

"No, you didn't...maybe you're sick too." Stella said quickly.

"Ok, but I think somebody is there."

"Maybe it's...Kicko!"

"Then who's this Kicko?" Riven said, pointing at sleeping bunny.

"See?" Brandon said, moving to the door.

"No, Brandon! Don't you believe me!?" Stella shouted, pulling him so they both ended up on the floor and Brandon was on Stella. The others were confused.

"Ooh...looks like somebody wants some privacy!"Riven said in joking tone. They all laughed.

"Shut up, Riven!" Brandon said, getting up and helping Stella up as well.

"Ok, as you wish." They went out.

″Ok, Stella, now how are you going to tell him? Where do you begin? Ow..″

"Are you ok?" Brandon asked.

"Um..what?...oh...yeah...sure...why?"

"You are acting strange today."

"Who? Me?" She began to giggle very loud, rubbing her head. Brandon was confused.

Then they heard somebody coming and calling his name. It was Jessica.

"Hi, Brandon!"

"Oh, hey _Angel_", he replied with smile as she waved at him.

′_Angel!? What?_′ Stella thought.

"Since when have you been calling her that?" Stella asked, trying to be calm.

"Well, since our tenth meeting. She does act like an angel."

_'WHAT!? TENTH MEETING! ?_′ Stella thought.

"Oh, thank you, Teddy." Jessica was there. Stella heard every word.

_'WHAT!? TEDDY!? ENOUGH! JESSICA, YOUR TICKET TO THE UNDERWORLD WORLD IS READY!'_ Stella thought while glaring at Brandon.

"What? You are my sunshine and sweetie, and she's my angel. "

"I want to ask you something, are you blind! "

"But Stella..." he was cut off by her.

"Ugh...have a nice DAY with YOUR angel!" She yelled and ran.

She was trying hard to hold back her tears. Jessica only smirked.

"What's her problem? I didn't do anything to hurt her." Brandon said, looking at running Stella.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Jessica said putting her hand on his shoulder and putting an innocent look.

_'Yeah, you better run,_'she thought.

"Stella, there you are, are you...ready? What's wrong with you?" Lidia found Stella crying in the cave.

"Nothing. How did you found me?"

"I thought the crystal would call you here to give you a prompt about where the next one would be."

"Oh, right." Stella got up, wiped her tears, and touched the grey crystal.

It said "We get a pain from the cut, and to find the cure for a heart, go to a place full of love and full of the peace your soul wants."

_'Again this language._′ Stella thought.

"Do you know where the next crystal is? "

"I don't think so. This message is hard to decipher. It said, 'We get a pain from the cut and to find the cure for a heart go to a place full of love and full of the peace your soul wants'. Maybe it's Atl..."

"Shh...somebody might hear us" Lidia said.

* * *

Princess Rina of Atlantis was practising. Three people rushed towards her, trying to hit her. They were trying hard with their elements of water, ice and galaxy. But every hit they did was avoided by the princess. She then jumped up very high and defeated them with three small water drops full of chakra.

"You did well. Good job!" Her teacher said.

"Thank you, Miss Kara." Rina said, raising her fist and covering it with her palm in front of her chest and bowed.

"Princess Rina, Your father and mother are calling you. We have guests," A guard said. They went to the throne room. There, she saw Stella.

"Oh, it's you again." She then recognized the woman beside her from a picture she saw in a gallery.

"Lidia Ayane Storm! At last! My friend." The king and the queen greeted her.

"It's great to see You again." Lidia bowed the way Rina did in front of her teacher.

"Please, Lidia, it's us who should bow." The Queen said.

"Lidia, this is our daughter Princess Rina."

"It's a great honor for me to see a legend like You." She bowed. Lidia bowed too.

"Thank You princess. I think you know Stella. She's Jelfa and Ecco's daughter. "

"Of course, Lidia. She looks like her mother." The king said.

_'Oh, please. Says the man who threw me into the dungeon,_′ Stella thought.

"Rina, why don't you show Stella around the palace." The queen suggested as they went over to Lidia and Mercia's place.

_'Ugh...I have to stay with this jinchuuriki? '_ Rina thought.

_'I have to stay with this annoying tasteless girl? Ugh!'_ Stella thought_._

Then they put on their faces fake smiles.

"Well, princess, follow me, please." Rina said. They were walking around the palace.

Stella saw only few maids and the were calling Rina not Princess Rina, just Rina.

"Um...I see you have a big palace and only few maids, and they talk to you as if you are their friend."

"They are, Stella. Even though I am a princess, I'm not that special. I am a girl like they are. Ranks don't mean anything to me. We are equal, we all are equal." Stella stopped walking.

'We all are equal...' she repeated.

"Hey, hotty-blondie, come on!"

"Don't call me like that!"

"Sure! Hotty-blondie! "

"Stop it!"

* * *

"Lidia, you didn't tell her. Why?" Mercia asked. Those who were at the meeting were looking at Lidia with the same question.

"I don't know what her reaction will be like. Let her defeat Magda, and then I'll tell her. It's just not the right time."

"As you wish, Lidia." The queen said. They went.

Lidia and Mercia found Stella and Rina.

"Mercia, may I ask you something?" Stella asked.

"Of course. "

"May I talk to the crystal that is here?"

"What?" Rina burst out.

"Of course." Mercia said.

"But...Mother. .."

"No buts, Princess Rina." The dolphin then lead her to an under water room. Stella saw a red-green-dark blue crystal. Stella sighed and touched it.

"I want to know if you are the crystal we are supposed to find next." Stella said.

"No, the spiritual crystal told you about one of the realms of your friends."

"Ok." She then swam out.

"I guess we should go." Stella said.

"Yeah, it's already time." Lidia said.

"We'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Mercia said, creating a portal.

* * *

"Hey, Stella, we thought you were with Brandon." Musa said.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Sorry, I can't say."

"I can't either." Lidia said. "But I know that the next crystal is in one of our realms. Whose realm, I don't know."

"Let's go to Tecna and ask her." Flora said. They went to her. Tecna and Timmy were sitting on a bench.

"Tecna!"

"What's up, guys? " Stella told her about the message.

"Ok, let's see, Timmy, I think I need your help."

"Ok."

* * *

"Why can't she understand me, I mean I didn't do anything bad." Brandon was walking and talking to Jessica.

"Oh, don't worry, she just thinks that everything she has is hers, but it's not right. She should realize that she doesn't own you." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "She should learn to trust you."

"Well...I guess you are right." Then they hugged. "Thanks Jess. I think you are the only one who can understand me and my feelings. "

"Sure, Brandon, you're welcome." She said with smirk. Stella saw this.

"Having a nice day I guess!" Stella said angrily. They pulled away.

"Stella? It's not what you're thinking. It was just a friendly hug." Brandon tried to explain.

"Friendly hug!? Then you can keep on hugging! And you know what, I don't need you!" She then ran away.

Brandon tried to catch up with her but Jessica stopped him. "I think she needs to be alone."

* * *

Joan wake up. He went out of Stella's dorm, only to see Griselda staring at him.

"What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Miss Griselda an orb at him but Joan managed to avoid it. He jumped out of the balcony. All girls that were at Alfea saw him and began to scream.

"Ok, it's Lynfea!" Tecna and Timmy said and then heard the screams. The boys and the girls hurried up.

"Hey, it's him!" Riven said and rushed to attack.

"Wait... Riven!" Musa tried to stop him but couldn't. The other boys joined him.

"He'll pay!" Sky said.

"Wait, Sky, I must tell you something about him..." Bloom grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, Bloom, he won't do anything to you again," He said as he ran towards Joan.

The girls were trying to stop them.

"What's happening here?" Faragonda asked. She saw Joan and was surprised.

"Don't worry, Miss Faragonda, we'll take care of him!" Timmy told her.

Joan was avoiding them, but Helia knocked him down.

Stella saw this and shouted. "Boys, stop!" But it was no use.

The girls saw Sky raising up his sword to hit him.

"Sky!" Brandon shouted. Sky's sword was ready to cut that ugly face when he felt somebody's grip stop him from behind as Stella had rushed towards them and stood in front of Sky, protecting Joan.

"Stop!" she shouted. Brandon sighed in relief when he saw Stella didn't get hurt.

"Are you ok?" She asked Joan. He nodded.

"Stella? What are you doing. This man deserves punishment. He committed crimes, kidnapped and captured Bloom, escaped, and now you are protecting him." Sky said. Everyone was in shock.

"It was me who freed him from the dunre. And I don't regret doing this!" Everyone's eyes got wide, except for the Winx.

"W-what?" Sky finally said.

"We were trying to tell you all this time." Flora said.

"B-but why?"geon and brought him he

"Because he's kind inside. Because there's always a way to make people realize they aren't moving on the right path. If there is a chance to help people who didn't do anything right their whole life, we should help. The people of the planet of Vita were cursed. They didn't trust each other and never gave them the chance to realize what path they had chosen. And if we don't stop this, everything will change and that curse will spread.

"Look around. The same thing is happening here. Our enemies were evil because of the jealousy they felt; the same thing like sister against sister, brother against brother is about to become even worse then before and we should do something to stop this. We have to, we need to!" It was a long silence.

"But...how can you be so sure and trust him?" Sky finally said.

"Because..." Stella turned to face Joan and looked into his eyes with smile."I see the real him, I feel the real him. He said he had a hard childhood that made him become this. His long for vengeance had blinded him. But I know, deep down, that his pitch black soul isn't all that dark. There's still light in there, and it needs the chance to be able to shine through and out."

Then, Stella held her hand to help him get up. He smiled and held her hand. The others were looking at this scene.

Lidia was there too. She was proud to hear these things from Stella and smiled, closing her eyes.

_'She's like you. I believe that she will continue your way. But will she be like this when she gets to know.._.′ Then she opened her eyes.

"Ok, Stella. If you think you can trust him he could go with you after the next crystal. "

"What!" Everyone said.

"Lidia, are you sure? The crystal is very important!" Faragonda said.

Lidia looked her with a serious expression on her face. _"I'm sure."_


	16. Chapter 16 By your side

"The next crystal is in Linphea. Stella says she's found the next crystal, but I don't know where it is yet." Jessica was reporting to Serpentine. "She even didn't tell her friends as she said she had promised."

"Hm...interesting. ..keep your eyes on her. And what about that guy Joan?"

"Well, Stella thinks he's good and trusts him. He will go with the Winx and the Specialists."

"Great." Serpentine began to laugh. The hologram of hers faded.

"Serpentine, was that your spy?" Coldeth asked.

"Were you following me?"

"No. I was just asking."

"Yes, it was. And now I know where the crystal is."

"So?" Serpentine began to walk away.

"Hey!" Coldeth shouted.

"My goddess, I have some news." Serpentine bowed.

"Yes."

Serpentine told her what Jessica said.

"Nice!" Magda took out a bottle with purple liquid and threw it to Serpentine. She caught it.

"You know what to do," She said with smirk.

Serpentine grinned back.

"Of course, my goddess. "

"Are you ok, Joan?" Flora asked. He nodded.

"Thanks."

"This is a potion against your fit. I think you'll still need it, so when you begin to feel something again, tell me."

"Thank you again."

They went out. The Winx and the Specialists were waiting for them in the ship. Stella sat down next to Joan so that he wouldn't feel alone. All the way to Linphea, they were talking and laughing. Brandon was standing there and watching. He felt jealous. Finally, they got there.

"Wow, it's more beautiful than I remember!" Aisha said, feeling the breeze on her face.

The girls admired the beauty of plants. Flora felt calm, happy about being back in the realm where she was born.

"This must be some kind of...of..." Bloom wanted to find the right word to describe the beautiful sea of flowers.

"Miracle," Flora completed.

"Yeah, miracle!" Bloom agreed with smile.

"Aaaah!" Stella shouted.

"What's wrong , Stella? Did you find the crystal?" Musa asked. They all were confused. Even boys reached out for their weapons.

"No! This flower's colors inspired me! I should draw an outfit!" Stella moved her fingers and a paper and a pencil appeared with sparkles.

"I should have known that." Musa said, annoyed. The others felt the same way.

"Stella, you should concentrate on finding the crystal. It's not the time for that!" Tecna said.

"But what can I do? I don't hear anything. Ask Flora, she's the fairy of plants. The plants will tell her where to go." Stella said, rolling her eyes and continuing to draw.

Flora walked up to a flower and held up her hands in front of it. Green sparkles appeared.

When Flora finished she said, "This plant says that an ancient power is hiding in the roots of the Healing Tree. I know where it is, but we will get there tomorrow if we go now."

"Healing Tree?" Bloom asked.

"It's an unusual tree covered with light pink flowers that have very soft and silky leaves. We make healing potions from the leaves of the flower." They walked forward.

"Come on, Stella!" Bloom shouted.

"I'm coming! " she caught up with them, still drawing. "But why we can't just transform and fly there. We'll get there faster. "

"Cause Serpentine and the others will feel the magic and follow us," Tecna said.

"Oh, ok." Stella was still drawing.

"Stella, look where you're going or else..." Bloom tried to warn her but Stella had already fallen down. "...fall..." Bloom completed.

"Joan, how are you feeling? " Flora asked, approaching him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"If you feel something, just tell us." Brandon was about to walk up to Stella when she got up off the ground and ran towards Joan with her design.

"Hey, Joan, what you think about this?" She showed him her creation.

"Nice. I see you love to design clothes."

"Yeah! 'Fashion' just so happens to be my middle name," She winked, jokingly.

Brandon just watched this. Then he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You know her. She still loves you." Sky said.

"What? Oh, I'm not worried...it's just...I don't understand her. She can trust or believe or give a chance to an enemy, but not me. She listens to the enemy's explanation, but not mine. What does she see in him? I didn't do anything wrong, yet she's treating me like I did."

"Well, if you tell her how you feel, I think she'll get you."

"I doubt it," Brandon said, folding his arms.

"Maybe you should try to be more romantic." Aisha said from behind. She walked up to Brandon.

"What do you mean. I'm always romantic." Brandon said with pride. Sky left them.

"Oh really, Mr. Macho? When was the last time you kissed her?" Aisha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's private information!" Brandon said.

'The same sentence.' Aisha thought.

"Well, I think you should kiss her here in this realm as it's full of beautiful flowers and nature makes a romantic situation, so you have chance." Aisha walked forward.

Brandon just stood there and thought about it.

It was night. Everybody was sleeping except Joan. He was looking at the moon, trying to understand the meaning of his life.

"Not sleeping? Too bad, then who will bring me the crystal?" Serpentine appeared.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, I know what you feel. Well...at least my Goddess does. And you should do her a favor and bring the crystal!"

"And why I should do that?"

"Cause she gave you new powers, and besides..." Serpentine showed him the bottle with liquid.

"What's this?" Joan asked.

"It's the potion against your fever. It will cure you, and you'll be healthy again. You and your family struggled with this, right?" Joan was in shock.

"You'll get this after you bring me the crystal!" Serpentine said and disappeared.

Joan stayed there thinking about what he was going to do. Then, he heard footsteps.

"Oh, you're awake, too?" Stella asked, yawning.

"You can't sleep?" Joan asked. Stella shook her head.

"No, I need to do something right now." She sat down, beginning to meditate.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating! I need to practice air bending, but it still doesn't work. So my teacher aunty Lidia said that I should calm my soul down to control the air and channel that element's power...what about you?"

"I don't know...I still don't believe this all happening, and that I am here and trying to help you guys...and you trust me... I just can't understand how you can trust me."

"I see you're trying to help, and I am doing this because I want...to protect and ...help those who need it. I want to show you the way; the right path you should be taking. I had the same situation as you did...Magda killed my parents...noo...I killed my parents...by saying such things I shouldn't have said, by doing such things that now I regret... I felt revenge taking control of me and I nearly destroyed what I have now... I kind of feel obligated to make sure that nobody ever feels the same way that I did. My heart is telling me that this is the right thing to do." Stella said, holding her necklace and closing her eyes.

"Ok, I...should go..." Joan began to walk away, but stopped when Stella said something.

"No matter what, I will always trust you. We're friends now." Joan stayed for a while and went.

Meanwhile, Brandon wasn't sleeping too. He was thinking about him and Stella and that Joan. Then he heard footsteps and went out of the boys' tent. He saw Joan coming from who knows where. He hid to see what he was going to do. He saw Joan sit on the ground.

"Should I do this or not?" he thought out loud. Brandon then slowly walked to the direction Joan came from.

"Ok, let's try this!" Stella did a move for controlling air. She was experimenting this on the leaves, but they didn't move. She tried again and one leaf flew up, before floating back down.

"Oh, come on! You will listen to me! And don't say no! Be a nice group of leaves and just do as I say! And when I say fly, you have no choice but to fly! Got it? Let's try one more time, and if you aren't going to listen me, then you'll be punished, ok?" Stella said, walking around the pile of leaves.

Then she tried again. This time, all the leaves began to dance for a short time.

"Ah? Do you think I'm joking? You better not. I'll put you in the river so you can get wet! Got it?"

"Um...Stella, what are you doing? " Brandon saw this all.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep. "

"Well, I was practicing! "

"By shouting at the leaves?" He was confused, no, shocked like he was the crazy one.

"How long have you been watching me? "

"Well, since I saw you talking and shouting at them."

"It's none of your business! I'm trying to concentrate and you are disturbing me!" She turned away.

"I disturb you, but Joan doesn't? Ok."

"What!? What's your problem?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I don't get you anymore."

"What?"

"You forgive that Joan, but not me. You trust him, but not me. You believe him, but not me. I'm your boyfriend, Stella! He isn't! I just want realize that!" Stella turned away again.

"You know I don't like seeing you flirting with other girls and calling giving them cute little nicknames!"

"What? I treat Jess like she's my sister. "

"But you spend more time with her then with me!"

"It's because you are training and practicing when I have free times."

"But don't you see, being with you is more than just friendship for Jessica. She's in love with you, and will do anything to be with you."

"Stella, you know I love you. Only you. If you want, I'll say stop calling Jess nicknames. Just please, give me a chance to show you my love, to show you how much I love you."

He made her spin around to face him. Their eyes met each other and he raised her chin with his thumb. They were looking at each other's eyes and soon, their emotions and passion took over. Stella put one hand on his cheek and the other on his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, shielding her from the world.

Her lips were warm against his own, causing his heart to beat faster and faster in his chest. Stella pulled away, looking up and into Brandon's eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

The moon shone above them.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He stared lovingly at her. "I missed you, too."

"Guys, wake up! We need to go!" Flora called them all.

"How long until we get there? "Aisha asked.

"About three hours." Flora responded. They continued their walk until they found a Healing Tree. It was as Flora described.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Flora." Bloom said.

"And huge." Musa added.

"So the crystal must be in there." Tecna said.

The girls turned their heads towards Stella, who was looking at the tree. Then she noticed that they were looking at someone and turned her head to see who the were looking at, before it hit her.

"Oh..." The girls smiled and stood in front of each other, pointing towards the tree.

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, I'm going." She entered through the big roots and saw a pink crystal. She touched it.

"I was expecting you and I give you the skill of health. Now, you can heal the people who suffer from hard illnesses and heal their scars."

Sparkles appeared around her and were bolted inside her. Stella took the crystal and went out.

"Nicely done jinchuuriki! " Serpentine said. She had tied her friends.

"No, let them go!" Stella yelled.

"Then give me the crystal! "

"No, Stella, don't do it! " Bloom yelled. Stella then saw Joan wasn't tied and gave the crystal to him with a cloth.

"Keep this please! WATER TRANSFORMATION, AQUARELIX! " she transformed but before she could do anything, Coldeth froze her hands in place with ice.

"You, you'll pay!"

"Well, the crystal is mine!" Serpentine laughed.

"Joan, give it!" Serpentine pulled out the potion.

"No, Joan, please, no!" Stella yelled.

"No, if you do that, the whole Magic Dimension will be in danger! " Flora begged.

"Sorry, Stella, Flora...I have no choice."

"No, there is a choice! There's always a choice!" Stella yelled. But it was too late. Joan gave the crystal to Serpentine and got the potion and ran away.

"NOOOOO!" They all shouted.

"YES!" Serpentine laughed.

"I knew it, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Aisha said. Stella didn't believe this.

"Why?" She whispered and closed her eyes, bowing her head.

"Stella, don't blame yourself. He chose that path." Flora said.

"Oh, yeah and I'm going to get rid of all of you!" Serpentine said with laugh.

Joan didn't run so far away. He stopped at the lake, looking at both the potion and himself. He remembered his past and squeezed that potion. Then he opened it and was about to drink when he stopped. He poured liquid into the water and threw the empty bottle.

"Sorry, guys, it's all my fault! It always is."

"No, Stella. You made us realize that we have to help those who are in the wrong path. It didn't work though, but the next time it will. Now you are bothering your soul with both that incident with your parents and with that blame." Bloom said.

Stella calmed down and closed her eyes.

"No, it won't work, because you'll die now! And you, jinchuuriki will meet your parents there in the underworld, where you belong!" She laughed again. This last part was enough.

"SHUT UP !" Stella moved her leg very quickly and a big wave of air threw them away, making the crystal fly out of Serpentine's hands.

"No!" Serpentine yelled, falling. The crystal landed on Joan's hands. He was putting on gloves.

"Great! He's back!" Riven shouted. Joan created an orb that released all of them.

"What are you doing!?" Serpentine asked.

"What's right!" Joan said and smiled to Stella.

"I didn't need your potion, you know."

"You!" Electra wanted to hit him with lightning but Stella stopped her.

"Look out! " Stella did a move and the air made the lightning fade away.

"Wow, Stella! It's air!" Bloom yelled.

"I know, but First... WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " The birds appeared.

"And..." Aisha said. "MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! "

They were fighting. At last, Stella could control air! But she didn't forget about the water.

"Now who's going to get rid of somebody? "Musa said as she was looking at Serpentine.

"Nice, Joan!" Sky said.

"Thanks..." Suddenly he fell down.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?"

"Ah, the potion!" Flora pulled the bottle.

"Not so fast!" Serpentine hit it with an orb, making it fall down and break.

"NO!" Stella and Flora yelled.

"Good-bye, Joan!" Serpentine and the others disappeared. Stella knelt by his side, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank...you...guys...f-for everything..." he was saying his last words.

Aisha remembered the scene where Nabu was leaving both her and her friends.

"I ...didn't...do...a-anything...right...in my whole l-life...but...thanks... Stella for...trusting and understanding...f-for believing in me...and...being my... f-friend. I want you...to never lose hope."

"Don't! Don't say that! You are not going to die!" Stella couldn't hold back her tears. She was crying as the scene of her parents appeared again in front of her eyes, and this time, she felt helpless again. The girls were trying hard to hold back their tears. Aisha was already crying.

"Do you hear me? You are not going to die! Not yet!" She touched his chest.

The others gasped when they saw sparkles covering Joan's body from Stella's hands. They were pink. They all watched this.

What was going on?

The sparkles disappeared to reveal a healthy man with perfect skin on his face. Joan saw the looks and touched his face. He was in shock, feeling soft skin. There weren't any burns.

"Stella, you cured!" He said, getting up and smiling.

"I-I..."she looked at her hands. It hit her "The crystal! Because of its powers, I have healing skills too."

"Yes! We did it!" They all cheered. They took the crystal and went.

"Why won't you stay here?" Stella asked. Joan had decided to go. Now, both stood in front of the gates in Alfea.

"I want to start my new life without hatred. To see and discover the worlds and miracles!" Stella bowed her head.

"Don't be sad. I'll be by your side and will help you anytime and anywhere!" They hugged.

"Thank you again. And your friends, too, for everything you guys did for me." He said.

The others walked up and hugged him. Joan smiled and waved, before leaving.

"Don't lose hope!" He shouted from far.

"I won't!" Stella shouted back and waved with smile.


	17. Chapter 17 Spirit of Wishes (Part 1)

Stella and Rina were fighting, or at least, training. Lidia and Kara was watching their fight. Oh, that Rina! She could avoid any attack from Stella.

How was she doing that? Stella's air bending improved. She did movements and leaves of sakura surrounded her. With another move, they moved the direction of Rina. She could avoid it again and the leaves cut the rock behind Rina. Rina then made a water dragon that was rushing towards Stella.

Stella smirked. She saw the leaves under that dragon swimming in the water. She raised her hand to her lips in a ninja-style. The leaves began to rush up, cutting the dragon through and making him blow up . Stella smirked but felt a punch from her behind. She collapsed down into water.

"Hey, that's not fair!"She yelled when she was out. Stella was soaking wet.

"Well, you should be more careful and attentive." Rina even didn't look at her.

_'Ah, she's so proud! I hate her,' _Stella thought.

"Stella come here, please!" Lidia called her.

"Yes!"

"Today, we're going to practice very hard. First, we'll try to make you more careful and attentive. And then we'll work on your air chakra." She took off her necklace and hung it from her finger.

"Are you going to hypnotize me?"

"No, you have to follow this necklace. "

"Oh, ok!" Stella began to follow that necklace. It kept going left and right, back and forth. Then, she felt a kick on her arm.

"Ouch!"

"Be attentive." Lidia sang.

"It's impossible! "

"Well, Rina did and now she can avoid any attack."

"Ok!" They tried again and again. Stella had bruises. The last kick knocked her down.

"Ok, this one was too much I guess." Stella nodded and her head went down again. "Well, I think it's enough for today. But keep practicing! "

"You are staying here?"

"I have things to do here." Stella sighed and bowed her head. She sat down under a tree and hugged her knees.

"What's wrong, Stella? " Lidia sat down near her.

"Well, a party for our parents will be held at Alfea. Even witches are invited with their parents...and now girls are going back to their realms to get ready. Brandon went with Sky and I am alone and..." Lidia knew this feeling very well.

"That necklace of your mom's that you wear every time makes you feel like you aren't alone, right?"

"Yeah...but...I still want to hug them and to be able to say that I'm sorry. I need them...I'd give anything to bring them back..." Stella looked at her necklace, holding it.

Lidia looked at her necklace with which she trained Stella minutes ago.

"See, this was your biological mom's gift for my birthday. This is not only a necklace, it's a musical box. I loved the song she sang at our first concert in the school. It was "Blue Bird". And she made a necklace with that song." Lidia opened her necklace's lid and it began to shine and sing.

Stella, for the first time, heard her real mom's beautiful and angelic voice.

After she heard the song she said "Wow, she had a angelic voice!"

"Yeah." Lidia smiled. "Now you should go and rest for a while, ok?"

Stella nodded with smile and went.

During her walk to Alfea, she saw three kids were shouting and laughing at a small girl about three years old girl.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Stella walked up to them and the boys ran away. Then Stella looked at that girl.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm..." But before she could say anything, that girl ran.

Stella looked at the ground and saw a ripped-up teddy bear. It had one eye and one ear. She picked up it, before looking in the direction the little girl ran.

"Poor girl. She forgot."

Then, she went to Alfea to her dorm. She collapsed on the bed. She was bored. First, she tried to draw new outfits but soon got exhausted. Then she went out and went to the library.

"Ok, what can I read. Hm..." then she noticed a book._ "Spirit of wishes". _Stella opened it up and began to read.

"The Spirit of wishes can granted only one wish from a person if that person did a heroic deed! Yes! We should go there and I'll wish my parents come to life!"

Stella ran to her dorm and dialed Bloom's number.

"Hello?"

"Bloom! It's me, Stella! "

"Oh, hi Stella, what's wrong, it seems you're happy."

"Yeah, well, we should go to the Spirit of Wishes! She can grant any wish, but only one."

"Why you need that?"

"I want to wish for my parents to come back. You and the other girls can have your own wish as well! Please?!"

"Ok, Stella, but I can't today. We can tomorrow. Ok?"

"Um...ok! I'm waiting for you! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Yes!" Stella began to jump up and dance around her dorm. "Soon, I'll be with my parents again!"

Then she went out. The sun was shining and a cool breeze was blowing. Stella felt satisfied until she noticed the same girl hiding from her behind a tree.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm a friend." Stella said, but the girl hid. Stella then moved her fingers and that teddy appeared with sparkles.

"Hey, it's yours, right?" The girl sheepishly walked up to her teddy and grabbed it. Stella smiled.

"Hi, I'm Stella, what's your name?"

"K-Kylie"

"Nice name! What's your teddy's name?"

"Mr. Teddy."

"Well, nice to see you two! And where are your parents?" Stella looked around.

"I-I don't know. "

"What?"

"I got lost. One minute, we were together, and the next they were gone. And now I don't have them." The girl began to cry quietly. ′

_'Poor girl, she's like me...' _Stella's eyes watered but she held the tears back.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The girl shook her head.

"You know, you can stay with me and my friends until we find your parents. Ok? I'll find them, I promise!" Stella smiled and patted the girls head, rubbing away the tears. The girl smiled.

"Thank you, miss."

"Oh please, just call me Stella, or you can call me sister if you want." Stella held her little hand and they went.

But before they went to Alfea Stella took her to some places and stores! They had fun together.

"We can buy you a new teddy? Why are you keeping that one?" Stella asked as she noticed that the girl was holding the toy very tightly.

"No. It was my mom's present for me!" The girl hugged that toy even tighter.

_'Like my necklace...'_ Stella held her necklace.

"Ok, listen, wherever you are, the people you love are always with you. They are here." Stella sat the girl and pointed at her heart.

"In my heart?" Stella smiled and nodded.

"If you open up your heart and look into it you'll find them. They are protecting you anywhere and everywhere you go." The girl smiled.

"Thank you, sister."

They went to Alfea with many clothes. Stella bought both for the girl and for herself. That girl was wearing a light pink skirt with blue belt and a yellow top with blue marks.

It was time for the little girl to get to bed.

"Sister Stella, could you please tell me a story?" She asked as she was in bed.

"Of course!" Stella saw her book. "I'm going to tell you one tale about a powerful and strong girl who was as beautiful as her name. She was both a fairy and ninja. This tale is different from the others, but it's about the strength and courage that she found in her heart as she believed and went ahead. There were many trials that made her fall, but she always got up and kept on as she believed in her dreams and heart, and she knew that she would never give up.

"And when a man asked her why she never gave up, she told him that this was the path she had chosen. She fought against dark and evil only to bring back the peace and freedom, and she promised to protect the people and make them happy as she was a fighter for people's care-free future!"

"Wow, and what was her name?"

"Her name was so beautiful and unique as she, her name, was Dellora Faberlique!"

"Wow, I want to become like her."

"Well if you find the strength inside your heart, you'll become more then like her." Kylie nodded, yawned and fell asleep.

Stella went out of her dorm and tried to concentrate on her air chakra. She felt it, but not entirely. Then, she heard the girls coming in.

"Whoa, Stella, what are you doing?" Aisha asked.

"Meditating! And please be quiet as we have a guest." The girls were confused. Stella told them everything.

"Poor girl." Flora said.

"Yeah, she's like me, and I must protect her and find her parents."

"But if her parents..." Musa was stopped by Stella.

"Don't even say that! I WILL find them!"


	18. Chapter 18 Spirit of Wishes (Part 2)

The next morning, the Winx went to the Ancient Forest where the Spirit of Wishes lived. Kylie stayed at Alfea with Roxy, Arthu Daphne and, yes, that Jessica.

The Winx had arrived.

"And where exactly does that Spirit live again?" Musa asked.

"I don't know exactly where, but somewhere here, I think." Tecna answered.

"Girls, let's just keep walking. We'll find her." Bloom said.

"Hey, and what feat we have to do?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not something disgusting. I made this outfit today." Girls rolled their eyes with smile.

Flora then noticed a deer, but it ran away.

"Hey, did you see that? I think that deer was following us." She said.

"I didn't see anything." Aisha said.

"Neither did I." Musa joined.

"Maybe it was just you?" Bloom said putting her hand on Flora's shoulder.

"Maybe."

They continued their walk until they saw a small creature. It was covered with flowers.

"Oh, hi, can we speak with the spirit of wishes?" Bloom asked gently.

"Oh, you are after your wish. Of course. Follow me." It flew up. The girls followed her to a wonderful waterfall.

"Wow, it's so harmonious here!" Flora span around.

"I'm glad you like it," a voice was heard. The waterfall moved away like curtains to reveal a women with curly, light blue hair, sea-colored eyes, and a light flowery outfit. She has sharp ears.

"My name is Elucia. I'm the spirit of wishes and water."

"Oh, hi, we are..." Bloom was interrupted by her.

"I know, you are the Winx. The fighter-fairies."

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"And we are after a wish." Tecna said.

"Yes, I know. But first, you have to complete a task for you to get your wish." Elucia said.

"Yeah, we know." Musa said.

"When will we start?"

"Now." Elucia did a light move and moving pictures appeared in the surface of water.

" You have to go to Glory Mountain to find the glory stones. But during this mission, you mustn't help each other and mustn't go for help. Each of you have to be on her own and see through this on her own without any magic or skill. "

"But what if one of us gets hurt?"

"It doesn't not matter. You have to go on even if your friends are in a big trouble. If anybody disagrees, she can not to go. But if anyone of you disobeys this, that girl will be transported here and can't continue, and I'll deem her task failed. Gloria will accompany you to the starting place and from there, you can not help or take care of each other. Now go, and good luck, Winx." They walked for about ten minutes.

"Well, now from here you have to continue without me. Good luck!" Gloria said and flew away.

"Well girls, let's do this!" Bloom said. They nodded and moved. For an hour they were in the deep forest.

"Looks like it's easy then we thought." Stella said. Then roots tied Flora very tightly and began to squeeze her.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"FLORA!" They shouted.

"Don't worry, girls, I'm ok, go on, please! Ah!"

"Ok..." Stella said.

The girls turned around, but slowly. Flora was still screaming and shouting as the roots were squeezing her very hard. The girls were trying to bare this as they were told not to help. Each of them clenched her fists.

"That's enough!" Bloom said and rushed to help Flora. She shot fiery orbs and the roots let go of her.

"BLOOM!" The Others shouted.

"No, Bloom, you are breaking the rule!" Stella said. But Bloom didn't hear her and went on burning the roots. Flora was free. The girls then saw light blue sparkles surrounding Bloom.

"Oh, no!" Flora shouted.

"But why, Bloom?" Stella asked.

"My friends are more important than a wish." She said and disappeared. She was with Elucia by then.

"Let's go." Tecna said. They continued and appeared in front of a river that was flowing extremely quickly. There was a long bridge at its top.

"Um...I don't think we'll be able to cross it." Stella said.

"Well, let's try." Aisha said. She stepped and walked slowly. She crossed it and said. "Tada! See? Now you."

Then Flora crossed, then, Musa, Stella, who was forced to cross by Tecna, who was next. But the bridge couldn't stand and broke.

"Ah!" Tecna shouted as she fell into water.

"Ah! Girls!" Tecna screamed.

"Don't worry, Tecna! I'm coming! " Musa rushed.

"NO, MUSA!" The others shouted.

"Hold on!" Musa held a long branch and Tecna caught it. Musa then pulled her up. She was safe. But Musa was surrounded by purple sparkles.

"Guys, don't worry about me! I'll be there with Bloom." She said and disappeared.

"Musa," Tecna whispered and bowed her head. They continued.

"We have to protect Stella I guess." Tecna said.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Cause it's your wish that should be come true. Not ours. And there are many dangers and one of us will be in trap!" Tecna explained.

"Ok."

They were climbing the mountain, but Aisha slipped and was about to fall. That time, Stella and Flora were at the top.

"Aaah!" Aisha shouted. But Tecna held her hand.

"Tecna! " Aisha shouted.

"Hang on!" Finally Tecna pulled her up.

"Aisha, are you ok? " Flora asked she nodded.

"Ok, girls, protect Stella's wish!" Violet sparkles appeared and Tecna disappeared.

The girls went ahead. There was a cave and they entered. Finally, they arrived. Everywhere they looked were shiny and colorful stones.

"It's the end!" Stella walked up to take one.

"Stella, I wouldn't do that if I were you, it's too easy!" Aisha said.

"Oh, come on! " Stella was about to take one when the ceiling began to crumbled, but Flora managed to pull her away.

"Flora!" Stella and Aisha said.

"Go on girls!" Flora said with smile and disappeared with green sparkles.

"Well, I think it's over. But for your safety I'll take the one first and if anything happens, don't help or save me, ok?" Aisha said.

Stella nodded. Aisha took one but nothing happened. Stella took one too. They went back.

"Congratulations, you all did well." Elucia said.

"But I thought it was a task but I'd say it was a test." Aisha said.

"Well, the others before you brought their stones but didn't get any wish as they didn't help each other. I said you mustn't have helped each other but the life of your friends is more valuable for you all than a wish. That was your choice. And now, throw the rocks into water and tell me your wishes." Aisha threw hers first.

"We wish to know what had happened to the family of a little girl that is in Alfea named Kylie?" She said looking at Stella with smile. Elucia nodded.

There was a picture on the surface of water.

"Her family died in a car crash. The car was out of control but fortunately, that girl's mom pushed her away from the car and now she's alive."

"Poor girl." Flora said. The others felt so sorry. Stella didn't believe her ears.

_'Musa was right...' _she closed her eyes held her necklace and clenched her fist in which was the stone.

"Now, you, princess of Solaria." Elucia said. Stella threw her stone.

"Your wish?" Elucia asked, Stella was quiet.

Then she sighed deeply and said, "I wish Kylie's parents came back to life!" Elucia nodded and water was sparkling.

"Her parents now are alive and are waiting for her at home."

"Thank you." Stella said.

"But Stella, we thought you would wish for your parents to come back to life." Bloom said.

"They are alive and live inside my heart. Their spirit will never leave me alone and will be there wherever I am. I know what it's like to lose somebody you love, and I don't want anyone else to have to feel that." Stella said with calm smile. The others smiled in reply.

"It was nice to meet you, Winx. I wish you good luck."

* * *

They were back to Alfea and were preparing for the party. Stella took Kylie to her parents. She saw them hugging.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh, my little sweetheart." Her mother hugged her tightly and father joined them.

"I thought you left me for ever." Kylie said with sadness.

"Oh, sweetie, we'll never leave you alone." Her mother kissed her cheek. Her father lifted her up and went to their house. Kylie waved to Stella, who was watching this with a smile. She waved back before flying away.

At Alfea, every parent was there. Even Lidia. Everyone was with their parents. Stella was with Lidia at the lake. She brought with her two flowers that were like lotus.

"In Vita, when we wanted to connect with our ancestors' spirits, we burnt the pistil of the flower Vincoli and put it on the water, letting it flow away, and we prayed." They did that. Stella was calm and quiet.

After she prayed. she smiled and said. "Let's go to the party," And they went.

Then Brandon walked up to them.

"Hi, there!" He said.

"Hi, Brandon! " they hugged.

"Hi. "Lidia said.

"I thought you'd be with Sky." Stella said.

"Well I was with him, but I don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not alone, and never will be!" She said. Then she thought about something and went.

"I'll be back." Three minutes left but Stella didn't come back.

"Where did she go?" Brandon asked.

"There!" Lidia pointed at the stage.

"Attention everyone!" Everybody turned their heads towards Stella.

"Thank you. I want to thank the people that are always with me and will never leave me. I want to thank my best friends: Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Daphne, Roxy, Sky, Riven, Nex, Thoren, Helia, Timmy and Roy, my boyfriend Brandon as well as the headmistress Mrs . Faragonda. And I want to especially thank Lidia, my aunt, who always supports me. I want to sing one of her favorites songs that my real mom used to sing, and give it to everyone in here. It's called _'Blue bird_'!"

_Like a flying blue bird,_

_I would feel the peace and freedom,_

_Catching through the clouds the light,_

_In the blue, in the blue, in the blue sky._

_I'm still feeling the pain and misery,_

_That I got from the past and am making new history,_

_But I still remember those painful swords,_

_That now are turning into words._

_I wake up from a dream about an unknown, familiar world,_

_And then I spread open my wings and take off._

_I told myself that I,_

_Would never come back if I flew away ,_

_Chasing after the light,_

_That is calling and getting far away,_

_And like a flying blue bird,_

_I would feel the peace and freedom,_

_Chasing after the light,_

_In the blue, in the blue, in the blue sky._

_I want to feel the sun and the breeze on my face,_

_I want to feel the free and want to spread my wings,_

_To be like a bird and fly into the sky,_

_Cause I know there is a will inside my heart._

_I'm going to break this painful cage and end this kind of age,_

_So I spread open my wings to start the flight._

_I believed that I_

_Would never come back if I flew away,_

_Flying after the light,_

_Far away, far away, so far away._

_And if I ran away, I'd hold hands with you baby,_

_The more I fly the more I want,_

_Far away, far away, so far away._

_I believe in my heart,_

_I see that in my eyes,_

_I'm always falling but keeping fighting,_

_Chasing after the light!_

_I believed that I would never come back if I flew away,_

_Flying after the light,_

_That's calling but running far away._

_Just like a flying blue bird,_

_I'd feel the peace and freedom,_

_Sharing them with the light,_

_In the blue, in the blue, the so blue sky._


	19. Chapter 19 Weakness

"Did you feel that power?" Coldeth asked. They all were in the cave. They were standing in front of Magda.

"Yeah! I felt that power when we were in that Notteria." Airy said.

"And that power was too familiar," Serpentine said.

"Are you sure our people might be here?" Magda asked.

"I'm sure. And besides, recently Stella and Lidia have been going to a place they kept in secret. Even Stella's friends don't know as she said she had made a promise," Serpentine said.

"I'll make her break her promise!" Magda clenched her fist. "Listen what we're going to do..."

* * *

"Hey! That's not fair!" Stella yelled.

"Don't get hot hotty-blondie! It was fair and you know that. It's not my fault that you can't be careful. And note that fairy-shinobis are careful anytime and they can THINK, something that you can't do." Rina said with proud look.

Stella and she were training and as usual, this time Rina beat her.

"Argh! You want to say that I can't think! Proud-head!"

"I bet!" They showed each other fists.

"Ha, you're wrong!"

"Really?" Rina put her finger on Stella's forehead making her go back. She fell into water. Rina began to laugh.

" Argh! You! You will pay!"

"Uh huh, I know." She continued her laugh.

"Ok, Stella, it's enough for today." Lidia said.

Stella went ahead. But before going, she stuck her tongue out at Rina. Rina did the same.

They turned their heads with, saying "Hmph! "

* * *

"Then two eggs, and a spoon of sugar..." Flora was cooking a cake for pleasure. "Hey, where's the spoon?"

She was looking for it and saw Kiko playing with it.

"Kiko, I need that spoon." She gently took the spoon and pet his head.

"Hey, Flora, what are you doing? "Aisha and the rest of the girls came in.

"Cooking."

"Mmmm, I already can't wait to taste it!" Musa said.

"It's not ready, yet."

"Want us to help you, Flora?" Bloom asked.

"If you want to."

"Yeah, together we'll be funny!" Aisha said.

They were helping her.

"Ok, where's the flour?" Musa asked.

"Here it is!" Tecna said bringing a box of flour.

"Ok, now..." Bloom was interrupted by a noise of door.

They walked out to see Stella wet.

"Um...what happened to you?" Aisha asked.

"Nothing..." Stella mumbled and walked ahead.

Musa was stirring the flour with other ingredients while walking up.

"Whoa, did you have bath?"

"Something like that! What are you all doing? "

"Cooking!" They all said.

"For what?"

"For pleasure! "Aisha said.

"Hm, it's not enough!" Musa moved her finger and the box of flour flowed to the room and began to pour but...now it was too much and a white smoke appeared, making all of them white, including Stella.

"Musa!" They all said.

"Sorry." Then they looked at Stella and each other. They began to laugh.

"Well, it's not funny!" Stella said.

"But it is, um...wet-floury-girl." Aisha said with laugh.

"Ugh, will you stop it! Besides I'm not in the right mood. I should go and change." She went to her dorm .

"What's happened? " Bloom asked.

"I said nothing."

"Well, you can join us in cooking so you'll be fine." Flora said.

"Nah, thanks. I'm not in a cooking mood."

"Then go for a walk." Tecna said.

"For a walk? With Brandon! That's great idea!" Stella cheered like a small kid that had just gotten a present.

She did a move and all of dust vanished away and she was dry. Then, she did another move and light pink sparkles appeared and span around her. She was wearing a beautiful light pink outfit.

"Bye, girls, oh and..." she put her finger into the pastry and took it to her mouth to taste.

"Stella!" Flora said.

Stella ran out giggling.

* * *

She was at Red Fountain and saw Brandon flying on his dragon. But she saw a girl she wouldn't like. Jessica.

_'What's she doing here!?_′ Stella thought.

Fortunately, Jessica and Brandon hadn't met yet. Brandon soon landed when he noticed Stella.

"Hey, Stella!" He said with smile.

"Brandon!" She rushed towards him and hugged him.

"I've missed you, so much." she said.

"Whoa, I've missed you too." he hugged her back.

Jessica' s eyes got wide.

"Hi, Brandon! " She said.

"Oh, Jess, hi!" They pulled apart. But Stella hugged his arm and rested her head on his strong muscles.

_'No way! This idiot is making me mad!_′ Jessica thought.

"And what are you doing?" She asked trying to be calm.

"He's my boyfriend and I have that right, don't I?" Stella looked at Brandon.

He smiled and said. "Of course, Sunshine! "

"Oh, it's so cute!" Airy and the others appeared.

"You! What do you want!" Stella said.

"Easy, jinchuuriki." Serpentine said.

"You'll see!" Stella said. She concentrated and her arms became covered with shining Sakura leaves that were spinning around her arm.

"Air sphere!" Stella yelled.

Groundy picked a big rock and threw it at Stella, cutting it through with her air sphere.

"Aaah! Can you imagine what would be if it was one of us!" Airy screamed.

"Calm down you!" After a few attacks from Stella, Brandon and 'Jessica', Magda appeared.

"You've become stronger since our last fight, sister."

"Magda!"

_'We have not met for a long time._′ Stella thought.

"And what's your visit this time! If you are after the crystals, you are wasting time!"

"I know, but I'm not here for the crystals. Tell, me sister, where are you and Lidia training. I'm youro sister and I must know everything about that." Stella's eyes got wide.

_'Stella! Don't look at her eyes! Phoenix has a special ability to read minds_." Three-foot's voice said in her mind.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about."

_'I should be more attentive! I know, she'll try to convince me...and as managed to guess, she'll try to do something. ?..Hurting Brandon as she did with my parents!'_ Stella clenched her fists.

"I don't know! "

"You're lying." Magda sang.

"I said I don't know!"

_'Hm... this guy and also her friends are her weakness. She'll do anything. I guess this is a difficult question for her,_′ Magda thought while looking at Brandon.

"I give you time till 4pm. If you don't make up your mind, you know what will happen." Magda said and vanished with the others.

_'What should I do?'_ Stella thought.

"Stella, are you ok?" Brandon asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Stella turned around to see him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Jessica rolled her eyes.

_'What am I supposed to do? If I say it, I'll not only break my promise, but also the Atlantis people will be destroyed. If I don't, Magda will try to destroy those who I love...there's only one way I guess.'_ She thought and pulled away.

"Brandon, please, gather everyone at Alfea and tell them and Mrs. Faragonda that Magda is preparingfor a battle. I have to go now, but I'll meet you at Alfea!" Stella said, holding his hand before running away.

"But Stella. ?.!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Soon he didn't saw her. "

What are we going to do? "Jessica asked.

Stella stopped. "Air teleportation! " Sakura leaves span around her and teleported her to Atlantis.

* * *

"Ok, it's ready!" Flora said.

"Mmm, I want to taste it first!" Musa said.

"But leave some for Stella. "Bloom said. They nodded.

"Girls, Mrs. Faragonda wants to see you." Roxy said.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked after they looked at each other.

"I don't know, but the boys and Daphne are already there."

"We are coming." Bloom said.

They walked out from the dorm and made their way to the office.

"Hi, Mrs. Faragonda, everyone." They greeted.

"What's happened?" Musa asked. Brandon explained everything.

"Well, we should be ready." Bloom said.

"I hope, Stella's fine." Flora said.

* * *

"What's wrong, Stella? " Lidia asked.

"Lidia, gather everyone in the throne room, it's important! " Lidia did as she was told.

Stella told them the situation.

The king was thinking.

"I think...you should go and don't come back. I'm sorry, Lidia, but I am responsible for this people living here in safety."

"What!? Dad, it's not right! How long are we going to hide? We all understood that hiding isn't the right way!" Rina said.

"And what's your thought, princess Rina?" Mercia asked.

"I've been practicing since I was a kid. I have special fairy and ninja abilities and skills that are stronger than Stella's. If you let me, please, I'd like to go and show Magda her place! I'm tired being hidden from the world and I don't care if the rules say the opposite. First of all, I am a fighter for people's destiny, and this is my chance to serve them."

"No, Rina! You'll stay here! Do you know if you leave this realm, you can't come back because of safety of people!" The king said.

" But dad...?"

"No! Rina!"

"Don't worry, princess Rina, we can take care of this. Thank you one more time to accepting us." Lidia said and she and Stella bowed before going.

"Stella, now you feel your air chakra, right?" Lidia said. Stella nodded.

"You should open your air chakra completely, again dancing."

"But we don't have time to dance." Stella said.

"I won't show you, you know all the air movements."

"But..."

"Now, let's go!"

Stella sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle began. The Winx and Specialists were doing their bests.

"And where's my sister?" Magda asked.

" Even if knew, we wouldn't tell you!" Musa said and attacked.

"Hey, I'm your enemy! "Airy said attacking her back.

Musa was thrown away.

"Musa!" Riven yelled.

"I'll show you!" Riven attacked Airy.

"Oh, you're not a gentleman! How could that girl look at you!"

"Stella, where are you?" Bloom said.

"I don't know where that jinchuuriki is, but I'm here!" Robbin said.

"And I'm here!" Sky rushed towards Bloom.

"Stella, open your air chakra while I take care of them." Lidia said as they were at Alfea.

Stella nodded. Lidia ran. Stella sighed and began to do the air movements dance. She finished it with one hand holding in front of her in ninja style. During that dance, light pink sakura leaves surrounded her, lifting her hair and making them dance to. Soon, light pink sparkles appeared and vanished, revealing Stella with a light pink outfit with blue and tattoo on her hands.

Her make up was light pink and blue. And her hair was a little bit curly with pink stripes that were turning into blue at the edges.

"I did it! Now I should join them." Stella flew up and said "WATER AND AIR WARRIORS TECHNIQUE," with blue birds appeared light pink birds.

They began to attack.

"Oh, these birds!" Coldeth said.

"Hi, girls!" Stella said.

"Stella, it's you!" Bloom flew towards her and hugged her.

"Wow, new transformation? "Aisha said.

"Yeah!" Stella said.

"Now let's get started! " She beat almost all of them. But Magda managed to beat her friends too. She hit them and they all were thrown.

"Girls!" Stella yelled.

"It's enough, Magda!" Lidia shouted.

"And this is for you, aunty!" Magda made purple fire and hit her. Lidia tried to dodge it but it didn't work.

"Stop it!" Stella shouted.

"Oh, then tell me what's the place you both were going?"

"Never!"

"Then..." Magda held Bloom with turquoise ropes that were squeezing her.

"Aaah!" she yelled.

"Bloom" everyone shouted.

"NO! Please, STOP IT! PLEASE! NO!" Stella shouted and pleaded.

"Then TELL ME!"

Stella was crying.

_'Mom, dad...'_ then she got up.

"Stella!" Sky shouted.

"You are coward. A COWARD, MAGDA! YOU ARE SCARED OF ME! BECAUSE I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! YOU ALWAYS SENT YOUR BRATS TO DO ALL THE WORK AND TO FIGHT AGAINST ME! YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT ME AS YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! BUT I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU ALWAYS ATTACKED THEM, KNOWING THEY ARE MY WEAKNESS! But I'm NOT GOING TO CRY! CAUSE I AM STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT! IT IS YOU WHO ARE WEAK!" Nobody dared to say anything.

Magda was quiet but gave Stella a death glare. She let go of Bloom.

"You should be taught how to talk to the people that are older than you." Her voice was full of anger.

"I know how to talk to people!" Stella shouted.

Magda held her hand towards Stella and a strong stream of wave was blown from her hand. Stella shielded her face.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Stella looked at Magda.

_'Nothing more?_′ she thought. Then, she felt weakness as if her skin was being wet and she quickly and without her knowing collapsed down on her knees.

"STELLA! "They all shouted. Suddenly Stella saw her arms, legs and body were cut and bleeding. Stella stared and didn't move.

"So, sister, who's the weak coward now?" Magda raised her hand to give her the last kick.

"I'm asking you for the last time, where were you going?"

"You know, you don't need her for that!" A voice was heard. "You need me! Magda!"

_'This voice_′ Stella thought.

All turned their heads to see a girl with blue hair standing on the tower of Alfea.

"Who's she?" Bloom asked. The girl jumped high and landed in front of Stella.

"According to your outfit, you are an Atlantis fairy - shinobi. " Magda said.

" Yeah, and I'll beat you all!" Rina said.

"What are you doing here? " Stella asked.

"What does it look like! I'm saving your heavy ass!"

"What!?"

"Let's see what you can do, girl!" Magda tried to attack her but Rina avoided her attack easily.

The others tried to hit her too, but they lost their powers and didn't feel their muscles.

"Aaah! She's strong! " Airy said.

"Let's go!" Magda glared at Stella and vanished.

"Wow, who's she?" Musa asked. They all approached to her. Mrs. Faragonda approached.

"So you are from Atlantis." She said. Rina bowed as their traditions said.

"Yes, Mrs. I'm the princess of Atlantis and a fairy-shinobi."

"But how did your father allow you to come?" Lidia asked.

"I convinced him, and actually, I don't think this hotty - blondie girl will manage to defeat Magda easily." Rina didn't bother to turned to see Stella.

She just pointed at her with her thumb from her back.

"Hotty-blondie? "Aisha asked.

"Hey! Stop that, and besides I didn't need any help." Stella said folding her cut arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I saw you didn't. You were bleeding and crying like a 3 year-old."

"Hey!" Stella said. Lidia put her hands on her arms to heal her.

"So, I am Bloom, these are Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Daphne, and Jess. "

"Hi! Nice to meet you." They all said.

"And I'm Faragonda, the headmistress of this school, Alfea."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, yeah." Stella said annoyed.

Lidia finished healing her.

"Girls?" Sky said.

"Oh, Rina these are our strong boys: Sky, Roy, Nex, Riven, Timmy, Helia..." Stella introduced them and they all said "Hi"

"...and Brandon!" When Stella turned her head, she saw Rina's eyes were turned big, with pink hearts that were beating literally. Her hands were holding each other, making a bouquet in front of her chin. This all happened when she saw Brandon.

_'Oh, great! First that Jessica and now she!_′ Stella's eyes got wide.

" Hi" Brandon said with smile. She was in the same situation.

"STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND!" Stella yelled.

"Boyfriend! !?"Rina's expression faded when she heard that. She bowed her head.

"Stella, be polite!" Flora said.

"We have a cake there, let's go." Musa said.

"Polite! She should be polite!" Stella said.

"Stella," Aisha said.

"What? Why me? Why does this always happen to me!?"


	20. Chapter 20 Believe in you

"Woo-hoo!" Stella was jumping up very high with her air power. "Yeah!" She landed.

"You should know that you have to jump like that without air power." Lidia said.

"I know, but it's cool. And besides, you know that you won't break your back."

"Ok, now we can consider you air training, over but you'll do some exercises with it as you are doing with water. Now we'll learn icebending, and it's easy as you just have to combine air and water. And you'll get your ice transformation in that way too. But first, we should pay attention to your carefulness. I know a special method. Put your hands in this position."

Lidia put her hands in front of her chest. Both her palms were touching each other. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your surroundings. Feel them."

Stella did as she was told. It was like she appeared in a place where many symbols were under her feet. Lidia controlled water.

"Do you feel anything?"

Stella felt, or rather saw, something very calm but cheerful, slaking light blue things, like bubbles.

"Um...I think it's...water?"

"Yes. Can you tell exactly where it is?"

"Um...no...I can't tell."

"Ok, let's begin our icebending training, but we'll come back to this." Stella nodded. "Oh, and remind me to teach you how to stand on high trees, or on ceiling and stuff."

"Oookay."

* * *

_At Magda's cave..._

"That girl is from Atlantis, and as I know, the most powerful crystal is there." Magda said.

"Yeah, but we don't know where exactly Atlantis is." Coldeth said.

"And that girl won't tell us." Hotty said.

"So what are we going to do? " Airy asked.

"Firstly, we won't let the Winx find the next crystal." Magda said.

"And I've already got an idea." Serpentine said with a smirk.

"Then go, Serpentine."

"Sure, my goddess!" Serpentine bowed and went out.

She summoned a snake that opened its mouth and a purple ball appeared with Jessica in it.

"What's wrong, Serpentine? "

"I've got a mission for you. But first, tell me who guesses the prompts given by the crystals?"

"It's a pink haired girl from Zenith. Her name is Tecna. She's very smart and can solve any problem for a certain time. She loves technology and does everything with her electronics. "

"So, she can solve anything with technology? Hmm...does she have any sort of device that she keeps with her at all times?"

"Her mini computer."

"Great. Now take this box of poison dust and fill it in her mini computer." Serpentine teleported a small purple box to Jessica' s location. "But be careful, nobody must see you!"

"I know!" Serpentine's image disappeared.

Jessica took the box. She made sure none of the Winx was in their dorms and entered. But she saw Musa and Tecna.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Musa asked.

"Oh...um...well...I...kinda...need your help."

"And how can we help you?" Tecna asked.

"Well...I'm worried about Solaria as one of my best friends was from there...and...um..can you find out where Magda locked them as I know you, Tecna, are smart and Magda can do nothing to keep that in secret for a long time," she lied.

"Hmm...I'll try." Tecna said and moved her fingers, starting her mini computer turned up. She opened it and began her work.

"But I don't think it will help." Musa said.

"It will! I believe in Tecna!" Jessica said.

_'Now I have to do something to get them both out, or at least Musa._' Jessica thought.

Then the girls came in.

"Musa! Tecna! Oh, hi, Jess!" Bloom said.

"Hi!"

"What, Bloom? " Musa asked.

"The boys are here, don't you want to come down to see them?"

"But I am busy, can you tell Timmy to come up here?" Tecna said.

"Ok." Bloom said and the girls went out.

"Wait girls! Tecna you can go and asked Timmy to come here by yourself! I mean, you are his girlfriend and I think it will be the right thing to do, won't it?"

"Hm..I guess you're right. I'll go and I guess I can leave my mini computer here while I'm back." Tecna went out with the others.

Jessica sighed. She reached out to the box, opened it, and filled the dust in the computer.

She smirked.

"What are you doing?" Rina came in and asked.

"Ah, you scared me!"

"I know you are, little miss "Royal Fright'. But you didn't answer my question."

"Nothing." Jessica went out.

Rina watched her leaving suspiciously.

_'Why do I get the feeling that she isn't the person she says she is?'_ Rina thought.

Then she saw Stella's door a little bit open. She shook her hands.

"Hehe. But to play tricks on that hotty-blondie is so funny!" She entered. "Hm..nice dorm!"

She noticed a cup of water. She smirked. She moved her fingers and two boxes of salt appeared. She poured the water into them and began to stir it.

"Hehe, I hope she'll be back soon..." she went out.

"Hi, Rina. Where's Jess?" Tecna asked.

"Hey. She just went out."

Tecna looked at her strangely. "Oh, um...okay."

Rina wasn't the only one becoming suspicious of the mysterious fairy.

* * *

Stella finished her training an hour ago. Now she was trying to stand on a branch.

"Ok, it's easy, see?" She had taken off her necklace and was holding it in her hand.

"This necklace gives me powers!" All of a sudden, Stella accidentally dropped her necklace . Stella tried to catch it and fell.

That time Brandon was looking for her. He saw the necklace, picked it up, and Stella fell on him. She was on top of him.

"Oh, hi Brandon! " She said with guilty smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and...what were you doing there?" He said looking up.

"Um...hehe."Stella giggled. "Sorry. I'm ontop of you."she said.

"Actually, I like this. And while you're here, you think you can drop me a kiss?" He said proudly and placing his hands back on his head like resting. Stella giggled and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well?" She said.

"Hey, I didn't mean that!" He said with smirk. Stella got what he was thinking about.

"Oh, mister, and what will you do for me?"

"Oh, my Sunshine demands something for just a kiss?"

"Well, yes!"

"Actually, I was planning to go on a date with you if you kissed me..."

"Ok!" she leaned down to kiss him, but somebody interrupted them by clearing her throat. Stella and Brandon saw Jessica.

Stella's eyes narrowed._'This little-'_

"Hi, Jess!" Brandon and Stella quickly got up.

"Hi." Jessica didn't look at Stella. "Oh and Stella, could you go and get the next prompt from the crystal? It's important. "

"Fine!" Stella said with folded arms and went. She was in the cave and touched the Healing crystal.

_"To find the next crystal you need the help of science,"_ It said.

"Science? Tecna!" She ran.

* * *

"Hey, girls!" Stella said.

"Hey, girl!" Aisha said.

"I have a prompt and it says that I need Tecna's help!"

"My help?"

"Well, the crystal said that to find the, next crystal, I needed the help of science."

"Hm.. it means that the crystal is in mu realm!" Tecna reach out her mini computer.

"Ok, let's see.." After five minutes, Tecna finally found something. "It's in the catacomb of Central Square! "

"Catacomb? Great!" Stella went to her dorm.

"But we have to stay here!" Bloom said.

"We have to protect the crystal and Rina at the same time. We think Magda wants to know where exactly Atlantis is, and she'll try to use her."

"But she'll take care of herself! You don't know her as well as I do!" Stella said from her dorm. Rina came in and listened.

"But Lidia said that, hotty-blondie! "

"Hmph!" Was heard. Stella then took a sip from the cup of water and spit it out immediately. She rushed out of her dorm.

"Stella, what's happened to you?" Bloom asked as they all saw her coughing and rushing here and there.

"Water...water!"

"Here", Flora said as Stella took the watering-pot out from her hand and began to drink water from it.

"Oh, Stella!" They all said. Rina burst out laughing.

"You! You put salt in my water!" Stella said.

"Well...who knows, hotty-blondie," Rina said and kept laughing, holding her stomach.

"You...!" Stella was interrupted by Tecna.

"Stella! The crystal is waiting for us!" She grabbed her hand and went out.

Before going, Stella her tongue out at Rina, who was doing the same thing.

"Hey, I'm coming with you!" Musa said and went out.

* * *

They were at the catacomb of Central Square!

"Tecna, are you sure the crystal is here?" Musa asked.

"My mini computer says yes. It's a new one and made with modern technology. It can't be wrong." Tecna said.

" Ok!"Stella said and sighed.

They've been there for more than an hour.

"It's no use!" Stella said.

"Oh, come on, Stella, and stop complaining!" Musa said. They walked when suddenly, Stella creamed.

"Aaah...!"

"What?" Musa asked. Tecna turned her head.

"I felt something touching my foot! SOMETHING DISGUSTINGLY CLAMMY!" Stella yelled and began to cry.

"Stop it Ste...llaaaaa, Aaah!" Musa and Tecna felt that too. They were snakes. They freed themselves and ran.

"See? That's means the crystal is in here!"

"Let's go!" Musa and Stella followed her, going through the snakes that wanted to bite them. One of them managed to bite Musa. She collapsed with a scream.

"MUSA!" Tecna and Stella yelled.

"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! "

"AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX!" Stella and Tecna transformed.

Tecna created a barrier around her and Musa. She was standing in front of them.

"Wind anger!" Stella yelled and did a move. All the snakes were thrown away. Tecna created a web that was holding the snakes.

"How are you feeling? " Tecna asked .

"Fine." Musa said. She took off her shoe. There was no bite mark.

"Wow, that shoe saved your life!" Stella said with smile.

"Let's go." Musa said.

They continued to walk until they came upon a dead end."

"And where's the crystal? " Musa asked.

"Um..here?" Tecna was surprised as she looked at her mini computer.

"Um..Tecna..." Musa tried to say.

"I know it's somewhere here, I know...we didn't come all the way here for nothing...".

"Tecna...I don't feel the crystal here...I'm sorry." Stella put her hand on her shoulder.

Tecna sighed and bowed her head.

_'This mini computer...was wrong and because of this...Musa almost...' _Tecna thought_._

They went out. Tecna was sitting alone. Stella and Musa walked up to her.

"Tecna, come on, we have to find the crystal and we can't do it without your help." Stella said.

"No, you can. I'm so naïve! Because of me Musa almost..." Tecna began to cry.

"Tecna." Musa said. She and Stella hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Musa said.

"But how can I not blame myself!"

"Oh, come on! It was an mistake. Mistakes happen. We all make mistakes. None of us are perfect! Even a jinchuuriki. Now, take this and lead us! We believe in you!" Stella said, smiling and giving her the mini computer.

"Do you really believe in me? "

"Of course!" Musa said, smiling.

"Thanks girls."

"Now, let's find the crystal! I'm beginning to run out of energy." Stella said, keeping her smile fresh. Then it hit Tecna.

"Energy! I didn't need my mini computer! I know where the crystal is! Come on!" Tecna hopped up and went. Stella and Musa followed her.

They were at the royal palace of Zenith. The king greeted them very well. Tecna told him about the crystal.

"If it will help you defeat Magda, I agree." The king said.

"Follow me." He lead them to a room. There they saw the turquoise crystal. It was giving the necessary energy for the electronic devices and all technological power.

"We have enough energy, you can take it." The king said.

"Or I can take it!" Serpentine appeared.

"You! It was your nasty snakes!" Stella shouted.

"Wait! How come you knew?" Tecna asked.

"Well, maybe I am smarter than you girl!"

"MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLIX! "

"AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX!"

"Leave, please!" Musa told the king. He called his guards. The fight began.

"WATER AND AIR WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! "The birds began to attack but failed.

"Let's use convergence! "Tecna said.

"BUTTERFLIX AND ELEMENT POWER CONVERGENCE! "A bright light with sakura leaves hit Serpentine.

"Argh! You! Pink head, will pay!"She disappeared.

"Yeah! We did it!" Stella said.

"Thank you, Winx, you can take it." The king said.

"I think, you should take it, Tecna!" Stella said moving her fingers.

Tecna was putting on gloves.

"What?" Tecna asked.

"You deserve this, Tecna! Without you, we wouldn't have found the crystal." Stella said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"And because you believed in us, we believe in you!" Musa added.

"Thanks, girls!" They all hugged. Tecna took the crystal.

* * *

They placed the crystal in the cave and told the others about their adventure.

"But how did she know?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know. And besides, this mini computer is totally inaccurate." Tecna said.

"Wait, Tecna, I feel dark magic in it!" Bloom said.

"But how? I mean, do you remember that time when we were looking for the Sirenix book and I was turned into a robot because of my phone? I decided to buy this mini computer as it was 100% guaranteed that no magic can break into its system. "

"Strange." Musa said.

"RINAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Stella shouted as loud as she could.

Rina had glued her clothes to the chair she always sat to design her clothes.

"Hehe," Rina said, laughing at her from the other room.

"Aarghhhh!"


	21. Chapter 21 Rina vs Stella

"Ok, there were too much coincidences!" Tecna said. She and the others were walking through the hallways and talking about the "coincidences" that had happened. "Yeah, I already don't believe them." Aisha said. "But how it came Magda and her guys always knew where we were going and stuff?" Flora asked. They thought for a while and looked at each other. "Are we all thinking about the same thing?" Musa said and they entered their dorm. They saw Stella with bananas. She had already eaten 4 banana. "Stella? What are you doing? " Aisha asked. "Are you under the spell?" Musa asked. They all began to laugh but not so much. "No. You'll see after a while." Stella answered. "But I thought you would be so tired after your trainings that you could eat anything." Bloom said. " Well, actually I was scared during today's training...

Flashback.

"Stella don't close your eyes! "Lidia said as Stella threw herself on the ground with close eyes. Lidia had thrown at her sharp icicles and Stella had to turn them into water. "It's easy to say when you aren't attached with sharp icicles that could have cut through you." Stella said. "But you had to turn them into water. " "That was before I saw those sharp icicles. "Stella said getting up.

End of flashback.

"And what's these all for?" Tecna asked. "I said you'll see soon." Stella sang happily. "Aisha, please, do me a favor. Go and say to me if Rina comes, ok?" Aisha raised and eyebrow and walked up to the door. "Um...Stella, I don't think that's a good idea." Bloom said. But Stella grabbed her arm and pulled to the ground where she was when she heard from Aisha that Rina was coming. "Hi, Winx, is Stella hereeeee..." She slipped as she put her foot on a banana hull and slid back and fell. Stella burst out laugh. "What a HELL!" Rina shouted. "Not only you can play tricks, Princess Rina!" Stella giggled. "For you is Sensei Rina!" Rina smirked and got up throwing the hull that was on her head. "What!?" Stella's eyes got wide. " I'm a corpse." She mumbled. Rina giggled.

* * *

"Why, Lidia? "Stella asked. She, Rina and Lidia were at the lake. "She's a great shinobi and can teach you those knowledges that every shinobi needs." "But, Lidia..." "No 'buts'." She sang and went. Rina clapped and a long blue scepter appeared. "W-wat's that for?" Stella asked scared. "So, Stella, now I'll teach you...!" Rina said with an evil smirk. Stella could swallow hardly.

* * *

"We have to get those crystals that are at Winx's!" Magda said. "But what about the other crystals? "Airy asked. "If we get those crystals, we can find the others." Magda said. "And to get them we need that fairy-shinobi." "Oh, you want to read her mind, to know where's the crystal." Airy said. "We'll get her for you! "Hotty said with fist.

* * *

"OOOOUUUUUUCH!"Stella yelled. "What's that for! It hurts!" She held her back. "You weren't standing still." Rina said. She hit her with her scepter. "WHAT!? AND ONLY FOR THAT YOU HIT ME!?" "Stop yelling at your sensei!" Rina said calmly. "I don't want you to train me!" Stella folded her arms. "What can you do, hotty-blondie. And besides you are nineteen right, but you behave yourself as three-year old!" "Shut up!" Then they tried again. This time Rina hit Stella's laps. Stella began to cry because of the pain. "Why." She asked still crying. "You didn't put your laps in the right way and besides this will help them not to be look fat!" Rina joked. "Fat?" "Yeah, those are too fat. Even shorts will fit hardly.!" Rina continued. "Stop that!" "Ok. Listen, I got an idea to teach you ninja stuff." She took out a card. "This is a card to buy clothes almost free. I got it today as I won a competition...whatever. Now we'll do some things like competition. You vs me. If you win you'll get this card and I'll stop playing tricks on you but you don't you not anly won't get this card but also will have to stay hungry till tomorrow doing only one thing, practicing! This competition will end today a at eleven and if you'll be in a bad or defeated situation like you fall on the ground, you'll lose! Got it?" Stella thought 'it'll be easy I think...' she nodded. It was hard. First they raced on water and Rina won. But it wasn't only a race it was full of dangerous waves. Then they raced c through the trees. All the branches touched Stella's face making her fell but fortunately she managed to hold on something and continue. Then climbing a mountain. Because of that Stella broke her nail and that was harmful. Then was the fighting time. Rina attacked first. Stella managed to dodge but couldn't for the second time. She was about to fell when she created one air warrior to hold her. "And you call yourself fairy-shinobi? Well, you won't be if you continue like thus!" Rina said proudly. "Ok, ok, but can we have a rest? I'm tired and besides I promised the girls we would hang out together with the boys." "Well, don't make promises. " "Oh, come on and I know you don't have a boyfriend and you even didn't have your first kiss." Stella looked at her with a sly look. Rina's eyes got wide. 'How she knew! Shit!' "Ok!" She finally said. "Yes!" "But then I'll improve the rules. Who gain much scores, she'll win!" 'This is better! I'll get so much scores... hehe!' Stella thought.

They were at Alfea with the boys. "Jessica, are you coming? "Flora asked as she saw her. "Um...no. I have things to do. "She answered. "Ok, but if you need us you know where we'll be." Aisha said. "Or, just give a call." Tecna said. "Ok, girls. " she went. "And who are we waiting for?" Sky asked. "Rina. She'll come with us." Stella said. 'interesting, what she'll wear. I am the best designer in all over Magic Dimension but she refused what I advised her to wear telling she had something more beautiful and gorgeous than mine!' Stella thought. "I'm ready!" Rina walked out. All stared at her with their mouths opened including Stella. Now it was a different Rina. They could see her beautiful sweet not so dark and light blue hair they wasn't so long but ended at her chest and that was under a wrote hat thing before. She war a beautiful dark blue dress that ended with flowery and wavy skirt. Before her legs were under her long white dress. But now they were open. And her legs were long and beautiful. Stella paid attention to her laps. Comparing with Stella's they were thinner. And she war blue sandals. 'Ok, this girl does have a good taste! One score for her I guess...' Stella thought. "What? Is something wrong? "Rina asked. "What? No!" All said. "Just you are now so beautiful that we didn't recognize you." Brandon explained smiling and rubbing his head. 'Oh, he won't lose the chance to complement on others!' Stella punched him lightly. They went. During their walk all the boys stared at Rina and some of them whistled. Rina rolled her eyes. 'I guess they didn't see a girl!' She thought. And the girls gasped at her like 'wow, where's that outfit from?', 'I want this kind of dress!'. It was annoying for Rina. 'Oh, come on! In my realm nobody reacts like that! But I got two scores! ' Stella was upset and angry. Then she saw a store and said. "We'll catch up with you later! "She grabbed Brandon's arm and rushed to that store. There she tried on some clothes dresses, and SHORTS! When she was trying on a short she looked at her lap, then span around to look from the other place and so on. Then she walked out from the dress-up room. "Brandon? "She asked still examining her laps. "Yes?" "Do you think my lap is fat?" "Um...what?" "I said, do you think my laps are fat?" "W-why are you asking?" He asked. "Well, look at them! I think they are fat." Stella said touching or we can say rubbing her lap. The people that were in that store watched them. There were boys too. "Stella, I think they're. ..um...thin...stop that." Brandon said trying to be calm as he saw the eyes looking at them. "No, I can feel it! Here, touch it." Brandon blushed. They quickly went out of there. "And what made you to ask such questions?" He asked while grabbing Stella's arm. "Well, to be honest, Rina said that my laps are fat. And she's right. Hers are beautiful and thin." Stella bowed her head. "Oh, Stella, I don't know what others say but for me you are the most beautiful girl." "But you saw those people reaction. Even when I was flirting I didn't have so many boys having their eyes on me and what about you all the girls in the universe has a crush on you!" "Stella, but you must be proud to have the boy that every girl wants." He hugged her tightly. Stella hugged him back. They reached to the others. "Hey, and we were missing you!" Aisha said. They were at a café. They ordered their lemonades and cocktails but Stella ordered ten cups of water. "Stella, do you have an allergy? "Musa asked. "Nope. Lidia told me that water has specific powers. For example healing. And it can keep the skin and the organism young. And also the skin will keep being so soft like a newborn baby's." Stella said. "And I always thought that you don't have so much places in your head." Rina said. Stella gave her dead glare. "So Lidia is the person who can teach you not only controlling elements but also other information." Tecna said. Then they heard sounds. They turned their heads and saw 4 boys arguing I mean almost pressuring another boy that seemed younger. "Isn't this that royal jerk? " Musa asked. "And who's it?" Rina asked in serious voice. "He's Fred, the prince of Mardinia. His father and my father are friends. "Sky explained. 'And why I'm not surprised?' Stella thought. Rina stood up. "Where are you going? " Bloom asked. "After my responsibility! "Rina said and walked up to them. "Now next time you have to bow when you see me, got it looser?" That Fred smirked. "Hey, stop that, immediately! ""Who dares?" "I!" Rina walked up to them. "Because of he didn't bowe to you doesn't mean you have rights to pressure him!" Fred examined her and smirked. "Wow, looks like a beautiful girl wants to stand up for you!" He said looking at his victim. "Don't you get it? Let go off him!" Rina raised her voice. "Whoa, looks like a little girl is getting angry!" Fred sang and laughed with his friends. But suddenly he felt somebody slapped him on the cheek. "Hey, how you dare! Do you know who I am, you stupid mortal!" "What!?" Rina got really angry. She punched on his face with her fist making him fly away and cut into a rock. His friends stared and two of them tried to catch her but they were flown away too. The third one was scared to catch her. Rina glared at him and walked up to a strong wall and hit it making clefts appeared. "I don't think you want THIS to happen to you. "She smirked. The guy quickly shook his head and ran away. Rina walked up to the guy those were threatening and helped him to get up. "T-thank y-you..." he finally found his voice. "Try not to get in trouble again." Rina gave him a smile and walked up to the others. "Wow..." Riven said. "I think you'll get in trouble, Sky." Brandon smiled and patted his back. "I guess so." Sky said. "But why did you do that?" Aisha asked. " Even people in this Magic Dimension think that cursed ones aren't good, my realm has a special rule to protect those who needs it even if they are your 'enemy'." Rina answered. That words repeated again in Bloom's mind and she looked at Stella remembering how she was protecting Joan.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessica got an order from Serpentine to enter the cave and take the crystals. Now she was in front of the cave. She walked up to the entrance to walk in but yellow lightnings shone and hit her. She got up and approached to the entrance. She stopped looked at it and directed her hand to the entrance. The yellow lightning hit her fingers and she quickly pulled her hand back. Then she created a ball and Serpentine's image appeared in that ball. "We've got problem. I can't enter. It looks like a barrier protects the cave." She said. "Oh, so your aura is evil. Ok, then tell me where the Winx and that girl went." "They planned to walk around the Magix and then to go to Earth to the beach of Gardenia. I think they must be there by now."

* * *

Bloom met Vanessa and Mike. She introduced Rina to them. Then they were sitting on the sand. "And how did you do that. That punches, hits were awesome! "Riven asked. "Well, it's in our blood. In other words...you just be calm, stand still, and concentrate on your palms or fists but not concentrate on strength. " "I'll take that into account! "Riven said. "I wonder why do you use fairy powers if you have ninja skills? I mean ninja skills are so powerful." Tecna asked. "It is. We combine the magic with our inner powers well, we are still trying to combine them. Only seven fairy-shinobi could di that and they were the most powerful ones. They were known as "Legendary Warriors". And besides there is a rule that when we meet our enemy we have to fight against them with ninja skills without transformation. And when the situation is out of control and we can't do anything, only that time we use fairy powers as it's a way to save magical energy. "Then Rina noticed an island that was far from the beach. "Nice island over there." She said. "Oh, yeah, these fruits are from there." Flora said. Rina thought and said. "Hey, hotty-blondie, let's go and pick some!" "But why? We have enough! If you want to go then go. And stop calling me hotty-blondie! " "First I'm your sensei and you don't have any rights to talk to me like that, second do you forget about our competition? " "Ok!" Stella folded her arms. "Competition?" Musa asked. "Yes. You know she understands hardly or we can even say she doesn't understand what I say. So this is an occasion to make her concentrate AT LAST. And how even she's with you as a fighter?" Rina palmed her forehead. "Shut up!" Stella shouted. "I hardly believe she can be a fairy-shinobi. Sometimes I wonder how Lidia taught her those things?" Rina continued. "Are we going or not!?" "Oh, yes." Rina got up and walked towards the sea. She stood on water and gestured Stella to do the same. She stood too. "But it will take about five hours to get there and a half minutes to pick the fruits." Tecna said. "It won't take if we use waterbending. "Rina said and put back her hands. "Let's see who's faster, hotty-blondie! "Then she slid like a bullet from a revolver. Stella did the same. "I wish I could control water too." Aisha said. Rina was fast. Stella did her best to reach her. She reached her but Rina smirked at her and increased her speed. She reached the spot first. Stella managed to reach too. "Too long! Now let's pick those fruits!" Rina moved her fingers and bags appeared. "But how are we going to. .." Stella was cut off by Rina. "Of course with the help of climbing and using ninja skill." Rina jumped high and landed on a branch. "Come on, I've got more scores than you."she said. Stella sighed.

That time Serpentine and the others appeared. "But how?" Musa said. "Well, aren't you happy to see us?" "Oh, we are so happy!" Aisha said. "Ready? MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " I thought we had shown you last time!" Tecna said to Serpentine. "I do not give in so easily!" Serpentine said and attacked. Coldy and Robbin combined their powers and made everybody froze bolting their powers and energy. "I can't move!" Flora said." Of course you can't." Coldy laughed.

Rina had already picked some. "I'll be waiting there, hotty-blondie!"she jumped down and slid on water. "Uh-oh, what these guys want this timd?"she noticed them from far.

She reached there and saw the others frozen. "Hey, you! Let them go!" Rina said and hit Serpentine. She fell down. "And we were looking for you!" Hotty said. "Oh girl, what a nice dress!" Airy said. "Stop it, Airy!" Hotty told her. "Oh, sorry."she bowed her head. "Looking for me? Oh well, let's begin!" Rina managed to knock down Wein, Electra, and Groundy. But Robbin managed to bolt her powers from her back and Coldy froze her. "Rina!" The Winx shouted. "What you want?" Rina managed to say. "We want to know where's Atlantis! Tell, now!" "Never!" "Then our goddess will pull out it from you!" Serpentine said. "Your goddes will pull out it only from my corpse!" "Oh yeah!" Serpentine caught Vanessa and Mike with her snakes. "Tell, or they will become corpse!" "No, mom, dad!" Bloom said. "Well, fairy-shinobi, are you going to tell or not?" Rina remained quiet thinking about what she should have said. "Air sphere!" Stella yelled as she jumped and cut through the snakes. "Oh, jinchuuriki! " Serpentine said. " Stella!"the others including Rina said. "We'll take care of her! "Coldy said. She combined her powers with Robbin's and threw those icicles at her that had frozen the others. Stella remembered Lidia's lesson. She concentrated and turned the icicles into water with one light move. "Yes! I did it!" Stella jumped up and down. "Calm down and fight!"Rina yelled. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Air sphere!" Sakura leaves were spinning around her arms. She cut through the snakes Serpentine had created. "This power makes her strong!" Airy said. "And now, AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! " Stella transformed. She threw them back with a strong air wave and span around herself creating tornado that defeated them. She then melted the ice that was on the others and holding them. "Thanks, Stella! " All said. "Well, Rina, looks like you lose." Stella said as she saw her fallen down. Rina got up, cleared her throat. "But you were in the wrong position! Your legs weren't put in right way, your back wasn't still, and that was a horrible bending! If those idiots weren't so idiot you wouldn't win!" "Hey, I saved your life!" "I didn't ask you!" "Argh! UNGRATEFUL! !"there was a huge and strong rock. Stella hit it and making clefts appeared with dust. They all coughed. "Stella! "

* * *

**So what do you think about this chapter? **

**Who didn't see Stella in her Aquarelix, they can see it on my profile! please leave your opinions about it. And the Airix is already drawn but I haven't finished it yet. Maybe tomorrow or after tomorrow I'll finish it. **

**And do you want me to tell in a breath what will happen in the next chapter just like it is in the episodes? **

**Review, please! **


	22. Chapter 22 Atlantis

**DesneyLuver I'll try to make shorter;)**

**Snb4evss thanks, my friend! **

* * *

"It must be somewhere here." Jessica was flicking through a book. 'Aha! I found it! The origin spell." She wrote down it on a paper and put the book back and went out from the library. 'Now let's think I can I get a thing from that Rina girl?' She was thinking. "RINAAAAAAAAAAA! !" A loud voice was heard. 'I think I got the answer!'she smirked and went to the Winx's dorm. She saw Stella and Rina arguing again. The other girls covered their ears with anything that they have. "How you dare to change my design! You proud head!" Stella yelled. "They weren't fashionable, hotty-blondie and STOP TALKING TO YOUR SENSEI LIKE THAT!" Rina yelled back. "Argh! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Musa rushed out still covering her ears. "Neither can I!" Aisha followed her. The girls all went including Kiko. "Um...what's wrong? "Jessica asked. "SHE changed MY DESIGNS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! " Stella said. "I told you NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Rina said. "So you guys are arguing about who's taste is better? Why don't you wear your designs and I'll take one as I need a fashionable outfit right now." Jessica said. "OK!"Rina and Stella said at the same time and rushed to the opposite directions. They came back with putted on outfits. Jessica like Rina's. They went and came back again. This time she liked Stella's. This was going on until Jessica managed to take Rina's bracelet. "Let's try." She took out the paper and began to read the spell. "Acra ellagicus, tellus originus!" The bracelet began to shine. "Jessica, what you think about this one?" Stella asked and Rina came in. "What are you doing? "Rina asked seeing her bracelet in her hands. "Um...it's...so...beautiful! " "Thanks." "Ok, what you think about this one?" Stella asked again. "Oh it's nice and...I...I forgot... I have to call my mom! See ya!" She ran out from the dorm. "Stella, don't you think she's strange girl?" Rina asked. "I don't but I don't like her as she wants my Brandon! And besides she doesn't have a good taste." Rina rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Everything is so quiet."the king said. "Oh, Allen, that's because we miss our daughter. She always made noises. And we can't get used to her absence." The queen replied. "I think you're right, Ramira." Then a huge boom thing was heard. "What was that?"the queen and the king jumped up. "My king and queen! We are being attacked!" "What!? It's impossible! Nobody knows where we are!" "But the fact is saying the opposite. "The queen said. "Then...we have to fight! Take the people to the secret shelters!" The king ordered. "What about you, my king?" "I'll fight with my fighters!" "So am I going to." The queen said. " Ramira, it'll be dangerous and we might die. " "I know but it won't make an influence on my decision! "

Any types of monsters turned up from nowhere. Some of them had weapons. The crowd was screaming and running. The Atlantis shinobis were trying their best to protect people. Some of them were leading them to the secret shelters. Even it was needed to transform into fairy form to protect people. But many people became a victim. Mothers were protecting their kids with their body. But even 12 and 13 years old children were fighting and dying. The cry was heard as a loud thunder. A beautiful place with harmony and nature once burnt in the fire. Only those who was in the shelters were saved as the enemy didn't know where the shelters were. The king and the queen were fighting with their friends. Dolphin s were helping too. Flipper managed to creat a portal and ran. "You are fighting nicely. "A voice was heard. "Reveal yourself! "The king shout. Turquoise lights appeared bringing Magda. "Magda!" "Yes, my king!"she said and bowed nominally and laughed. "What you want!" The king almost yelled. "I think you know what I want..." Magda gave them a dead glare.

* * *

"Are you ok, Sky?" Bloom asked. "Of course, Bloom." But Bloom gave him a look. "Well, my father is mad about...Stella. He was told about Joan and the thing Rina punched that prince whose father is my father's friend...and...I think you already learnt." "I'm sorry, Sky. It's hard period for Stella. " "I know and I don't blame her, it's my father blames her." They heard noises like "What's this?", "oh, look there, in the sky!" Bloom recognized the dolphin that was flying to them. "Flipper?" "This dolphin can fly?" Sky was ashamed. Others saw the dolphin. "Flipper!" Stella and Rina shouted. They rushed to him. "Flipper! I'm so glad you're here, boy!" Stella patted his forehead. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here?" Flipper whistled something. "Oh, no!" Rina rushed out. "What happened? " Flora asked. "Something bad!" Stella said. They followed Rina. They saw Lidia standing in front of Rina. They reached them while Rina was telling her wat had happened. "We are coming with you! " Sky said. Rina created the portal. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ""DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " " AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! " they transformed and went into the blue sparkled portal. They appeared in a dark place. They saw ruins and burning buildings if they were left in front of them. Rina couldn't believe her eyes. Stella, Lidia and her mouths were open. "This is that Atlantis? "Musa asked. "It was." Stella said. They walked up. They saw a horrible scene even more horrible than a horrible film. Flora shivered from scare seeing those 12 and 13 years old children corpses. Bloom covered her mouth with her hands seeing those dead people. There was blood everywhere. The words "you belong to this world..."echoed in Stella's head. Seeing the blood she remembered the day of her parents death. "Rina!"was heard. "Kara sensei!" Rina rushed to her. She saw people coming out from the secret shelters. "What had happened? "She asked. "It was Magda. She and het army appeared unexpectedly and ruined, destroyed everything and everybody." "Where are my parents? " Kara turned her head and closed her eyes clenching her fists. "I'm sorru..."she whispered. Rina's eyes got wide and she quickly closed them and clenched her fists collapsing on the ground. Others eyes got wide too. Rina was holding back her tears. "Rina, you should cry to calm yourself. "Flora knelt beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't dare. It's a rule fir shinobi not to show their tears in any case." Lidia explained sadly. "Rina..." Stella was looking at Rina. She knew that pain and realized what she felt. "But why? And how?" Musa asked. "We don't how she has found our place but she was after the crystal." Kara answered. "Where's Mercia?" Stella asked. "Last time I saw her she was hiding the crystal. "Stella rushed into water. "Let's take these people to Magix." Bloom offered. "But people won't accept us." Kara said. "We've already accepted Rina and we'll do that with you." Aisha said trying to smile. Kara nodded and created the portal. People started to went into that. Then the Winx and Specialists helped those who were was under ruins or alive and had wounds.

Meanwhile Stella was looking for Mercia. Even under water there was a big battled. Water had lost its beautiful blue color and got almost red one. "Mercia, Mercia!" Stella was calling and calling. Finally she found her falling on the ground of a cave. "Mercia!" "Stella, it's you?"she almost whispered. Stella nodded. "Come on, Mercia, get up." Stella begged. "I'm sorry, I can't. " "No, you can, I know!" "I'm sorry. But this conversation is the last one. I'm leaving this world. But...I want you do the last wish of this poor dolphin. "Stella's eyes watered even though she was under water. "Don't let the dark and hatred rule your heart. Always follow the light and...don't blame those who are suffering in the dark. I'll tell you something. When the day turns into a night and it seems like there's no hope don't be disappointed and find again the light in the dark night. When you find it in the sun where the moon will show the ends follow it and go ahead." She began to fade. "Mercia! "Stella cried. "And..take this tiara. The crystal is in there. Magda couldn't use it as this tiara can use a dolphin. But you can use it as your father was a dolphin. " "Mercia.!" "Don't let the dark and the hatred conquer your heart and soul!"it was her last words. "MERCIA! !"Her tears were running like a waterfall. She took the tiara got up and swam to the wall covered with symbols and a shiny stone at its middle. Stella put on the tiara slowly. She concentrated and the wall disappeared revealing the crystal. She took it and before she swam away she looked back again.

People and Rina were gone. The Winx, Specialists, Lidia and Kara were waiting for Stella. They saw her coming out from water with a tiara and a crystal. "Where's Mercia? "Kata asked. "This tiara is all what remained after her." "Let's go." Bloom put her hand on her shoulder. "Going without greeting me?" They turned their heads and saw Magda. "You! You don't deserve even that!" Musa yelled. "I'm not talking to you!" Magda said."Well, sister, now give me the crystal! " "And why I have to do that?" "First, I'll spare those people life who you saved and helped and second I'll tell you where the Solarian ones are!"she smirked and Stella's eyes got wide and mouth was opened. Others were in that situation too and they looked at each other.

* * *

**What will Stella do? What will Rina do? Is she going to take revenge? What do you think? **


	23. Chapter 23 The same story once again

Stella was sitting on a ground near the water. She was at the lake. It was sunset. Stella hugged her knees. She was sad. Before this she gave Magda the crystal but nothing got instead Magda promised to tell her where the Solarian were though. But she told her to bring the other crystals and only then she would told her the place of the Solarian's. The people living in Magix let the Atlantis ones to stay there for a while. The Winx went to their dorms to have rest. Rina hadn't spoken since they were there.

"What are you doing here?" Lidia found Stella sad. "Just thinking about this life." Lidia sat next to her. "I wonder what those people felt before their death? Did they realize this life? It's so painful to believe in something, in your dreams and aims but not to make them come true. I believe those children had so many dreams but none of them made it real. Then why? Why do we live if we have to die the next day without reaching our aims and dreams? What means this life? You said that my mom had told you that people had missions to be completed and only then they were leaving this life but what if those people didn't complete their mission and died earlier especially those children? "Lidia closed her eyes and sighed. "When we leave without completing our mission we leave it to the next generation hoping and believing in them."she said. "But why? Why do people kill those who are similar to them? Why do they think they'll get something worthy if they do that. Don't they see it's a destruction of their truly ones, destruction of their souls?" Stella held her necklace. "If they think they'll get rest doing that they are wrong as it's not their souls get that rest it's their destructive revenge gets that rest and wants more and more! Some people say that animals are wild and silly and don't understand anything but we don't differ from them. We kill and destroy each other and I realize that human is so far away from the perfect human. Even I think the animals are smarter than human..." Stella sighed"We are wilder than animals."she said. "I can't answer exactly to your questions but I think people do that cause they want to get to their aim very much without seeing anything and realizing or listening." Lidia sighed. "But why don't they see there is another way to get to their aim?" "That's the problem that there could be no way and to reaching their aims they destroy themselves and the others they love." Lidia said and Stella sighed. "I don't believe it. There's always a way that is in the dark and we just need the light to open it but...we refuse to find it!" Stella wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Lidia looked at her realizing and finding something, familiar in her. A small smile appeared. "Stella, if you think so then...help the others to, find their lights. But you must know that it'll be very difficult to do and it'll seem like you are falling. Are you ready to help those who are in the web of the dark, are you ready to face with the miserable world, are you ready to feel, see and bare the pain that will in your path?" Lidia asked already knowing her answer. Stella got up and said. "Yes, I'm ready! It's my path of life!" She looked at the sun that was disappearing. 'The Atlantis had a hard sunset but the new sunrise will shine on its white and harmonic walls!' She thought.

Next day the Winx and Specialists and Jessica were at Faragonda's office. There was Griffin and Saladin. They were discussing whether to give Magda the crystal or not. Rina spoke for the first time that day. She was determined and wanted to avenge. She had an idea to use the power of the crystals in unison but Lidia told them it would be dangerous as the crystals had destroying power too. And using them together would caused a big danger for all who lived in Magix. But Rina didn't change her mind and went out. Others stayed to think about a good plan. They decided to give the crystals but when they got what they want to bring them back. As usual Jessica informed Serpentine about that. Rina learnt about the plan also and knew what she ws going to do.

It was afternoon and the deal thing was going to be done. The Winx took the crystals out from the cave. They went to the place Magda and the others were waiting. The boys and Lidia had gone there before Magda's arrival to be prepared for their plan. "Nice to see you've agreed to bring the crystals. "Magda smirked. "Now tell where are my people! "Stella said. "No, sister, first the crystals and then you'll get the answer." They gave her the crystals slowly. "Now tell!" Bloom said. "Um...what?" Magda pretend. "Where are my people! "Stella yelled. "Oh, your people? They might be in Vita or I haven't seen them after the war." "Are you kidding? Where are the Solarian? "Musa said. "Oh, you should have emphasized that, I can't tell you."she smirked again. "No, you'll tell!" Bloom did gesture for the boys to start their plan but nothing happened. "Oh, you gestured them I guess!" Magda said as Robbin and Wein brought the boys and Lidia. The girls eyes got wide. "How she knew?" Flora asked. "Oh please, you are so naïve! Just admit it's too late for you all!" "Yes, Magda, it's too late but for you!" Rina hit them with water jets except Magda and the crystals were thrown away. Rina caught them with water ropes. "You'll pay for my parents and those innocent people and children's death!"she shouted. She mumbled a spell and the crystals began to shine and made a circle around Rina. Rina raised her hand and the crystals placed their powers on top of her hand. "What she's doing?" Lidia was worried. The lights shone bright and rose up. The lightnings were flashing from it and hit anywhere. They even reached Magix place. "She's trying to kill us all!?" Airy shouted. "We have to stop her!" Bloom said" MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " " AIR TRANSFORMATION, AIRIX! " and they all flew towards Magix. Bloom was bolting the fire and Aisha was extinguishing it. But the lightnings were hitting again and again. The boys and Lidia were saving the people. 'The same situation! 'Stella thought. She concentrated full power and blowed the lightnings and they hit other place. Stella sighed in releave but this wasn't enough. "How can we stop her?" Daphne asked Lidia. " asked. "The stream of this power seems hot!" Lidia pointed at the crystals place. "Then we need something coolish!" Tecna said. "I'll try!" Stella flew towards the light. Bloom and the others created a barrier to protect the people. Stella tried to hit it with water but no use. Then air. Still no use. "I have to use ice element! "Stella said. She directed her hands towards the light. The ice power was shot. "Come on! ICE SPHERE!" she yelled and her arms were surrounded by snowflakes with chakra. "Rina! Please! Don't do that! Please! RINAAAAAAAA!" The ice power shone brighter than ever. The lights froze from the bottom to the top and turned into pieces and snowflakes. "She did it!" Flora said. Snowflakes span around Stella. She revealed herself with new transformation. And if in the Airix sakura leaves were floating down when she moved her wings this time snowflakes were instead. The girls flew towards her. "Wow, Stella you did it and got new power!" Aisha said. "Yes! I did it! We did it!" They all screamed. The crystals fell down and Serpentine tried to take one. "Hey, back off!" Musa yelled and hit with her sound wave. Serpentine and the others disappeared. "This isn't the end!" Magda said before disappearing. Stella saw Rina fallen on the ground. Rina slowly got up. "You ok?" Flora asked and put her hand on her shoulder. " No, I'm not!"she yelled and pulled away her hand. "What's wrong with you? "Aisha asked. "It's what's with you! You all didn't let me to take my revenge! Fo you know what I feel? Of course no. You can't know even imagine what I feel!" Rina yelled. " Calm down, Rina!" Stella said. " Oh, I didn't give you any permission to tell me what to do! This all happened because of you! You stupid selfish jinchuuriki! It's your fault my parents aren't with me!"she ylled at her until she felt a slap on her cheek. "Pull yourself together! Maybe it's my fault but you mustn't do such things! Firstly you are a shinobi! Secondly you are the princess of those who we saved and thirdly don't destroy your parents' torture and honor! They knew they would die but they fought with their friends for the protection of their people instead of running away! They chose that way cause they believed, that you the princess will take care of your people! Will continue their way till the end! Will do what they didn't manage to! Cause they believe in you and trust you! They mustn't be dead for you as they live in you, inside your heart! They live till you remember they lessons, the moments you spent with them, till you remember their words and faces and till you feel them inside your heart! I feel what you feel. You know Magda killed my parents too. But they're with me and live inside me! But the difference is that I couldn't protect my people but you have that chance so don't lose it! Don't repeat my mistakes! "Stella's eyes watered. Rina was looking straight into her eyes. Suddenly Stella felt somebody hugging her. It was Rina. She was crying to. "Thank you."she whispered. Stella hugged her back. Jessica rolled her eyes. The others smiled. "Sorry for interrupting but don't you find it strange Magda knew about our plan?" Timmy said. "You mean everytime as what we were going to do she already knew that." Musa said. "We've come up to this that somebody of us always informed her about everything we did." Tecna said. "You mean a spy?"Sky asked. Tecna nodded. "And that spy must be a newcomer." Musa said. "It's not Rina." Flora said. Jessica was slowly going back and when it was her turn she tried to run but Flora stopped her with roots. "Care to explain? "Aisha said. "Why, Jessica? "Brandon masked. Jessica told them everything. She was doing that to get Brandon and this time Stella rolled her eyes on him. He smiled innocently. "You should find another explanation!" Stella said folding her arms. "But I didn't know and didn't give her an occasion." He said. "You know what we do with the betrayers?" Rina yelled. "Wait, Rina! We can use this!" Bloom said. "What you mean?" Tecna asked. "Well, Serpentine still thinks she's spying for her and we can use that to bring back the crystal. And you'll be forgiven, Jessica. "Bloom said. "But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you." Stella said. Rina agreed. They made circle to make a new plan.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **


	24. Chapter 24 The perfect plan

**Hey guys:) sorry for not updating. I was watching the final episodes of Winx Club season 6! I like especially the end! Daphne and Thoren got married^^ Ok, now you can enjoy this chapter; )**

* * *

"The next crystal is in the woods of Magix. The Winx and their guys are going there." Jessica reported. "Perfect! Keep on Jessica. "Serpentine answered. "Nos this time I'll get the crystal. "She cheered. "What you mean with 'my crystal'?" Airy heard that accidentally. "Were you overhearing me?" "No, I just..." "Then go away! It's not your business! " She pushed her away and went. "Oh, snakes!" "Airy walked to the others. They were speaking about the guys. "Yes, that prince of Eraklyon is charming!" Electra said. "But he's with that Bloom!" "Oh, I hate her! "Hotty said. "Hey, Airy, who do you like more from that guys?" Groundy asked. "Oh, that brunette! He knows how to treat the girl. Wait, Groundy is taking part in the love story? Great progress! And who do you like?" "I don't know. Some of them are really cute. But have girlfriends! Oh, I don't like especially that Flora!" "And I don't like that Bloom! Who she thinks she is?" Hotty said. "I don't like them all, so let's go, we have a mission! "Serpentine said not entering. They all rolled their eyes and went out.

* * *

Meanwhile the Winx and Specialists were walking through the woods.

"Ok, Bloom, do you think they will get into this? I mean should we trust Jessica? "Musa asked while walking. "Don't worry, Musa, this will work. "Bloom answered. "Oh,my poor outfit! I should have dressed as in another outfit!" Stella was complaining as the branches caught her and cut her trousers. "Don't complain and let's go." Aisha said. A branch cut piece of Stella's trousers. "Enpugh!"she stopped and changed her and the others' outfit into good ones. "Nice!" Bloom said as they all started to examine their outfit. "Uh, and here they are." Tecna pointed at them. "Well, hello fairies!" Serpentine attacked Bloom with a poisoned orb but Sky protected her with his phantoshield. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ""ICE TRANSFORMATION, ICIX!" The girls transformed. "I think you meant this!" Bloom said and attacked Serpentine. "Volcano attack!" Serpentine nearly got the hit. "Nice, Bloom!" Flora cheered for het. "Don't be so happy, fairy!" Coldy attacked her with icicles but Flora avoided that. "Hey, Airy! Do you want to, see whose magic is weaker?" Stella flew up to her. "Ha, because of your new transformation don't underestimate me!"she attacked with air waves. But Stella created an ice shield with a big icy snowflake. "Nice! Now my turn! Ice sphere! "Snowflakes were spinning around her arms with chakra. Stella quickly flew to Airy's direction and touched her and Airy didn't feel the spot where Stella touched. "I'll take care of you!" Hotty threw at her a big fire ball. Stella raised water from the ground stumbling the way of the fire ball and flew away. Tecna created a web that caught Airy. "What are they doing? "Electra said. "This is a trap! That stupid girl lied to me! Let's get out of here!" Serpentine said and they disappeared except for Airy. "Hey, don't leave me here!" She yelled. "Actually they did that." Tecna said.

* * *

They brought her to Alfea with magical handcuffs that didn't allow her to use power. "I won't tell anything! "She said. "If you don't, we'll make you!" Musa burst out. "Calm down, Musa." Aisha said. "Tell us where's the shelter of yours?" Tecna asked but got Hmph! " If you don't, my sensei will read your stupid mind!" Rina said showing her the fist. "She's glaxybender?" Airy asked. "Yes!" "Oh, well, you can ask her for help, or even if I told you they must have been moved away!" She said folding her arms. "Aw, this girl annoys me!" Rina said again. "Girls, let's go." Bloom suggested. "We'll come back for the answer." They all went out. Before going, Tecna created a barrier. They went to their dorms. "Sorry, Bloom, but this plan didn't work." Flora said. "But I was so sure..." after a two minute's silence Stella spoke. "Girls, I have to go. I need to practice with Lidia. "Stella said while getting up. "Ok, see ya." They all said. Bloom picked Kiko in her hands.

* * *

"Now we'll learn how to control lightnings! This isn't as same as the other elements so be careful. To control it you have to stop your emotions for a while as lightnings flash for a while. So you have to be so calm and emotionless to control it. First I'll show you the movements you should do to protect yourself from the coming lightnings and direct it to another way. But remember during the move don't take it beside your heart as it will be the end of your life!" Stella's eyes got wide. " Um...I think we should learn another element." She with innocent smile. "No." Stella sighed and repeated the movements Lidia did. After a while Lidia spoke. "I've heard you caught Airy." Stella nodded. "And I guess you didn't get what you want." Stella sighed and nodded. "And what you are going to do? ""We don't know but...I think...we should talk to her and reach to a compromise. " "I think that's a good idea. "

After her practice, Stella went to Alfea. She went to the room they left Airy. "What do you want!?"she said folding her arms. "I just want to talk." "I won't say anything! Didn't you get it? "I got it, but I want to...help you?" Airy's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? " "I mean I want to help you...I think...you're lost in your way...and you need some help..." "No, I don't! You're wasting your time!" Stella sighed. "Why do you all help Magda? I mean you all are free people. " "We are not, and we are not people." Airy sighed. "What?" "Magda created us from the elements. She can do to us whatever she wants. She can creat another Airy for seconds. We have no choice but to obey her. We are only things." "But every thing has rule to be free." Stella spoke after the silence. "What?" "Ok, don't say you don't even think, I mean we all are things after all. We are created from thing and soon we become that thing. I mean even a solid ground has memory or else how Flora could tell us where the others go and stuff like that" Stella looked at her smiled. Airy looked at her confused. "You all can make your own decisions what to do and is it right to do that?" Stella went out.

* * *

"And what we're going to do with that Airy?" Musa asked when Stella entered. "I don't know. Hi Stella! "Bloom said. "Hi, girls! " "You're in time. We were discussing what we are going to do with Airy." Aisha said as Stella sat next to her. "Girls...let's...release her." Stella sighed.,"What?" All said. "Are you serious or got a hit on your head? How can we do that after we caught her?" Musa asked. "Girls, we should do that...please." Stella said innocently. "Let's do that." Flora said. "If you feel that would be the right way then I'm with you."she put her hand on her shoulder. " I'm with you, too." Bloom said. "Hey, don't forget me!" Aisha said. "I'm not sure in 100% it's the right way but I'm in." Tecna said. Even Kikio raised his hand. They all looked at Musa. "Looks like I have no choice! "She said getting up. They went to the room. "Now what?" Airy said annoyed. Tecna made the web barrier that was around Airy like a cage disappear. "You are free now." Bloom said. "Are you serious or is this is a trick?" "No, you should go or else we can change our minds." Musa said. "Calm down, Musa! "Stella said. Airy vanished away looking at Stella.

* * *

"Oh, Airy! And we thought you're dead!" Serpentine said and laughed. They were in the throne room in front of Magda. "Well, you see, I'm not!" "Airy, I hope you were strong, weren't you?" Magda said examining her hand. Airy knew what she meant. "Don't worry, my goddess, I didn't tell them anything!" "Perfect, or else you know what would happen to you."

After they went out Hotty said. "You should practice more, Airy." But Airy didn't respond as usual. "Hey, what's wrong with you? " Electra asked. "Nothing...well...why don't we start our own lives, I mean...well...even things can be free, right?" "What you want to say? "Robbin asked. "I want to say that we have the rights to make our on ways." "Airy, what you are talking about? Don't you know what Magda would do to you if she heard this from you?" Coldy said. "And i wonder who vanished you air brain?" Hotty said. "No, nothing...forget it."she went out. She was walking through the hallways and saw the crystal. She stared at it.

* * *

**Well, what do you think about this chapter? Why did Airy stare at the crystal? By the way the Airix is on my profile and now I'm working on Icix! And who didn't see Aquarelix they can see that on deviantart**


	25. Chapter 25 Airy's last words

"Even though I couldn't take the other crystals, I could take one! Now it's power will be mine! It's enough to be more powerful than that Magda." Serpentine was walking to the room thing where they kept the crystal. But she saw nothing there. "What!? Where's the crystal! "Then she thought for a while. "Airy."she walked out from the room and made her way to the throne room. "My goddess..."she bowed. "What's wrong? " "Airy has taken the crystal, I think she's going to give it to the Winx." "What? That idiot got a big problem! We have to bring the crystal back! Now!" She called the others. They appeared and bowed. "One of us betrayed us and you all know I don't like being betrayed! Who she thinks she is! If she want to finish with her life, I'll give her that opportunity with great pleasure. Let's visit the Winx." She shook her hands.

* * *

"You did what?" Riven asked. He and the others were at Alfea and the girls told them that they released Airy. "It wasn't a wise thing to do! We fought for catching one of them and when we did it you released her!" "Calm down, Riven! It was the right thing to do." Musa said. "But I think it wasn't! " "Ok, Riven as you say." Sky said. "Um... guys?" Aisha said as she noticed Airy with the crystal. "What she wants?" Rona asked. Airy walked up to them and directed the crystal to them. "I-I brought the crystal..."she said. Bloom walked up to her and took the crystal with gloves on. "Thank you."she said. Airy smiled and turned over to go. "Wait, you can stay here." Stella said. "What!?"others said. Airy stopped. "You can stay here with us." "She's going crazy! What she's thinking?" Rina said. "But is it necessary? "Musa asked. "Yes, it is!" Stella aid. "Ok."the others agreed.

Stella took Airy to her dorm. "Looks like your friends don't want to see me here." "Oh, come on! They'll change their attitude towards you!" Stella put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "But aren't you afraid of Magda?" Stella asked. "I know it's not my business." Stella added. "No...I'm free to make decisions. Even I tried to convince the others...but no use. " "Airy, can i ask you a question? "Stella broke the silence. "Of course. " "Do you know where are the Solarian? ""Magda sealed them into the other dimension I don't know where though. " "You don't but Lidia does! Come on!" Stella grabbed her hand and rushed out from the dorm. They gathered the girls and Lidia. "Do you know what seal it is?" Lidia asked Airy. She shook her head. "No, she created that sel nd even if we copied out the symbols it wouldn't work. It's like the seal obeys only its master." "Then let's make her seal me! And I'll save my people! " Stella suggested. "Excuse me, genius, and how are you going to get out of there?" Tecna asked. Stella bowed her head. "There should be another way." Flora said. They heard noises. "What's going on there?" Aisha asked. They walked out and saw Magda and her group. "Girls! MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " ICE TRANSFORMATION, ICIX! " the girls transformed. "Rina why don't you transform?" Stella asked. "It's the rule number 1! First your skills and then fairy transformation! "Rina said and attacked Coldy. Stella rolled her eyes. The girls start fighting. "You betray me! The one who created you, poor!" Magda said while attacking Airy. "Leave her!" Stella yelled and attacked with snowflake orb. Magda caught it and made it melt. "You should try hard, sister!" Magda attacked her and hit her. Stella fell down. Magda tried to attack her again but Airy stood in front of Stella and blew the attack away with air. "Don't even dare!" Airy shouted. "Now you are protecting her, not me? The one who created you and gave you life!" "Don't overestimate yourself! You aren't as strong as this jinchuuriki is! You only know to scare and get what you want in any ways!" Others including Stella gasped. "Everytime you try to defeat her you fail! She's stringer than you! She's my friend! And she opened my eyes!" "Then I'll close them again! "Magda hit her with turquoise lightnings that surrounded her. "NO!" Stella yelled. "You'll get this too!" Magda reached her other hand and hit her with lightnings. Stella tried to bare and she remembered Lidia and her first lesson of lightning. She stood in the right position and did the movements Lidia had taught her. She bolted the lightnings in two fingers of her one hand and let them out at the direction of Magda. She nearly got the hit. "Go away!" Stella yelled as Airy fell down. She rushed to her and held her. "Good - bye, Airy!" Magda said before disappearing with laugh. "Airy! No, this mustn't have happened!" Stella tried to be strong and hold her tears. The others walked up to her with sad looks."Don't worry, it was my free decision to save you as you saved me...thank you again..." "Why?" "For accepting me and helping me to find my path...I want to say to you something...please, never give up and help the others...if you are on Vita planet, help the people...it'll be too hard though...there will be so many stumbles that will try to stop you and capture you...but never give in and go straight ahead...acheave your aim and just believe and fight for your dreams and believes. I hope you'll granted the wish of this air thing..."she was vanishing away. She put he hand on Stella's shoulder "...save Magda..."and smiled before disappearing and leaving a pink bandeau in Stella's hands. A tear from Stella's eye fell down. The others were crying too. Flora put a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder. "I promise you...I'll grante your wish..." Stella whispered into the bandeau.

* * *

'If it was what I'm thinking then she's a big danger! I have to get rid of her as quick as possible. "Magda thought. "What was she thinking? "Coldy said. "How it comes that blonde can change everyone? Is that a special spell or something like that?" "I don't know but don't want to be in Airy's place." Hotty said. 'In fact not only I from us can think...oh well, I should take care of that Jessica and then find the crystal to get the power and only that time Magda will kneel in front of me!' Serpentine thought. She approached to the snakes and patted them "Don't worry, soon we'll found our realm! Realm of Snakes!" She start to laugh.

* * *

**hey guys, here is the chapter! I hope you like it! And what about 7 seadon of Winx and Nickelodeon check out on deviantart for the news. **


	26. Chapter 26 The evil spirit

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I was working on Icix that's why I didn't update. I'm almost done with it just have to paint it;) I'll try to update today.**

* * *

Magda draw a seal with symbols on the ground and mumbled a spell. Then she raised her hands and said."Oh, the power of the spiritual world that caused many problems to the world, release yourself from the ground as I order you to go out! "She said and turquoise lightnings appeared and the seal shone and revealed something like a dark smoke with green eyes. It began to talk in a voice of a man and woman's mixture. "What do you want, Magda? You know, I don't obey anyone. Why you think I'll obey you?" "Do you remember?" Magda moved her fingers and Stella's picture appeared in front of the the evil spirit. "She...!"it tried to destroy the picture but Magda pulled it away."Calm down! It's not Jelfa, it's her poor daughter and I'm giving you the opportunity to take your revenge. As we know what mistakes do parents, they have to be paid for by their kids!"she smirked.

* * *

"Sky! Sky!"all cheered. It was something like a competition at Alfea. The guy s from Red Fountain were showing their skills. They were competing with the other guys from the others schools. It was Sky's turn and all his friends were cheering him. He was riding on his lever bike. "Come on, dude, show him!" Brandon cheered. "Yes, you can do it, Sky!" Bloom joined. And yes, finish! Sky won. The others shouted and clapped. They approached to him. "Good job, pal!" Brandon hit him lightly on his arm with fist. "Thanks!" "You were awesome! " Bloom said and she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Now let me announce the winner's name!" Saladin said after 5 minutes. "It's prince Sky!" "As usual! "Brandon said. All clapped. "Now we should celebrate this." Musa suggested. "Yeah, but where could we go?" Aisha asked. "Somewhere where we can be alone!" Helia replied. "Great idea! "Musa said. " What about the beach?" Flora suggested. "Yes, let's go. " Bloom said. "Wait!" Stella said and clapped and sparkles surrounded the Winx leaving them their new outfits. "Wow, thanks, Stella! " Bloom said. "Now, let's go.

For about ten minutes they were at the beach of Gardenia. Each couple was apart from the others. Before walking they celebrated Sky's victory in Forte Music bar with lemonades and cocktails. But Stella drank only water saying that water rejuvenated again. Now they were only resting mat the beach looking at the waves.

Meanwhile the evil spirit was looking for Stella. It felt her energy and was in Gardenia. A little boy that was playing ar the beach saw it but he thought it was a pat. He approached to it. "Are you lost, little thing?"he asked. But the spirit looked at him and with its scary green eyes and groaned. The boys was scared and run to his mother. "Mommy, there's a scary black cloud over there with scary green eyes! It scared me.!" Fortunately the Winx were there and heard that. "Scary black cloud with scary green eyes?" Musa repeated. "Let's find out!" Bloom said. They looked for that cloud thing but didn't found. "I'm tired!" Stella said. "Don't complain. "Musa nearly sang. "Maybe there wasn't anything. I'm sure it was a black cat and that boy was scared of it!" Stella said while looking for the "cat" thing in the bushes. "Come on, Stella, it doesn't mean we should stop looking for that thing that maybe could cause any problems cause you're tired." Flora said. "I'm sure as I...Aaaa!"she yelled while looking in the bushes. The guys prepared their weapons. "What?" Tecna asked prepared. Then Stella's laugh was heard. "It was a joke!" She said and continued laughing. Others palmed their foreheads. "Stop it, Stella, and move on!" Musa nearly shouted. "Ok, ok!" Stella went ahead. Others followed her shaking their heads. They looked for or walked about two hours but didn't find anything. "Bloom, maybe there wasn't anything? "Aisha asked. "I guess so." "GUUUUUUYS!" Stella yelled. "I think we FOUND IT!" "Stella, we won't get into that one again." Musa said. But then the black cloud appeared in front of them. "What's this?" Aisha asked. "I don't know." Tecna said. The cloud got the shape of a big wolf and attacked. The girls avoid it. The guys began to protect them and attack. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed. "I don't believe it! How can we defeat it?" Stella was on the ground laying as she had avoided the attack. And she was scared. "Stella, shut up and transform!" Musa said as she protected her from another attack of the spirit. Stella quickly nodded, got up, cleared her throat and said. "ICE TRANSFORMATION, IICIX! " They attacked it bit it avoided all the attacks easily. "Volcano attack! " Bloom yelled. Her attacked passed through the spirit. "What?" "Infinitive echo!" Musa attacked but no use. "I don't understand. "She said. "Looks like our hits are useless. "Tecna said. "Then what about this one! WATER, AIR, ICE WARRIORS! "the birds appeared and attacked the spirit. But they passed through it again. "Maybe it's like a hologram? "Timmy said. The spirit transformed into a creature with long feelers that caught Stella. "And how are you going to explain this?" Stella asked. "Stella, hold on!" Bloom shouted. "Volcano attack! " It passed through as the last time. "Ok, I have something for you!" Stella closed her eyes and concentrate on her freezing powers. "ICE SPHERE! " she yelled and her body was surrounded by snowflakes and chakra. It almost froze the the spirit but Stella felt that it was bolting her powers. Her ice sphere stopped and she began to feel weak and fainted. Her body now was covering with black smoke. "Quick, we must get her out from there!" Flora said. "And how?" Riven asked. "Let's use convergence! " Bloom said. "CONVERGENCE OF BLOOMIX! " the spirit only groaned. "Ah, it's useless! "Musa said. Tecna looked around and saw the ocean over there. "WATER!"she screamed. "But my water attacks didn't help." Aisha said. "No, we should threw him UNDER water!" "Or cover Stella with water!" Bloom cheered. "I got it!" Aisha flew up to, it. "Hey, let her go!"she raised her hands and covered Stella's body with water morfix. The spirit groaned and let Stella falling on the ground as its feelers became heavy and sandy. It then ran away. Bloom and Flora caught Stella and lay her on the ground. Bloom then used her healing powers and Stella came to. She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened? "She asked. "You were unconscious, and we defeated that thing." Aisha said. "Are you ok?" Flora asked. Stella got up and saw the dust on her outfit. "No, I'm not! Look at what that thing do to my beautiful outfit!" "But what was that?" Sky asked. "Maybe Lidia knows?" Bloom said.

* * *

"It's the evil spirit. It's the mixture of those people that had hatred, revenge, dark and such evil stuffs in their hearts. But we could sealed it due to Jelfa and I think Magda freed it to get rid of Stella. " "Me?" "Yes, the spirit used to take its revenge from those who had defeated it. And your mother defeated it." "But I'm not her!" "But you look like her just like a copy, remember? " "Then that thing is after Stella.?" Musa repeated. "Ah, what am I going to do? That thing will find me! And probably put my spirit out or it can turn me into dust and make me disappear or..." Stella was walking around and she was definitely scared. "Calm down, Stella! Everything will be ok. We won't let that thing do something to you!" Bloom said putting her arms on Stella's shoulders. "And besides I'm here and will protect you, Stella. "Brandon said as he walked up to them. Stella hugged him very tightly putting her head on his chest and giggling. "Thanks!"she said. "Now we should find the seal for that spirit thing." Musa said. "I know that seal but you have to help me." Lidia said.

After an hour the Winx were with Lidia learning the seal. Stella was with Brandon and showed him all the designs she did. Brandon got bored but he knew he was doing this for the girl he loved. Stella showed him the last design as thought Brandon and he sighed in releave. But when Stella showed him a big and heavy book thing with another designs...he was nearly fainted. "...and this one I created inspired by..."but Stella was interrupted by Brandon. He put his hand on her hand and said. "Stella, let's go out. I need some air." "Are you ok?" "If we go then yes." "Ok, then let's go. " She got up. They went out. It was nearly sunset. And they were walking and enjoying the time they were together. Brandon put his arm around Stella. 'I wish this moment never end!' Stella thought as she put her head on his chest.

"Ok, so this is the seal!" Lidia finished her explanation. "And now we can seal that thing back!" Musa shouted in victory. "Yes!" Aisha said. Lidia then felt something. "I think it's back!"she said. "Yes, I feel negative energy." Bloom said. "Well, this time we're ready!" Flora said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " they transformed and flew away. "Let's go, Rina!" Lidia told her. "Why we always have to save that hotty-blondie's life!" She said annoyed and ran after Lidia.

"...and that icix inspired me and that's why I created those winter collections..." Stella was talking and talking. But in front of them appeared thar evil spirit. Stella tried to transform but no result. "What? How?" "It's because of the smoke of the spirit that covered you last time." Three-feet replied. "I lost my powers forever?" "No, about 12 hours you'll get your powers back."

The spirit rushed at Stella and she fell down. "Back off, you!" Brandon jump in front of it. "You ok?"he asked Stella. "Maybe. I can't use my powers yet. It blocked it!" Stella stood up. The spirit prepared to attack again. "Then..." Brandon quickly grabbed Stella's hand and ran. They were running until the reached deadlock. "Oh no!" Stella was nearly crying. The spirit was behind them. Brandon stood in front of Stella in order to protect her. It was walking up to them. "Somebody is scared?" Rina appeared behind the spirit. She covered Stella and Brandon with water so that the spirit wouldn't touch them. It worked. "Now come and get me!" Rina ran. The spirit followed her. "Are you two ok?" Lidia appeared in front of Stella and Brandon. "Lidia! "Stella shouted with cheer.

The spirit was about to attack. "Are you really going to do that?" Tecna said and landed. "I hope you are not!" Flora landed beside her. "Or else you'll have big problems! "Musa landed beside Rina. "And what you are going to do now?" Aisha landed beside Flora. "I'll say! You are going back to where you have been all this time!" Bloom landed beside Aisha. They combined their powers and created a seal. "Go back to your world!" Bloom yelled. The spirit melted into the seal trying not to get back again. The seal shine bright and the evil spirit disappeared. "Nice work, girls!" Stella cheered."And here is our scared princess!" Rina said folding her arms and smirking. "Hey, I'm sorry but that monster wasn't after you! What would you do if you were me and without magic and powers!" Stella nearly yelled. "But there's a good thing! I know where the Solarian are!" Lidia said. They all turned their heads towards her direction. "They are in the place of spirit world." "But how did you find it out?" Tecna asked. "That evil spirit was from there and as Airy described us the seal Magda used, such type of seals were used to summon a dark spirits or imprison there people. " "Yes, now we know where they are!" Stella cheered. 'Just hold on!'she thought.


	27. Chapter 27 Sunrise of Solaria

**and here is the next chapter! **

* * *

"Ok, now we know where are the Solarian and can go there!" Musa said. "It's not like that." Lidia said. They all were confused. "I don't know the correct seal that could drop us there." Lidia said. "As it was a national secret and as I realized Magda had stolen them." "Then there is no way?" Flora asked hoping. "No, but...once I read in a book that you can go there by teleporting your soul." "Hey, the grey crystal gave me power like that!" Stella remembered. "Then you can go there and save your people! "Bloom said. "But the problem is that I don't know how to do that." Stella said. "Let me remember...I think you should just concentrate on your soul and the spiritual world." Lidia said. "I'll try!" Stella closed her eyes and concentrated. She suddenly became weak and was about to fell down when Aisha and Bloom caught her. "What's happened to her?" Flora asked frightened. "I didn't know that would work so fast! Her soul has been teleported and now we should just protect her body until her soul comes back." "I think it would be easy!" Aisha said.

* * *

"That spirit couldn't get rid of her!" Magda was furious. "My goddess, please, give us a chance to destroy her." Coldy said bowing. They all were bowing. "Ok, Coldy, you all have to go and get rid of her! But remember! I won't forgive you this time!" They all ran out.

* * *

"Aaaaa...!" Stella was falling from nowhere to nowhere. Then she saw trees...and she hit every branch of the trees and then fell down with massive hairstyle with branches and leaves. She slowly got up. "For the first time I wish I got hits from Lidia during trainings than falling like this! My poor back!" Then she looked around. She only saw clear blue sky and high trees. "Um... hey! Hello! Is anybody here! Somebody? "She walked ahead not knowing where to go. Then she heard like somebody was following her. "Um... hello? Um...I came here to find my people...can you...help me?" No answer. 'Ok, this is scaring me.'she thought. "Hello?" But still no answer. She began to ran as she heard somebody behind her but she didn't see anyone. But she slipped and fell. Then she saw somebody's shadow walking up to her. "No, please, no! Aaaaa...!" "Oh, calm down, my girl!"an old man voice said. Stella saw an old man in front of her. Stella stared. "Oh, did I scared you? I didn't want to." He helped Stella to get up. "Do you like tea? I like it, so why don't you want to be my guest?" "I-I...my name...is Stella..." "Oh, as pretty as a star! I'm Geoffrey, the spirit of fire."

* * *

"What do you think, where's she now?" Aisha asked Bloom. "I don't know. ""Let's hope she'll bring her people! Oh, I'm so excited! "Flora said. "Uh-oh!" Tecna said. "What?" "Looks like we have some guests! "She was standing in front of window. The others walked up and saw Coldy and her group. "Oh, come on! These guys annoys me!" Musa said. "Flora, stay with Stella, just in case and we will try to stop them!" Bloom said. Flora nodded. The Winx got out. "Good luck, girls!" Flora said. "Don't worry, Stella! "She said to fainted Stella.

"And here are our little fairies!" Hotty said. "Hey, who's little! "Musa said showing her a fist. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "Volcano attack! " "Infinitive echo! " Bloom and Musa attacked. Robbin caught their attacks and bolted them. "Nice try!" "Morfix wave!" Aisha attacked. Electra avoided it and attacked her with lightnings. Tecna created a barrier. "Thanks, Tecna!" Aisha said. "And where are your friends! The flower fairy and jinchuuriki? " Coldy asked. "Maybe they are finding the next crystal? "Bloom said. "Don't lie!" Hotty aimed for the balcony and shot a fire ball. "Hey," Bloom was after her. Hotty entered their dorms. "Hello? Flower girl? Where are you?" She found Flora with Stella. "Oh, there yo"Du are! Are you scared?"she laughed. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " Flora transformed. "Oh, our little jinchuuriki is sleeping? " "Don't even think about that!" Flora threw her away with the help of roots. "Flora, are you ok?" Bloom asked. Flora nodded. Hotty got out and only she disappeared.

"My goddess!"she bowed. She told Magda about Stella. "She teleported her soul. You have to get rid of her! Go!" Hotty bowed and went. "But in case..." she concentrated.

* * *

"So, I haven't seen human for ages..." Geoffrey was telling Stella histories. Every time Stella wanted to say something he remembered something and went on to tell that. Stella thought she was stuck in there. But finally Geoffrey asked why she was there. She told him everything. "Oh, I think I know where they are. In the spiritual valley. But to get there you need three days." "Is there short way?" "Yes! Follow me!" He lead her to the dark forest. "Um...is there another short way?"

* * *

The Winx kept fighting. But Serpentine decided to kidnap Stella. She order that to her pets. They tied up her and were about to crawl back when Flora caught Stella with roots. Stella was hanging in the air. Serpentine pulled her to her direction and Flora did to her direction. The pets squeezed Stella's body and if she was conscious she would scream from the pain. "Give her to me, girl!" Serpentine said. "Never!" Flora yelled. Rina cut those snakes with water and Stella flew away. Aisha caught her. Poor Stella was like a ball as she was throwing there and then here and there...

* * *

Meanwhile Stella got to the valley. There was a big giant crystal. "What's this for?" Stella looked around and saw nothing but the crystal. She walked up to it. "It has strange energy."she said. "I knew you'd be here!" Magda appeared behind her. "But how?" "Haha, did you think I couldn't get here? You were wrong!" She attacked. Stella avoided it. "ICE TRANSFORMATION, ICIX! " she transformed. They began to fight. "WATER, AIR, ICE WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds appeared. "ICE SPHERE! " she attacked with the birds. But Magda managed to hit her and threw away. This was lasting for an hour. "You can't defeat me! Accept it!" Magda smirked. "You can't take your revenge, you are weak! And that dead Airy was wrong!" "Airy!" Stella whispered. She clenched her fists and calmed down. "Don't dare to say anything about her!" She said calmly and lightnings covered her arm with chakra. Magda's eyes got wide. "LIGHTNING SPHERE! " she yelled as attacked Magda. She was nearly hitting her. "I couldn't protect my parents, but I will protect my people! "Stella yelled as she raised her hands. Lightnings where everywhere. And Stella began to be covered with lightnings. Magda shielded her eyes and stepped back. The lightnings hit the crystal which made it shine and broke. Stars flew up from it. "No!" Magda yelled and disappeared. The lightnings calmed down and revealed Stella with new transformation. "I...did it!" She looked back at the crystal and smiled. "Good job!" Geoffrey appeared with the fire. "Thanks, but how am I supposed to go back?" Geoffrey put his finger on Stella's forehead and Stella disappeared. She again fell from nowhere into nowhere.

* * *

The fight was over and the Winx managed to defeat very hard. They were breathless. Stella slowly opened her eyes. "Stella...are you...ok?" Bloom asked breathlessly. Stella looked at them confused and said. "No, I feel pain, like I was bring beaten!" She touched her bruises. "What happened? "Flora asked. "I did! And got new transformation! "All cheered. "Yes, again Solaria will meet its sunrise!" Stella said.


	28. Chapter 28 You won't see me giving in!

"So, the next crystal is in Eraklyon." Tecna said. Stella went to the cave and asked for the prompt from the crystal they found in Zenith. Also it gave her an ability of quick recovery. "And at the same time there's a ball in Eraklyon. It's a special day there. It's the day of foundation of dynasty. "Bloom said. "And we have only few hours and I haven't chosen a gown yet!" Stella said. "Stella, calm down. There is eight hours." Musa said. "Eight hours! That's not enough! " the girls rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I hope you know , my son, this is a very important holiday for our family. "The king said. "Yes, dad." Sky replied. "And I'm sorry, but I have to say, that the princess of Solaria mustn't be in that ball. According to what happened all this time, she's forbidden coming here!" "What!? But dad!" "Her other friends can come but she's allowed!" "But dad, she's Bloom's best friend and without her Bloom won't come and besides she's Brandon's girlfriend! " "Your fiancé wouldn't show her respect her future husband by not coming! And what about Brandon, I'll talk to him." Sky went out with an angry look. "Brandon, my dad is calling you."he said. Brandon was resting on his bed. "Hey, dude, what happened? " "Nothing...just...my dad will tell you something...bad." "And...what's that?" He asked in whisper hoping to hear the answer. "You'll see." Sky went out. Brandon walked to the throne room nervously. He sighed before entering. "Did you call me, my king?" "Yes, Brandon. You know, today's a special day for our realm and dynasty. Sky is the next heard and you are his squire. And your presence is required as well." Brandon nodded. "And his fiancé' Bloom's presence is required too. Her friends can come but without the princess of Solaria. " "What!?" Brandon's eyes got wide. ""She's forbidden coming here. But this mustn't have any influence on you. You have to put the safety of your king in the first place. Did you understand me?" Brandon bowed his head. He had no choice. "Yes." He said. "Good, now, you can go." He bowed before.

* * *

"Stella k hurry up!" All the girls said. "Uh, yes!" Stella said. She moved her fingers. Girls revealed with a gown that squeezed them. "Stella, ...we can't breathe..." Tecna said breathlessly. "Sorry." She moved her fingers again and this time the gowns became heavier and they fell. "Stella! " "Again, Sorry!" She moved her fingers and this the girls were wearing normal gowns. "This is quite alright." Musa said. "Girls? "The voice was heard. "We're here!" Bloom called as she recognized the voice. It was Sky and after him was Brandon. Bloom hugged Sky. Stella walked up to Brandon. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "What?... uh, yes! I'm ok." "Perfect! Hey do you like my gown?" Stella span around herself. "Oh, yes...it's beautiful. "Brandon tried to smile but his smile was sad. "Stella, can we talk?" "Of course!" Brandon held her hand and walked out to the balcony. 'What's he going to talk about with me? Maybe he wants to say something important? He looks worried! Oh, maybe it's...oh Brandon, you are so romantic!' Stella thought. "Stella..." "Yes..." "I...you know that I love you and don't want to hurt you..." "Yes..." Stella walked nearer. Brandon sighed. "And...you look so...beautiful in that gown..."he put his head on hed chin. Stella's heart began to beat fast. '...just say that...'she thought already dreaming as she looked deep in his eyes. "...Stella...you...can't go..." that brought Stella back to the earth. "...the king said...you are forbidden to go..." Stella's eyes got wide. "What!? But why?" "It's because of...you..." "I belong to the cursed world..." Stella said. Brandon hugged her. "I'm sorry...the king said I had to be...there...but...if you don't want, I might not go..." "No, you can go, it's your responsibility." Stella said. "But..." "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." Stella went. Brandon watched her leaving and sighed. He bowed his head and went. Sky told the girls about that. "But it's not fear! She's our friend and if she's not coming I won't come!" Bloom said. The others agreed. Stella heard that. "Don't worry, girls, you can go and I can stay here. And besides you are the only hope to get the crystal. "The girls sighed. "Stella, if you want so..." Bloom said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry!" Stella said. They hugged each other and the rest of the girls joined. After a while they all went. Before going Brandon hugged Stella. Then he went.

* * *

Stella was with Lidia. They were learning new element. Element of clouds! Stella didn't know there was such element. And Lidia said she didn't mastered it very well. Roxy was playing with Arthu. But suddenly appeared Magda in front of them. "Arthu, come here!" Roxy said. "What you want?" She asked Magda. "Well, something is telling me you know where the next crystal. " "You are wrong!" Magda gave her a glare and Roxy fainted. "Eraklyon..."and with that Magda disappeared. Arthu barked and ran. "Hey Arthu, where's Roxy?" Jessica said as she was walking in the quad. Then she ran towards Stella's place.

"Nice try, hotty-blondie!" Rina said as Stella tried to creat a cloud. "Could you shut up!" Stella yelled. "Oh, you are true friends! "Lidia said with smile. Both Stella looked at each other then at Lidia with 'no way' expression. Then Jessica ran. "What happened? " Rina asked. "Roxy!" Jessica said. They looked at each other and ran. They found Roxy fainted and took her to the nurse. "It was...Magda..." Roxy said. "No, guys!" Stella said. "This is very serious. "Faragonda said. "I should go there and stop her! "Stella said. "Are you serious? You are forbidden, remember? "Rina said. "It doesn't matter! I don't want...to lose those who are important to me! "Stella clenched her fist. "Hey, I'm coming with you! And don't you dare say it's not my business! "Rina said. "Well, you two need somebody to look after you!" Lidia said. "There's nothing I can say. Good luck!" Faragonda said. "Thank you, Mrs. Faragonda! "Stella said before running.

* * *

At the ball...

"Brandon, are you ok?" Sky asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, thanks."he said without mood and trying to smile. "Why aren't you dancing? " "It's just not right. I am in the ball having fun without my girlfriend. " "But you aren't having fun. Why don't you date her after this ball?" "That's a good idea! Thanks, pal!" Brandon smiled. Bloom walked up to them. "Um...I think i should go." Brandon went leaving them alone. "Sorry, if I interrupted you." Bloom said. " No, Bloom. I was about to ask you to dance. " Bloom smiled and turned her head sadly. "Bloom?" "Sorry, I was thinking about Stella. It's not fear!" "I know." "When are you going to ask your dad for the crystal? " "After a while. But now let's just dance." Sky directed his hand. Blook happily accepted it. They danced. "Bloom!"a familiar voice. Bloom turned her head. "Daphne! Thoren! "They walked up and began to talk.

* * *

Stella arrived in Eraklyon. Luckily all were busy with the ball. "Magda! Where are you!" Stella yelled as loud as she could. "Oh, hello, sister!"she appeared behind them "i see you brought company with you." "You'd better shut up! Or else..." Rina was interrupted by Magda "Or else what!?"she smirked. "Stop it Magda! And leave this realm!" Lidia said. "Without fighting? " "I'll show you a fight! LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX!" Stella transformed. "Uh, why don't you try to beat her without your transformation first?" Rina rolled her eyes. "Shut up! WATER, AIR, ICE, LIGHTNING WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds appeared and began to attack. Rina used her water power to help. Lidia reached out her weapon. "Nice! Now my turn! "Magda called her group and the fight began. Stella hit Serpentine, Clody and Wein with lightnings, Rina make Robbin and Groundy froze. Lidia beat Hotty and Electra. Magda was watching. "Fight, if you dare!" Rina shouted as she knocked down Robbin and Groundy. Magda smirked. "As you wish!" They fought. Rina could avoid easily her hits but in the end Magda took the advantage and threw her to the wall that cracked. Lidia beat Hotty and Electra and began to fight against Magda. Stella beat Serpentine, Coldy and Wein and tried to help Lidia but she told her to help Rina. "Rina, you ok?" Stella asked. "She casted a spell, I can't move!" Fina managed to say. Stella flew up to Magda. "You'll pay! Lightning sphere! "She tried to hit her but got one instead and fell down. "Not bad!" Magda said. She used air power to creat an air jet that threw Stella on the wall and squeezed her into it. Cracks appeared. "Stop it, Magda!" Lidia tried to stop her. She managed to do that but Magda hit her with the power of her Elemental Phoenix. Lidia was thrown away with loud. That time Stella was fallen. She saw that. "No!" She shouted. "Looks like you are the first problem of mine!" Magda said as she approached Lidia. Lidia only glared. Magda smirked and reached out her hand. It began to shine. "Don't you dare! Coward! You are a fake goddess! Who you are! Nobody! You are the last poor creature in this universe who knows only how to get rid of people that are weaker! But you don't even dare to challenge stronger ones!" Stella yelled. Magda stopped and turned with the serious look. "Looks like I have to teach you a lesson how to talk to people older than you!" She said in a calmly tone and hit Stella with Phoenix power. Stella cut into a wall and collapsed down. Her transformation faded. Magda moved her hand and roots caught Stella taking her into the ground and than throwing her up and hitting her the walls that had been saved before. Then they threw her in the ground. Magda smirked. Stella managed to move slowly and uncertainly. She was crawling. "Want more? Ok!" Magda said and using air power threw her up into the sky and threw her down making huge cracks and a huge hole with ruins. "Stella! "Lidia yelled. Stella did a very small move. "No, just look at you! Who is the poor creature now? Just look at you! Why are you trying to defeat me if you know you can't? You are just playing, playing a poor game of yours! You are ALONE! You are NOTHING without your friends! You are USELESS!" Stella was quiet and didn't move. Magda walked up to her slowly. "You are NOBODY! Even that death of your parents didn't make a huge influence on you! You are a small, little creature that always makes trouble! You are an idiot! You are involved in ridiculous activities that makes you look like a real IDIOT! And makes the others to watch and enjoy your foolishness! But don't worry, I'll correct that!" She made a sharp icicle.. .. "MAGDA, NO!" Something red was flowing and becoming more and more. Rina's eyes got wide and mouth open. Magda smirked as Stella didn't move. She was just crying. "Stella, get up! GET UP IDIOT!" Rina yelled. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO GIVE IN LIKE THAT ! SHE'S NOT RIGHT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN SHE, AND YOU NOW THAT! REMEMBER, YOU MADE ME STOP FROM DOING SUCH THING I WOULD REGRET THEN, YOU CAN DO THAT CAUSE...LIDIA BELIEVES IN YOU, AIRY BELIEVES IN YOU, YOUR FRIENDS BELIEVE IN YOU...I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOUR PARENTS BELIEVE IN YOU, CAUSE MERCIA BELIEVES IN YOU, YES, BELIEVES, THEY ARE NOT DEAD! REMEMBER THE WARDS YOU TOLD ME! STELLAAAAA. ...!" Magda smirked. "It won't work, girl! She's already defeated!" Magda was about to walk up to Lidia.

In Stella's consciousness...

"Magda's right...I'm not stronger...all she said is right. Who am I trying to show something? Maybe I want to show all of them I can be strong as Rina? Lidia? And the girls? Why? I'm tired, I'm tired of this all...where's the reason of all of this..." "REMEMBER THE WARDS YOU TOLD ME! STELLAAAAA! " "Who's this? Uh...Rina...girls. ...Lidia. ..Brandon. ...Mom, Dad...sorry. ...I...can't..."Stella was in the dark. "No, you can!"she heard. "Who's that?" Stella didn't raised her head. Some sparkles formed of someone's hand touched her cheek. Stella raised her head and saw somebody but she wasn't clear to see as she was shining and sparkles span around her. "Who...who are you?" "Shhhh...you don't need to cry, you can defeat her if you want. You are stronger due to your dreams and belief. You have something in you that a few people have." "I know, the bird..." "No. You have something even more powerful than the bird is." "What's that?" Stella couldn't see her face because of the light but she could swear that woman smiled to her and put her hand on Stella's shoulder. "It's your way to find out..." and the sparkles divided into two parts and turned into two people Stella knew very well and missed them. Stella's eyes watered with tears. "MOM, DAD! It's really you!" "Oh, Stella, we are so proud of you!" Queen Luna said. "You are?" "Yes, my daughter! We are glad you found the Solarian people!" King Radius said. "But how you know?" "We are looking after you, and see you and even though we aren't with you there we are with you here!" Luna said as she and Radius hugged Stella. A tear fell from Stella's eye as she hugged them back. "Mom, dad...I'm sorry, for being so rude..." "Stella, you don't have to be sorry. We always love you and will love you forever!" With that Luna and Radius turned into sparkles again and disappeared leaving something in Stella's hands. Her necklace.

"Well, Lidia, are you ready to join your friends? "She said and raised her hand to give the final kick. "I haven't finished yet..."All who was there their eyes got wide. Magda turned her head back to see Stella moving. "It's impossible! " "You can...kick me, hit, punch, cut me...hurt!" Stella was slowly getting up. Her feet were shivering from the pain she felt. "But that all MAKES ME STRONGER! The pain I feel...the hurt you gave me only makes me remember why I'm alive! This is not over! You can do with me whatever you want! Maybe I do look like an idiot, but I'm the idiot that keeps believing and searching the light!" Stella was walking up to her slowly and limping. The blood was flowing from her hurt stomach. But other wounds were recovering. "You can beat me... tear me into pieces but...I WON'T LET YOU SEE ME GIVING IN! I will fight till the end! I'm not alone, I'm with me friends! My parents and people I love are with me in my heart! I'm not going to lose cause WON'T LET YOU SE ME GIVING IN! YOU WON'T SEE ME GIVING IN EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!" Magda didn't remember what happened. All she realized she was fallen on the ground and feeling a hot thing on her cheek. She saw injured Stella in front of her standing with her necklace in her fist. Stella punched her with that fist and now was looking at her in determined way. Magda felt fear looking into those hazel eyes that had been hiding something. There was a undiscovered mystery. Magda could say it wasn't the jinchuuriki power then what was that? Rina was watching this and both she and Lidia noticed something. "Stella, you..." Rina whispered. "Jelfa..." Lidia remembered. Magda finally stood up looked at Stella again and disappeared. Only then Stella collapsed down. Lidia and Rina rushed to her quickly. "I thought the quick recovery would heal any wounds." Stella whispered. "It would if these wounds weren't so deep. It would take three hours." Lidia said. "I'll teleport us." Rina said. Blue sparkles appeared and took them to Alfea.

* * *

The next day the girls returned from the ball bringing the crystal. It wasn't easy though as they had to try hard to convince the king. Stella didn't tell them about their fight and the wound. But it was healed only she was still feeling the pain. She was in her dorm when she heard knock on her door. "Come in!" She said. Brandon came in. "Hi, Brandon!" "Hi. How are you doing? "He hugged her. "Perfect! " "Stella are you free today in the evening? I just felt bad when you didn't come and I decided to to fill that gap with going out on a date." Stella smiled and hugged him tightly. "Let's just go somewhere now." Brandon was confused by her reaction. "Um...ok. let's go." He took Stella's hand and they went out.


	29. Chapter 29 Rina's first love story

**Hi, guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it? **

**And what you think, will Stella and Rina be BFF?**

* * *

"Yes, Brandon! When are you going to pick me up?" Stella asked through her phone. "At 16:00. Be ready, my Sunshine! " Brandon answered. "Well, you know me. "Stella said giggling. "Haha, love you!" "And I love you. " and they hung up. "Now Stella there's only three hours. What should I wear? Hm...oh, I haven't seen the outfit of lightning power!" She did a move and an electric blue dress was put on her. It had silver shining stripes. "Wow! It's gorgeous! " "Aren't you supposed to be in trainings?" Rina came in. "Lidia let me an hour ago. She had something to do with the Atlantis people. I think it was about their defense, PRINCESS! " Rina rolled her eyes. Then she walked out. She was in the woods when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face a guy with familiar face. "Hi! Do you remember me?" He asked. "Oh, yes, you were that guy I saved from that spoiled prince Fred, right?" Rina remembered and he nodded. "So, what's brought you here?" She asked. "Well, since that time you saved me...I was thinking...about. ..you. ..and. ...well...would you like to go to somewhere with me?" He asked sheepishly and rubbing his back of neck. Rina's eyes got wide and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm glad I helped you though but it was considered to be only a help, nothing more. Please, excuse me, I have to go."she said calmly and politely as she passed him . She saw Stella running towards her. "What happened, hotty-blondie? " "The high board of ex-Atlantis is calling you." Stella said breathlessly. Then she saw the guy who Rina was speaking to. "Hey, isn't this that guy you saved?" Rina nodded. "And what he wanted?" "Nothing. " "Oh, what can the guy who a pretty girl saved want from her...hm...is that what am I thinking? "She asked with a sly expression. Rina's eyes got wide. "What!? No!" "Oh, really?" Again that sly look. "Mind your own business! " Rina passed Stella. But Stella had an idea. She walked up to that guy. "Hi, I'm Stella, Rina's...um...best friend! And who you are?" "I am Duke. So her name is Rina?" Stella nodded. 'Perfect, now few directions.'she thought.

* * *

"Soon You'll be the queen of our Atlantis! And You should start to restore our realm again. So You should start to think about the people and royal conditions of course. "One man said. "Yes, I will start from now. So now if you excuse me, I'll go." Rina said as she bowed and went. On her way se ran into with Duke again. "Now what?"she asked trying to be calm. "I didn't tell you my name. I'm Duke." "And I am Rina. Now I have to go."she was about to go when Duke grabbed her arm. "What!?" "Please, I want us to meet each other." "No." "Please, give me a chance." He said as he gave her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Rina had to take the bouquet and had to say. "Ok. Let's meet today at 16:00". "Ok, I'll pick you up."he went. Rina came back to Alfea. "Wow, and who's that guy?" Aisha said as she saw the bouquet. "Nobody. " "Nobody? I saw you with him talking as you both were in love!" Stella said. Others said "Ooh!" "Stop it! Stella!" "Did you kiss him?" Musa asked. Rina's eyes got wide. "What are you talking about? She doesn't even know him." Flora said. "By the way, have you ever kissed somebody? "Stella asked Rina. "What!? No!" "And what was I thinking? You are too rude and too proud to kiss a guy!" "No, it's not that! There's a tradition! In Vita a girl can't kiss a guy for fun. It's very serious. If a girl kisses a guy their hearts combine and when the guy betrays her that girl can't love again. So we should chose a right companion to continue the rest of your life with him. And when in every full moon they kiss their love becomes much stronger and unbeatable. It's like they both combines their souls and hearts and get a love power." Rina finished. She was telling this in dreamy way. All were in dreamy ways. Especially Stella. 'I...and... Brandon...under the full moon and kissing...our love...stronger...eh?' Stella thought. " Tecna what a day is today?" She asked. "Today is Tuesday...""No I mean, is it today that full moon? " "Um...yes?" "Great ! I need to make Brandon kiss me!" Stella said. " Hm...I don't want to lose this chance!" Aisha said. "Neither do I !" Musa said. They all pulled out their phones and dialed their boyfriends' number. "But, girls...make that in tn the other place!" Stella said. She went to her dorm to get ready. It was 15:00 already.

* * *

After an hour all went to the park with their boyfriends. But as it was suggested they separate from each other and went to the opposite directions. Rina was with that Duke guy. He was trying to make her pay attention on him. "So...Rina...have you had a boyfriend before?" "No. I haven't. " "And what would you say if we..." "No, please, I can't. We barely know each other." "Ok, but after we know each other could we..." "I don't know and...I don't want to hurt you but I don't live you. Neither do you. You are admired of me only." Duke didn't say anything. Rina regret saying that. She put her han on his shoulder. "It's not love. It's admiration. I know you'll find somebody who'll love you and you will love her. Don't get hurt from what I said. I'm just trying not to let both me and you make mistake." Duke sighed. "Ok, but..."he turned around and capped her face forcing to the kiss. But Rina managed to free herself . "What the hell are you doing! ?" "A friend of yours advised me." "A friend of mine?" 'Stella' Rina got it. "And what she looked like?" "She was a blonde. Had almost gold, long hair, light golden skin and hazel brown eyes." 'You are a you are a corpse! Stella! 'Rina thought.

Stella and Brandon were walking along the lake thing. Then Brandon suggested to sit on the nearest bench. It was a beautiful night full of shining stars and that big full moon. It's reflection on water was hesitating as it was like it knew how that time was romantic and tried to make it even more romantic. Stella sat beside Brandon and placed a piece of her hair back of her ear. Then she cleared her throat and took a piece of her hair that was right to her and began to play with it. Brandon was watching mat the moon and the lake feeling the fresh breeze that was blowing into his face. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. 'Has he ever notice I'm here!' Stella thought as she watched him. She got bored. 'No, this shouldn't be like this! I need him to kiss me! Think Stella, what can I do.' She wrapped her arms around her chest pretending she was cold. But Brandon didn't notice that as he had closed his eyes. 'No, seriously! Is this a date!' She put her head on his chest still wrapped her arms around her chest. Brandon opened his eyes to see Stella on his chest. She pretended that she was shivering. "it's cold here." She said. Brandon smiled and wrap his arm around her. Then he rested his head on hers. "Brandon? " "Yes?" "Have you ever kissed a girl before me?" "No." "Seriously? " "Stella maybe before I used to flirt with the girls but I haven't kissed non if them. I knew when to stop." "Ok, but do you feel something when you kiss me? " "Um...yes, why?" "Just interesting. And what feel?" "You!" Stella melted. "Me?" She almost whispered. "Why are you asking me such questions? " "It's Rina..." "Oh, I hop she didn't tell anything else about your laps." He said pulling away. "No. This time she told something goose flashing, something romantic about a kiss." "Really? And what's that?" Stella told him what Rina had told her. She told that in such a dreamy and romantic way! "So...you want a kiss from me!" Brandon said as he smirked. "I didn't say that!" "Maybe you didn't but your actions did." He said as he put his hand on her cheek rubbing it. "And..." Stella said. "And..." he said in the same way Stella did. "Stop playing! " "Sorry."he lsughed before he slowly leaned and kissed her. During that kiss Stella put her hand on his cheek and he wrapped his arm around her hugging her tighter.

Bloom and Sky was walking and eating an ice-cream. "It's so magical night! "Bloom said as she looked at the moon. Sky nodded. Then he looked at Bloom and saw her beautiful light blue eyes were shining in the light of the moon. Bloom felt that Sky was looking at her. She turned her head and their eyes were looking into each other. They slowly walked up so that after a 10 seconds there were only few centimeters. They leaned slowly and were about to kiss when loud screams were heard. They turned their heads towards the direction of the screams. There weren't only screams but also something was burning! The Winx and Specialists and Rina and Duke hurried there. The fire was burning. "We must extinguish it!" Tecna said. Stella, stepped forward and did movements after what water appeared and she poured it on the fire to extinguish. But it didn't. Then Aisha tried with her morfix. Still no use. Bloom tried to bolt the fire but nothing helped. 'Something's wrong.' Rina thought then it hit her. "Guys, stop! This fire is filled with chakra. It makes it burn anything even water!" Others eyes got wide. "I hope you know some spells or seals to stop it, don't you? "Stella asked. Rina nodded. "I can use a special seal to teleport the fire to another dimension. But will take some time.". She stood in front of the fire made the seal symbols with hand and touched the ground. After that a seal appeared and began to shine. Rina then held up her hands and directed to the fire as the power coming from the seal covered her hands. With that power she made a barrier and began to teleport the fire. "Well, nice try!" Hotty appeared. "Again you!" Flora said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX! " they began to fight. They all were both fighting and protecting Rina. "Winx, let's combine our powers! "Bloom said. "MAGIC AND ELEMENT CONVERGENCE! " they attacked her with big shining, sparkling and lightning orb. "We'll meet soon!" She disappeared with smirk. Rina teleported the fire. There were som people lying on the ground. 'Why I'm still feeling chakra?' Rina thought. Flora saw someone calling for help. She rushed to them. 'But it's...'"No, FLORA!" Rina yelled but was too late. Flora touched that man to help but suddenly he began to shine and there was an explosion. Fortunately Stella's warriors protect them all. And even the people that need. But that wasn't all yet. After that explosion there was another one and then another. "We must get out of here!" Riven yelled as the explosion deafened everybody. "I'll teleport us!" Rina yelled. Stella then saw the explosions and held her necklace...wait! Where is her necklace! ? "No, my necklace! I have to go and find it! I'm staying! "Stella was about to run but Brandon grabbed her atm and didn't let go. "YOU ARE GOING BACK IN THERE FOR YOUR NECKLACE! ?" Rina shouted. "But..." "No buts." Rina mumbled a spell and blue sparkles were spinning around them. "My necklace..." Stella looked at the exploding place for the last time before they all gone.

* * *

Stella was sad as she lost her necklace. The thing that was with her when she was making the right decisions. What was she going to do without it? With it she felt her family with her and never alone. "Don't be so sad. "Lidia said. "It's easy to say. I lost the thing that always made me feel safe. Now the necklace of my mom's isn't with me..." Lidia took of her necklace and gave it to Stella. "Here, take this." "But this is yours. And my mom gave it to you so that you feel her with you." "But there's someone that looks like her." Lidia smiled. Stella smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Lidia." Lidia smiled and went.

Duke came to Alfea to say sorry to Rina. "It's alright. Besides we can stay friends, right?" Hd nodded. When he was about to leave he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. When he got up and saw a girl he helped her to get up and their eyes met each other. "Hi, Jessica! "Rina said. "Oh, hi, Rina!"she answered back and continued to look at Duke. 'Ah, love, it blooms like a flower! And about love...Stella, it's time. "She got to Stella's dorm. "What you want?" Stella asked. Rina was fixing her fists. "So, you thought, I would get into that! Stella! A best friend of mine!" 'Oh my...' "HELP!"


	30. Chapter 30 Race after the necklace

Bloom woke in the late night as she heard like somebody was singing or something like that. "Flora, are you listening that too?"she asked as Flora didn't sleep. "Yes. Is that Musa?" "No, she's sleeping, maybe." "Let's go." They both went out from their dorm. they saw Musa, Tecna and Aisha walking out from their dorms too. "Weren't you sleeping?" Aisha asked. "No." Flora said. "We heard a song." Bloom said. "Who came up with an idea to listen t." Bloom said. They o the music late at night?" Tecna asked. "Stella's not here, and the music is coming from her dorm. "Musa said. "Let's check on Stella" Bloom said. They slowly and silently opened the door and saw Stella sleeping. The necklace that Lidia had given, was playing a song. "Isn't this the song Stella sang?" Musa asked. "Yes, it is." Aisha confirmed. ""Ok, let's go and leave her." Flora suggested. They all closed the door. Before closing the door Bloom looked at Stella. "Poor Stella. She does miss her necklace. "Flora said. "She should learn not to put things on an important place." Musa said. "We should help her." Aisha said. "The ball!" Bloom said. "Tomorrow will be a ball in Domino. We could cheer her there. Well, you know, shopping and designs." Bloom said. "Great idea!" Musa said.

* * *

In the park of Magix after explosions some guys were looking for the wounded people. "Hey, what's that?" A guy saw a sparkle on the ruined ground. He walked up to it and picked it up. It was a necklace with the sun, the moon and a star. "My father would be pleased." He took the necklace home. "Dad! Dad. See what have I found! " "Zein, is that you?" And old voice came up. "Yes, come and see what have I found! You'll be pleased!" "Ok." Zein's father was a royal jeweler of Eraklyon. He walked up to Zein. He showed him the necklace. Zein's father's eyes got wide and mouth was dropped. He carefully took the necklace as if he was taking a very historical vase that would break from the carelessness. "Oh, my. Where have you found this beautiful thing if gods'? I haven't see such a beautiful necklace in all of my life!" "See?" "Hey, old man!" A voice was heard. "Princess Diaspora!" The jeweler and Zein bowed. "There is going to be a ball. And I must be the one who must shine! Do you have new collections of new jewelery...? Oh my! This charming necklace!" Her eyes caught the necklace. "Oh, yes, princess. This necklace is kind of unique. It's like a mixture of gold, silver, platinum and diamond's dust." "I'm buying this. You are getting three hundred million for it! Guards. Bring the money!" She took the necklace and began to admire. Jeweler and Zein's eyes got wide when they heard the sum. "Thank you, Princess!" "With this necklace I'll be in the spotlight and Sky won't look at that silly Bloom!"

* * *

"Well, my sister lost her necklace? You mustn't let her and her poor friends find that necklace! "Magda said. "You did well, Hotty. Now we have to keep the necklace away from Stella. I mean we must get the necklace! " "But why? We don't need it!" Robbin said. "Uh, you stupid! When the necklace was in our hands Stella would be easy to be controlled!"Coldy explained as she punched him. "I hope you'll succeed. "Magda said. "Of course my goddess! " Serpentine said. "Ok, but how are we going to find the necklace?" Coldy asked. Serpentine smirked. "Count on me!"

* * *

"Try again, Stella. Just concentrate on a spot and make a small cloud."Lidia said. Stella nodded and looked at her spot. She concentrated on but nothing. "I can't. " "No, you can. I know it." Lidia put her hand on her shoulder. Stella smiled weakly. "I think you should go. Prepare for the ball." Lidia said. "Yes, you are right." Stella went. 'Poor girl. She feels so heartbroken. 'Lidia thought. Stella came in their dorm. "Hey, Stella., we should prepare to go." Musa said. "Yes, I know." Stella said sadly. Others looked at each other. "Um...Bloom. Will the boys be there?"Aisha asked loudly trying to make Stella out from her thoughts about the necklace. "Sure!" Bloom said. But that didn't help. "Stella, are you ok?" Flora asked putting her hand on her shoulder. Stella nodded. "You are not. Look, if this because of the necklace, you should forget about it. And besides Lidia gave you hers." Musa said. "I know girls, I know...it's just that necklace had the story of mine. You know, it like combined me and me two family. That necklace my real dad gave to my real mom. And I found it with my additional parents. And I felt them with me...but this necklace Lidia gave me...I can't feel them, I hear my mom's voice though." The girls hugged her. "Have you succeed in cloudbending?" Tecna asked trying to change the topic. Stella shook her head. "We'll help you!" Bloom said. "How?" Stella asked. "Really, how?" Musa repeated. "You'll see. What you need to control it?" Bloom asked Stella. Stella told her trying to remember every word Lidia had said to her. "Ok, now, you should just concentrate on...here!" Bloom picked a glass cup and put it on the desk upside down. "Girls, let's support our friend! " "Sure!" They all screamed. "Stella, you'll do it!" Aisha said. "Yes, you can!" Flora joined. "It's only a small cloud! "Tecna said. "Now feel free to concentrate! "Musa said. Stella smiled and nodded. She concentrated on inside the glass. She was doing hard. "Come on, Stella!" Bloom cheered. "Yes, do it!" Aisha joined. After seconds a small white cloud appeared and disappeared very quickly. Stella was upset but the others no. "See? You almost did it!" Flora said. "Good job, Stella! "Bloom joined. "Thank you, girls! " Stella smiled. They group hugged. "Now, we should hurry if we don't want to miss the whole fun!" Bloom said. "Yes!" Was heard and they all hurried.

* * *

"Uh, at last I'm here!" Diaspora said. "Now I should find my Sky! " she entered the palace. "How are you girls? "The boys asked. "We are fine, but Stella's still upset about her necklace, so Brandon, work with her!" Rina joked. "Rina, please, do me a favor and shut up!" "Ok!" "Stella, are you ok?" Brandon asked. "Uh, why all have to ask that question! "Stella said. "Ok, I didn't want to..." Brandon tried to explain but Stella interrupted him. "No, sorry. "Stella said. "Well, why aren't you dancing? " Thoren asked. "Well, we were about." Aisha said. "Oh, nice! Who invited her?" Musa asked as she saw Diaspora. "Again she!" Flora said. "I'll end up this forever!" Sky said as he approached to her. "And...who's that Diaspora? "Rina asked. The girls except Stella began to tell her. Bloom followed him. "Oh, hi Sky! Sweetie!" "Stop it, Diaspora, what are you doing here?" "Oh, I just wanted to have fun!" "You are not welcomed! "Bloom said. "Oh, hi!" Diaspora said in annoyed way. Then a woman noticed the necklace. I mean all the females noticed the necklace! "What you think? Bloom? About my new EXPANSIVE AND UNIQUE necklace! " ""Where, where did you get it?" Bloom's eyes got wide. "I bought it! What you think, Sky! Isn't it GORGEOUS? " Sky was wordless. "Oh it's more than gorgeous! "A woman said. "Oh I want something like that!"other said. "Where did you buy it?"another asked. "Which metal?"another one asked. "It's a mixture of gold, silver, platinum and diamond's dust. It's cost three hundred million! "Diaspora began to pride. The group gathered around them. "What's happening there?" Musa asked. "I don't know. " Tecna said. They saw Sky and Bloom approaching surprised. "What's wrong with you? " Daphne asked. "It was ...Diaspora. " Sky said. "We know, we saw her. Then what happened? " Aisha asked. "She was wearing your necklace, Stella. " Bloom said. Others eyes git wide. "WHAT!?"she asked. "How did she get it?" Tecna asked. "I don't know how she got it but one thing I know for sure! I'll take it hack!" Stella said. "Hey, you can't just walked up to her and say, hi Diaspora can you give me back my necklace! "Rina said. Stella looked at her then she walked up to Diaspora. "Or maybe you can." Rina said. "Hey, Diaspora, nice necklace, can you take it off and i have look at it?" Stella asked or should I say demanded. "Hey, it's my necklace. And go to your staff! Ex - princess! "Stella came back frustrated. "See?" Rina said. "Ok, that girl is getting on my nerves!" Musa said. "Stella, calm down. "Flora said. "Let's go and dance." Thoren tried to calm the situation. "You can dance if you wish so, but I'm going to take back my necklace! "Stella said and turned and raised her hand as a grey cloud appeared upon Diaspora and it began to rain on Diaspora. "What the...!" Wet Diaspora was about to look up when Stella did movements and the cloud quickly disappeared. "Stella, we are here to have fun, not to ruin this ball!" Musa said. "Yes, and I'm both having fun and getting back my necklace! "Stella said as she went the direction Diaspora went. Rina was about to follow her. "And where are you going? " Tecna asked. "Um...it looks like funny to play tricks on her, as I'm kind of bored here! Wait up! Hotty-blondie!" Rina went after Stella. "I'll look after them." Brandon said smiling and going.

Stella saw Diaspora mumbling a spell that drys her dress. Stella tried to use air power to take the necklace but no use. She couldn't use her magic as Diaspora could feel it. Then Diaspora went back. Stella was after her hiding carefully. Rina helped in some cases to poured water or other drinks. And so on. Brandon tried to stop then both but Stella didn't hear him. She just tapped him on shoulder as it's ok. "Rina why are you helping? Will you both stop this insane?" Aisha asked. "Oh, come on! You really don't see? Stella's making strategies and is super careful like a real ninja! In other wards, she's doing the things I and Lidia failed to teach her! And besides I thought you guys hated that Diaspora. So join in!" Stella saw Diaspora going out. She followed her other too. "Diaspora! "Bloom called out. "I know it was you!" Diaspora said. " You did all those stuff to me? Who you think you are?" "Stop it, Diaspora! " Sky protected Bloom. "Actually, it was me nasty! "Stella made her pay attention on her with sakura leaves. "You? And what you want?" "I want my necklace back!"" It's MY necklace! I BOUGHT IT!" "No, IT'S THE NECKLACE OF MY FAMILY, THE NECKLACE MY REAL DAD GAVE TO MY REAL MOM AS BETROTHAL! AND I'LL GET IT BACK! GOT IT!" Stella showed her fist from behind and around them big water drops appeared with sakura leaves under them spinning. The wind was blowing. "Wow, when did she learn this?" Tecna said. "Sorry, jinchuuriki, we'll get that necklace! "Hotty appeared with the others. "Who you are?" Diaspora asked. "Not this time!" Bloom said. "DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " " MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX! " they transformed. Diaspora tried to escape but Robbin caught her, bolted her powers and took off the necklace. "It's mine!" He said. "Think twice!" Bloom shouted as she hit him and the necklace was thrawn. Aisha caught it. Groundy was after her and took the necklace, but Flora hit her and took the necklace, then Hotty hit her and took the necklace. Well it was like a race after the necklace. It appeared in Tecna's, then Coldy's then Musa's then Riven' then Electra's then Sky's then Daphne's then Hotty's then Thoren's then Timmy's hands. Groundy tried to hit him but he avoided it but the necklace was thrown again and this time very high. It fell between Stella and Wein. Stella caught it by lying on the ground. Then Wein caught it again by lying on the ground. Then Stella caught it then Wein then again Stella. It was being lasted until they both got up. But Wein caught the necklace and he was taller than Stella. Stella then kicked him on the leg like it was a football ball. And he grabbed his leg jumping up and down from the pain and throwing the necklace again. "You are idiots!" Serpentine caught it. "Let's go instead of playing! " she disappeared. "Mo!" Stella cried. She buried her face in her hands then looked up with wet but determined eyes. 'I'll get my necklace! "

* * *

"Good job." She smirked as she took the necklace. " Now you're in my hands! " She began to laugh.


	31. Chapter 31 Determined

**In advance I want to inform those who lives in the USA and wants to watch Winx Club but hardly find it that Nickelodeon is going to show the Winx season 6 part two from September. Thank you for ypur attention. Now the chapter! Hop you'll like it!**

* * *

"And I thought you didn't buy such toys." Sky teased as he saw a beautiful, pretty expensive necklace with beautiful orange diamond. "Ok Sky, you win! I didn't actually but I bought this for Stella. I just hope this could calm her." "I don't think it would help." Sky said. "Thanks for your opinion. "They both were going to Alfea. Brandon placed the necklace into a box and put it in his pocket.

* * *

"But why Magda needed Stella's necklace? "Musa asked. "It's obvious! In that way Stella would be easy to be controlled knowing she would do anything for her necklace. "Tecna explained. :In other wards, she would try to exchange the necklace for the crystals." She finished. That whole time there were with Stella that was 'practicing'. She was kind of furious. She used all the elements she knew. "THAT SHE WON'T SEE IN HER DREAMS!"she said angrily but at the same time calmly when she did a move and the lake got out of its bank. Others were ashamed. "So, Stella, you should be attentive." Flora said. "I know." "Well, let's get back to Alfea to think about our next actions." Bloom suggested. "You go, I'm practicing here." Stella said as she cut water with air. "Um...ok." Bloom said and they walked. On their way they saw Sky and Brandon. "Hi!" Bloom greeted as she walked up to Sky. "Hi." Sky and Brandon greeted. "Hi" others greeted too and continued their way. "I'm so happy you're here, Sky." Bloom said with smile. "I'm as happy as you are, sweetie. "Sky said. They looked into each other's eyes and stared. "Um...sorry for interrupting you but do you know where's Stella, Bloom?" Brandon asked. "Oh, yes. She's at the lake, practicing she's not in the right mood though." "Not in the right mood?" Brandon repeated. "Yes, she's kind of frustrated but it's ok, you can talk to her." Bloom said. "Oh, ok. Thanks." He went. 'Frustrated? I hope she won't put her all anger on me. Is it right to give her the necklace now?' He thought all the way. He finally found Stella using elements. 'Good luck, Brandon. 'He thought. "Hi, Stella! Ak I interrupting you or something? " Stella turned her head towards his direction. Her look softened when she saw Brandon. "Hi! No, you aren't interrupting. " 'Nice step, man.' "What's brought you here? Visiting me?" Stella asked. "Um... kind of that. Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine!" "Well, I'm glad as I thought you would be mad at what happened yesterday with your necklace. So I thought..." he was interrupted by Stella. "Oh. They want to take control over me by getting my necklace. BUT MAGDA WON'T GET WHAT SHE WANTS OR ELSE I'M NOT STELLA! " she broke the nearest rock with her fist that blew a big amount of wind. Brandon gasped at that. "Uh, sorry. You wanted to say something? "She asked as she calmed herself down. "What?...um...no. I just...wanted to visit you." He said smiling. "Oh, ok. Thanks for visiting me." Stella said and smiled. Then she turned her look back at the broken rock.

* * *

"Well, how was the things going? "Sky asked as Brandon returned. "It was good." "Did you give her the necklace? " "Um...no." Brandon sighed. "Why? Were you scared?" "No, I wasn't she was nad though but I thought then it wasn't the right time." Brandon folded his arms. Then he took out the box. "I'll give it when she calms down a little bit. " "Nice thing, boy! But it's nothing compare with her necklace! "A nasty voice was heard. Brandon and Sky turned their heads to see Coldy. "What you want?" Sky asked as he got out his sword. "First, a little fun!" She said laughing and attacking. Sky avoided her icicles. "Try again!" He said as he attacked. Coldy dodged it. "Well, why don't you try! "She teased. "Well, maybe I try!" Brandon attacked and he nearly hit her. "And I thought you were a great gentleman who would never hurt a girl. Well, I was wrong you man are the same!" Coldy playfully attacked. She didn't even try to hit him. It was like she was just having fun. Brandon and Sky tried again and again. But Coldy was joyfully 'playing' with them. "And you said how much had you paid for that poor thing!" She began to tease. "I didn't say and it's nit your business! "Brandon said trying to attack. But he failed. "I see. Wait do you really think she would like it? Haha... don't be disappointed if she wouldn't!" Brandon was getting angry. "Wait, you are being a gentleman only for your girlfriend? Very bad! I mean every girl wants to have that kind of man by her side!" She began to laugh. "Yes, that kind of man, gentle, handsome, strong, rich prince on a white horse! It's like a fairytale, isn't it? " she laughed. "Hey, stop that! " "Wait, do you really love that jinchuuriki? Oh man! How can a handsome guy like you love that...blonde! I mean blondes are only for fun. Is it really love or something like admiration? As boys are getting tired of the blondes soon. Even when that blonde is a jinchuuriki! " "Stop saying such stuff about Stella! You don't know her so shut up! And I won't let anybody to hurt her! Even a girl! Got it!?" He said or actually shouted. Coldy clapped. "Bravo! But it's you don't know her!" She glared. Sky attacked her and this time he succeeded. "You! You'll pay for this!" Coldy froze him. "Sky!" Brandon yelled. He rushed to him to protect as Coldy was preparing to give another hit. Brandon stepped between them. Coldy threw her big and sharp icicles at them. Brandon thought it was the end. But the icicles turned into water and stopped. "What the hell! "Coldy shouted. "No one dares touch my Brandon! Even hurt!" Stella jumped up and land on the ground between them with determined look. "Well, hi, jinchuuriki! I have a message for you from Magda. If you still want to get your necklace you have to bring the crystals. " 'Just like Tecna expected.' Stella thought. "Well, now you listen to me! Your goddess won't get the crystals and I'm going to get my necklace back! So she should spend more time with it if she doesn't want a dramatic good-bye! Got it! Froze-head!" Stella said in determined way pointing at Coldy. At first Coldy was scared then she pulled herself together and said. "Ha! Who you think you are! Jinchuuriki?" "You already said the answer! "Stella smirked. Coldy's eyes got wide and she attacked . Stella avoided it easily. "LIGHTNING SPHERE! "She kicked the icicles and was about to hit Coldy but she dodged it. "Ha, try again! A real ninja must think one step forward from her or his enemies! "Coldy said. But Stella didn't lose her control, she just smirked. Then she used clouds to close Coldy's sight for a while but it only took moments, as Coldy jumped up and attacked her. Stella avoided her attacks very easily. She used water to bring her back on the ground. Then she hit with water pushing her to the wall and freezing her. "Ha! You think you defeat me?" Coldy smirked as she broke the ice. But suddenly she felt that it wasn't the ice that was holding her, it was a bird! One of Stella's warrior birds. "But when did you manage?" She asked then realized remembering the part Stella made clouds. "What happened? "Others appeared. "Sky!" Bloom rushed to him and used her power to melt the ice. "Now, froze-head, tell me, where's your goddess shelter!" Stella ordered. "I won't, jinchuuriki! " Coldy said as she bite the birds tail and it faded. "Haha, see ya!" Coldy tried to disappear but didn't work. She felt she couldn't use her magic and ran. Stella smirked. "What happened? "Flora asked. "Are you ok, Sky?" Bloom asked. He nodded. "But why she couldn't use her power? "Tecna adked. "Simple! The ice she broke made contact with her magic and blocked it. It's chakra thing." Stella explained. 'Wow, in fact this blonde does have a good brain!' Rina thought. Stella all this time was standing and looking at the direction where Coldy gone as if she was waiting for something. "And now what we are going to go?" Aisha asked. "You stay here! If what I'll let you know!" Stella said as she jumped very high and landed on a branch and began to jump through the trees. "Stella, wait!" Bloom tried to stop her but it was too late. "We should go after her!" "No! If she wants to handle with this alone, then she will. Besides she said she would let us know if what. "Lidia said.

* * *

Stella was following her. Sometimes Coldy felt she was being followed but every time she span her head to see who it was she found nobody and it made her calm. Stella was moving and hiding like professional. Finally Coldy got at the cave. "So this is Magda's shelter. " Suddenly Stella felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes got wide.


	32. Chapter 32 Unison power of friendship!

**Ah, guys, I'm in love with the episodes 19 and 20 as they are about Stella and Brandon. Aaah! It was so romantic! The 19 episode will be shown on September 6 on Nick USA.**

* * *

"Ah! You scared me!" Stella caught her breath. "Oh, come on! "Rina said. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Stella asked. " I was bored and decided to follow you. Besides you could do something stupid."she folded her arms. "Hey, I know what am I doing! And I said I would call if what!" "See! It's not only you have a deal with Magda. She destroyed my realm, remember? So this business is mine as much as yours!" "Ok. Then let's go." "Wait!" "Now what?" "Don't you really understand or are you just playing? Maybe Coldy has no brain in her head but Magda has. Coldy must have told the whole story today and Magda would have realized that you were following Coldy to find her shelter and there must be traps or something like that. I mean, come on, did you really think it must have been easy just to find and even enter her shelter?" "So, I should I call the others?" "Not yet. There should be here when we need only." "Then I'll creat a warrior to find out if there's a trap or something." "No! Magda would feel your power!" "But you just said that would've realized I've found her shelter." "Yes, but she doesn't know your next actions and creating a warrior would givd her an advantage to realize our possible actions! Don't be so stupid! First think!" "Ok, then what you suggest? " Rina drew a seal. "But you said she would feel our power. Are you really going to use yours?" "No, silly, this seal will be activated only when we get in trouble, got it?" Stella nodded. "Ready to go?" Rina asked Stella nodded. They jumped down from the tree and walked to the entrance.

* * *

"She said that?" Hotty asked as they all listened to Coldy. Coldy nodded. "And she blocked my power." "She fooled you! She could follow you and I guess she did. As she threatened you. But this is not the end!" Magda said as she stood up. "And what we are going to do? " Groundy asked. " We are going to play!" Magda smirked. "First let's see how she can get here. Groundy, Hotty! Go and prepare for pur visit. Coldy you are staying and the rest have to go to Magix to get the crystals. "Magda said. "And I'll visit my dear sister! " "But how can we get the crystals a." Robbin asked. "And maybe Stella's not alone and came here with her friends? " "There must be only1-3 friends with her as she wouldn't let the whole staff to take part in this. I know her every step. And if Stella and her friends is here, they won't leave this place for ever!"Magda explained. "Now go! Let's start this fun!"

* * *

"Hm... strange! " Rina said. "Why?" Stella asked. " We are here and nobody has turned up yet!" "Let's just keep going." The way was long. Everywhere was rock with light. They walked until they both felt the ground moving. Soon they were in somewhere like a labyrinth. " Uh, you meant this!?" Stella nearly shouted when somebody's voice was heard. "Try and get out of there!"it sang. "Let's go, hotty - blondie! " Rina gestured. They walked about an hour. "Oh, my feet are dying! Let's take a rest." Stella sat down. "We can get out of here due to you! There are two variants. First you can creat your warriors and order them to find the way and second you can use you carefulness state that Lidia taught you. Or still teaching you. But if I were you, I'd try the second variant as creating warriors would take take too much energy and chakra and besides at last you will learn that stupid state!" "But I didn't understand why I can't use the technique of warriors. I mean they don't take that much energy and chakra as you said." Rina palmed her forehead. " When you are in your fairy transformation it doesn't take that much!" "Oh, then I can transform! " "No! Don't you remember the rule of fairy-shinobi's? First try your abilities then go to your transformation! Silly!" "Stop shouting at me!" "Then do as I said!" "It's not your power!" "Argh! Calm down, Rina, calm down. " Rina said to herself. "Ok, I'll do that, or try." Stella stood in the position. A half hour passed. "Didn't you finish!?" Rina asked getting angry. "I can't concentrate when somebody keeps talking around my ear!" Stella said. " Argh! God!" After 5 minutes Stella felt something. She had to find out from where the wind could blow and there would be the exit! She felt it at last and found the way out." Let's go, i found it!" "Hallelujah! "Rina called out and Stella rolled her eyes. They run that direction. Then they felt hot around as they saw some fire creatures. Rina and Stella fought together against them and cleared their way. Soon they appeared in a place where they saw Magda with smirk. "Well, hello, dear sister." "How many times do I have to tell not to call me sister!?" "Well, after all you ARE my sister! "Magda smirked again. "I've heard, you are here for your dear necklace! Are you so sure you'll get it!?" "I've already told you froze-head warrior, that I am getting back my necklace! And you won't get the crystals either!" "Well, maybe I will get them!" Magda smirked and glared. "Oh, no!" Rina shouted as she noticed they were standing on the prison seal. It began to shine and imprisoned them. "Mo! Magda, you won't get it this easy!" Stella yelled. Rina rolled her eyes. "Actually she got it this easy!" "Maybe you won't give me the crystals but your friends will. At least they will have to!" Magda began to laugh and she went. "No!" Stella shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Serpentine and the others made chaos in Magix. Before this, Rina's seal activated and a blue fox appeared and ran to Alfea. It informed them about Stella, Rina and Magda and said not give the crystals in any case. The Winx transformed and fought. The boys were helping them. "What you want this time!" Bloom shouted. "We want the crystals, girl! " Serpentine said. " You won't get them!" "Oh, really. You'll have to bring them!" "And why I have to?" "If you want to see your blonde friend then you'll have to." Bloom's eyes got wide. But she remembered what the fox had said. "You won't get them!" "Strange, you should have been crying at this time." "It's Stella's wish and I won't let it gone in vain! "Bloom attacked.

* * *

Stella was sitting on the ground in the seal while Rina was trying to get them out. "Stop it, it's useless!" Stella said annoyed. "And who said that? A girl that doesn't even try to do something! " "I'm not trying as I know it's useless! " "Fore you, but for me, it's not!" Rina kicked as strong as she could but no use. She stepped back and slid down. "See?" Stella said. "At least I tried but you didn't. " They stayed in silence about an hour. "It's not right. This all is my fault. Why I'm always doing stupid things? I mean I can't do something special to my friends...I'm an useless blonde like the others." Stella finally spoke and buried her face in her hands. "At least you had that opportunity. "Rina spoke. "What you mean? You're better than me. You are brave, smart, beautiful and not childish like me. You know how to solve problems and you are perfect." "You know, I was grown up under the rules. Not do this, that, go there, do this and stuff...but you have done such crazy things I wasn't allowed to. It's said smartness defeats strength but nowadays, people like you defeat them both. My mother used to tell me about people like you, silly naïve and childish. She said that even a small childish and silly person could do something very worthy and they are very wise as the less they thought the more they knew. I didn't believe her or didn't take into account but when I saw you, learnt about you and your actions I realized what she meant. You have something inside of you that you haven't discover yet. That thing everyone has but it's like not so developed than yours. I saw that inside you when we were in Eraklyon fighting against Magda. You don't have to believe me but with you I spend the time I wasn't allowed to, you give me the chance to recover that part of my life. And I realized that I have found my best friend." Stella heard every ward attentively. Then she remembered her vision in Eraklyon. "They turned into sparkles and into my necklace that have to bring back" Stella told Rina about her vision then she stopped and it hit her. "That's why you want to get the necklace, huh?" Rina said. Stella stood up with smile. "Yes and I will get it no matter what and won't let Magda get the crystals! It's my path of life!" She reached out her hand. "Are you with me, friend? ""And that's a question! "Rina held Stella's hand. "Now we'll get out of here!" Stella said as yellow and blues sparkles with chakra surrounded their hands and the barrier faded from the light. "Wow, what was that?" Stella asked. " It's the unison power of friends. "Rina replied. "Now let's go and beat Magda! "Rina said. Stella nodded and they ran.

* * *

Meanwhile Magda's warriors had created monsters with union power that were undefeated. The crowd was in shock and didn't know where to run. The Winx were fighting with the boys against that monsters. "Give up, Winx! You have no chance of winning! "Serpentine said and laughed. "No, we'll always fight, no matter what! We'll fight till the end!" Bloom shouted. "Volcano attack! " " Ha, not bad, princess of Domino! "Serpentine continued laughing. "Oh man, how can we stop these monsters!?" Riven asked. "If we knew the answer, we would have stopped them." Musa replied. "Infinitive echo!" She attacked. "These monsters are endless! " Thoren said as he attacked. "Ah, what are we going to do?" Flora asked. "Now fight." Aisha said and attacked. "Soon we'll be run out of energy if we continue like this!" Tecna said. "Ah, what good news! "Musa said seriously and attacked. A monster knocked down Flora and she fell down. "Flora!" Helia rushed to her to protect. "Back off! You!"he yelled. But it didn't stop. "Didn't you get!" A voice was heard. Rina jumped in front of Helia and Flora. "Now take this! "She threw the monster. "Rina! Stella! You are back!" Bloom said. The monsters attacked again. "I'll take care of them! LIGHTNING SPHERE! " Stella attacked and kicked the monsters. But this time she avoided every attack easily. "Stella, here! "Rina shouted to Stella. Stella nodded and rushed to her. "Let's finish this together! "Rina said with smile. "Let's do this!" They both used water together and knocked down almost all the monsters. They stood back to back and connected their two fingers. The blue and yellow lights appeared. "DRAGON WATER AND THREE FEET BIRD COMBO ATTACK!" Blue dragon and a bird appeared spinning around them and combined attacked all the monsters. The monsters fell down. "Yeah! We did it!" Stella cheered. "Since when have you two been working together? "Musa asked. "Not so fast, Winx!" Serpentine said as the monsters raised again because of the power Serpentine gad given. "Uh-oh!" Stella pronounced. "LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION, LAMPOTIX! " she transformed. "Uh, looks like I'm going to transform too." Rina said and transformed. Stella stared at her. "Tecna, fix this moment, please!" She said. "Why? " Rina asked. "It's the first time we see you in your transformation! " Stella said. " Shut up, hotty -blondie! " Rina shouted. "Let's concentrate on these monsters. "Bloom said. They fought for a while and soon they were surrounded by that monsters. "Well, now what?" Aisha asked. "Um...Tecna?" Musa asked with hope. "I can't find solution! " "Well, well. Looks like somebody is in danger!" Hotty said playing with Stella's necklace in her hand. "Give my necklace back!" Stella yelled. "Oh, our little jinchuuriki wants her necklace! " Hotty said in baby voice. " First try to get rid of these monsters! " Stella got frustrated. She clenched her fists and teeth and did a move from what water came out from those monsters. They collapsed down and faded. "Even there's water in magic monsters." Rina said. Stella gathered water in one spot and shot. Hotty fell throwing the necklace away. "I'll get it!" Bloom said as she rushed to catch it. But it caught another hand. "So you've got out of there. Nice!" Magda said. "Give my necklace! Now!" Stella yelled. "And what would you do?" Magda smirked. "You won't get the crystals! Forget it!" "Well, dear sister, if you want your so wished necklace you have to bring the crystals or you all especially you have to bow to me!" "What!?" All said. They were confused. "Bloom, what we are going to do?" Flora asked. "I-I don't know." Bloom looked at Stella. Stella looked at her necklace. She saw her reflection and the others' but then that reflection turned into her mother and father's. They were smiling with her. "Stella, if it's the way you could get your necklace, we can bow." Bloom said hard. "Did you get it?"a voice in Stella's head said. "Bird! She wants us to bow to her. And I'll have to..." "No! If you bow, it will mean she's stronger than you and you can't see through your path." Stella's eyes got wide. "But that necklace...maybe she's right, maybe I'm not so strong as I thought. " "Do you want to disappoint your parents and Lidia? Your friends and those who believe in you? Didn't you realize your power? Look at you, that necklace has become a target for you. You are powerful and you think only when there's a target for you. Remember your past fights with your enemy. You saved your father and got Enchantix, you saved Solaria and Magic Dimension many times, you fought against a minotaur for your father's crown, you found the stone for Sirenix defeating a monster, you saved your party at Solaria. You were about to loose your life but to save your beloved one, you protected your girls in Omega Dimension...cause you had targets. Now your target is that necklace. You will get it, maybe not now, not today or tomorrow but another day. To get your necklace you began to act like a real fighter!" Stella thought and smiled. "You are right!" She opened her eyes. "Well, Stella what you'll choose? "Magda asked smirking. Others looked at Stella waiting for her answer. " Let's just do this." Flora said and was about to bow when. "No!" Stella said to stop Flora and smiled a winning smile. "If you are trying threatening me with necklace and letting me down, it won't help! As I said last time, you wouldn't see me giving in and to bow it means to give in! But I won't take back ky words! You won't see none of us bowing to you! We'll always fight, no matter what! If you think my stream of power is in that necklace, you're wrong! I'm stronger with my friends as they give each other spirit to fight! You can't defeat us! Because we are united! And we all have only one target that unites us! And that target gives all of us the reason for fighting! You can take that necklace with you, but soon I'll get it back! And we will always stand still, no matter what!" Stella said as a new power covered her. Magda's eyes got wide in frustration. "You!"she attacked at Stella but Bloom protected her. They began to fight. "ELEMENT WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the birds with new one of cloud element, appeared. "CLOUD SPHERE! " her arms covered with light grey clouds with chakra. The Winx fought but Magda was powerful. "Let's use the unison power of friends. " Rina suggested. "But we don't know that." Bloom said. "It's not a big problem! Just do as I and Stella do." Rina and Stella connected their two fingers and the girls joined them. "Hey, what's this? It's so...calming! "Flora asked. The others felt the same. "That's your chakra. " Rina said. Sparkles and lights appeared on top of their connected hands. Then a sparkling hurricane appeared. "UNISON POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" They all said. All the monsters that were in Magix disappeared. Then that hurricane became a big sparkling rainbow ball that the Winx shot at Magda. "Wow, that was cool!" Stella said. " Nice work girls! "Sky said. "It's not the end yet!" Magda disappeared.

* * *

"Wow, that was too strong even for Magda." Robbin said in whisper. "Silence! We have to find a new shelter first then we'll think about that devil!" Magda yelled as she could and threw Stella's necklace to the wall. Coldy remembered about the necklace Brandon wanted to give to Stella looking at the necklace. She told about that. "Hm...I have an idea..." Serpentine said and smirked.


	33. Chapter 33 Healing power of love

**I planned to update three chapters but I had problems with my Internet. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Stella was going to Alfea when Brandon called her name. "Oh, Brandon!" She stopped and span around. "Hi!"he approached her. "Hi. How have you been doing? ""Great. And I wanted to show you something. " "Really? It's like a surprise? Ok, I'll close my eyes! You know how I like surprises!" "Uh, there's no need to close your eyes but if you want to, I don't mind." Stella giggled and closed her eyes smiling. That time Serpentine appeared behind a tree and saw them. She smirked and moved her fingers. The necklace appeared in her hand. "Oh, nice necklace. That jinchuuriki won't even take it off." She pointed at the necklace and poisoned green light appeared and covered the necklace. Then the necklace disappeared. And right on that time Brandon took out the box. "You can open your eyes. " he said. Stella opened her eyes and saw the box. Once she saw the box Brandon opened it to releav a beautiful necklace with orange diamond. "Oh, so cute!" Stella said. Well, you were so disappointed with your necklace that I decided to buy one for you." "Oh, it must have cost much, mustn't it?" "Oh, that's not problem when you have a friend like Sky."he took the necklace. "I know this necklace can't take the place of yours but I hope it will give you the feeling that you are not alone as yours." "Oh, Brandon! " Stella hugged him and allowed him to put on the necklace. Stella hugged him again. "This necklace is more to me from now. As you!" He hugged her back and rested his chin on her head. Serpentine looked at them, smirked and disappeared.

* * *

"Yes! I won!" Tecna shouted. She was playing a game. "Good for you." Musa said. "Yes, but it's we found the next crystal. "Bloom said. "Say that to Stella. She's the one who speaks with crystals. "Aisha said. "Girls! " Stella entered. "And here's she!" Musa said. "What's wrong, Stella? " Bloom asked. "You've learnt new element? "Aisha asked. "No." Stella said sadly and continued. "Lidia said she didn't control other elements and Rina's sensei Kara should have taught me galaxy element but it was too difficult. " "And how are you supposed to control other elements? "Flora asked. "I don't know. Lidia said that I should have started to control light element as my magic power is light. She said she would help me she didn't control that element though. Now I don't know what to do." "Um...is there another way to control other elements? "Flora asked. Stella shook her head. Then she looked at the girls. "What?" Tecna asked. "Well, Bloom's power of dragon flame is the same as fire element, right?" "Stella, get to the point." Tecna said. "I think, I can feel how to control the fire thanks to Bloom." "But I don't think, it's kind of a good idea!" Bloom said. "Oh, come on! It will be easy! " "And Stella, we wanted you to go to get the next prompt from the crystal. "Tecna said. "Oh, yes! And I forgot! Look! This necklace gave me Brandon so that I feel not alone with it! Oh, he's so cute! I love him!" She began to dreaming. "Earth's calling Stella! "Musa snapped her back to the reality. "Oh, right!" Stella grabbed Bloom's arm and they went out.

* * *

Bloom and Stella were sitting on the ground. Bloom's hands were on top of Stella's. They concentrated on the fire. "Ok, Stella, you ready?" Bloom asked with closed eyes. "Yeah." Stella said with closed eyes. "Now, I'll creat the fire and you feel and try to take the control." Bloom did as she said. "Oh, it's warm." Stella said as she felt the fire. "Now take the control. " between their hands the fire was burning. Stella took the control. "Make it brighter." Bloom said as she opened her eyes. Stella didn't opened. She did as she was told. "Good job, Stella! Carry on, you're doing great." "Ok." Stella make it brighter and...bigger! "Um, are you ok, Stella? " "Yes." The fire became, bigger and hot and..."Stella, wait!" But was too late as a big explosion was all the thing that happened. Bloom and Stella were thrown away.

* * *

Meanwhile Lidia saw Brandon after he gave the present. She smiled. "I see you can do anything for Stella. "Lidia said. " Oh, she's my girlfriend and besides after those things that happened to her I should be with her." "I see. I think she needs that more. You are the only person who can make Stella happy. She needs the one who'll share with her the feelings she has and I think that should be you after her friends." Lidia said smiling and put her arm on his shoulder. " Thanks." "Hi Brandon, Lidia! "The girls walked up to them. "Hi." "Where's Bloom?" Lidia asked. "Oh, she's with Stella. She's helping her to control the fire." Tecna said. Lidia's eyes got wide. " What! Without any tutor! "And that time the explosion was heard. They saw the fire with dark smoke and rushed there.

* * *

"Stella! Stella! " Bloom called out coughing. She found Stella lying. "Stella, are you ok?" She rushed to her and helped her to get up. But Stella shouted. "What?" Bloom asked. "M-my...h-hands..." Stella said hard. Her eyes watered because of the pain she felt. "What's wrong?" Flora asked as she and the rest found them. "M-my...h-hands..." Stella kept saying. They all saw burnt hands. They took Stella to Alfea where Lidia bandaged Stella's hands. Others were waiting outside of Stella's dorm. "Don't do that again without a tutor." Lidia said seriously. "Now you can't use some elements and get the prompts or transform." Stella kept crying. "It hurts..."she nearly whispered. "I know." Lidia sighed. "Just don't use your hands too much. It'll recover soon." After minutes Stella calmed. "Lidia, why I was born in Solaria? "Stella asked sadly. "Your mom wished so. She wanted her daughter always to find light in dark. She liked Solaria as she thought the light would never disappear there." "Lidia, could you tell me about my mom?" Lidia smiled. "Once we were following a thief. He was very dangerous and powerful. We all got wounds and I was about to get a dead kick...but Jelfa rushed to protect me and got the kick...a sharp metal cut through her shoulder but she didn't yell I feel the pain she got though. She could fight the tears amazingly. She said she was alright as she moved and that move caused her another pain. She said it was just a wound that soon would be recovered. She didn't like to show the others the pain she felt as she thought it would break them. Because thanks to her people began to believe. And she thought if she showed her pain that all the believes would be gone for ever again. We were calling her Hope light that would never give up." Lidia smiled as she remembered that all. "I won't be like her I wish so though." Stella said. There was knock on the door. "Can I come in?"a voice said. "Yes you can." Lidia stood up as Brandon entered. "Excuse me, but I have to go now." Lidia said and went. "How are you feeling? " He asked as he sat on the bad near Stella. Stella just shook her head. "Don't worry, everything will be ok."he said and held Stella's hand but she quickly pulled it because of the pain. " Sorry." Brandon said. " I didn't want..." "It's my fault...now I can't do anything! "Stella buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella to comfort her.

* * *

"Our jinchuuriki burnt her hands and is defenseless!" Serpentine said. " She's an idiot if she thought she could control the fire so easily. "Hotty said. "There's a disadvantage. She can't get prompt from the crystal." Magda said. "Looks like we have to wait."she said. Her warriors bowed and went. 'Here's my time to have fun!' Hotty thought. "I'll show that silly one real fire power!"she went out.

* * *

"Search, girls, search! There must be a spell to heal Stella. "Flora encouraged the girls."It's my fault." Bloom blamed herself. "If I hadn't told Stella to concentrate on more, this wouldn't have happened." "Stop it, Bloom, it was just a small incident. "Flora said. "I'd say big incident. "Tecna said. "But it was Stella's fault too. She convinced you." "Let's close this topic, girls, and find the spell.

Meanwhile Brandon was with Stella walking in the woods near the cave. He was trying to make Stella smile but it almost didn't worked. "Oh, come on, Stella, this one was really funny." "I know." "And why aren't you smiling?" He folded his arms. "I'm smiling. " "No you're not." "Yes, I am." "Even if you're smiling this isn't the smile my Stella smiled. " "It's not that time, Brandon." "It is."he turned Stella's face to face his with his hand on her chin. "The Stella I know would shine a smile like this necklace. "Stella smiled lightly and Brandon returned that smile. "Oh, how cute!" Hotty said. "You?" Stella said. "What are you doing here?" "Uh, isn't the cave of the crystals here?" Hotty asked as she attacked. Brandon held Stella and rushed away to avoid the attack. "You won't get the crystals! " Stella shouted. "And who's going to stop me? You? You're defenseless without your powers! Burnt hands?" Hotty said with smirk as she attacked again. This attacked was stopped by Brandon. "Not bad, boy! Let's see what you'll against this!"she threw at Brandon a big fire ball. "No!" Stella yelled. Brandon avoided that attack too, but was in trap. He was surrounded with burning highly fire. Stella looked at her hands. Then she rushed at Hotty. "Leave him!" She tried to stop her. "Now, jinchuuriki, you'll burn entirely! Well, first your dear boyfriend. 'What can I do?' She thought as she was thrown away. Then she looked at her feet and smirked. "Hey, fire head!" Stella yelled. "Take this!" She moved her foot creating an air wave that hit Hotty. "Argh!" Hotty got angry. They began to fight. Stella was using her feet and kept jumping high. She avoided all the attacks and with one kick she threw Hotty. The wall behind Hotty was cut and Hotty was cut into the wall. Stella then extinguished the fire that was surrounding Brandon with a huge air wave. Hotty then got up and was about to attack again but Stella kicked her again. "Argh!" Hotty disappeared. "Brandon, you ok?" Stella rushed to him and helped him to get up. "Wow, you did great!"he said as he stood up. "Well, maybe I'm not so defenseless. "Stella said. "I'm happy and thanks. "He held Stella's hands gently in order not to harm her and they looked into each others' eyes smiling. Suddenly pink sparkles appeared and span around their hands that were still holding each other and disappeared. ""What was that?" Brandon asked in amazement. "I don't know. "Stella freed her hands from the bandages and so her beautiful and soft skin and no spots of burnt places. "It's a miracle! "Stella jumped and hugged him. "But what happened?""I don't know. Maybe Lidia knows! Come on."she grabbed his arm and made their way to Alfea. Stella was giggling. They told the others. "Um...and we were looking for some spells." Aisha said. "But how it happened? "Bloom asked. "Love can hurt deeply but can heal the deepest hurt." Lidia said. "So you finally acted like shinobi,. Doing progress!" Rina said. "I'm coming the conclusion of calling some bad guys to train you. It would be easy for me as I wouldn't have to train or even explain simple things, hotty-blondie! " Rina said. " Don't ruin this time, Rina!" Stella yelled. "Ok, now you learnt that you shouldn't start any element without a tutor." Lidia said. " Oh, and go to get the prompts, Stella! " Rina said. "I'm like in a delivery service! "

* * *

"Oh, Hotty! We saw the fight. That invalid jinchuuriki beat your ass!" Groundy said in baby voice. "Shut up, a piece of rock!" Hotty showed her fist. "Make me!" "Stop girls! "Robbin said. "It's not a way out. " "Shut up and let's see where's the next crystal. "Serpentine said.

* * *

Stella touched the crystal from Eraklyon. It gave her both new power and a prompt. It said. "There's a harmonic place in the Universe, where you free your thoughts and pain just singing along with the birds, flying in the sky high up there!" "It's somewhere in Melody! "Tecna said. "Ok, now I have to go. Brandon is waiting for me!" Stella rushed out.

* * *

"So, Melody..." Magda repeated. "We have to get there before the Winx." "How, maybe they would prepare to go tomorrow?" Coldy asked. "Well, they have to put off their journey and think about the problem that soon will rise among the Atlantis people. "Magda smirked.


	34. Chapter 34 The time WILL arrive

**Don't forget to review !**

* * *

"You should do quick actions to restore our realm, princess Rina." One of the headboard said. There was meeting among the headboards of Atlantis. "I know, just give me more time." Rina said. "Besides, there are some problems you should deal with." Another one said. "People here look at us like we are not human. They look at us like we are cursed! That look and attitude of hatred towards us is unbearable! And we have to show Magda her place in this life!" "What are you talking about? It's the Winx's business to get rid of Magda and we should..." Rina tried to say but was interrupted. "That Winx don't do any actions! They are only resting! It doesn't bother them the fate of our people, princess! It has to bother You! And also we don't want to see or hear of that jinchuuriki! It's her fault we lost our realm and the half our people! " "But she's doing everything to help us and..." "And where's that help? Jinchuurikis are dangerous. You know perfectly who she's. We just don't want to mention that name as it could cause problems! And now, please, tell us about your actions!" "Which actions do you want me to tell?" "What are we supposed to do with the people living here? Our people wants quick actions or else they could take everything under their control." "What?" "Ow You have to choose, princess! Either you and Lidia are in with us or you both are our enemies." Rina's eyes got wide. "This was all we all wanted to say." The members of the headboard went from the room leaving Rina with her thoughts.

* * *

"You gig well as usual, Serpentine. "Magda said with a nasty smile. Serpentine bowed and said. "Thank you, my goddess! It was very easy to make that stupid ones to fight each other." Serpentine had turned into a girl who had gone to a store where both the Atlantis and Magix people were. She made a conversation about the cursed ones and that made fight. "I'm very pleased with you. The others should learn from you." Magda continued. "Oh, thank you again. With your permission I'd like to go to bring the next crystal that is in Melody." "You're permitted but you have to go with Coldy. She's been being lazy recently and I don't like it." Magda glared at Coldy. Coldy could swallow hard and had to nod. She bowed and followed Serpentine. 'Oh, great!' Serpentine thought in annoyance. "And are we supposed to just sit here doing nothing? "Hotty asked Groundy in whisper but Magda heard that. "We're going to watch the battle scene of two worlds!" She said and laughed.

* * *

"Great! We're going to Melody! It's so good to be back home! "Musa dreamed. "I already hear the music! "She began to sing. "Oh, Musa. We're not even there." Bloom said. " Oh, Bloom, it's like a magic connection! "Musa held Bloom's hand and they span. Others smiled. Musa sang again. " Oh, Musa, it's so beautiful! "Flora said. "Hey speaking about beauty, where's our ' beauty '? " Aisha asked. " Hi, girls! " A sweet but at the same time lazy and tired voice said. "Hi, Stella! And we were speaking about you." Bloom said with smile. "And what were you speaking? " "When would you come. How were your trainings? "Flora asked. "Tiringly. We're you going? Shopping? " "No, we're going to Melody after the next crystal. " Musa said. " Oh, can you go without me, I want to sleep. I'm tired." Stella said. " Without you? No way. You're coming! Come on! " Aisha said. "No, I'm tired, I'm going to bed."Stella yawned and went into her dorm. "When she'll stop beings so childish? Does she think it's a game?" Aisha folded her arms. " Calm down, Aisha, it's Stella and we all know her very well." Flora said putting her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"This is unbearable! You should do quick actions! "A huge crowd of people was surrounding Rina and Lidia. "Please, calm down. "Rina and Lidia tried to calm them down but it didn't work. "If You won't do something we're going to do that!" And with that the crowd separated. "Rina, go and tell the Winx and I'll try to stop them." Lidia said. Rina nodded and went.

After 10 minutes she was in Alfea in the Winx's dorm. She told them everything. "You should take the neutral position. We will try to calm them down." Tecna said. Then noises were heard. "It must be them." Rina said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " Rina, stay here. We'll try to calm them. "Good luck, Winx! You really need it." Rina said.

* * *

The fight or should I say the war thing had begun. The Winx and Specialists and other specialists and fairies even witches were fighting. Even the headmasters were in. The Winx tried to calm the crazy crowd but it didn't work. The attacks of the Atlantis people were strong enough to dodge. Magda and the rest were watching this with pleasure. Rina was just staying in Alfea looking out of the window. 'I can't just stay here! I have to do something! But what and how? 'She thought and turned her head towards Stella's dorm's direction. She remembered that Stella always asked for advice from her parents using her necklace. She then looked back at the horrible fighting scene. Then looked up. 'Mom, dad, please, tell me. What should I do? '

Poor Kicko was so scared from the noises that opened Stella's dorm's door and entered. He tried to pull Stella out from her sleeping mode. "Get away, Kicko. "She said and turned. Kicko tried again.,"I said get away! I'm not in the playing mood. Go and play with the others." Then a huge boom was heard that made Kicko hide under Stella's blanket or should I say under Stella. That made her jump out from her bed. "Hey, what's the matter! ?" Stella then looked out of the window and saw the fight. "Oh my! Kicko why didn't you wake me up!" She rushed out of her room leaving Kicko sighing and covering his forehead with his palm.

Stella saw Rina in thoughts. She snapped her out from them. "Rina! What's going on?" Rina told her everything. Stella bowed her head then raised. "I'm going there." "Are you deaf! I just said they were against you! Besides they don't like Jinchuurikis at all!" Rina yelled. " I know. You and your parents didn't like me first we saw! Rina, answer me honestly, is there something I don't know?" Rina turned her head and clenched her fists. "I can't tell...Lidia can. She said she would tell you. " " But I want you to tell me." "I said I couldn't! ""Ok, don't yell. And now I'm going there." Stella rushed out.

* * *

The fight was getting warmer. The two sides were about to give each other the last kick when a strong wave of air was blown and the two sides were thrown to their places. When they got up they saw a blonde haired girl who was standing between them. "Hey, she's that jinchuuriki! " An Atlantis said. "What's wrong? " Stella asked both sides. "What's wrong? You don't do any actions about Magda!" One said. "We do!" Musa said. "No you don't! You all are dishonest people that don't deserve respect! Your attitude towards us is disgusting and unbearable! We act like we are cursed! And it is unbearable!" "Please, calm down. "Stella tried to say. ""Calm down? For what? It's your fault! It's your fault our beloved ones and the relatives we need now aren't with us! If you hadn't been, we would have been happy living in our realm in peace! We wouldn't have been here where all these people look at us with hatred and disgust! It's your fault we lost everything! And we want our revenge! We will get rid of Magda without you! "A person said. Stella felt heartbroken and closed her eyes clenching her fists. "See? You can't do anything! You can't even get rid of Magda! But we can." Lidia didn't know what to do. She squeezed her eyes. "I know what you're feeling now." Stella spoke. "I know cause that feeling I had when I lost my parents. I was full of anger and hatred against Magda and I wanted to take my revenge. But I couldn't because it would have changed me...actually it was about to change me entirely...the revenge I wanted to take blinded my eyes, my soul, my heart. I was about to hurt my friends the ones that stayed in my life...fortunately I it didn't happen. If you took the revenge in this way you would never be the same, you'd be other in an evil way. You wouldn't be differed from Magda, you'd be worse than she's. That I learnt that time..." "You want to say not to take revenge and close our eyes at what she did? Forgetting those incidents?" "No, take your revenge, but YOU should take your revenge, not your REVENGE. You should take control of your revenge and not to let it get on top of you. That you were taught from your relatives. And they are still alive! They live in you, inside your hearts and souls! We always pray and ask advice from them even if they're not with us but they ARE with us! They're always with us! They keep their eyes on us and protect us from there and give us the advice we need from there still being with us! They are here! Nobody is alone! They would die only when you forget about them, their lessons and advice they gave! But that would NEVER happen. Till we remember them, their deeds, their speeches, their lessons they will always live! And this is a great chance to show them what you've learnt! Memory is given to us to remember those perfect and wonderful, sad and sorrow, happy and tearful moments we spent together with them. Till I remember those moments my parents will be alive standing by my side! Don't let the dark control you." Stella turned over to face the sun and pointed at it. "Let the sun spread its light in your heart making the dark fade away forever. Control your revenge with the light that you made, always follow it and you'll find the exact way. The exact path of your life cause life is a field where the life missions are being done and finishing it you leave this world going to another one in order to relax and help the others who needs! And in that field there are two main characters named 'Life' which creates the rules of the new game and 'Time' who gives only one time and who catches it first they win in that 'game'. But the question is who will be that first one. Only Time will say and when it arrives we'll defeat Magda and only then we will take our revenge. Life is a place where winners live but there're no loosers. Now it depends on you in wich side you want to be! Decide cause it is the path of your life! " Stella opened her palm in front of the people and the shining sun that gave her sun head rays. The Atlantis people looked at their hands. Some of the Magix people whispered " Hey, she's that girl from the Winx, who saved Joan and made him kind." "Yes, I know."another whispered back. "I've heard she helped an orphan." "Really?" "And I knew she convinced one of the Magda guys to become kind and help them." "And I've heard she found the Solarian and brought them back. I'm from Solaria and was missing my parents. "The whispered spreaded. A girl from Atlantis looked at her hands and remembered her grandmother. "Interesting speech."she said. "But...I want to be in winners' side." She announced. "And I want to!" "Yeah!" "So do I!" That made the Winx and others even headmasters ashamed. "She...convinced them..." Mrs. Griffin managed to say. "It's impossible! " Saladin said. "We couldn't convince them but she could..." Flora said. Lidia smiled as she remembered Jelfa standing there. 'We thought we knew you, Stella, but it's found out we didn't know you and you didn't also.' Bloom thought looking at Stella. "Please, accept our apology." One of the Atlantis said bowing at the Magix people. The others followed him. Stella smiled. "You were right, jinchuuriki. We're sorry for being rude to you. And as you said the Time will arrive and we want you to be our leader in that war as you know exactly when the time will arrive. We accept you as our war leader!" They all kneeled in front of Stella. Stella's eyes got wide. 'A leader?"

Magda and her staff was watching this. "She...convinced them? I don't believe my eyes !" Robbin said. Magda clenched her fists. "She's a big danger! We should get rid of her!"

* * *

Stella was in her dorm. "Are you ok?" Flora and Bloom entered. "Maybe." "Is it because of that you have to be their leader?" Flora asked, Stella nodded. "It's...not mine. I'm a princess, a great designer, a stylish fairy of the shining sun, future queen, but...leader! It's yours Bloom. You have that skill, leader skill I don't have. You are our leader and now I have to be their leader...I'm scared if I do something wrong?" "Stella, calm down. You can di that and besides we are with you." Bloom said, put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks girls. "They hugged and Flora and Bloom went. Stella sighed. She looked in the mirror to see her reflection. 'I always thought I knew myself entirely but I didn't. We always think we know who we are but really we don't know who we are. Cause there are parts hidden inside of that aren't revealed themselves and when the time comes to reveal them you get scared to fo but you have to do that cause the situation depends on it, the path of your life depends on it.'

* * *

Meanwhile Serpentine and Coldy were in Melody. They were in front of a gate. "So it's here." Coldy said. "Yes, it's here." Serpentine smirked.


	35. Chapter 35 Melody of the soul

**sorry for this short chapter. You know, school. It begins. **

* * *

"We are ready to go to Melody." Bloom said. " But are you sure you don't need help?" Sky asked. "Don't worry, Sky, we'll be fine, I promise. "She said and hugged him. Sky returned the hug. "Good luck, girls! "Brandon said. " No, wait! We forgot something! "Stella said as she snapped her fingers. Their outfits changed. "Now, we can go." "Ah, I don't believe it, leader with dress up games. "Musa said. "Be careful, Musa." Riven said and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be." She smiled. "Ok, I think we can go now." Tecna said. Girls gathered and teleported themselves.

* * *

"Princess Galatea, you have guests. " a maid said. "Ok, I'm coming." She was playing the flute. She went out from her room and saw Musa and the Winx. "Musa ! Winx!" She ran and hugged Musa. She hugged her back. "Hi, Galatea!" She greeted. "Hi, Princess Galatea."the Winx said. "Hi, girls! I'm so happy you're here! Please, be my guests." Galatea lead her to her room. "Why aren't you at Alfea?" Musa asked. "I have to stay here. My dad is busy and wants me to help him. I'll come back to Alfea soon." "Great! I've missed your music. "Musa said. "Oh, musical dresses! It's a great inspiration to hear music and creat some musical designs! " Stella said as she saw Galatea's nearly pink dress with music symbols "It's great we saw you and we could talk to you more but we have some business here." Bloom began. "Are you about the crystal?" "Yeah, but how you knew?" "It everyone knows. We know Magda wanted that crystal and I was able to convince my dad to give the crystal to you when you come here to Melody. I know where it's kept and I can guide you there as I already have that right." "Thank you, Princess! " Flora said. "We'll go for about 30 minutes cause I have some not big deals. Is it ok?" "Yes, Meanwhile, we can go and visit my dad!" Musa said. "Ok then." The girls went out from the palace and made their way to Musa's house.

"Dad!" She shouted when she saw him. "Musa!"he shouted back. Musa ran and hugged him and he hugged her back. "My musical daughter. "He said. "I've missed you so much. "Musa said. "I've missed you too ." He said. "Hi."the girls greeted him. "Hi, girls. Nice to meet you. " "Likewise. " They entered the house. They spoke and laughed then Musa sang a song and her played. It was the song her mom used to sing. Musa's eyes watered as she remember e her mom. "It was so beautiful, Musa." Flora said as everybody clapped. "This song my mom used to sing it when I was small. It always calmed me down when I was upset or something. " "Oh, Musa." The girls hugged her. "Your mom would be proud of you." Musa's dad hugged her. "Thanks, Dad." She hugged him back. A tear fell down from Stella's eye but she wiped it away and nobody didn't notice that. After 30 minutes Galatea arrived at Musa's house. Musa hugged her dad before going. Galatea brought them to the gates. She had brought with her a harp. She played and the gates opened from the magic melody. They entered. The inside was so harmonic full of light violent and pink colored walls. They went through a hallways and appeared in a circle room. In the middle there was the shining violent crystal. "Stella, take it." Bloom said. Stella nodded and approached but some kind of power threw her back. "Ouch! What was that?" "The crystal is protected with some kind of mahic." Galatea said. "And can we get it?" Bloom asked. "I don't know. " Galatea answered. "Tecna?" Bloom asked. "Ok." She scanned the territory and said. "I can't found out how we can pass through that magic web." "Oh." "But wait according to the prompt and this place that is filled with magic melody I think we the perfect song and melody could." "Musa, it depends on you." Bloom said and put her head on her shoulder. "Oh, but what should I sing?" "Well, this place is very harmonic and like spiritual. I think you should sing a harmonic song that is the part of your soul. And I'll play it." Galatea said. Musa nodded and sang her mom's song. And Galatea played. There were magic melodic sparks all around and it was more harmonic. The crystal shone bright and rose up. It flowed to Stella and she nearly caught it when she froze. "Stella! " the girls yelled. "Hi, fairies!" Coldy and Serpentine appeared. "You!" Musa shouted. Stella could freed herself thanks to the power the crystal had given her. "Ah, she freed herself!" Coldy said. "Yes, thanks to the crystal. "Stella said. "Ready? MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX!" They transformed. So did Galatea. They began to fight. Stella covered them all with fog so that the girls could attack secretly. It worked until Serpentine caught Galatea. "Well, fairies, the game is over! You'd better give me the crystal or else your princess will be ready to go to the spiritual world. "Galatea! "Musa shouted. "No, girls, don't do that!" Galatea shouted. "Easy, you!" Serpentine squeezed Galatea's neck and she yelled. "No, wait! We're giving the crystal. "Bloom said and gestured Stella to take the crystal and give it to Serpentine. Stella nodded and so did. "Nice! Here's your princess!" Serpentine threw Galatea to Musa and she caught her. Serpentine laughed. "See ya, fairies! " and disappeared. " Serpentine, wait for me!" Coldy followed her.

* * *

**What you think what will happen next? Please, review and I'll try to update 2 chapters;)**


	36. Chapter 36 Serpentine's rise

Coldy arrived at their shelter looking for Serpentine. "Ah, Coldy! Where's Serpentine? " Hotty asked. "I don't know. I thought she was here." "No, she's not here!" "Let's go to Magda. I'm going to report her what happened. "Coldy said and they went.

"Well, Coldy, where's Serpentine? "Magda asked as she saw her. "She took the crystal and went away not waiting for me. I thought she was here." "She took the crystal and went?" Magda repeated angrily. 'What that snake has in her mind!?'she thought. " Go and find her! Or else you all will end up like Airy last time!"she yelled. "Oh, there's no need to do that."a voice was heard. They turned their heads to see Serpentine with nasty smile and the crystal. "Serpentine! What you think you are doing! "Magda yelled. "Now, my goddess I am giving orders cause now I'm powerful then before and you can't do a thing to defeat me!"she teased but was serious. "I'll show you!" Magda shot at her but Serpentine created a shield that protect her very easily. "Haha, are you trying to be against my power? Your attacks is nothing compared with mine!" She shot a violent and grey orb that threw Magda. "Stop it, Serpentine! "Coldy protected Magda stepping in front of her. "Ah, and here's our curious ice piece! "Serpentine directed her head creating seal around Coldy that made her explode and become snowflakes. "I never liked her." Serpentine said. " Now, are you with me or with the goddess of yours?" Serpentine asked the rest that only stayed quiet. They looked at Magda and then at Serpentine. They walked up to Serpentine accepting her as their new leader. "You'll pay for this!" Magda shouted getting up. "Well, you know, snake bites its cherisher." "I'll be back." With that Magda disappeared. " Uh, coward! Now this place is mine and soon the whole Magic Dimension will be mine and I'll found my realm! But first!"Serpentine raised the crystal and it began to shine. It changed Serpentine's dress into the goddess' one. "Now, I'm the goddess of snakes and you of course! Bow!" Snakes appeared from nowhere and with the rest they bowed. Serpentine laughed. "Now your first mission! Let's visit our fairies!"she smirked.

* * *

The boys were waiting for the girls in Alfea. They were training. Sparkles appeared in front of them revealing the girls. "Girls! " Sky walked up to Bloom. "And where's the crystal? " "It's with Magda. We had to give her the crystal. "Bloom said and sighed. "But we have to bring it back!" Musa said. "Oh, I don't even want to think what she could do with the crystal. "Flora said. "Let's go and tell Faragonda. Maybe they could try to get the next crystals. "Tecna said and they went. They told Faragonda what had happened. "It's said news and now we have to protect the other crystals. " she said. The Winx went out to be prepared to go to the cave to protect the crystals. But when they were about Hotty and her staff appeared. "Hey, fairies, I've missed you." She said and laughed. "Hotty!" Bloom shouted. "Oh, hi, fiery girl! Want to play with me?" "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX! " they transformed and began to fight. "What happened? It seemes they've become more powerful! " Flora said. "Haha, you noticed, flower girl! " Groundy attacked. But Bloom created a shield that protected Flora. "It's probably the crystal! "Stella said. Rina ran to the cave to protect the crystals. When she walked up to the cave, she saw some snake monsters trying to enter. "Not so fast!" Rina yelled and attacked. 'I have to deal with this guys alone, as the others are busy protecting the school.' Rina thought and gave punch. Hotty and her staff were about to ruin everything in Alfea. "Why don't you stop this insane!" Stella yelled while attacking. "Oh, the jinchuuriki is angry, I'm so scared!" Electra teased. Stella shot an orb at her. "Hey, jinchuuriki! You're mine!" Hotty shouted and attacked. Stella avoided it. "Hey, what about a duel?" Robbin suggested. "Great idea! It's only I and you, jinchuuriki! If you win we'll leave this school. But you have to fight not in your fairy transformation. Deal?" Hotty asked. Stella nodded. She transformed back. "Ok, let's watch the fun!" Electra said and sat on the gate. "But why Hotty has to fight against her, I want to." Groundy mumbled. "Well, last time that blonde defeated her she had burnt her hands though." Robbin said. "Can she do that?" Flora asked stepping aside. "I believe she can, Lidia taught her almost everything she knew. "Bloom said. Other students went inside and one of them were watching from the windows and balconies. The professors and Faragonda were watching from the windows, well, Faragonda was watching from her balcony. The only ones that were outside were the Winx and Specialists. And Hotty's staff. Hotty was the first one who began the fight. She shot fire at Stella but Stella extinguished them with water. Then Hotty shot another fire and began to fight with all of her power. Stella was doing great both avoiding and attacking. She used all the elements she knew. She jumped up and threw an air wave at Hotty with her foot. Then she used water to avoid another attack. Then she used lightning to make Hotty avoid it and attacked her with water causing her to fall. "Ha, not bad!" Hhtty said getting up. Serpentine was watching this, she didn't have any ball in front of her though. "Looks ike she needs some help. "She mumbled a spell and the crystal shone. It gave Hotty power. She attacked again but this time Stella barely couldn't avoid and got hit. She was thrown away. "Stella! " All shouted. Stella stood up gesturing then she was ok. 'Did she get power again?' Stella thought. " Yes, she did."a voice said in her head. "Birdie!" "She's getting that power from the crystal. " The bird said. "But how?" "Well, looks like Magda is controlling its power entirely . " "Ideas?" Stella asked in her head as she barely avoided Hotty's attack. "Make strategy!" "But how? She's powerful! If I could deprive her from getting that power...wait! That's it!" "Oh, you got an idea, I see!" "Yes, and I need water and more than usual." Stella smirked. "Hey, Hotty, let's see how are you at aiming? MULTI WATER WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " the warriors kept turning up and flying to Hotty. "Is she kidding? "Musa asked as she saw the warriors turning into water. Stella kept summoning them then she used "WATER SPHERE!" And the water that was fallen rose up and Hotty shot. There was steam that revealed Hotty with shining ice arms that had shining water rope covered Stella's arms. Stella smirked and threw her away. Hotty got up and was about to shot when Stella did a move quickly and Hotty appeared inside a water prison that was half shining and didn't let Hotty move. Then Stella did another move and the water fell with Hotty. She began to cough. "It worked." Stella said. "Ah, you...I'll show you!" Hotty tried to get up but didn't work and she felt her power gone. "Good job, Stella! " Bloom said and she with the others rushed to her. "That's my girl! " Brandon said proudly.

Rina was still fighting but she was run out of energy. One of those snake-monsters managed to enter and take one crystal. 'I can't stand anymore! 'Rina thought. "Stella! " She yelled. Stella felt that. "Rina?"she whispered. "Crystals! "And ran the rest of the girls went after her. "And what are we going to do with them?"Riven asked preparing. "Easy, we're going as we promised. "Robbin said and they all disappeared. "Now, let's go and help the girls. "Sky said. " Not so fast."a voice was heard. "You!?"Sky said.

* * *

"Rina! "The Winx shouted. They saw her fighting against some snake-monsters. The Winx helped her but one of them took one crystal and went. "I'm sorry." Rina said. " It's not your fault. "Flora said. "Now, Magda has two crystals. "Tecna said. " Argh! We have to bring them back as quick as possible! "Musa said. "Calm down, Musa, now we all need some rest." Flora said. "Let's tell Faragonda. " Bloom suggested. They went and told Faragonda about the crystal. "It's bad but we have some advantage! "She said. "What are you talking about? "Bloom asked. "Well, it could sound insane but..." Sky said. " What?" "Are you ready?" Lidia asked. They nodded. "Come in! " Faragonda said. They turned their heads to see a shape of somebody. The light gave them the opportunity to see who it was. Their eyes got wide when they saw...

"MAGDA...!"

* * *

**What you think? What Magda wants? Review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee!**


	37. Chapter 37 Magda's story of life

**Special thanks to jami and Snb4evss**

**Let's see what Magda wanted! **

* * *

"MAGDA!"

"What are you doing here! ?" Stella yelled. "First of all, get rid of that necklace, we're being followed!" Magda said calmly. ""What!?" Magda sighed and directed her finger on the necklace that was taken off and destroyed. Stella got even more frustrated. "What you think you are doing! WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO ACT AS YOU LIKE!" "Oh, shut up, sister, it was just a poor necklace that was used to follow you." Magda said. "What? Argh, you...!" Stella was about to attack but Brandon stopped her. "Stella, calm down, I'll buy you new one." "But she stole my necklace then destroyed the one you gave me!" "Stella, please."he said calmly while putting his both hands on her shoulders. Stella 'calmed down'. "Anyways, what you want?" Bloom asked. "I want to act against Serpentine together." Magda said. "What?" Musa asked. "Wait, does this mean the crystal is in Serpentine's hands?" Bloom asked. Magda nodded. "She used that power and threw me out. Now the power is hers and I'm sure she'll do something bad and if we're not together, it will probably be late. Anyway, now we have the same problem to deal with, we all want the crystal out from Serpentine's hands. It will be wise if you agree with me." "There's no way I'm going to agree with you!" Stella yelled again. "Ah, you have to, sister, and watch your tone." "Stop calling me like that! I'm not your sister! And I know how to talk to people! I talk to them the way they deserve! And you..." "Stella, enough! There's time to think about that." Faragonda said. " I don't need time! I won't do that together with her. The person that killed my parents and sealed my people! " Stella yelled and ran out slamming the door behind her. "Ah, we need time to think." Bloom said. "You have it." Faragonda said. The girls went out. They were thinking about alternative way but no use. They reached to their dorms and found Stella in hers. "Stella, we're going to discuss what happened. "Flora said. Stella was designing a dress, nervously and angrily. "I'm not in."she said. "Stella, we have no choice but to accept Magda's offer." Tecna said. "There's always a choice. " "No, there isn't! "Musa said. "Stella, we know what you're feeling now, but...Serpentine has two crystals now and she might do something again." Bloom said sitting beside her. "Stella, please." "No, Bloom, no!" Stella stood up and went out. "No use. She's stubborn! "Aisha said. "Maybe Brandon could convince her?" Flora said.

* * *

"Ah, Magda with the Winx! Coward! I should do something. With these two crystals I can do anything! Hm...what should I do first? Oh, I know." She raised both crystals and mumbled a spell. The crystals shone and shot a ray into the sky gathering dark clouds with dark magic. "This cloud will spread in the other realms and no one can use their magic and my little snakes will rise during that black rain!" She laughed. "Conquer this Magic Dimension my kids!"

* * *

Stella was 'training' again. She was extremely frustrated. She shot air wherever and nearly hit Brandon. "Oh, Brandon, sorry." "No problem. Stella we need to talk about Magda and stuff..." "Not again! I don't want to talk about that." "But Stella, even Rina agreed with her offer. You should accept her offer. It's the only way." "No, it's not the only! I'm not going to work this out with her! Not with her and you know that very well!" "Stella, please, it's not for all life time, it's only for a short time." "Didn't you get it? I'm not going to work this out with her! No!" "Stella, I know, it's hard for you, but there's no way."he was still saying this calmly. "No, there's always a way! What can I do when you all are blind! Maybe it's a trick! Maybe it's a trap! But I won't get into that!" "Stella, she was serious about what she said. " "Ah, yeah, yeah, she's SERIOUS. EXTRASERIOUS! And that said a boy that doesn't understand my feelings! A smart boy. Are you Timmy? No, you aren't! At last he does have parents! " "You know what, you're too proud and stubborn to accept she's right!" "Yes, I am! That's me! If you don't like my character you can go!" "No, you are being an egoist! Stop thinking only yourself! You only do what you want not counting others' feelings! Of course, you're THE PRINCESS OF SOLARIA that must be in spotlight! "This time he was raising his voice. "Don't you dare raise your voice! " "Oh, sorry, your highness!"he teased and bowed. "You know what. I'm tired of your caprices! " "And I'm tired of you! You never helped me when I was bad and I wish I had never seen you!" Stella span around and folded her arms. "Fine, you won't see me anymore." Brandon left with that. Stella didn't spin around. After two minutes she span around and saw nobody. "Brandon? What did I do?" She whispered and bowed her head. Then she felt it was raining but the drops were black. And from nowhere snakes appeared. "Ah! Snakes!" She ran to Alfea. "Hey, what happened to my power? "A girl asked while talking to her friend. "Hey, I don't feel mine too."

"I bet it's Serpentine! "Musa came in. "Girls..."

They were out. There were snakes everywhere. "So you accepted my offer I see." Magda said. "But that doesn't mean I trust you. I will keep my eyes on you and don't dare think about other things except for this one. "Stella said in dead glare and voice. "Go, we're after you!" "Easy, jinchuuriki! "Magda said and walked. The girls followed her. Lidia went with them. Magda lead them. The way was long and fulll of snakes. Fortunately the Winx could use their powers as the Dragon Flame was the stream of the magic. Stella could use hers too as she was the jinchuuriki of the Three-feet bird, the one who created mystic creatures and two main bijus. Magda could use hers as well, as her Turquoise Phoenix is the next after the Fire Dragon. Stella didn't still trust Magda, and had her eyes on her. Every move Maga did made Stella more careful. "Stella just relax. She's not going to do anything except for leading us. "Bloom said. "I don't trust her, and won't ever!" Flora felt something. "What was that?" They all saw snake-monsters again. " MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX! " they transformed and began to fight. Lidia couldn't use her power but hey, she was shinobi! She knocked down five of them and continued her fight. She only could use techniques. Stella summoned 60 element warriors. Magda was helping them. Stella mainly concentrated on Magda and didn't feel how one of the snakes bit her. She transformed back and fell down but hung on the cliff. "Girls! Help! "She shouted. "Stella, we're coming! Just hold on!" Bloom shouted. Her and the Winx ways were blocked by that snake-monsters. "Stella! " Lidia shouted. "Ah, girls! I can't take this any longer...!" Her one hand gave up. "No!" Stella closed her eyes as her hand let go of the cliff. But she felt somebody's hand holding hers tightly. She felt something while holding that hand. She felt something familiar to her soul. She opened her eyes and saw Magda holding her hand. Stella's eyes got wide. She looked straight into Magda's light turquoise eyes to see something familiar. 'Her eyes...those eyes...' "And what are you staring at? I can't take any longer!" Magda said. Stella nodded and Magda pulled her up. Then Magda continued her fight but Stella was still staring at her. Soon the snakes-monsters were defeated. Lidia suggested them to have a small rest and then continue their way. They all nodded. Bloom burnt the fire and they all except Magda gathered around the fire. Stella was still thinking about what happened staring at her hand that while ago Magda held and saved her life. "Stella, are you ok?" Bloom asked. "Oh...yes...I mean...uh...I keep thinking about Magda. When she saved me holding my hand I felt something familiar looking at her eyes and feeling her touch...her eyes were full of hurt and sadness, loneliness familiar to me as once she has felt what I feel now..." Stella said still staring at her hand. "You are right." Lidia spoke. "I know Magda since her birth. Her parents were one of my best friends. And Magda was a kind and cheerful kid. She used to laugh and always play with her friends. She even protected jinchuurikis and always was by her friends' and jinchuurikis' side until one incident happened. A jinchuuriki broke in their house at late night and killed Magda's parents in front of her eyes. The mission of that jinchuuriki was to get rid of Turquoise Phoenix power's keeper. But Magda's parents protected her and gave their lives. It was a big stress for nine year old girl. Jelfa and Ecco, your parents Stella, decided to adopt her and try to give her the love her parents didn't managed to, but Magda changed and began to hate every jinchuuriki. She didn't want Ecco and Jelfa to be her parent. She only wanted her revenge. But when she heard that the jinchuuriki that had killed her parents was dead she changed even more. She didn't even want to see her friends. She began to yell at everyone and do bad things and teas the others. She thought that every jinchuuriki had to feel the pain she felt." "Poor." Flora said. 'Airy...you knew that...' Stella thought. " Great story, Lidia. "Magda clapped as she approached. "But I didn't give you the permission to tell them about my painful place." "Then why did you saved me if you hate jinchuurikis? " Stella asked. " Cause I should be the one who would kill you, not a snake thing!" She said and went. 'What revenge did to her?' Stella thought. She got up. "Where are you going? " Bloom asked. "I want to be alone." Stella went. She found a lake near their place. She made two flower with her restored magic. They were Vincoli flowers. She burnt their stamens and let them float on the water. Then she knelt and began to pray. "Are those for your parents? " Lidia asked. " No. These are for Magda's parents. I want them to rest in peace there. You know, it feels like something very heavy fell down from my shoulders and...my soul became calm..." Stella breathed in and out slowly. Lidia smiled and went leaving Stella alone. But she was not alone as someone was watching that all from behind a tree that was in the near side of the lake.

* * *

**Wow, bad childhood for a nine year old girl. What you think? Was Stella doing right? Will she and Magda be like sisters? Will She and Brandon make up? What will happen next? Review pleaaaaaaaaaaaase!**


	38. Chapter 38 Against the goddess of snakes

**Oh, after tomorrow we're going to school...again...**

* * *

The boys were still fighting but the snakes weren't going to give up. Sky and Riven knocked down ten of them. "I just hope the girls are ok." Sky said. "They are, now we have to concentrate on this small half. It will be easy to get rid of them." Riven said pointing at seven snakes. But suddenly more snakes appeared under the ground. "Um...what did just say?" Brandon said. "Come on, guys we can do this! " Sky said and attacked.

* * *

The Winx and Magda and Lidia were in front of the shelter. " Girls, let's do this!" Bloom said and they all entered.

" I'm disappointed in you!" Serpentine yelled. " You all are useless things! How are you supposed to deserve my forgiveness? " "Serpentine, we are..." Robbin was interrupted by Serpentine. "What!?"" "I'm sorry, my goddess, just we aren't as powerful as you are and that jinchuuriki is becoming more and more powerful. " "What's that supposed to mean? You want the power from the crystal? "She yelled. "My goddess, the Winx and Magda are approaching." Groundy said. "Aren't we going to stop them?" Serpentine thought for a while. "Hm...if they want the crystals, they will get them and not only them." She smirked and mumbled a spell. Violet rays covered Robbin, Wein, Electra, Groundy and Hotty. "Let's visit our guests! "

"Here, Serpentine and the crystals must be here!" Magda said and they entered a big room. "Is this throne room or something like that? "Stella asked. " Hey, the crystals! " Flora said posting at the crystals shining in front of them. Stella ran to them and smiled. She placed her hand on the one they found in Melody. But she felt something bad. Something red appeared in front of her eyes and that red thing had a huge amount of negative energy. And she heard cries and screams. The crystal began to shine bright. Stella quickly pulled back her hand and stepped back. "Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom asked. "I...don't know. It's like a negative energy..." "Something isn't right. Where is Serpentine and her guys?" Tecna asked. "At last somebody noticed." Serpentine appeared in front of them. "But now I'm goddess, so you'd better show your respect!" "You don't deserve that!" Bloom said. "Oh, Magda deserves, I see she is really weak if she's now with her enemies!" "I'll show you your place, Serpentine! " Magda said. "But first, we're taking the crystals!" Flora said. "Wait, you want to go without our hospitality? Too bad. Right?" Serpentine said as the rest appeared. But they were changed. "What's wrong with them?" Aisha asked. "You'll see, fairy!" Groundy said as she attacked. But the girls avoided it. ""MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " CLOUD TRANSFORMATION, NUVOLIX! " they began to fight. Bloom was fighting against Robbin, Flora against Electra, Tecna against Wein, Musa and Aisha against Groundy and Stella against Hotty. Lidia and Magda were fighting against Serpentine. "Oh man, they're more powerful than we are!" Musa said. "At last you accepted it!" Groundy said. " Hey, I didn't accept, I just said!" Musa said. "ELEMENT WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " Stella summoned the birds so that she could get the crystals. She flew to them. But Serpentine noticed that. "Nit so fast!" She threw Magda and Lidia and concentrated a huge amount of energy in her hands and shot at Stella. Stella was cut into the wall. "Stella, you ok?" Flora asked. Stella nodded. "Ah, Delfa, as curious as your mommy!" Serpentine teased. "Delfa?" "Oh, Lidia, you didn't tell her her real name, too bad for you." 'Really? Delfa? Is that even a name?' Stella thought. " Stop and concentrate on the crystals! " The bird said in her head. "But that name..." "Stop it! And also, the crystal you touched gave you the power of darkness, dark bending. " "I didn't know darkness is an element. " "So concentrate on that power." "Hey, I like light and the shining sun, not darkness! It's not my type!" Stella folded her arms. "Ah, that power gives the opportunity to bolt and use other powers you don't know! Get it?" "You mean, it's like that Robbin does? "The bird nodded. "Oh, he's from darkness." "Now concentrate! " "I'll try." Stella tried but nothing worked. "What would you say if went to pay a visit to the others? Hotty and the rest, don't disappoint me this time!" Serpentine said and laughed before shot rays the the girls and went. Hotty, Groundy and the rest combined their powers to creat snakes that tied the Winx and Lidia and Magda. "Have a nice day, fairies! " Electra said and they went after Serpentine. "Stella, now you have to concentrate to bolt their powers and they will let go of you." The bird said. Stella tried hard and soon violent sparkles appeared and the snakes let go of her. The sparkles span to reveal her new transformation that was in deep dark violet, dark blue-turquoise and black. "Oh, I feel myself like a witch." Stella said. "Stop and help us!" Aisha said. Stella freed them. They went after Serpentine. They saw Hotty and her guys. "What? How you..." Hotty was interrupted by Stella's attack that threw them away. The Winx and Lidia continued their way but Magda stayed. The girls saw Serpentine flying away with two crystals. "How can we stop her, I mean, the crystals will probably protect her." Tecna said. "We have to separate them. With darkbending and our powers we can do that." Lidia said. The girls made a circle and in the middle was Stella. She did a move from what violent light appeared and began to spin around it. Others concentrated on their powers that connected with Stella's creation and Stella began to play with it and the result was a big magic hurricane that rose up. Serpentine couldn't fly forward, she struggled though. Six pink rays appeared from the hurricane taking the crystals away from Serpentine. Serpentine tried to use her magic but was thrown away because of the huge energy that made an explosion. The crystals were thrown away too. One of them caught Lidia and the other one was in Magda's hands. "Cool, it worked!" Musa said. "But where's the second crystal?" Lidia asked. "And Magda?" Aisha noticed. "I guess now she has the crystal! Shit!" Musa said angrily. " Let's go back." Bloom said. "Without the crystal? "A voice was heard. They all turned their heads to see Magda with the crystal. " Magda?" "Here, you deserve it." Magda gave the crystal to Stella. She turned to go. "But why?" Stella asked. " As I said you deserve it. I always knew you were a big danger for me and always tried to stop you. I fought with you with the weapons of hatred and revenge, not understanding that your weapon was forgiveness. It's easy to take revenge but difficult to forgive. I always tried to take everything from you to cover the light that was leading you but I couldn't take your light, your memories and love and friends gave you something more powerful than your biju's, and it kept shining bright everytime I wanted to destroy it. Now you turned from the defenseless fairy into a real fairy-shinobi, the one our world needed. But this doesn't mean I won't fight for the other crystals. Our deal is done and now we're enemies like before. I want to fight with cause now I see the real you, the side of yours that was hiding but I will wait until you master the rest of the elements. "Magda said and didn't span around to face them. She took steps and before disappearing she said. "You are like your mother." And she half turned and smiled. But it wasn't an evil smile it was a smile of calmness and kindness. Then she disappeared.

* * *

The snakes that were in Magix and keeping the crowd in shock and scare faded away. "At last these things are gone." Mrs. Griffin said. "They did it!" Mrs. Griselda said. Riven wanted to punch one before it disappeared. "Did you see that? I just made all of them disappeared! "He said proudly. "Yeah, yeah, cool boy, you did it." Musa said. "Girls! " Sky said and hugged Bloom. Stella saw Brandon and rushed to him to hug him. "Oh, Brandon! " But he didn't hugged back and refused her hug. "Not now, Stella. "He said cruelly and went. Stella stood there and bowed her head.

They were in their dorms. Bloom was with Stella. "We've not spoken to each other since then. I'm so stupid! I can't control my mouth." Stella told Bloom. "Don't worry, you'll make up soon. Now go to sleep. We all need some rest." Stella nodded. Bloom went. "I hope so..." Stella whispered. She felt headache. "I'd better sleep."

* * *

Somewhere in the dark woods a hand came out from the ground. "They'll pay! I WON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY! "it was Serpentine. Then she felt some power and looked at her shining hands and began to laugh like an insane.

* * *

**So what you think about this chapter? Let me know. And the next chapter will be about Stella and Brandon make up! ;)**


	39. Chapter 39 I want you back!

**I don't know if I could update during the week but I'll try. But I'll update every weekend. That's for sure!**

* * *

After galaxybending lesson, Stella and Lidia were training. Lidia attacked her and she had to avoid them. But Stella got headache again and got the hit. "Stella, that was a simple attack you always avoided. What's wrong?" Lidia asked. " I don't know. Recently I've got headache. "Stella said placing her hand on her forehead. "Oh, it's serious then. Go to Alfea and sleep." Lidia said. Stella nodded and went.

* * *

Stella tried to sleep but because of the headache she couldn't. She sighed. The girls were with their boyfriends. "Oh, Brandon, I miss you. Maybe I have this headache because of Brandon. I need to get him back!" Stella took her phone and dialed his number. But he didn't answer. "Oh, please! Come on! I need you..."her phone slid down and she buried her face in her knees. "I need to go to see him." She got up and changed her outfit and went.

* * *

"Ok, we're saved for now but then..." Electra said. "I wonder why Magda didn't get rid of us?" Robbin asked. "You'd better not think about that." Groundy said. " And why she gave the crystal? " Wein asked. "Who knows?" Electra said. 'Hm...I should go to see what's happening in Magix.' Hotty thought as she went.

* * *

Brandon was in his dorm lying on the bed. Sky entered. "We're back."he said. "Great." Brandon said. " Hey, what's happened between you and Stella? " "Nothing. Just an argument. " "And when are you two going to make up?" "I don't know. Maybe never." "Oh, come on, Brandon, it's Stella. You know her very well. And she's not well you know. Bloom told me she regretted." "Let her regret then." "Seriously, Brandon. She did regret. Forgive her and you two will be fine again." "I don't want to. I always tried to understand her, support and comfort but she didn't see that. She should learn more about how to behave herself. I'm tired of her current behavior. " "But you love her with that behavior. " "I don't know. I only know that I don't want to see her now." He got up. "Where are you going? " Sky asked. "Dragon riding. Oh and when I'm back tell what's happened during your date. "He said and disappeared.

* * *

Hotty chad changed her outfit so that nobody could recognize her. She saw Stella going somewhere and decided to follow her. Stella went to Red Fountain and made her way to Brandon's dorm. She knocked on the door but no answer. "Hi, Stella! " Sky greeted. "Oh, hi Sky! Do you know where's Brandon ?" "Yeah, he's riding a dragon. " "Oh, thanks." She went out. 'Well, well, this jinchuuriki wants to see her boyfriend I see.' Hotty thought. Stella walked until she spotted Brandon in the sky riding a dragon. She took a deep breath and sighed. She waited until Brandon landed and walked up to him. "Hey, Brandon! " He span around. "Hi." He said roughly. "How have you been doing? " " Great." 'Without me?' Stella thought. " What are you doing after 16:00? " Stella asked. " I'm busy. " "Then I can help you with your business. " "Look, Stella, I want to be alone. And that means that you aren't supposed to be with me." He span around to go but Stella hugged him tightly putting her head on his chest. "Stella, what are doing?" "And what it looks like? I know you're still mad at me, but please, forgive me. I wasn't right. I really need to control my big mouth. Please, I'm so sorry. And I need you, need you by my side." Stella said as Brandon struggled to free himself from her but she hugged him tightly enough. Hotty was watching this scene. 'She's insane.' "Stella, stop and let me go!" Brandon demanded while struggling. "No, until you say you forgive me." All that time Stella had her eyes closed. 'Oh, how can I leave this place. The place where I'm safe.' Stella thought while Brandon was struggling. "Stella, stop! People are looking at us! Leave me alone!" "No, Brandon. The only place I feel safe is here with you, don't you understand that?" "Let go of me!" Brandon finally released himself. "But Brandon...!" "We'll talk later, Stella! " He went. Stella. "Brandon..." Stella whispered and her eyes were watered. Suddenly she felt that headache again and was about to fell but she managed to stand. Hotty noticed that. 'Is she sick or something? I need to find out. ' Stella walked back to Alfea.

* * *

The girls were there in Stella's dorm. Stella didn't feel well. The girls were with her. Lidia came to find out what was happening to Stella. Hotty used an invisible spell and began to overhear from the opened window. Lidia placed her hand to Stella's forehead. "Don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong with you." Lidia's hand covered with light blue chakra and she passed her hand over Stella's body. "Tecna, please, can you help me to find out this...sickness? "Tecna nodded and reached out her computer. She scanned Stella's body and she and Lidia went out. "Relax, Stella and take a sleep. You need it now." Flora said as they all went out. Stella closed her eyes. Hotty entered and with her fire she found out what was happening. She smirked. "Looks like you are about to leave all of us. But you won't until I get the other prompts!" She grabbed Stella's hand. Stella opened her eyes and threw her with the water. "What's going on? " Bloom asked as they entered. They saw Hotty. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " "DARKNESS TRANSFORMATION, DARKIX!" " Stella, are you sure you can fight?" Flora asked. "I'm sure." They began to fight and went outside. During the fight Stella felt more and more weak. She barely could keep her in the air. She was losing her sight but kept fighting. Hotty noticed that and smirked. 'She can't struggle against the poison.' "So, jinchuuriki, where's your dear boyfriend? Did he leave you? Then he's a smart boy." Stella got frustrated. Hotty laughed and flew away. Stella after her. Stella shot orbs but she couldn't hit Hotty because of her sight. Hotty smirked and caught her. "Stop struggling, jinchuuriki! You lose!" Hotty flew away with Stella. "Stella! " The Winx were after them. 'I...should do...something. ..' Stella thought. They were passing Red Fountain. Sky saw Bloom. "Bloom, what happened? " " Hotty caught Stella! We need your help!"and she flew. "And Stella's sick!" Musa added. Sky told the others. "I'm not coming. "Brandon said. " Brandon, Hotty caught Stella, and she's not well! She's sick! "Sky said. "She's sick!?" Brandon's eyes got wide. And he rushed out. Soon Lidia and Tecna joined them. The boys surrounded Hotty. "Leave her!" Bloom ordered. Hotty saw she had no way and noticed that Stella was too weak to move. Wait she fainted. "Ok, as you wish! "She let Stella flew down. "Stella! " Bloom pulled herself together and ws about to mumble a spell but fortunately Brandon was down and caught her. Bloom sighed. "Now, Hotty..." Bloom saw that she had disappeared. They all flew down.

"Stella, don't scare me, please! Open your eyes! I...I forgave you, please, sunshine!" Brandon rubbed her cheek and kept begging. "Stella, what's wrong with her?" Flora asked. "She's poisoned. We have to act fast or else..." Lidia stopped and walked up to Brandon who was holding Stella in his arms kneeling. Lidia concentrated on the poison that was inside of Stella. She did movements with her hands to pull out the poison. The deep dark violet poison was pulled out from from Stella's mouth. Stella began to cough and slowly half opened her eyes. "Brandon...Lidia. ..girls. ...guys..." she whispered. "Don't do that again, my Sunshine. " Brandon hugged her tightly and placed his head on her cheek. "She's now week. Brandon could you please, take her to her dorm?" Lidia asked. Brandon nodded happily and got up still holding Stella in his arm tightly.

* * *

Stella was in her dorm lying on her bed. Somebody knocked on her door. "Come in! " She said. Brandon came in. "How are you, sunshine? " "Fine." He sat on the bed and held Stella's hand. " Brandon, I'm...sorry...I didn't want to hurt you I was just..." "Shhh...Stella, I've already forgiven you. And...I'm sorry too...I over reacted. "He rubbed her cheek and kissed her on the other cheek.. "I won't leave you anymore. Now relax and sleep. You need it. I won't go." Stella smiled and nodded. Soon she drift of. Brandon didn't leave her until It was the time for him to go,


	40. Chapter 40 Coronation

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

The Royal board of Solaria gathered in a consulting room where they were discussing reigning problems. "Princess Stella is the heir of the throne and the realm. She must become a queen! Our realm needs a leader! And besides she's still our princess! " a man about 45 years said. "We know, Jager, but don't forget that Magda almost destroyed our realm! And don't you remember what happened last time when she supposed to be queen for a day? She's not ready. We offer you to become king. You were the closest friend of our king Radius. And you know more how to rule Solaria."one of the old men said. "Thank you, very much, but I have to refuse your offer. I'm not from the royal family but if you insist I can be as an adviser for princess Stella." "As you wish."

* * *

"Annoying! I'm fairy of the shining sun! And this element of darkness is not my kind!" Stella yelled. "Do you know, that you're saying in it for the 15 time?" Tecna said. "Ah, it doesn't bother me! This element is only bolting anything! And do you know how much I have to concentrate on?"They all sighed. "Hey, girls, is something wrong?" The guys came in. But there wasn't Sky. "Hey, where's Sky?" Bloom asked. "He'll come soon." Helia said. "Stella, are you ok? " Brandon asked. " Oh, honey, not actually! " "She's complaining about her element of darkness. "Musa said. "Yes! I'm fairy of the sun! And like light not darkness!" "Yeah, yeah, Stella. "Aisha said in annoyed way. " Hey, hotty - blondie! There's someone asking for you." Rina came. "Who? " "I don't know. " "Go Stella and relax. "Bloom said as Stella went out. "I bet she was complaining again." Rina said. "Yes, she was." "I know it would sound kind of mean and cruel but don't you think she's too ...um...light-headed for having such power or being a leader in a war?" " Well, it's Stella, Rina." "Hey everyone! "A voice was heard. " Sky!" Bloom ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Hey, dude, what's up? "Brandon asked. " Have you heard breaking news? The Royal board of Solaria decided to crown their princess as a queen! That means that Stella will become a queen after a day!" Sky said. "Really? "Aisha asked and Sky nodded. "Oh, I was talking about that." Rina said. "I'm so happy for Stella. " Bloom said. "And the invitations have already been sent to the other realms." Sky said.

* * *

"Uncle Jager!" Stella shouted as she met Jager and hugged him. "Hello, Stella. " "Oh, how are you. What's going on Solaria? " "Stella, I came here to take to the palace as you're becoming a queen of Solaria! And if you want of course, I'll be your adviser." "Of course I want!" Stella burst in happiness. "Just wait here, I'll tell the rest about that." "If you're about Mrs. Faragonda, I've already told her." "Oh, thanks, but I should tell my friends! And Lidia! " "Then I'll wait you here." Stella walked upstairs. "Guys! Guess what? " "You're become a queen of Solaria, your highness! " Rina said. "Yes, but how did you know that?" "Sky said" Brandon said. " Oh, then I should go now to prepare for the coronation! Wait! First I must tell Lidia! " "We'll tell her, Stella, you can go." Flora said. "Oh, thanks, Flora. Wait! What should I wear! " "Now you should go and then you'll think about that." Musa said. "And what about you?" "We'll be there tomorrow at the ceremony. "Bloom said. "So, I will go alone?" "If you want, I can come with you." Brandon said. " Oh, thanks, Brandon! " She hugged him very quickly and grabbed his arm. "Let's go! " and they went out. "I just can't imagine, what a queen she'll be. "Aisha said smiling.

* * *

In the palace everybody was preparing. The ceremony must have started tomorrow at 12:00. Stella picked up 5 beautiful gowns and was in two minds. Which wear? She thought about that an hour then went out of her room. She made her way towards guest's room where Brandon was staying. She knocked on the door and Brandon opened. "Hi, Stella! " " Hi, I need your help!"she grabbed his arm and they went her room. Stella showed him the gowns. Every time Brandon chosen the gown, Stella would refused it. "Maybe, you should use your magic to creat the gown you need?" He asked. " Oh, yes! But which color I should pick up? " "Maybe...red? "It's for passion, not for coronation. " "um...bluea?" "I used that for that time when I was a queen for a day." "Orange? " "It's casual. " " I don't know, Stella! Find something to wear. It's not problem when you don't concentrate on little things." He put his hand on her shoulder. And went. After 10 minutes Stella went out too.

* * *

"Do you think, princess could be a good queen?"one of a maids said. "I don't know, she's a little bit childish and not serious. Blondes!" "And I've heard that the board wanted to convince Jager to become a king as they were not sure for Stella. " "Yeah, Mr. Jager would be a great king. The one we needed after the king Radius. " "Yeah. You know, I'm not sure for princess too. Remember last time what she did?" "Yes, she's still a child."

* * *

There was a knock on Stella's door. "Stella, can I come in?" Brandon asked. But there was no answer. "Stella? "He opened the door and saw Stella lying on the bed but she wasn't sleeping. "Oh, sorry, I disturb you." Stella slightly shook her head. "What's wrong?" He came in and closed the door. He walked up to the bed and sat. Stella sighed and sat. "Nobody wants me to be a queen." Stella mumbled. "Sorry?" "I heard the conversation of maids accidentally about me and the royal board. They keep thinking I could ruin everything again like last time." "Well...last time wasn't so ...perfect but I believe this time it will be." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Stella hugged him and he hugged her back. " Did you pick up a gown?" Brandon tried to change the topic and he succeeded.

* * *

Night and the moon of Solaria was shining in the sky among the stars. Stella wasn't sleeping. She kept thinking about what she heard when a voice was heard. "Oh, the jinchuuriki is sad, and alone." Fire span around itself to reveal Hotty. " What are you! Doing here!?" Stella shouted. "Get out of my realm! Now!" "Easy, girl! You're not a queen yet." "It doesn't bother me! Get out!" "Ok, but after a game!" " I'm not playing! " "Really? " She threw to Stella her necklace she wanted before. Her family necklace she missed so much. " My necklace! " "Yeah, yeah, your necklace! And by holding it you accept my challenge! " "What! ?" " Well, I offer a small competition thing. You and me! If I win this realm and the crystals are mine! " "I don't agree!" "Really? But you are soon-to-be-a queen. And as a leader you have to do anything for your people!" Stella gave in. "Good." Hotty said as fire surrounded both of them and teleported somewhere. "Where am I?" Stella asked. " Here!" Hotty attacked but Stella avoided. Hotty attacked seven times but failed. None of her attacks hit Stella. "DARKNESS TRANSFORMATION, DARKIX! " she transformed. They fought. "Why is Magda doing this?" Stella asked remembering last time she saw Magda. " You won't understand! "Hotty attacked again. Stella bolted her attack. They fought three hours without a break. Hotty was running out of energy. The last thing she was able to das a fire vortex. Fire surrounded Stella. It was too hot and nothing could survive. Stella tried to defend with water but it immediately became steam. She shield herself. Her necklace was with her and because of the heat she let go of it . "NO!" She yelled and was after her necklace that flew into the fire. Stella concentrated on darkness element and the fire was bolted and shot at Hotty who fell down. Stella picked up her half-survived necklace. The chain of the necklace was melted and gone but the sun, the moon and the star remained safe. "Why you did this all?" Stella asked. Hotty only smirked. " Very soon you'll find out."and with that she disappeared. Stella appeared in her room. She squeezed her hand that was holding the survived part of the necklace. She was tired and dropped off.

* * *

"After half an hour Stella will be the queen of Solaria! " Aisha said. The people who were invited were coming in the palace. Lidia was there too. She entered Stella's room. "Lidia, I'm glad you're here!"she hugged her. "Oh, Stella, it's the most wonderful day for. You're becoming a queen! " " Yes, but...people are not happy about that. " " Stella, today's problem is not what people think or say about you, a person is free in his choice and making them he or she is making her way. The problem is that do you want to see yourself as a queen, are you ready for that? Cause it's a big responsibility. " she put her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Lidia. " She hugged her. After breaking the hug Lidia went. Stella took her survived necklace. "Am I ready? Is this who I am? Is this my path of life?" She whispered as if the necklace would hear her. Then she thought about Magda and...Airy. She picked the bandeau she left and looked at the necklace.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Stella to start the ceremony. Soon whispers were spread. "Is she ok?" Bloom asked. "I don't know, I hope so." Brandon said remembering their last conversation. The doors opened to releave a blonde. Everyone's head turned towards her direction. The girl was wearing not a gown but a light pink uniform in shinobi style and her forehead was covered with her short hair but under it there was a pink bandana that had a symbol of the sun, the moon and the stars in its center. Yes, it was Stella. She walked up to the throne where Jager and an old man that must have crowned Stella and the people from the board were. All were astonished. "What she wants to do?" Musa asked. Stella reached her spot, took the crown and looked at astonished Jager and smiled. Then she span to face the people who were there. "I want to make an announcement. I refuse the throne giving it to a smart and kind friend of my father's, Jager. I refuse to be your queen realizing that it's a responsibility for Solarian people. I refused to be a queen because in a first place I'm a fairy-shinobi! I'm one of those people who take the responsibility of all people around the universe and keep fighting no matter what not knowing what means a failure. In the name of the Solarian princess I crown Jager Luchicalli s your current king." She walked up to him. He bowed and Stella placed the crown on his head. "Now, please, greet your new king!" All clapped. " I don't know what happened, Stella, but your father would be proud of you as I am now. And you remain as the legal princess of Solaria. " Jager said.

Lidia smiled. 'It's really a wonderful day today. You were crowned as a fairy-shinobi. That's your path.'


	41. Chapter 41 Strangeness and fun

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now we have only two crystals left. At last this all will end." Musa said while drinking her coffee. "Yes, but I want to remind that our sleeping Beauty hasn't woken up yet and it's her task to find the last two crystals. "Aisha said preparing her food. "And we should help her. Remember what happened to her family. We gotta stay by her side and help her." Flora said. "Of course, we'll be together no matter what! Now who's going to wake her up?" Bloom asked eating a cookie. "Do you really think it's good idea? Today Lidia couldn't call her as she had some important things to do and Stella hasn't slept very well recently. "Flora asked feeding Kiko. "Flora, she has to get up early or else she'll be run out of energy forever." Tecna said. Bloom stood up and walked up to Stella's door and knocked. "Hey, sleepy-head, wake up if you don't want to starve to death!" "Oh, please! I just want to sleep! Is it hard to let such beauty like me to sleep so that she could keep her beauty?"a lazy voice was heard after a groaning. "Wake up, Stella, rise and shine!" Bloom smiled and went back to her place. Stella came in and sat on the couch. She yawned and noticed that everyone stopped their eating things and was staring at her. "Um...is there something on my face?" "Um...actually in your eyes. "Tecna said. "What do you mean?" "Stella, your eye color..." Bloom said. Stella moved her fingers and a mirror with sparkles appeared. She looked into it and..."Aaaaaaa... what's wrong with me? What's happening to me? Am I dying? No, I don't want to die! I have so much things to do! Why, why, why...!" She was crying and when I said crying I meant like a fountain. "Calm down, you're not dying! "Musa said. "Then how could you explain this!" "Stella, don't worry. You're not dying, maybe this is...um..." Bloom said but couldn't finish her sentence. "Some kind of disease? "Flora finished instead. "Maybe, maybe not." Tecna said. " Maybe, Mrs. Faragonda knows?" Bloom said. "Then let's go! What are we waiting for!" Stella rushed out.

* * *

Faragonda didn't what was happening to Stella either. But she called a doctor that might help.

The girls went back to their dorms. "I'm so hungry." Stella said. "We're going to Gardenia about two hours. If you wait, you can eat there." Aisha said. "Gardenia! Hurray! It means ocean, waves and some bending! And races! "Stella exclaimed. "I thought you would say shopping. "Tecna said. "Yes! And shopping. "Stella began to jump up and down like a small kid. "Stella, are you alright?" Bloom asked. "I'm just wonderful! Why?" "Well, you're acting strange. I mean you always acted strange but now this is beyond strange." Musa said. "Aisha, let's go to the train room! "Stella grabbed her hand and went out. "Okay."

* * *

In the train room of Alfea Stella was jumping up very high and did acrobatic movements. She used every equipment that was in the room. Others eyes got wide as they saw this. Stella landed. "Ooh! It was awesome! Now you Aisha! No, let's race!" Musa walked up to her and checked her temperature. "No, she seems well enough! " "Stella, is that you? You're acting too lively! "Aisha asked. "I'm fine! Now let's race!" Stella jumped into a ring and hung onto another one and began again her acrobatics. "I don't think a doctor will help us." Musa said. "I wonder where she got so much energy from?" Tecna asked. " Aisha, now try you!" Stella exclaimed from the upper platform. " Um...coming!" Aisha jumped up did some movements and landed beside Stella. "Ok! Catch up!" Stella jumped, span in the air and landed on the another one. " Hey, wait!" Aisha jumped too. Others joined them.

* * *

30 minutes later all were exhausted except Stella. She insisted the others to continue. "Stella, we are tired!" Musa said. " But I'm not! So let's go on!" "Stella, let's take rest. We all need it." Flora said. "Then you take your rest and I'm going!" "Where?" Bloom asked. "Brandon can't be exhausted. " she went.

Brandon was riding his dragon with Sky and Riven. Sky flew up in the sky riding his dragon and did some acrobatic movements. "Nicely done, dude!" Brandon said. " Not bad. Now watch this!" Riven said and flew up in the sky and did acrobatic movements. "Great job." Sky said. "I know." Riven said. " Now my tu..." Brandon was interrupted by "Hey, boys!" "Stella! "Brandon and the others landed. Stella rushed to him and hugged him and pulled apart so quickly that he couldn't manage to hug her back. Then he saw that instead of her hazel honey eyes were light color of night sky that is a mixture of violent and dark blue but light version. "Wow, what's wrong with your eyes? "He asked. "I don't know. Don't you like them?" "Looks like it's time for us to go, right, Riven? "Sky asked. "No, Stella, they are beautiful. I just got used to the hazel ones." Brandon said. He noticed that Stella didn't look in his direction. "Um...is everything ok?" "Yeah! Can I ride your dragon? " Stella asked. No insisted. Sky and Riven heard that and stopped walking. "No, Stella, it's a rule. No one can ride a dragon except for specialist." Brandon said. " Oh, come on! " Stella said. " He's right, Stella, it's a strict rule." Sky said. " But rules are made up to be disobeyed. Please, Brandon, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" "I'm sorry, Stella, but no." "Then I'll cry and I'm serious! " Brandon laughed. "Come on, Stella, we can do something else instead of that." But Stella cried ver ver very loudly. (Cried like a fountain) "Why you always cancel my requests! Does that mean you don't love me any more!?" "Ok, ok, Stella, just stop. You can ride but with me. Stella stopped crying at once when she heard Brandon said she could. "Oh, thaaaaanks!"she hugged him and shook him then grabbed his arm and rushed at the dragon. They sat on dragons back. "Are you serious, Brandon? "Sky asked. "What can I do? Stella only 5 minutes. " "5?" "Ok, 10, but you has to listen to my instructions, ok?" "Ok!" Brandon sighed. "Well, pull back to your side but very carefully and softly and..." but Stella pulled not so softly and the dragon rushed into the air very quickly and Brandon had to hold on her very tightly because of the high speed. Then Stella did some careless and risky movements. It was fun for her but not for him. "Stella, what are you doing? " " What you instructed! " "I didn't instructed you this!" "Oh, come on, Brandon! Just feel this moment! "She said cheerfully. "Yeah, until our death!" He said as they flew through the trees. "I bet he can't stand 10 minutes! "Riven said. 10 minutes left and they landed. Stella jumped down and Brandon slid down. He was waving like a leaf in the wind. "Ooooh! This was awesome! " Stella jumped up and down. "Are you ok?" Sky asked Brandon. "I'm not...I think my stomach has rolled over." " It was great, Brandon! Are you ok?" Stella said.

* * *

"Poor Brandon, what she did to him?" Flora said as they heard the breaking news. Stella was there drawing her dresses. "The doctor is on his way." Tecna said. "You know, I think the answer can only give Lidia. "Flora said. "Then we just have to wait until tomorrow comes." Bloom said. "Girls, I'm run out of papers...and pencil!" Stella said. Bloom made the new papers and pencil appear in front of Stella. "...and..." "What? " Bloom asked. "I'm run out of ideas!" She began to cry. Flora made any kind of flowers appeared. They had beautiful colors. "Oooh! I've just got so many ideas I don't want to forget them! For that..." Stella began drawing but so fast. Even a second couldn't leave until she finished one then another then another. About ten seconds there was no per left. Others were shocked. Stella didn't notice that at first and her pencil touched the desk. Then she noticed. "Um...now paper." "Stella! "

* * *

The doctor came and was now checking Stella. He checked her eyes, then mouth then ears and Stella giggled. "I don't have any idea what's going on with her but it's amazing! My grandma always told me stories of the cursed ones and I was always interested in them. Now I have the chance of meeting one of them. When I was told about the recent news I wanted to start some research." He said. "Ok. Then our only hope is Lidia." Bloom said. "Oh and can I stay with you for some while for this research?" The doctor asked. "Of course you can. Now we're going to Gardenia If you want you can come." Bloom said. "Oh and my name's Allen and thank you."

* * *

**Wow, what's happening to Stella? What do you think? I like this chapter, what about you? **

**I'll try to update today. Tomorrow we have a day out. Hurray! **


	42. Chapter 42 Little jinchuuriki

**This chapter is short cause I'm so tired today! Hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

It wasn't very good trip to Gardenia for the Winx. Except for Stella. She ate like a horse, cried like a rain and kept doing strange things. Allen was with them all the way. He wrote on his notepad all the things Stella did. He knew a lot about fairy-shinobis. Anyways now they came back to Alfea and Stella was hungry again. " Stella, it's late." Flora said. "But I'm hungry! And I'm princess... corn!" Stella exclaimed as she saw Kiko with a big corn. Others laughed. "Princess corn? Nice name, Stella! " Musa said.

Stella ate the corn and others went to sleep. Stella couldn't sleep. She woke Bloom and the others up and insisted them to play with her or else she would cry. The night became a day. Stella was full of energy she didn't sleep though. Others were exhausted and nearly stood on their feet. The boys came to Alfea. "What's wrong with Stella, Bloom." Sky asked. "And are you girls ok?" "We don't know what's going on with her and we didn't sleep today." Bloom replied. "Guys! Where are your bikes?" Stella asked. " They need repairing. "Riven said trying to take off her mind. "Oh, ok. Then let's organize a great competition! !" "Sorry, we all are tired." Aisha said. " Oh, come on! " "Sorry. " Stella began to cry. "Why don't you always pay attention on what I say." "Please, Stella, stop it!" "Woah woah, hotty-blondie! " Rina said said as she walked up to them. " Rina! " Stella exclaimed. "Hey, what's up with your eyes? " " We hope Lidia could answer!" Tecna said. ""Oh yes, she's with Faragonda."

* * *

"Evolution! "Lidia said. "What!?" "Evolution! The time when jinchuuriki gets her full power and can use it. It's happening in different way with some jinchuuriki. Stella's for example is connected with space stars: the moons and the suns. You see it's a period when three suns and nine moons stays in one line. It will last about seven days. And as you see Stella's powers react on that and she gets very energy full, always insists and..." Stella cried cause she wanted to check out Rina's medallion but she didn't give her. "...cries " "Oh my! Seven days!" Musa palmed her forehead. Allen was there and wrote down what Lidia said. " But something isn't right. "Lidia said. " What? " Bloom asked. "Usually jinchuuriki sleeps on her first day of evolution and after her sleep she doesn't act like this." The girls looked at each other. "Uh-oh." "And what are we supposed to do? " Bloom asked. "We just have to do something that will make Stella fall asleep and she must sleep only 24 hours not more or less so that her energy come to its stable level." "Ok, we woke her up, we'll make her sleep!"

* * *

Stella and Rina fought, raced and competed together until Rina's energy was over. "Amazing.! She isn't tired yet." Allen wrote down the results. "It's not amazing.!" Musa said. "1 bet she gets that full energy of hers from mine!" Rina said and collapsed. " Get up, Rina! We've so many things to do!" Stella said. " I got an idea! "Musa said as headphones appeared in her hands. "Stella, listen to this music."she put them on Stella. Stella closed her eyes. "It helped! "Aisha said. "It's music! "Musa said. But then Stella began to sing in an extraordinary language? "Ok, it didn't help." "Hey, I know." Bloom snapped her fingers and headphones disappeared. "Stella, sleep...!" She casted a spell and Stella yawned and slid down the couch Aisha created with her morfix. "Yes!"

After 5 minutes Stella wake up and she was even more childish. She was flowing in the air with her airbending. "But why that didn't work?" Flora asked. "Because she must sleep willingly without our help or something." Rina said. "Guys! Look!" Stella span three times with cheer and bumped into a morfix rope and fell. Sparkles were spinning around her head. Then she shook her head got up and jumped up and began her jumping. " What else can we do?" Bloom asked. Brandon thought. After thirty minutes he was with Stella alone with a paper. "Stella, look what I have." "So? It's not interesting, Brandon! Let's jump from the highest tower of Alfea!" "Stella, I want to live and... besides...I thought you love that designer Monica Versalli and these papers were the tickets to her performance of her new collection...but...you don't want it, so... oh well. You have more interesting things, I see." He said (playing). "Monica Versalli! !? No, give that paper! " She rushed to him. "Ok, but first you have to do something! " " What? " " Sleep for 24 hours." "I can't, I don't want to. " "Well, you know that your collections are some kind of famous and she invited you but..oh well, that's not important. " "Ok, ok, ok! I'll sleep but can you be with me, please!?" Brandon smiled

* * *

Stella was sleeping. "But how did you convince her?" Brandon showed the girls Monica Versalli's invitation. "Good, job Brandon! "Musa said.

* * *

**Well, waiting for your opinions. Review! **


	43. Chapter 43 Feelings

"Delfa... Delfa..."someone was calling. "Who's that? " Stella asked. " Delfa..."a figure turned up in front of her but it wasn't clear. "Who are you?" "Act fast...the end will soon come..." "What? What are you talking about? "The figure was about to disappear. "Wait!" Stella shouted. "Meet me at Nereida's waterfall..." "Where?"...

* * *

Stella's eyes opened. "Oooooh, what was that!"she groaned. "I'm so tired!" She yawned and got up. She took her comb and walked up to her mirror to brush her long golden hair. When she was about to brush her eyes got wide and she screamed loudly as she saw her reflection in the mirror. The others heard rushed in her room. "What happened? " Bloom asked worriedly. "What happened!?" Stella span around. "This happened! "She pointed at her eyes. The light blue sky color was followed by a sweet light pink-orange color like it's at sunset and her eyes' sheen changed from circle into sharp. "I'm like...I'm like...I don't know...!"she burst into tears."Wow." Musa said. "Calm down, Stella, maybe that's the way of evolution. "Bloom said and walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "But how am I supposed to appear in crowds? They'll keep staring at me! But they on the other hand they've been staring at as I was beautiful. But now...!"she continued crying. "Everything will be fine. Trust me!" Bloom said. Stella sighed. "Yes...Yes!"She exclaimed. "All I need is dark glasses!" She snapped her fingers and she worn dark glasses. She walked up to her mirror. She saw that the dark glasses weren't "dark enough" to hide her eyes. " Hm...let's darken it!" "Stella, I don't think it's good idea. "Flora said but was too late. The glasses became black. "Well...?"Stella said. "Um...do you even see a thing?" Musa asked. "Oh, yeah!"she walked out of her room and others followed her. "I don't think she sees a thing." Aisha whispered to Bloom and at that time Stella bumped into the wall and some things fell down on her head and she collapsed. Bloom and Flora rushed to her. "You ok?" Flora asked. Stars and dark glasses were spinning around Stella's head. "Ok, these glasses are useless." Stella said finally. Bloom snapped her fingers and the glasses disappeared.

* * *

At classes all students were starting at Stella. That was annoying for Stella. "Stop staring at me!" She shouted at Daphne's class. "Stella, please, don't shout at anyone! You know why are you here. In order to catch up with your friends. Besides you don't study any element yet and your practice will be after the classes end." Daphne asked. "Sorry." " Ok, class, let's continue. " Bloom turned her head to see if Stella's ok. "Stella, what's wrong? " she whispered. "I saw a strange dream..."she whispered back. " Dream or vision?" "I'm not sure but it was so real! Somebody was calling me and telling some strange things and that I have to meet he or she at Nereida's waterfall. " "After classes we'll deal with it! I think someone really wants to tell you something."

* * *

"You said Nereida's waterfall?" Tecna asked. Stella nodded. "I can't find it! Are you sure you remember the name right?" "I don't know. Everything happened so fast!" "Ok, I'll try again." "I think we should tell Faragonda and Lidia about this." Flora said. They nodded. "But first, let's meet the boys! They're here!" Aisha said looking out of the window. "I'm not coming. "Stella said. " What? Don't you want to see Brandon? "Bloom asked. "Of course I want but look at me! What he'll think when he sees me with these eyes! ?" "Stop it, Stella! Let's go!" Musa said and grabbed her arm. "No! I'm not coming! Let me go!" Stella yelled and held on the door. "Stella, stop! You're being a small kid!" Musa said pulling Stella. "No!" "Then he'll come!" "What? " Stella's eyes got wide and she accidentally let go of the door and they both were thrown away. Then they all went down. Stella was behind them. "Sky!" Bloom hugged him and he span themselves around. "Flora, this is for you." Helia gave flower. "Oh, it's so sweet! Thank you, Helia. " " Hi, Tecna! " " Hi, Timmy! Hey I need your help." Stella didn't turned up from her hidden place but Brandon noticed her and walked up to her quietly. "Good afternoon, sleepy sunshine! " He said from behind Stella and that scared her. She shouted shortly but didn't turned to face him. "You scared me!"she said. "I'm sorry, Stella. " he laughed. "Ha, funny!" He noticed that Stella didn't want to face him. "Ok, I'm really sorry. You forgive?" "Ok." "You don't believe me?" "No I do believe you!" "Then face me!" "Um..." Stella was made to spin by Brandon but her eyes were closed. "You ok?"he asked. "Yes." "Then why are you avoid eye contact with me?" "Um...it's ...just...a play!" " Ok, stop lying and tell me the truth." "But promise me you won't leave me! " "Um...ok." Stella sighed and opened her eyes and looked into Brandon's. His eyes got wide when he saw Stella's. "Woah! What's happened to your eyes? " He exclaimed. "I don't know. Don't you love me any more? " "What!? No, I love you. It's just they were other color before." He rubbed his back of his neck. Stella smiled and hugged him. He returned the hug. "Hey, lovey-dovies, are you coming?" Aisha asked. Stella and Brandon broke their hug. "Yes." Stella said. The boys then noticed her eyes. " Hey, what's happened to your eyes?"

* * *

In Faragonda's office Stella told about her vision. "We tried to find the place but unfortunately we couldn't. "Tecna said. "But it's obvious that someone wants to warn Sre and us about something. "Bloom said while they were discussing Stella felt something. It was powers of different kinds. And she felt negative one. She didn't listen to what others were speaking about. "Stella, Stella, are in there?" Musa asked. " Hm? What? Um...yes!" "And what's your opinion? " "About what?" "The vision? "Flora said. "We think it could be a trap!"Tecna said. " I don't know think so."

* * *

After a while Stella got the next prompt from the crystal and the other one from Atlantis gave her new power. But she was still feeling the strange powers surrounding her and it bothered her. She kept thinking about what had happened that day while she was going to her practice with Lidia and Kara.

* * *

**How was this one? Review, please!**


	44. Chapter 44 Warnings

**Today's a Saturday and here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Ah!" Stella shouted as she got a hit by Kara. "Come on! You don't feel your galaxy power again! You won't learn to control it until you feel it!" Kara shouted. "Oh calm down, Kara! She's still learning and besides it's a difficult power to learn and you know that very well." Lidia said. " See! That's your problem! You're too soft!" Lidia rolled her eyes. " It's late, Kara and she's exhausted. ""Ok, ok. You're free." Kara left. "You ok?" Lidia asked. " I don't know. I feel some strange energies or powers or I don't know what but know that it's driving me crazy! I can't stand this any longer!" Stella sighed. "Don't worry, it's your evolution. That all will end soon. You just feel the energies of the other people and magical being no matter they are in such a big distance or not." Stella sighed again.

* * *

"Delfa...Delfa...haha haha! "A nasty voice said. "Who's that?" Stella asked. She saw a figure in front of her but it was covered with smog. She could see only poisoned green eyes. "Who are you? " Stella repeated. "Too bad. You have forgotten your friend..."the nasty voice said. "Friend?" It began to walk up to her. "Don't worry, you'll remember soon!" And with that that thing pushed her. Stella was falling down the foggy place but something happened and she opened her eyes and began to catch her breath. "It was...a nightmare..."she collapsed down her bed trying to calm down.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a nightmare? "Flora asked. "I don't know. But this is horrible! My eyes are getting lighter and sharper! "Stella said looking into her mirror. " And I haven't found that Nereida's waterfall's place." Tecna said. "Don't worry, Tecna, you'll find it." Bloom said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." They walked out of Stella's dorm. " Aren't you coming, Stella? " Bloom asked. " With these eyes? No thanks! " " Oh, she'll never change! "Musa said. "Hey, let's call the boys! Brandon is the only one for Stella! "Bloom said with smile. Others looked at each other and smiled.

After some time, a knock appeared on Stella's door. " Come in!" Stella groaned and said in lazy tone. Brandon came in and saw her lying on the bed. "Oh, sorry. Were you sleeping? " "Something like that." Stella said. " Well, I just thought we could go somewhere but since you're tired..." he was cut of by Stella. " I'm sorry Brandon but I'm not feeling well and besides I have nothing to wear as they don't suit my eyes or actually my eyes don't suit them." "Um ok. I'll go then." He went out of her dorm. "Sorry..." Stella whispered and closed her eyes. "I see you're tired."the bird said. Stella looked at it and gestured it to bring to her side its head. Stella examined it. "What?"bird asked. "I'm tired of this! I can't stand those three days any longer! I can't stand those feelings and senses that driving me crazy! I can't wear a dress that could suit my eyes! I keep feel some strange negative energy coming from Andros!" Then Stella's eyes got wide. She repeated her last sentence. She got up from her bed and rushed out where the Winx, Lidia and Brandon were. "Are you ok?" Aisha asked. "I feel strange negative energy coming from Andros!" "What!? Are you serious? " Aisha asked. Stella nodded. " Winx, let's go!" Bloom said. But as they were about to teleport themselves screams were heard. They got put and saw somebody attacking them. It was a girl. "Who she's and what she wants?" Flora asked. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! " " DARKNESS TRANSFORMATION, DARKIX! " "Hey, you!" Musa shot at her. "Oh, nice try! Now get this!" She shot and Musa fell. "Musa, are you ok? " Riven asked as he walked up to her. Then the girl disappeared. "Where did she go?" Flora asked. Stella concentrated. She felt that girl's power. "Look out!" She pulled Bloom away so that she didn't get hurt. That girl was fighting with a scepter that had sharp knife. Flora and Aisha attacked but still no use. They got attacked instead. Sky, Thoren, Brandon and Timmy could surround her but she disappeared. "I can't say...I feel her near all of us!" " Be attentive! "Lidia said. " Then like from nowhere that girl appeared and slashed Stella. Lidia had noticed that before her appearance and was able to pull away Stella with waterbending. Despite that, Stella got a cut on her cheek. "You ok?" Bloom asked as she flew to het. Stella nodded. Sky attacked but the girl dodged. Then Thoren and Nex tried. Still no use. Then Brandon and Timmy and no result. "Who are you!" Bloom shouted. "You don't remember me?" Stella's eyes got wide. ' That nasty voice...I've heard it in my vision! ' The girl and Bloom began to fight. Bloom could dodge few attacks but the girl was able to knock her down. She was about to kick Bloom with her weapon when..."Bloom! NO!" Stella and the others shouted. When the girl hit Bloom something disturbed her: the weapon won't go ahead and kick Bloom. There was a light violent sphere on top of Bloom that protected her and finally kicked that girl and she was thrown away. "What was that?" Musa asked. Stella looked at her hand that was directed at Bloom and sparkles span around her revealing her with her new transformation. "The element of galaxy? Cool!" Then she looked at that girl. "Leave her! " " Yes, you're right! First I'd better get rid of you!" She attacked. Stella made a barrier. They fought. Stella summoned element warriors. "Let's help her! "Bloom said. "MAGIC CONVERGENCE!" They all said. The shot hit the girl but she faded away strangely. "We did it?" Tecna asked. " No. It was a clone! "Lidia said. " A clone?" "Usually clones are used to take off our minds." "But from what? And why she said we didn't remember her?"Flora asked. " Do you remember the nightmare I have told you?" Stella asked. " It was her." " Actually, it wasn't a nightmare, Stella. Your soul was teleported to the spirit world and hers too and you were lucky cause you said she pushed her in a fog place. But you didn't fall and it's strange. That means somebody has helped you otherwise you wouldn't be here with us as that place was the Valley of lost souls. " Lidia said. "And you want to say the vision she had seen was a trap too?" Bloom asked. "Probably. " "But it didn't sound like that! And I know now where that Nereida's waterfall is! We couldn't find that place as it's in the spirit world! I'm going there right now!" "But if it's a trap?" Flora asked. "We've to take the risk!" Stella transformed back to her form and sat down, closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

She was in the spirit world. At the waterfall of Nereida. It was very beautiful place: the water and the waterfall itself were shining bright blue and white sparkles were coming out from it. It was a very harmonious place. "Stella. "Stella heard a familiar voice and turned. She saw a dolphin. "Mercia! " She rushed and hugged het. "I knew you wouldn't leave me! I'm so happy! ""Stella, I'm happy to see you again too. But our time is short. You have to find the next crystal that is in Andros with the help of my tiara." "So the crystal is in Andros!" "Yes, but hurry up! Or else the evil will get it first!" "The evil? Wait was that you who saved me from falling?" "Yes, Stella. Now go, we don't have much time!"

* * *

**Who's that girl? What do you think? What will happen next. I can only say one thing, in the next chapters the death will be around the Winx. But who's the first? You know what to do.**


	45. Chapter 45 The Sunset

**Special thanks to those who reviewed. Now the chapter I waited for! Yes I waited for this chapter! I don't know why but I love this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Snakes were swimming under water of Andros. They were searching for something. The original version of the girl that fought with the Winx at Already was following them from distance in the cave. "Afghanistan! Where's it! I feel it, it's here! But where!" She got angry. "Hmm... I suppose I can't find the exact place without that tiara but that thing wouldn't work if I put it on. It's power can be controlled only by a dolphin...hmm...I guess I should wait..." she patted one of her snakes. "Or I might as well bring the Winx and that kind hubris here...though she already know where's the crystal..." she smirked. "Sweethearts! Prepare for the big better! " she began to laugh.

* * *

"This is unbearable! We must act quick!" King Neptune said. "I know, Neptune, but we don't anything about what's happening. "King Terence said. "I am not going to seat and watch our realm dying from some kind of unknown poison! " "Neither am I! But we have to think clearly otherwise we couldn't stop this tragedy. We have to be patient. "

* * *

"So, the next crystal is in Andros. But why Mercia told you where it was? I mean, even the crystals wouldn't tell us." Tena asked. "I don't know, but she was so worried as if there was no tomorrow. How I wish to talk to her again." Stella said. "Oh, girls, I feel something bad will happen. "Bloom said. "Don't worry, Bloom! We're going to get the next crystal and end this story!" Aisha put a supporting hand on Bloom's shoulder. Bloom smiled. "Let's go, girls! Andros is waiting for us!" Aisha cheered. They all smiled and teleported themselves.

* * *

"Oh, Terence, I'm so worried!" Said Queen Niobe. "Don't worry, hone, I'm with you." The king said. "Do you think, this is the result of that girl called Magda?" "Maybe. " Suddenly sparkles appeared to revealed the girls. "Aisha!" Niobe and Terence called and hugged their daughter. "Oh, Aisha, we've missed you so much." The queen said. "Mom, Dad, I've missed you too." Aisha said during the hug. Others looked at them and smiled. Stella was smiling looking at the happy family. She remembered her parents. 'Mom...dad...'she thought and remembered their last hug in her conscious. She closed her eyes remembering that. 'The last hug...My last hug with my parents... that day I didn't know I saw them for the last time...my pride...my character... who am I trying to lie? Who am I trying to convince? It was my fault! It says wishes are scaring... mom...dad... that feeling I felt...'she opened her eyes and clenched her fists at the same time. 'I won't let anybody feel that horror pain! I promise! That's my path of life!'

* * *

"Oh, nice! They are here! Let's pay a visit, shall we?" The girl smirked again and ordered something to her pats. They raised up from the water and made their way to the palace.

"Tressa knows, where's that crystal you need but it's not easy to get it and find it. It's hidden from an eye." Terence said. "Thanks, Dad, now we need Tressa help us." Aisha said. "Let's go, girls! " Bloom said. "You go! I'm staying! Just in case!" Aisha said. "Don't worry about us, Aisha! We'll be fine." Niobe said hugging her. "And besides the boys are coming to, so they'll protect your parents in case something happens. "Tena said. Aisha smiled, hugged her parents and went with the girls. The dove into the water. A sphere supposed them with air except Stella. "OK, Aisha, lead us!" Bloom said. Aisha nodded and swam forward. They reached beautiful under water palace where Aisha's uncle ex-king Neptune lived with his family. "Princess Aisha!"a guard greeted. "We need to see the king." Aisha said. The guard nodded and lead them. After a minute they were in the underwater throne-room. "Cousin Aisha!"king Nereus called hugging her." Nereus!" "I'm glad to see you, all of you girls! What brought you here?" "Nereus, we need Tressa's help!" Aisha said. She told her cousin everything. He called Tressa. They greeted each other with hug and Tressa led them to their place. While a pro aching, they saw dirty smog things in the water floating. "It's the poison!" Tressa said. "Leave it to me!" Flora said and gestured her hand. A green barrier turned up and protected them from the poison. " "That person will pay for this!" Aisha said. "Here! It's here, but where exactly I don't know. Nobody knows. "Tressa said. "Well, here will help us tiara! "Stella made the tiara appeared and put it on. She approached the walls and they began to shine. Stella entered and saw the blue crystal. She took it. "I'm giving you the ability of vision. Now if you want know the story of the past or the future you'll see the vision." It says and gave that ability. Stella went out. "Yes! You found!" The girls cheered. "Yeah, yeah, great job, Delfa! " a voice said. "Who's that?" Bloom asked. The girl revealed herself. "You again!" Aisha said. "Well, have you recognize me yet?" The girl asked. "We don't know who you are! But I demand you to leave my realm!" Aisha nearly yelled. "Ooh, scary!"the girl smirked. "So it's you who is poisoning waters!" Tressa said pointing at the girl. "Well..., who KNOWS? Right? Sweethearts? " beside the girl snakes appeared. "Wait a minute! I've just remembered this voice!" Musa said. ""And snakes!" Flora said. "And poison! "Tena added. "And she called me Delfa! "Stella added. "The one who once called me Delfa at first was..." "SERPENTINE! " "Oh, bravo, you finally remembered! "The girl clapped. "But she's changed!" Flora noticed. "And that means she's more powerful than before!" Aisha said. "Girls! MAGIC BLOOM I! " "GALAXY TRANSFORMATION, GALATIX!" They transformed and flew up from the water. They began to fight. "I'm taking the crystal!" Serpentine said attacking. "Ha, we'll see that!" Musa attacked back. "If you don't give the crystal..." Serpentine was interrupted by Aisha. "What!?" 'Well, soon the sun will sleep!" Serpentine sang. "What?" Aisha asked confused. Serpentine disappeared with smirk. Then it hit Stella. 'The sun will soon sleep...that happened when my parents...my realm...'she thought. "Aisha, your parents! "She said. Aisha's eyes got wide. "Quick, we must get back, bye, Tressa!" "Bye and good luck!"

* * *

The girls flew up to the palace. They saw the boys and Daphne there but it looked like they had a big fight since they all looked tired and sad? What happened? "Daphne, Sky!" Bloom called and landed. "Where're my parents? "Aisha asked worriedly. "Aisha...they...I mean...your dad..." Daphne wanted to say but the sentence wouldn't be made up! "What?" Aisha asked again until they heard cry. "Mom!" Aisha called and ran into the palace others following her. They found Aisha's mom and dad. Queen Niobe was crying and king Terendor was lying on the floor unconscious. "Mom! Dad!" Aisha ran to them. She refused to believe her eyes. She hugged her dad. "No, Dad, no! Please! Don't leave us! Like Nabu did...please! I'm begging you...please...open your eyes! I know you still hear me! Please...dad...please..." her mom was still crying. Bloom palmed her mouth and the others bowed their heads. Musa started crying as she remembered her mom, and Stella clenched her fist and tried to held her tears. 'Why? I...broke my promise. ..'she thought. "Don't blame yourself, you had enough pain." A voice said in her head. "Birdie! How can I just stand watch this? It reminds me that day! And I promised since then I wouldn't let anyone feel that pain and now..." "You can bring him to life, you know. " "What?" "The ability the Atlantis crystal gave you, remember? " "But...how can I ..." "If you wish to give life to someone else, it's coming from your hear and soul. You just need to share it." Stella nodded. She sighed and made her way to where the king was lying. She knelt beside him. "What are you doing, Stella? "Aisha asked in whisper still hugging her dad. "I can help." Stella then put her both hands on her chest and closed her eyes. The place where Stella's hands were began to shine and some kind of beams appeared. She then put her both hands with shining light on the king's chest. He began to sparkle in dark blue then everything disappeared. The king then opened his eyes and saw his wife and daughter and smiled. "Dad!" "Terendor!" They hugged him. "Thanks, Stella, but how? " Aisha asked. Not only she was interested in this. "I just gave him a part of my life." Stella smiled. Aisha hugged her. "Thank you, thank you." "You know, it's unrespectable deed to control and convince your enemy by threatening!" Stella called as she felt her presence. "Oh, you now feel me? Nice work, jinchuuriki, and oh, it's you evolution time? Not bad." Serpentine appeared. "You! How dare you come here!" Aisha yelled. "I'm independent, girl!" "We'll SEE! "Aisha yelled and attacked. Serpentine summoned her snake monsters. Stella took the crystal and gave it to the summoned worrier of her. It was about to fly away but Serpentine not only hit it but also turned into a big snake and swallowed the crystal. "She swallowed it!" Flora said. "We have to get her out of the palace!" Bloom said. Daphne, Tena, Musa and Flora were protecting the king and the queen while the boys were fighting against that monsters. "Leave that to me!" Stella said as she hit Serpentine. "You will regret! "Serpentine said. "Oh yeah, catch me first out-fashioned-reptile!" Stella said and flew away. Serpentine was after her. "I'm going to help!" Aisha flew after them. Serpentine was chasing after Stella throwing at her long, white and poisoned fangs. "You'd better keep practicing on your aiming snake! "Stella teased and dodged her attacks. Aisha attacked again. "You!" Serpentine threw her way with her tail. "Now I'll get rid of you first!"Serpentine made a long thin, sharp white fan with lightning and threw it at Aisha who was trying to get up. "Not so fast! "Stella yelled...

'What happened? Aisha's safe as I hit the fang with my galaxy barrier. ..but...why Serpentine is smirking...why...I feel strange...what's it there sparkling? It's stones? Mercia's tiara...it's. ..broken into pieces. .. and I. ...' Stella thought.

Aisha was under the fang but it wasn't the white color it used to be...it was red actually covered with red liquid. Aisha's eyes got wide. "STELLA! "

The sun was going to sleep...the night was coming...

Stella slowly fell down with opened eyes. She tried to use her wings but they wouldn't obey. Others saw her falling down. Stella then felt something warm...it was the water she fell into and slowly sank.

'No, not now...I have so many things to do...my promises...mom, dad...sorry...I broke them...Lidia...girls...Brandon. ...I cannot die now, it's not that time...this water is so warm and I'm so tired...'she thought. She was about to close her eyes. 'No, I won't close my eyes! I want see my last sunset...but maybe I won't see the moon, the stars, I won't feel those moments with you, guys...those romantic moments with you, Brandon. ...I can't give...up...can't...'

* * *

**Sad, what happened to Stella? Is she alive or dead? Review! **


	46. Chapter 46 Evolution

Nearly the moon wanted to spread its light but seemed like something was stopping it.

In the deep waters of Andros somebody was sinking and slowly falling down like a feather in the air. The blonde closed her eyes not believing it was the end, not just yet. She kept diving but suddenly she felt touch. Somebody held her hand. Stella opened her eyes to see shiny hand and shiny face. She couldn't see the face of that thing as it was very shiny and full of lights. She only could see those beautiful pair of shiny fiery eyes that looked like the fire burning in them with dark blue edges and center like it was deep and full of mystery. Bubbles began to cheer and surround them both. The light kept holding Stella's hand and it began to shine and fade away leaving Stella's hand in fist that was keeping something.

"Where am i?" Stella whispered. She appeared in a dark place full of water and she was standing on it. She saw a light and began to walk up. She felt her shoes disappearing with sparkles and felt the cool water with her bare feet. Her clothes began to disappear in such a way like her shoes. "What's happening? "Stella looked at her arms that used to have worn gloves. She opened her fist to reveal the small but shiny light. She then noticed that light again. "Who are you?" The light was quiet. "Is this yours?" The light shook its head. "Why are you quiet? Aren't you the light that helped me when i was fighting against Magda?" The light nodded. "Wait! Are you the spirit of my relation?" Stella could tell the light face was smiling though she couldn't see that. It then turned into billions of sparkles and span around Stella joining the light Stella was holding. Stella's clothes almost faded when she buried the light in her chest and she was taken off behind her was the bird. She surround Stella with its tails and everything went light.

* * *

"STELLA! "Bloom shouted. "No, it can't be!" Flora whispered. " Oh, yes it can!" Serpentine said and laughed. "Don't worry, you all will join her very soon!" She laughed again.

The water was bubbling like boiling. "You'll pay for that! You, snake!" Musa shouted. " Oh, really?" Serpentine laughed. "But first I'll destroy all of you!" She was about to attack when the rays appeared from the water. The water was shining and beams were coming out of it. It began to rise and spin. The wind blew leaves that soon combined with the wavy water. It was like all the elements were supporting the water and soon a shiny ball was formed. But the beams were keeping on spreading. "What's happening? " Aisha asked. "I don't know but it's such positive energy that fills ours too. "Tecna said.

The clouds went away to reveal the white moon surrounded with stars.

The shiny ball blew up in stars revealing a girl like a spirit. She had long white hair with blonde part on top and bright white-blue edges and some part of her hair was tied up in high ponytail with angel wings ban. She had a violet, red, blue and yellow feather mask thing with wings and golden ropes which one was tied up with her ponytail. but it wasn't a mask. She had daily cat eyes and soft eyelashes. Her lips were light gold. She was wearing beautiful light clothes with faded curtain materials. The same material had the part that was flowing down her arms gradually turning into bright feathers. She was covered with shiny atmosphere that formed the long 13 tails in the end. There was a sign on her stomach. It was the combination of a star, the sun and the moon. Everybody gasped. "Is that Stella? " Aisha asked. Serpentine got furious. She tried to attack her but her attack became sparkles when they hit the atmosphere. The girl was amazed too.

* * *

"Wow, what's just happened to me? It felt like i was dying?" Stella asked. "This is the final form of your evolution, Stella. The atmosphere protects you and you can combine all the elements. You're now undefeatable!"the bird said. "Wow..." "Now, pay your attention to Serpentine and get back the crystal! " " Oh, yeah, i almost forgot." Stella smiled innocently rubbing her back of her neck smiling.

* * *

'Ugh! This stupid atmosphere protects her! But i won't give up!' Serpentine thought. She attacked again but still no use. Serpentine summoned her snakes and became a big one. "ELEMENT WORRIORS TECHNIQUE!" Stella summoned the already shiny birds. They fought. The Winx and the Specialist were fighting against the snakes with the summoned birds.

* * *

"How can i get the crystal? " Stella asked. " Easy! Let her swallow you!"the bird said. Stella's eyes got wide. "What!? Hey, it's not joking time! And really? Are you serious? I'm not going to die! You're out of your mind if you think I'll let that snake eat me!"she folded her arms. "She swallowed the crystal and that means you have to let yourself be eaten and only then you can get the crystal out of her stomach!" "Ew! It's disgusting!" "Hey, we're saving the universe! So do what i said otherwise i won't close my eyes when you're being in your romantic relationship and you won't get your privacy that time!" The bird smirked. "Daah! You see whatever i am doing at wherever place in whenever time!?" " Totally! Now get back to your obligation!" "Alright, alright but if i gie I'll turn you into a frog." "Simple thought of a simple blonde!" "What!?" "Nothing!"the bird sighed.

* * *

Stella took a deep breath and managed to be swallowed by Serpentine. "Stella! "Bloom shouted. Serpentine smirked but then she felt strange things happening in her stomach. She blew up in sparkles turned back into her form and Stella flew away with the crystal. "Nice! We have the crystal now!" Tecna said. They all hugged each other. "You haven't defeated me yet!" Serpentine attacked again. The girls dodged it. "Let's do this together!" Bloom suggested. All nodded. "MAGIC WINX, CONVERGENCE!" They shot a bright ray that hit Serpentine. She collapsed. "Girls! You did it!" The boys said. The girls landed and each of them hugged their boyfriends. " I was so scared. I thought i wouldn't see you again. " Brandon said hugging Stella. She only giggled. "Now we have to go back to Alfea." Bloom said. Aisha hugged her parents. "I'll miss you."she whispered. " We'll miss you too." "It's not over yet!" Serpentine could hardly stand. "No, it is, for you!" Neptune appeared from the water with a gold sward. " You'll pay for what you've done to my people! "He pointed the sward at Serpentine and it began to shine and a ray came out of it. "No, wait!" Stella tried to stop him but it was too late. There was no sign of Serpentine. Flora put her hand on her shoulder. Stella looked at her and smiled sadly.

* * *

"Ah, such a lovely night! It's so romantic!"a girl said putting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah. If there was a shooting star..." "What's that?"the girl pointed at a shooting star. But it wasn't as it was approaching to them. It was a girl with other six girls. One of them was holding the crystal. "Is that the Winx?"anothet girl asked. "Yes but whose that one with shiny form?"

The Winx and the Specialist landed at Alfea. All greeted them. "Wow, i see, you're in your evolution form, cool!" Rina said. "So enjoy, cause tomorrow you'll be the old Stella. "Lidia said. Aisha went to place the crystal. "Oh, yes! I will enjoy this power right now!" Stella flew spinning. After her her tails were creating light blue, yellow, white and golden rays that after a minute were becoming stars and sparkles lowing down and that was the night rainbow. All were pointing at her like she was the shooting star. The Winx joined her and they held their hands tied and flew forever...

* * *

Allen, the doctor from Eraklyon came to Andros to search for information. She noticed the fang but he noticed that the red thing made the desert place become alive. There were flowers and grass. He took the blood into his bottle and went back to his office in Eraklyon.

He carried out some experiments and didn't noticed that the last drops that were left in the bottle were poured into his cup of coffee. He drank it and looked ar the results of the experiment. "So, that girl's blood has a life substance in it." He then dropped the cup and fell down. He began to cough and scream and went unconscious.

* * *

**This was her EVOLUTION! I'm making that outfit and will inform you when it'll be ready. Oh, it's so cute! Hope you like it! Next chapter you'll read tomorrow. And now can you guess what's happening to Allen? **


	47. Chapter 47 I am a fighter!

**Hi, guys, sorry for this delay, i hope it won't repeat. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**And thanks those who read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you want to say that today's date has to be canceled? "Bloom asked through the phone. "Yes. I'm sorry, Bloom, but i have no chance. Something strange is happening here in Eraklyon. Some people are being disappeared and being turned up in the streets or some places but unconscious! None of them came to, so i and Brandon have to stay and deal with this!" "Then i and the girls will come and help you." "But do you remember that Stella's..." "I know..." Bloom sighed. "I don't want to leave her but what you've just said is more important. She'll understand. " "Ok. If you want you can come and help, we suspect someone though. " "Really? And who?"

* * *

"I'll be the first in this race!"a boy said. "And who's talking? You're always the last!"a girl said. "Hey, shut up and move your butt! Or else we'll lose! The A team is ahead!"a boy with blue scarf said. The rest nodded. "Oh, here's our B team!"a girl from the A team said. "Hey, give up on your dream you'll win!" A boy from the A team said. "Ha! We'll see that!"the boy from the B team said. They all ran as quickly as possible. But a small girl from the A team slipped and fell. She screamed and began to cry. Others turned their heads and saw her. Both the A and B teams came back and comforted her. "Hey, Lucy, don't cry, it's ok."the girl from the B team said. Lucy stopped crying. "Sorry, i slowed all you down and because of me we all will get low marks." "Hey, don't say that! We are not going to leave you here!"the boy with scarf said. "Yeah, let's finish this together! "The boy from A team said. They all helped the small one to stand. After finishing that exercise their teacher, Kara, said. "You all are getting the highest marks! To help your friend in hard time is to win..." the children cheered.

"I see you like spying!"a voice said. "Rina!"Ste exclaimed. "Watch out, or you'll be down from this tree." Rina said. Stella smiled and looked back at the kids. "Hey, what's wrong? " "Nothing, it's just..."Stella sighed."I regret to say this ward but although your people are cursed and we've heard only nasty things about them, they are so careful and look after each other. I mean there's complete equality among you all. No matter the one comes from a royal or a common family or even from a poor one you're together. But here... yes we are king and fight against the evil but..." "i know what are you trying to say. We are together cause we're connected with a chain like elements. " "Elements?" "Yes. I know, fire, water, air, earth, ice, lightning and so on are completely different but if united their the beginning of something such as life! We all are connected with each other even if we are completely different! We're trying to teach our generation that unison is the beginning and is a strong power. Only together we can make unreality real, only together we can fight against the cruel and violence things in this universe, only together we'll win." Stella didn't say anything and looked back at Kara that was comforting the kids. "Besides, Kara never speaks to me like that!"she folded her arms. They both began to laugh. Stella stopped and looked at the sun. "So?" Rina asked. "Hm?" "What are you thinking about now?" Stella bowed her head. "Serpentine..." "Um...sorry?" "Serpentine... ex-king Neptune killed her but it was the wrong thing to do! I mean yes, she did bad things but if we...if i had tried to help her, maybe she wouldn't have done such things and maybe..." "Stella, Serpentine must have died. She did such bad things that are unforgivable. " "Yes, but death! It's a horrible thing..." Horrible things for horrible people, Stella, and horrible ones must get their horrible punishment! Stop dreaming and come here to the real life! Take off your pink glasses at last!" "I see." Stella nearly whispered and jumped down of the tree. She was walking and thinking until somebody bumped into her making her lose balance and fall down the muddy place. "Ew! My clothes! Hey watch out you..."but the man quickly ran away. "Huh?" "Get him!" Few Eraklyon soldiers followed him. Stella got up, washed her clothes and ran after them. She saw the soldiers surrounding the man. She jumped between them. "Step back! What you want from him?" She said. "Jinchuuriki, right? It's none of your business! " "Oh, really?" "This man has committed a big crime by stealing people and bringing them back unconscious! " "What? " "No! I'm innocent!" The man pushed Stella away and ran. "Again muddy!" Stella cred but no one was there. "Stella? What's happened? "Aisha asked turning up in her Bloomix with the others. "The same thing i was about to ask." "We're after a man that committed a big crime in Eraklyon. "Bloom said. "Wait, you mean that one!" Stella pointed in the direction of the man had run away. "Good, you saw him!" Musa said. "Stella, help us to catch that thief!" Stella nodded. "GALAXY TRANSFORMATION, GALATIX! "

They chased after the man. Stella summoned her birds that caught him. "No, I'm innocent! " "Oh really? You mean playing with the other's life isn't a crime?" Stella said. "No, i've been framed! Please, believe me. I'm innocent! " "Yes, we know. And you'll get your punish!"the soldier said. "Nice work, Stella. " Bloom said. "No, I'm innocent! " "Sing your song until you get your execution! "The soldier said taking him away. "Execution? "Stella's eyes got wide. " Yes, he did something that deserves it." Aisha said. "By the way, we have to go, Stella. You have to stay here in Alfea and have to go to Eraklyon to help Sky. And other principles and kings and queens are going there too. Will you be ok with that?" Flora asked. Stella slowly nodded.

* * *

Night. The girls went to Eraklyon with Faragonda. Stella was brushing her hair and thinking. "Again that incident?"the voice in her head said. "Hi, birdie, yes. You see, he wasn't lying, i felt that even though i didn't use my galaxy power to find it ou but my heart says he was true." Stella sighed. "Then go and protect him if you think he's right." Stella sighed again. "But...the king and...the law..." "Do you remember your promice!?" That made Stella's eyes get wide. She turned her head towards the bird and looked at her seriously. She slightly nodded her head.

* * *

Next day Stella was walking through the shops. Then she felt someone touching her foot. She looked down and saw a little boy. "Sorry, miss, have you seen my mommy?" "Ugh...no, but i can..." Stella got interrupted. "Daniel! "A woman's voice said. "Don't do that again, ok?" She hugged the boy tied. "Sorry, mommy. " "Thank you for finding my son." "Ugh...you're welcome. " "Are you from Alfea? Is principal Faragonda in?" "Yes, and no. How can i help you? I'm from the Winx!" "Oh, please, help me! I'm from Eraklyon, the wife of the man the soldiers arrested yesterday, but he's innocent! He didn't do anything wrong! Please, help me!" "Please, calm down." Stella hold the woman as she began to bow. "I've heard that the Winx including you, caught him, but he's innocent, what he did he only did for his family. Please." "Misses, please, I..." "You can't help me, can you? I'm sorry, i only needed to meet Miss Faragonda or princess Bloom but...sorry." the woman went. Stella bowed her head and clenched her fists. 'Oh, that stupid law of the king!'she thought. 'I must do something, but what? Maybe Lidia can help me.' She went to the part where the Atlantis people lived. On her way she noticed someone very familiar. 'Allen?' She thought but wasn't sure. The one then disappeared. "It seemed." She continued her way after a while but saw some Eraklyon guards speaking to the members of the council of Atlantis, Rina and Lidia. "How many times do we have to tell you that it wasn't us!" Rina nearly shouted. "All your clues and facts are fake! Maybe you we are the ones you hate but we know our rights very well and none of us would have done such things!" One of the members said. "Hey, what's wrong? " Stella came up to them. "We're going now, but it's not then end! We'll be watching after you all!" The guard said strictly and they went. "So?" Stella asked after they had gone. "Shortly, these gentlemen on behalf of the king, put the whole blame on us! They say the man they arrested did that things because we ordered him! Nonsense!" Rina said. "And today, they're going to execute that man." Lidia added. "Wait, that means the king isn't sure of that man though, he wants to execute him any way!?" "Something like that." Stella clenched her fists. 'Enough! This is the last straw!' Stella began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Rina asked. "I have some questions to ask somebody about."

* * *

"Erendor, i don't think you must execute him since you're not sure." King Oritel of Domino said. "I'm not going to change my mind! This is my realm and the thief must be punished! If we put this off it wouldn't be a good lesson for the others!" "My King, most of the people have got frustrated. What's your order?"one of the guards said. "What?!" The king walked up to the window to see the frustrated crowd. "Where's the justice!" "That man is innocent! " "No, he is guilty!" "He must get his punishment! "The crowd was shouting like animals. "Erendor, this is not right." Oritel said. "I'm the king and i decide! Now let's get started the execution!"

"Look at that crowd. It's crazy." Flora said. "Yeah, but what can we do? He must get his punishment." Aisha said. "And remind me to show you the new flowers of Andros. "She added. "New flowers?" Flora asked. "Yeah. Mom said those species are unknown but so beautiful. In addition to that they've grown on the place where Serpentine's fang was. Strange but awesome. " "I'm already looking forward to seeing them." Flora said. " Girls, it's time." Bloom said and they went.

"Dad, can we talk?" Sky asked. "Not now, Sky. Later." "But I'm about this execu..." "Sky, the king must be strict in his political affairs!" They went out where the execution was about to be hold. The crowd and the kings and the queens gathered. A part of the crowd was against the king but the other part wasn't. Among the crowd was the woman with her son holding tight in her arms and crying. She saw her husband getting out. The crowd got mad. "Silence!"Erendor said. "This man has committed crime and must be punished! Get the sentence started!" He said. "Poor man." Flora whispered. One of the guards began to approach the man. He was holding a sword. "Is this so necessary? "Saladin asked. Faragonda sighed. "It's the king's decision. He has that right, he's the king of this realm after all and must watch after his people." Griffin said. "But he could send him to Omega dimension. "Saladin said.

The guard came up to the man and hold up his sword. "I can't watch this." Flora said covering her face with her hands. The guard was about to do her thing when suddenly the strong wind began to blow from nowhere circling round the man. The guard got hit and was thrown away. "What's happening? " Bloom asked. The crowd began to worry. They saw sakura leaves flying round in front of the man revealing a blonde girl. "Killing isn't a way of punishment! "Stella said. "You! What are you doing here? You're forbidden coming here!" "It doesn't bother me! You can't say control my freedom and my heart!" "What!? Get her!" "No, wait!" Bloom said but no use. The guards attacked but got hit instead. There was a barrier protecting Stella and the man. "I don't want to fight." She said and froze the guards feet. "How dare you!" "Killing isn't a way of punishment! "She shouted this time. "This man is innocent! I can say that as i feel it! And we must get out such type of punishment cause it's not even a punishment, it's a terrible horror to cut the others life." "It's the exact way!" One of the people said. "Exact way? Tell me, did you give birth to this man? Did you creat the others? Did you creat this world where you live?" "How dare you announce me what i must do? You're no more from a royal family. I suppose you only want to protect such cursed people like this one and that Atlantis ones!" The king stood up. "Shut up and get out of here! I am the king and i decide what to do!" "I won't let you play with this man life!" Stella shouted without fear. "You've done such mistake 25 years ago and the result was violence, evil and cruel things!" "Stella. .." Bloom whispered. "Even if the Atlantis are cursed they know more about equality than you! They know more about justice than you! If you ever were there and spent time with them, you'd see they honesty and kindness! Maybe sometimes they're strict but they know their exact rights! Even their royal faces aren't a special! They prefer to fight and die for their relatives and friends! They are ready to give their lives but to save their realm." Stella pointed at king. "They know what the exact meaning of the leader! To be a leader doesn't mean to have big palace, to be rich and to look down on the others! People choose their leader cause they find some skills on him and want him to lead them to the right way! It doesn't mean taking advantage of that opportunity! If you are a good king then look round! Don't you see what's happening? Your people have divide into two parts and both sides are ready to fight till death! Is this your exact rule!?" The crowd was staring at her not moving and listening to her every word. "Stella. ..." Flora said. "I've never seen her like this." "Your fool unproved opinions doesn't bother me! I just can't just seat and watch others' death. I won't let..."she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Won't let anybody cut others life just for their favor! And it doesn't matter if that one is a king or not, i won't let him do such horrible things! Cause in the first place i am a fighter for people's peaceful future!" She emphasized especially the last part. Her eyes were full of unknown strength that were about to burst out. All were astonished. "This girl. .." the king of Zenith said. Erendor did not know what to say. "G get he..." "Erendor, stop!" The king of Domino said. "That girl is right." "Agree." Solarian king said. "But..." Erendor was stopped by Oritel's gesture. "What do you suggest then?" "Investigation! " Stella said. " Alright but I'll give time till tomorrow afternoon. "Erendor said disappointed.

"Why are you helping me? You caught me."the man asked. Stella smiled warmly. "I've just said who i am." The woman froze with her tears. 'Please...' she thought tightening the hug. " "Dud you see her eyes?" Musa asked. "It was like she wasn't the Stella we knew." Flora said. 'Maybe we just didn't know her well?' Bloom thought.

* * *

"Sorry, Sky, for that little thing with your dad." Stella said. " No problem. I was against this too. Fortunately you stopped him." He said. "So you say you saw Allen but he wasn't Allen and you think he's involved in this. "Tecna repeated what Stella had said to her. Stella nodded. They were going to Allen's house and found the door lock. Riven knocked on the door twice but no answer. "Ok, i think he ran." "Hmm let's open this door." Stella said getting ready to her airbending. "But how are we suppo..." Aisha nearly asked when Stella shot the air and the door broke. "Open." Others stared. "Well, it's cool to have a girl that can control all the elements! "Riven said and went into. Others followed him. After some while they found the laboratory that was messed up. "Looks like there was a big fight here!" Aisha said. They looked for some clues. Stella found papers. Her eyes got wide as she had a quick vision. "But ...he..." Flora found the cup and saw red spots. She showed that to Tecna to scan that spots. Aisha found the flowers that were alike those her mom had told her about. "Hey, Flora, come here!" Flora saw the flower. Aisha told her about those that were in Andros. "Woa, this is blood that, seems, has some kind of unknown power. " Others gathered. "Wait a minute." Flora gathered that puzzle. "What, Flora?" Bloom asked. " I think this blood is yours, Stella! " "What!?" "Yes, Aisha told me about these flowers and i came to conclusion that your blood has special power." "And Allen drank a cup of a liquid with your blood." Tecna added. "Hey! I'm innocent! " " Nobody is blaming you." Musa said. "Then where's he now?" Sky asked. "Looking for me?" A voice said. "Allen!" "Perfect. You found me." "So it was you." Bloom said. "But why?" Flora asked. "Equality is what i want. You won't understand me and my feelings. But i offer you to join me." "No, we'll punish you for that things!" "Oh, really? " "Girls! MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX!" "GALAXY TRANSFORMATION, GALATIX! " they fought but got hit. " You can't defeat me!"he said. "But why? What those victims of yours have done to you!" Musa asked. "I only will say to Stella. " "Then say!" Stella said. "Not here! Me meet at the woods if you want to save that man and defeat me but you must come alone!" "Ok." "And promise not to use your Galatix power."he smirked. "What?" "Ok, i promise." "No, Stella, it's a trap!" Brandon said. " And i am a jinchuuriki! "She smiled. Allen had already gone. Stella flew after him. "Be careful! " Flora shouted after Stella. They went back to the palace.

* * *

Stella transformed back. "Allen, where are you?" "So, you came." " Now tell me." He was quiet. "Are you from Vita?" Stella asked. " Almost." "Almost?" "My father and mother were from Vita but i was born here. It was hard for them to get used to this conditions. We were always teased and thought as crazy people from nowhere. It was banned to use our powers here. Once my father had to use his to save an Eraklyon guy but instead of respect he got unreasonable punishment. Then my mom died and i was alone. I only want respect and equality to prove all that we are the same people as they are. Now thanks to your power i will prove them." "But you used that power violently against innocent ones!" "They must get THEIR punishment! I will show them what it means to suffer as child!" "It's not right!" "It is right! Shinobis are for fighting against injustice and are to punish them in a way they deserve! But first one to be punished is the head of the people. "You want to separate the people to weaken king's power and to go against him and in the end to take the whole chaos under your control?" "You guessed it!" "No, it's not right way!" "I am afraid but we couldn't get on with each other and i won't let you stop me! I am about to make my dream real!" "You are mad!" Allen trapped Stella and froze her. "I'm sorry, jinchuuriki. I am the shinobi of justice and equality." He went.

* * *

"Where's Stella? " Bloom asked. "She hasn't come back yet. "Flora replied. "It has been 5 hours since she went." Brandon worried. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Bloom said. "What!? Let me in you fishy face! Now or else you'll get your bones pulverized and your nasty skin! Heard that!" A voice was heard. "Who's this?" "Rude words, always shouts and is ready to punch." Musa said. "Rina!"they all said. "Looks like your dad has forbidden not only Stella. "Bloom said. They went down. "Rina!" They hugged. "Your dad should learn how to accept guests, Sky." Rina said. "Rina." Lidia was behind her. "No, it's ok, miss Lidia. I have to go." Sky went. "Where's Stella? "Lidia asked. Guys told everything. "Why didn't you call me!" Rina complained. "We couldn't convince her so neither could you." Bloom said. "Convince? I want to kick some bad guys butt!""Sorry, tickets are sold." Musa teased.

" Dad, it's impolite!" Sky said. "I won't let them in! Your fiancé's friend has already embarrassed me! And not only me, our royal family!" "But dad..." "No buts! Enough! I want to get some rest now if you allow me." Sky bowed his head and was about to go when Allen appeared. Sky prepared. "Allen! What do you want?" Sky asked. "Who's this?"king asked. Allen pushed Sky with air. " I'm a shinobi of justice and equality!" The king helped Sky. "What do you want?" "My justice and equality! " Allen attacked with air but Sky got these attacks instead of his dad. "Sky!" "Now it's your turn, king!" Allen shot a sharp icicle at the king. "Dad!" But a blonde girl appeared in the air and hit the icicle with her foot. "I won't let you!" Stella said. "Fine!" Allen and Stella began to fight. Stella jumped up and shot some air waves avoiding Allen's. Then she fought water. "Not bad." Allen said.

"Don't worry, she's a strong girl." Lidia said. Then a crush sound was heard. "Hey look!" All were looking at that direction were the sound came. Even people began to gather. "Ken, look! This report will be a big sensation!" A journalist named Tania said. They hurried. From the throne room Stella and Allen jumped out together like ninjas. Stella managed to cut royal curtains just in case there was a need. And there was. She began to your the curtain like a rope and jumped up after Allen. They stood on the roof. Allen shot fire balls. "Oh man, fire!" Stella said. But fortunately she blew out those fire balls making the curtain as a rope. Then she got the curtain spreaded and span around when Allen made fire around her. But Stella directed the fire towards Allen with curtains and jumped up spinning in the air with the curtain and pushed it down very quickly and sharply making the roof to have a cut. "Did you see that?" Others said. Then Stella used lightning, ice and galaxy. "Nice but you can't master all the elements! "Allen shot a blinding light. Stella covered her eyes. "Light?" She repeated. " Stella, watch out!" Bloom yelled. But was late as Stella got a hit and was thrown at the other roof. " You can't stop me!" Allen said, jumped up and shot air waves at almost wakening Stella's stomach making her lying back and the roof crack. 'It's. ...painful..."'she thought. "We must help her." Bloom said. They tried to transform but nothing happened. "Our powers!" Musa said. "Hi, i am Tania, the journalist, can you tell what's going on? ""As if you can't see." Musa said. "At last i will get rid of you." Allen was about to hit but Stella dodged and hit him with galaxy. They both landed on the ground. They continued the fight. To Stella's surprise Allen used eartbending. She was thrown away like a ball. 'I think i have to do that.' Stella thought. " Stella! Get away from her!" Brandon shouted and was about to help her with the others when Stella gestured them to stop. She got up. Dodging the attacks she used a magic-technique. "MAGIC-TECHNIQUE OF DRAGON SLAYER!"a big hot beam of fire came out of her mouth. ""Wow, this is awesome! "Tania exclaimed. 'When did she learn that?' Lidia thought. After that Stella seemed calm but. ..."Oh my! It was hot! Quick water!" "Nice shot, jinchuuriki! "Allen attacked again. Stella got so much hits on her arms, feet, stomach and back. "Hopeless girl! "Allen said. "Stella, don't even dare loose this idiot! Or else I'll kill you!" Rina shouted. Stella's eyes got wide when she saw Rina and water and sakura leaf falling down on it and making circles. 'Got it!' She got up. "Amazing, she even can get up!" Tania exclaimed. Stella smirked. "You can beat me as mush as you want but you won't see me giving in!" "You!" Allen attacked. Stella managed to dodge. After few attacks she got a hit. Allen smirked. " Say goodbye, weak girl! " "Wait!"others shouted. But Allen shot fire that made Stella collapse. "Stella! "Others shouted. Allen smirked again and stepped to go but a barrier stopped him. "What?" He saw a seal. "Though girls are weak, jokes with them aren't safe!" Stella got up. Her glare scared Allen. Suddenly some kind of power began to spin around in front of her hands that she bond together. "You got the light name of shinobi dirty, you used my light powers for your dark plans! You are accused of using innocent people's life for your favor and i won't let you that again! I am a fighter for people's peaceful future and you have threatened them!" She was shouting and running towards him with the power. Allen tried to stop her but no use. "ELEMENT ATTACK!" She shot at Allen a blinding light appeared making others cover their face. "What kind of power is it?" Rina asked. After a while, when the dust went away Stella took her powers back with darkbending. " Stella, are you ok?" Flora asked. Stella smiled and nodded. The king freed the man he caught. "Get him." "Instead of the execution sent him to the Omega dimension." Stella said. " But he killed my people!" Stella relaxed and from her heart and soul stars came out going to the others' body and giving them life. "Allen!" Stella said when the guards where about to take him. "To be a shinobi doesn't mean to have strong power and tell everybody what to do. You are right. To be a shinobi not only means to fight for equality and justice, but also it means to hide the pain, sorrow and sadness inside your heart making it a warm light smile, to feel those horrible feelings and not to let the other people to feel them, to fight for the freedom, justice, equality, for those who we love, for light and kindness, to protect the balance of evil and kind, darkness and light, to give your life for another life to creat life, in short to be a shinobi means to be a defender of the life!" She smiled. Allen was confused but smiled in reply. 'Jelfa.' Lidia thought and smiled.

* * *

'Sister...' Magda thought. "We must find the last crystal my goddess. "Hotty said. "Yes, the time is coming. Soon the darkness and the light will meet."


	48. Chapter 48 The last crystal

**Hey, Guest, thanks for cheering up ;)**

* * *

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" Bloom asked Flora and Tecna. "Yeah, we're sure." Flora said. " And besides, we must protect the crystals. "Tecna said. "By the way, Magda hasn't turned up recently. What do you think what happened to her?" Musa asked. "Last time we saw her she looked kind." Flora said. "I don't know what about Magda but somebody should come down here. We're being late!" Riven said. The boys, except Helia and Timmy, were going with the girls. " I'll call her." Aisha said and walked. "I'm coming." Musa said and joined her. "So the next crystal is in Domino, isn't it?" Sky asked. "Yes, and Daphne and Thoren are already waiting for us there." Bloom said.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Musa were walking up to Stella's dorm. They found her about washing her head. "Stella? What are you doing?" Aisha asked. Both she and Musa were astonished. " Oh, i bought this perfect shampoo! It says it softens any type of her and gets it so bright and soft like when you pet a cat! And this miracle cost a big amount of money, so i should try it right now! And its smell...ah...it's marvelous!" Stella said smelling it. " Are you kidding us? We must go to Domino to find the last crystal! Daphne and Thoren are already waiting there! Come on!" Musa pulled Stella. " No! First i must try my shampoo!" Musa grabbed her arm and pulled her. Stella was like a child that wanted a cute doll. Accidentally the shampoo fell and all the liquid stuff was out. "My new, perfect, softening shampoo! What have you done! I didn't even try it!" Stella fell on her knees. "Perfect, my shampoo is dead now!" "It's not funeral!" Aisha and Musa pulled her out of her dorm.

"What's holding them?" Helia asked. Then Aisha, Stella and Musa turned up. "At last! Why did it took long?" Riven asked impatiently. "Ask her!" Musa said pointing at Stella. " Stella, we must find the crystal and defeat Magda, remember? "Bloom reminded. " Fine! But you two owe me that shampoo! I won't accept another one, only that one!" Aisha and Musa palmed their heads. "Let's go!" Bloom said. They teleported.

* * *

"Bloom! Girls! " Daphne called as she saw them. Bloom ran towards her and hugged her. "Hi, Daphne! Thoren! "All greeted. "Ok, now let's get that crystal and send that Magda witch away!" Thoren said. " Yes!" All shouted except Stella. " Let's go. The crystal must be in the Ancient Temple of Purple Fire! To get there we have to go through the Dragon Forest." Daphne said. "Ok, then let's go!" Bloom said. They were walking through the forest that seemed endless. " Are we there yet?" Stella asked. " Not yet." Daphne said. " Dragon Forest? I'd say Endless Forest!" Musa said. "Daphne, are you sure we're going on a right way?" Aisha asked. " Girls, I'm sure she knows where we are, right, Daphne? "Bloom said. " Well the cave must be somewhere here." Daphne said. "And we don't have Tecna or Timmy with us!" Riven complained. " Don't panic, guys!" Sky said. " And where are we supposed to go?" Nex said. " If we could have a better view from up there. Who's able to climb a tree?" Roy asked. "It's too high!" Brandon said. " Girls, why don't you use your magic? "Riven asked. " Because we might need it afterwards!" Musa said. " Oh, then count this one on me!" Stella said. She jumped even higher then the tree's height was. She landed on a branch and looked round. "Wow, she's getting more and more powerful day by day." Daphne said. "Yeah, i won't be surprised if she saves Brandon one day." Riven smirked. " Very funny, Riven. " Brandon said rolling his eyes. "What you see, Stella! "Bloom called. Stella examined the place again before answering and stared at something. " Um...i see...something very big, gloomy, dark...dangerous, reminding claws and other such type of words!" "Oh, you found the temple! "Daphne said. " The temple! ?" Stella shouted scared. "It's so...scary!" She shouted. "Looks like somebody got scared." Musa said. "Of course i got scared! It's not right place for a shiny girl like me!" " Come on, Stella, we have to go there!" Bloom called.

After some minutes they got to the place. They entered. There was no light and only gloomy purple fire was burning. Stella was complaining all the way. "Stella, please, will you be quiet for a minute!" Bloom demanded. " But what i said? I just can't stand dark places! And i need light. I'm the fairy of the shining sun after all and..." but Brandon stopped her by putting his hand on hers. "Stella, please..." Stella shut up, pulled her hand out of his and walked forward humping. They reached at a place. It was rather shiny but the dark was felt in that shine. "Hey, look! Something is written here!" Bloom noticed. Daphne read it. "Only those who have two sides and are devoted can get the Fire of Survival." She read. "And what that means?" Musa asked. Stella noticed the place Musa was standing. It was kind of seal but it wasn't. " Hey, what's this?" She asked and stepped on it. "Is that some kind of seal?" Aisha asked and stepped too. "No. It isn't a seal." Stella rubbed some dust on the floor and it began to shone. "What's happening? " Bloom asked. The purple fire from the top that was burning caught Stella, Aisha and Musa and took them up."Girls! " " It's the temple! It wants them to pass this task!" Daphne said continuing reading. "What have done this time, Stella! "Aisha said. "Why me?" Then everything went black.

* * *

"Uh, where am i?" Musa woke up. "Guys! Aisha! Stella! Where are you all!" "Musa..."a voice was heard. "Who's that?" "Musa..." "Wait a minute, this voice. ..." she turned her head to find a familiar face. Tears began to roll from her eyes. "Mom..."she whispered. " Mom, it's you! It's you!" She tried to hug her but couldn't. "Mom." Her mom was sad. "Musa, you forgot about me..." "No, how could i!" "You forgot...you don't want me to be with you. You had two chances to revive me but you didn't. ...you don't want me to be with you..."shd began to disappear and the darkness began to spread. "No, mom! Please! Don't go...i want you to be with me, please...don't go..." Musa fell down and began to cry. "No..." "Musa." Another voice said. "I'm the spirit of this place, Isael and i can help you." "Will you bring my mother back?" "No, i can't, but i can burn with my purple fire the pain that you feel. Let me burn it." "Mom..." Musa whispered and closed her eyes. Everything around her began to cover with dark purple fire and it was like darkness was bolting her.

* * *

That time...

"Look out!" Aisha woke up. She looked round to find nothing but darkness. "Where am i?" "Aisha. .." "Aisha..." "Aisha..." "Who's that!" Three figures appeared in front of her. "Nex? How it came you are here? Where are the others?" "Aisha."another voice said. She turned to find Roy. "Roy, you're here too!" " Not only them." Aisha turned her head to find him. "N-nabu?" The three surrounded her. "What's happening? ""Aisha! How could you forget about me!" Nabu said. His voice was full of hurt. " I...i..." "Hey, she doesn't love you anymore!" Roy said. "Yes, she loves me!" Nex said. "No, she loves me!" Roy said. "The three began to argue and fight. "If it's the way to win her heart I'll die!" Roy said. "You just don't want to accept that she loves me!" Nex said and punched Roy. "You two are the only ones who are guilty of her giving up on me!" Nabu rushed at them. "No, please stop!" Aisha shouted. Tears began to fall. " Please, stop!" After a while Nabu, Nex and Roy disappeared. "No! Nabu, Nex, Roy!" " I'll help you. I'm Isael." "Please, bring them back and make them make up." "The only way is to burn your pain. Let me burn it for you." "Nabu...Nex...Roy..."she closed her eyes and dark purple fire began to surround her and darkness began to bolt her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'm innocent! "Stella woke up. " Hello, anybody here?" She stood up. "Where did everybody go?" " Stella. .." Stella turned her head to see her parents Queen Luna and King Radius. "Mom, dad!" "Stella..." Stella saw Mercia then Airy and then the people she saw lifeless in Atlantis and their queen and the king. Then she saw Magda. " Magda." Stella said cheerfully. "How could you?" One of the people said. "How could you forgive her!" "Why, Stella? Why didn't take your revenge! "Radius said. "Delfa, did you forgot what she had done to my people!"the king said. "Why did you stop Rina from her revenge!"the queen said. "What have you done, Stella? "Mercia said. "No, i..i did it...for you...you all taught me and made me what i am now..." Stella said. "You didn't forgive us." Luna said tears in her eyes. "Your wish came true because you didn't want us to be with you. .." "No, it's not true!" "If it's your wish we'll go now and forever and won't bother you anymore." Airy said. They all began to disappear. "No, please, don't go! Magda, say something!" Tears were falling from her eyes. Magda looked at her in her cold way. "I will destroy all of your friends and will get pleasure of hearing your poor cry, jinchuuriki! " She smirked and hit Stella. " No!" Somebody shouted. She saw her mom's sad and teary face. And, no, not again! That red liquid coming from her mom's stomach and her face cover with red spots! Stella's eyes got wide. Again that nightmare! But this time she saw everyone covered with that red liquid and some of them were fallen. And among them were the Winx, Lidia, Rina and...Brandon. " You are alone again and you will always be!" Magda began to laugh. " Mom! Dad! Mercia! Airy! Bloom! Flora! Musa! Aisha! Tecna! Daphne! Rina! Lidia! Boys!" Stella shouted. Everybody began to disappear. " Brandon! "He disappeared too. " No. NOOOOOOOO! ÀAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled and fell with tears not stopping yelling.

* * *

"I hope, they'll come soon." Bloom said. "Of course, they'll Bloom." Sky put his hand on her shoulder. Bloom smiled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"a yelling was heard. "What was that?" Rivena asked. "It sounded like Stella. " Bloom said hoping she wasn't right. " She needs help!" Brandon said worried. " Calm down, maybe that's the part of the task." Sky said hoping so. "But maybe it's not!" " Stella, please, don't scare us! We know you like scaring us! Come on girls! You can do it!" Bloom said convincing herself.

* * *

"Stella. .." Stella only moved her head not getting up still crying. "I'm Isael. I can help you. Just relax and let me burn the pain that hurts you most." Purple fire began to surround her and darkness began to bolt her. " Soon you won't feel any pain in your heart, my fire will burn it away." Isael said. " Stella closed her eyes. "No..."she whispered. " I need this pain..." "No, it hurts you. You don't need it at all." "I need it because it made me who i am now. ...due to this pain i realized that this life is short and every minute is worth, i need this pain to remember them to make my smile brighter i need it because everybody feels it. The one that doesn't need that feeling doesn't have a soul. That pain is part of us. I need it because it's in my nature to feel the pain, to stay strong and stand still, to keep holding on and never give in, as it's my destiny and my life and i chose this kind of path of life!" Stella's heart place began to shine bright. "I am a fairy-shinobi, the one who must feel the pain and protect the others from its evil plan!" Isael smiled. Stella shone bright. Her light reach the others.

"What's now?" Riven asked. They all saw the gloomy and dark began to turn into shiny one. "Look!" Thoren pointed up. Musa and Aisha were lowing down with purple and strawberry color lights around them. Then a bright light landed holding something up. The light faded to reveal Stella in her new transformation. Her outfit was in gold and white, hair was with light yellow stripes. She was holding the crystal. "You did it!" Bloom hugged them. " They all cheered, let's go to Alfea!" Sky said. They all nodded.

* * *

At Alfea.

"Where is everyone?" Musa asked. "And we were waiting for you." A voice said. They saw Magda with her staff and others captured. "Magda!" "Let go of them!" Bloom shouted. "Only when you give me all crystals."she said. Stella looked at the crystal. She looked at Bloom and they both nodded. "Hey, don't even do that stupid thing!" Rina shouted. Stella, Bloom, Musa, Aisha and Daphne and the boys brought the crystals. " At last!" Magda shouted. She freed others. " And now..." "the crystals began to shine and lightnings came out of them, the ground began to shake. "Magda, stop!" Stella shouted and flew towards her but the crystal hit her and she was covered with liquid and stunned. 'Can't...move...'she thought. 'Stella! "The girls tried to help but got in the same position. "Girls! " "Now, the advantage is by my side!" Magda smirked and continued destroying surroundings.

* * *

**4 chapters and this story will come to it end. Review. **


	49. Chapter 49 Ceremony

**Here's the next chapter! It's sad. And don't forget to review! **

* * *

Horror. Fear. Nightmare. The darkness covered the whole Magic Dimension. Everything was on fire and under destruction. The bright and kind place once got dark and evil.

"We must do something about this! It's unbearable! " king Erendor said. He and other kings were at Alfea. They were discussing the problem with the headmasters and the Specialists and the Paladins and the students of the other schools of Magic Dimension and the shinobis. " We must save the girls. They did so much for us and now we must reply in the same way!" Rina said. " Yes, but how? Magda is more powerful now as she got the power of the crystals. " Roxy asked. "Simple! We have to prepare for the war!" King Oritel said. " As you see, it's the only way." " But first, we have to make up an idea how to get the girls out of there! Any ideas, Timmy?" Sky asked. "I'm working on that."

" Oh, looks like all the people of this Dimension have gathered to greet their only ruler!" A voice said. They turned their heads to see Magda's fainted version standing behind them. "Magda! Where are the girls! "Sky yelled. " Oh, don't be afraid, they are fine. Just standing in my palace like six beautiful statues. Hahaha!" " You...!" Riven said. " But let's get to the point. Onwards i am your only ruler and i demand you to bow to me to show me your respect!" "My people will never bow to such a spoiled snake like you!" Rina shouted. " Then i declare war from now and if one of you give up then i will win this war but...i think there's no need as tomorrow when we all will be fighting...a big surprise will be waiting for you! Hahaha! "Magda had a strange smirk and disappeared. " Then we'll attack today at night unexpected! " Sky said. "Yeah, and save the girls. " Brandon added.

* * *

Magda built her own castle after getting the crystals. She kept girls in one of her rooms. The girls were in the air, covered with dark smoky liquid that didn't allow them even to move their eyes. Magda came in the room with Hotty and Robbin. " Oh, and here are our heroes and my dear sister! How have you been? Oh, you can't speak because of that spell but it's not a problem. Come on, my dear sister, let's have a quick and sister topic." Magda gestured and Stella moved. Magda walked with her to her balcony. " Ah, nice breeze, right? But this beautiful dimension will soon be destroyed. You know, tomorrow is one of the special days: ten chosen stars of the universe will stay in one line giving each other their power. That line will cause an eclipse here that will be full of those powers and that time the crystals get special power that can destroy anything in its way. Perhaps, you'll ask why i need this. The answer is simple! As you've realized, i know more about crystals and i know how to be protected from its destroying. I want to destroy this dimension and create my own one, where my power and i will be those who give life and not yours, jinchuuriki! In my dimension I'll be the goddess, the real goddess of life, the one who created the life! But i have to say that it'll be very sad not having you around me always massing round but i can overcome it!"

* * *

It was midnight when the attack began. They surrounded Magda's castle. The Specialists and the Paladins entered the castle. "Now let's find the girls!" Sky said. " I hope our plan will work." Helia said. "Of course it will! Our girls are powerful. Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon Flame, so she's more powerful and strong!" Nex said. "Yeah." Others agreed. "But our hope is Stella's power. According to Lidia, she's the one who can master all the elements and create new powers." Timmy said.

* * *

'It's unbearable! 'Bloom thought. ' We can't even do simple movement! I always thought that kindness always won but it seems the opposite now. No, we must fight, we must! The Winx never give up! If only we could move...' 'What was i thinking?' Stella thought. 'I will never win... i thought she had changed... but why? Does she really want that power she was speaking about? I...i... sorry mom, dad, Mercia, Airy...i...failed... Lidia, your hopes about me were unreal and can't come true, sorry...it's over...' a drop of tear slowly fell down from her eye. Musa noticed that as she was beside her. 'She's crying. .. but we can't loose!' She tried to move but nothing worked. She thought for a while. 'Girls. ..' others heard her voice in their minds. 'Thank you all for everything. After my mom's death you all made my music play happilly again. Thanks for what you did for me. I guess it's time i said goodbye. I can use my last powers to set you all free and i won't hesitate doing this cause you all did much for me and it's time i returned it. I will never forget those days we spent together, sing together and played together. Thanks again, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha and Tecna, just remember that i will always be with you.' Others began to cry. 'Musa...' Bloom thought. Suddenly Musa felt someone holding her hand. 'Never say the last words till your end.' Stella said in mind using her power of galaxy. 'Nothing is over yet! And only together we will win. Remember how i punished Allen. Using the unison power of elements! Only united we can win!' Musa smiled and tried to hold Flora's hand. After some attempts she did it. Others did the same. 'together we will win! together we will win!" They kept on saying until they all hold each others hands. "together! UNISON POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" They all managed to say and their hand began to shine and defeated the sphere that was imprisoning them. After being free they hugged each other. "Now, let's get out of here!" Aisha said. "Wait! "Stella stopped them and told what Magda had told her. "Then let's show her who we are and get the crystals back!" Bloom said. "Yes!" All shouted in unison and got out of that room.

* * *

"Ok, now here, come on!" Timmy lead the others. Fortunately he could sense Tecna's power with his new technical invention. " Hey, who's coming?" Helia noticed somebody . "Boys!" Bloom shouted. "Bloom! Girls! " Sky hugged Bloom. Others except Stella hugged their boyfriends. Stella didn't hug Brandon as she was looking out of the window. " How much time is it now?" She asked. "But why?" Brandon asked. "I need to know!" "It's nearly 7 a. m." Timmy said. "We have to hurry!" Aisha said. "Would you explain?" Riven asked.

* * *

"They are really fools. They can't defeat me." Magda smirked. " I know your all steps." Although the castle was being attack Magda could defeat most of the forces due to the crystal power. "Prepare for the ceremony! "She told her staff.

* * *

"Oh man, we all will be blown up if we don't stop that insane lady!" Riven said after hearing the whole story. "And now every second is important. "Tecna said. Stella felt dark force coming forward to them. It was one of Magda's created monsters. " What's there?" Flora noticed them too. " Oh, great, now her doggies will slow us down." Musa said. "Count on me!" Stella said and blow them away with her fists. " Not bad!" Tecna complimented. " Thanks." Stella said. After half an hour they reached to the spot where Magda had been. But there was nobody in there. " Where did she go?" Sky asked. " I don't know but we must catch up with her." Bloom said. "MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! (or Butterflyix)" " LIGHT TRANSFORMATION OF LIGHTIX!" "Tecna and Musa will stay here with the boys and help the others until we get rid of Magda." Bloom said they all nodded. " Bloom, be careful. "Sky said. "I'll be." They parted. " Now let's show that Electra and Wein who we are!" Tecna said.

* * *

loom, Stella, Flora and Aisha were flying after Magda. They noticed her drawing symbols on the ground and with crystals. " Where are you going?" Robbin asked. " At last fairies!" Groundy said. " Bloom, Stella, you go ahead, we'll take care of them." Flora said. " No, you won't go anywhere! "Groundy threw a rock at them. " Dance of the light!" Stella pulverized it. "ELEMENTS WORRIORS TECHNIQUE! " birds appeared and some of them began to help Flora and Aisha, some accompanied her and Bloom. " Magda, we won't let you destroy this dimension! "Stella shouted. " Ok, but first get rid of her!" She pointed at Hotty. " Probably you don't know about our new powers!"she smirked. They began to fight. Stella and Bloom shot at her but no use. This lasted until the sun began to show. Magda finished drawing her seal by then and placed the crystals to its needed places. Stella and Bloom got most of hits. "No!" Bloom shouted. " ELEMENTS WARRIORS TECHNIQUE! " Stella shouted again. The birds covered the sunlight so that the crystals wouldn't get power. Meanwhile Robbin and Groundy were taking the advantages and Electra and Wein nearly won. " Ha, don't even try sister!" Magda shot at the birds and those disappeared. The crystals began to get incredible power. They began to shine bright and a shiny light turned up from the sun that was covered not with yellow light. It was purple. All saw the sky began to covered with dark clouds and saw the purple light. A strong wind was blown. It blew away Hotty, Stella and Bloom. Magda was laughing. " Accept your loosing!" The light made a strong wave that cracked the ground and made that place into a big hole. Bloom and Stella got a hits and their transformations faded. Others were in the same situation. " Quick, Stella! We must get the people out of here!" Bloom said covering her face. Stella nodded and ran after her. They saw Flora and Aisha in the same situation. " Let's go girls! " Bloom said. They all ran. Another big and strong wave turned up making Stella fall. Her bandeau flew away. She looked at it and saw light. It fell in front of her. She saw that the light that was on her bandeau was the light behind her. " Don't be afraid! " she heard whisper. " Mercia?" " Go ahead...your ancestors will help..." she looked at the destroying light then looked back. Her friends were gone. She held the bandeau tightly and ran back. 'I trust you!' She thought. " LIGHT TRANSFORMATION, LIGTHIX!" She transformed and flew.

The headmasters began to creat a barrier that could defend them.

Stella tried to fly forward but the pressure was too high and threw her away. " I will do this!" She flew again. She felt hot. Memories began to fill her head. 'Mom, dad...Lidia, thanks for all what you did. Thanks for being with me for ever! Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Musa, Tecna...all of you thanks. You were the only light of my life. You always helped me. Rina, i hope you won't get sad and will be a great shinobi and queen. Thanks all of you. The time i spent with you weren't only moments. They were renaissance for me. It was so good to laugh with all of you, to fight all of you, to cry with all of you... Brandon, what can i say? I didn't even give you my last kiss. What a girlfriend i am? Thank you.'she thought as her eyes began to water. She felt her wings, arms and bandeau burning. That hurt her but she carried on. 'I'm not dying, cause that words is made by us and there's another life. And my death isn't death it's new hope, new light as something's end is another's beginning! One thing i know for sure: i won't let you all die cause...'her tears became steams. "...I AM THE FIGHTER FOR YOUR FUTURE!"...everything went very bright.

" Hey, where's hotty-blondie?" Rina asked. " She was coming with us but where's she now?" Flora said. Then they all were fallen by the thunder and wave that came from the direction of the light. It became brighter and faded. " What's happened? " Daphne asked. " I don't what happened but let's attack that witch!" Erendor shouted. The crowd shouted and followed him.

* * *

Hotty saw Stella standing in the center of the crystals. She could only see her back. But then Stella slowly moved in front and without stepping and fell. Magda was just looking at her. She stepped forward and turned over Stella with her foot pulling from her shoulder. Stella's hair was covering her face. Her outfit was badly torn. And her skin was badly injured nearly burnt. Her attention then caught golden liquid that used to be her bandeau or necklace. " Liar." Magda said and stepped on the liquid making it combine with the ground. " She's dead?" Hotty asked. " Our bird is dead." Magda moved her hand and the crystals began to spin around her. " Power of the universe, accept this girl's soul as sacrifice and make me the one who can control all dimensions! Make me the chosen one of your immortal and endless power!" The crystals shone and covered Magda with purple and turquoise sparkles.

* * *

Others reached the place. Bloom noticed a blonde fallen on the ground lifeless. " No." She whispered and rushed towards that blonde. " Stella! Please! What are you doing!? Wake up!" She omitted the fact of Stella's injuries or she tried. " Oh no! Stella! "Flora shouted and rushed towards them. Other girls of the Winx followed her. The crowd froze. " Stella! "Brandon ran towards them. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knelt and held her cold body. " No, please. ..i know that you're just playing. Stop it...please...open your eyes. ..for us...for me..." but she did no move. He moved her hair to see her peaceful face and it was like she was still smiling. He couldn't stand but to cry. He hugged her very tightly squeezing her to hid heart and hoping she would open her eyes. But that never happened. Others were crying. " No, you can't die!" Rina shouted in tears and clenching her fists her hands. "But she did!" Magda appeared with blue and purple crown on. "You! You killed her!" Bloom shouted. " Well, she chose death." "We all will defeat you for her!" " Oh really? Why do you want to do that? Don't you see her lifeless? You can't defeat me! And yes, she lied to all of you! She promised once that she would never give in and i would never see her fallen in front of me but she lied! Maybe she said very wise things but she couldn't prove her words! She lied to all of you! She made you all believe in her but she disappointed you! Now you have to choose. Or you'll accept me as your goddess or you'll end up like her!" The crowd except Rina, Lidia, Daphne, Oritel, Marion, the Winx, the Specialists and the Paladins and the headmasters bowed to Magda. "No! Please, don't! "Bloom tried to stop them. " Good. Now we know who are our enemies. " " I promise Magda, we'll defeat you!" " Yes, try if you can."


	50. Chapter 50 The lost hope

**Here is the next chapter. 2 chapter's are left!**

* * *

Flashback

"Hey! Careful, Stella! " Aisha said. She was making sauce for pizza and Stella accidentally pushed her and she was covered with that sauce. "Oh, sorry!" Stella said. Bloom kept on walking through the kitchen grabbing Stella. " Ok, let's make a pizza!" She said and showed Stella how to bake. Stella tried hard and got covered with flour. Luna and Radius came in and saw their daughter baking. " And who says queen mustn't dirt her hands? " Bloom said. Luna smiled and slightly punched Radius's arm. Stella kept on baking. Bloom smiled.

End of flashback

Bloom sighed and a tear slowly fell down as she remembered the times spending with Stella. The girls were at Alfea. They were silent. Each of them were recalling those days and trying to convince themselves that it was a nightmare and Stella was with them.

Flashback

"I'm tired! Let's have a rest! It's uncomfortable to walk in this forest with these heels on!" Stella complained. " Stella, we always on heels." Musa said and kept walking. Stella groaned. " Oh, come on! We have to finish this mission quickly. We don't have much time." Tecna said. " Do you want me to die?" Stella said. "No, i don't! I didn't even think about that!" Tecna panicked. " Calm down, I was just joking." Stella said. ". ...I just...you know people from Zenith aren't so sensitive. ..and i don't want you all to think i have no feelings...and that time when i became a robot..." Stella put her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Tecna." Musa said and they hugged each other.

End of Flashback

Musa remembered the time when she and Stella were singing at the concert, Aisha remembered times when she and Stella fought then made up again, Flora remembered times when she comforted her and helped.

The boys were with them and tried to comfort them. " That Magda will pay for what she did!" Riven said as he couldn't calm Musa down. "Guys, Faragonda and others wants us to be at their place." Thoren said. " Yes, we're coming." Helia said and held Flora's hand. The girls stood up. " You go, I'll tell Brandon. "Sky said as he went to Stella's dorm. " Poor Brandon. He didn't leave Stella's side even for a second." Timmy said.

* * *

Flashback

"Guys, I'm tired. When are we going home?" Brandon yawned. He was lying on beach Stella beside him. " I hope you're not tired of me." Stella said. " What are you talking about? I will not get tired of you, Sunshine. "Brandon said with smile. Stella laughed and petted his head like it is child's. " Liar! Don't say things that you can't expect! "She said playfully. " I'm not lying, Sunshine. It's true and you are and will be the only one for me for ever. I love you, Stella and will always love." He said as he rubbed her cheek looking straight into her beautiful eyes. " Oh, Brandon. .." Stella held his hand that was on her cheek.

End of flashback

Brandon's one hand was still on her frozen cheek and the other was holding her cold hand. He didn't believe that his Sunshine had gone for ever and didn't want to. Sky entered. " Brandon, headmasters want us to be at their place to plan our actions. Ard you coming?" " No, I'm staying here with her. I want her to see that I'm there for her when she wake up. " He didn't even look at Sky. He just wanted to keep his eyes on her to see again those golden eyes that pierced his heart when he first saw her. " Um...but...i don't want to say it, Brandon, but she is...she won't wake up." Sky said. " No, she will! I know it. She likes to play such tricks. She's just sleeping and sees a wonderful dream." He squeezed her hand. Sky didn't say anything and left. " Don't worry, sunshine, I'm here with you and will never leave you." He hugged her. Her head was on his chest. "I know you're listening me, please, come back for me. We have so much to do together... but don't worry, i will wait for you...I love you..." he whispered and stroke her hair as if he was waiting for her response, as if she'd open her eyes and say 'Brandon, I love you too.'

* * *

"You! Stupid blonde!" Rina yelled as she 'practicing'. "Why i eve believed in you? You are weak, useless and selfish!"she fell down and tears were about to come. She tried to hold them. " You said you wouldn't give up!"she yelled. " But you lied to me, to all of us. And I. ..hoped...believed. ..but it's in vain." Rina couldn't hold her tears from falling. "Rina, Faragonda is calling us." Daphne said. Rina wiped her tears. " Yes, I'm coming." She stood up and went.

* * *

"We have to act quick. Some of the people couldn't do what she ordered and nobody knows what happened to them." Griffin said. The Winx and the others came in. " Girls, I'm glad you managed to come." Faragonda said. " We did it because it's not only our aim to defeat Magda, it's also Stella's aim as she didn't took her revenge. "Musa said. " Yes, and we must work out plan." Saladin said. "Let's attack at once!" Riven said. " No, it's no use. Our number is smaller." Oritel said. " We must get rid of her crown first." Bloom said. " She's getting her power from it." "And fortunately i have the outlines of her castle. "Timmy said as he took out his device. " We must act unexpectedly for her." Bloom said.

* * *

"Fools! They can't defeat me! " Magda said as she was watching all their actions through the ball. "Yeah, they can't defeat You, my goddess!" Hotty said. " Don't you think it's high time to get rid of them?" Magda smirked. Hotty, Wein, Groundy and Robbin smriked. " Let's make unexpected visit for them." Magda said.

* * *

Flora was walking outside the school. It was midnight. She suddenly felt that someone was following her but she couldn't find anybody. " Well, well, what we have here." Groundy appeared from the ground. " Groundy! ?" Flora tried to transform but Groundy caught her and imprisoned in the rock. " Not so fast fairy of plants. "

Lidia was holding the book 'Enchanted peace'.

Flashback.

"So you like it." "Yes! It's my favorite tale but daddy doesn't want my mommy to read it for me."small Stella said. " And do you know what about this book?" Lidia asked. " Yeah, it's about fighting bad guys and always keeping your words!" Stella said. Lidia smiled. " And do you know why she fought?" " Because kind always wins!" "Yes but there is something else. "Lidia said. "What's that?" " You're small and can't understand but once you become older you'll understand." "Oh, please, tell me." " All i can tell is love." "Love? But there weren't romantic scenes." Stella was confused. " That word contains not only romantic things." " So what?" "You'll find out." "No, i won't. " "Hey, never lose your hope and belief. "Lidia petted her.

End of flashback

'...Jelfa...I'm sorry, i couldn't protect her...' "Reading books, huh?" "Hotty said. " But there will always be time to fight you.

* * *

Bloom was holding the picture of hers and girls. 'Stella. ..'. Then she felt strange energy. "Who's here!?" " You noticed me, my dragon princess. "Robbin appeared. "Again you!" Robbin was smirking. " MAGIC WINX, BLOOMIX! ( or Butterflyix ). " I hope i will get some fun." Robbin said as he attacked. " Ha, let's see. "Bloom dodged his attack and attacked. Robbin caught her attack. "Do you forget i bolt every power?" He said. Bloom's dorm soon was on fire. " You won't get away from here!" Bloom said as she followed him escaping. She saw the others captured and fainted. "What?" " Sleep, fairy!" Electra shocked her and Bloom fell down unconscious.

"No!" Lidia shouted as she saw the others. " You'd better give up or else you know what will happen. "Hotty said. Lidia clenched her fists. " Good. Groundy! " " Sure!" Lidia's hands were covered with rock. The book fell down. " You won't need this anymore." Hotty burnt it.

* * *

Brandon was still hugging Stella. " Lovely scene. Unfortunately she's dead." Brandon turned his hand to see Wein. " How did you get in here!?" "It's not a big deal for me. Still hoping she will wake up? What a nonsense!" Wein laughed. " You'd better close your dirty mouth or i will close it for ever!" Brandon carefully put Stella on bed, stood up and prepared for fight. Wein laughed. " Oh, come on! You think you can defeat me with your toy?" " So it seems i have to shut your nasty mouth." "Ha, try if you can." They began to fight. First Wein managed to beat Brandon but he wouldn't give up. After some while Brandon could punch him hard and beat him. " You'll pay for this!" Beaten Wein said. He tried to knock Brandon down but couldn't. He got hits instead. The fire from Bloom's dorm was spreading quickly. Brandon carried Stella and rushed out of her dorm. The fire was everywhere. " Hey, where are you going?" Wein said and attacked. Brandon managed to dodge. 'He's getting on my nerves! He must have weakness!' Wein thought then it hit him. He hit the wall and it collapsed. The floor was broken. Brandon and Stella parted and fell. Brandon landed on the remaining floor. In front of him was a huge whole with fires. Stella was about to fall there. "No!" Brandon ran and stretched his hand to caught hers. "Not so fast!" Wein caught him and stopped. Only Brandon's fingers touched Stella's but couldn't caught her as Wein pulled Brandon by his neck and pulled away. "NOOOOOOOO! " Brandon got hit on his head and fainted. and Stella fell down. Fortunately the place she landed wasn't on fire yet. " Nice try, Romeo." Wein smirked and carried him "Oh, bad! You aren't dead! Ok, i will finish with you soon. Now say goodbye to your first and last love." Wein disappeared. A drop of tear flow down from Stella's closed eyes.

The fire spread. Hotty and her staff weren't there anymore... It seemed like the hope had gone for ever...


	51. Chapter 51 The 4 elements

"...Where...Where am i...Why i feel so...so...strange..."

"Delfa, Delfa, Delora, wake up!"three women voices were heard. "She's waking up!" "Oh, she really looks like Jelfa! Like second Jelfa!" "Star generation is amazing!" Stella opened her eyes and saw three women. One had long pink hair and light green eyes and soft light pink skin, the other one had long nearly fiery-bonde hair, sky color eyes, pale skin, the other one had long night color hair, black-blue eyes and dark skin. "Who are you?" Stella asked confused. " Well, we are your aunties!" The fiery-blonde one said. " Aunties?" "Yeah, I am Fria Fuoco. But you can call me Fria or auntie!"the fiery-blonde said. " I'm Chloe Sakura." Pink haird one said. " And i am Gina Crystluna." Said the dark haired one. " Wait wait wait...once Lidia told me that you all are...oh my! AM I DEAD?!" " Well, almost..."Chloe wanted to say but "Noooo, why, why , why? I had so many things to do! I'm too young to die! My fashion meeting with the top model of Magix! My designs!" Stella began to cry. "Oh, another drama queen." Gina said. " Calm down, we said you are almost dead!" Fria said. " What that supposed to mean?" " It means that you can get back after finishing your mission. " Gina said. " And we are here to help you." Chloe said. " Help me? Wait." Stella then remembered. " But...Magda...that light...she wanted to destroy my world to creat hers with that power of crystals. What you want to say by i can get back to life? Didn't she want to get rid of me?" " Delora, that power wasn't meant to destroy anything. That power only opens the portal between spiritual and your world." " I don't understand." Stella said. " Look, that power opened a portal and your soul was teleported here." Gina said. " But that portal energy is so strong that can impede the balance between spiritual and human worlds."Chloe said. " And not to permit this two people are needed: one must sacrifice the other's soul and get a special power from crystals to keep the balance during the ceremony and at the same time to teleport that soul here." Fria said. " This place is called Vitanima. Here we can use our powers unlike other places." Gina said. " Hey, but i fought with Magda in Spiritual world with my power!" "But did you feel your power going to become weak?" Stella recalled that scene. " Yeah." "See, we can use our power but we're getting weak and if you continued more you'd soon be powerless and who knows maybe lifeless as well." Chloe said. " Lifeless! " "But you're lucky you have your power and here we can teach you those elements you should know to get the complete power over your biju!" Gina said. " You want to teach me?" "Yes, we wouldn't be here if someone didn't ask for help." " Who's that someone? " "We don't know, but let's start our lesson!" Gina said. "First will be me, my element is crystal and a little light." " All right!" "Now listen, Delora i..." "Oh, and why are you calling me Delora? I mean i thought my name was Delfa. " "It is your short name." Fria said. " Short name?" " Too bad Lidia didn't tell you. Your full name is Delora Faberlique Neál Star and short Delfa, just like your mom's!" Fria said. " My mom's?" "Yeah, we called her Jelfa but her full name was Jelcira Faina Aria Star." "Coool! Now i have one more name! Delora Stella Feberlique Neál Star, but i forgot about my surname here Francis, hm..." " Shouldn't we star, as we have no time. You have to master four elements for a week!" Gina said. ""Four?" "Crystal, fire, earth and lava!" " Ok, let's start!" " You can create crystals with connecting ice and stone. Have you opened your earth chakra?" "Um no." " Ok, i have to wait." "Now, Delora, in mastering earthbending it's important to feel yourself solid and kind of risky too. But in some cases earth is connected with nature so you have to be both cruel and soft. Look!" Chloe said. She did a move and the earth cracked. " Emotions are very vital, if you feel softness you make plants." Stella saw that the cracked place became greeny and full of flowers. " I think i got it!" Stella said and tried. She concentrated and did a move from which the ground was cracked. Then she did another move and roots rose from the ground. " Nice, but you still have to work hard. For that you must relax and let your energy inside of you flow within your body easily. " That day Stella learnt only earthbending.

* * *

Next day.

"Now show me your crystalbending!" Gina said. Stella tried hard but nothing happened. " Oh, come on, Gina, she's been practicing since we started. She needs rest." Chloe said. " Ok." They all sat on the ground. " Sl, how old are you?" Fria asked. " 19." "19! Have you got a boyfriend? " " Yes, his name is Brandon! Ah, he's so handsome, careful, cares about me, helps me..." Stella began to dream about Brandon. Then she began to cry. "Why are you crying?" Gina asked. " Oh, don't say you broke up!" Fria said. " No, i just miss him so much! And the girls. ..." " And did you have your first kiss from him?" Fria asked. " Yes." Stella's eyes became hearts. " And did he purpose you?" Chloe asked excited. " Um, no, and actually we're not ready yet." Stella said. " Ready for what?" Gina asked. " I'm not going to marry until i become 25." " Ok, but you should know that in Vita, girls aged 20 are married." " Well then, I'm an exception. I won't marry until i become a super designer and conquer the whole universe with my fashionable brain!" Stella shouted and said as she was a hero. " Ok, she's beyond koo-koo." Gina said. Then it hit her. " Hey, i know how you can master crystalbending easily! Your type of girls also like diamonds, don't they, then creat your diamonds!" "Diamond! Big, shiny and colorful and beautiful!" Stella began to practice at once. " Nice job, Gina!" Chloe said. " Ha, thanks."she folded her arms and was proud. After two days Stella could master crystalbending.

* * *

4th day.

" Fire is a big and powerful element. But sometimes it doesn't like being controled, so you mustn't make it obey you, or else everything will go wrong." "Yeah, once i did so and don't want to remember what happened next." Stella looked at her hands and hugged them. " "To learn this element you must get rid of the fear and see its beauty." Fria said. " I'll try." Stella made fire appear on her hands. " Nice, don't pressure it, let its energy and power flow and feel its flowing." The fire then began to spread. Stella felt hot and fear. The fire disappeared and she collapsed down. " You ok?" Her aunties asked. "You don't have to be scared." Fria said. " I can't. I don't want to burn my hands again." Stella began to cry. That night when everybody was sleeping Stella had a nightmare. "No, no, please, don't, please, Brandon..." "Stella, no!"in her nightmare. " Brandon! "She woke up with sweat and was breathing hard. Tear fell down. She buried her face in her hands then looked at them. Then she got up and began to practice. The fire appeared in her hands but she failed. She tried second time. " You can't, please, i need your power to help my friends, please. I won't give in!" Then she felt warm and felt she could master that element.

* * *

ext day she controled fire easily. "Now, it's time for lava. It's very easy. You just need to connect fire and earth. "Fria said. " Ok." Stella did her best and reached her success. Other last days she spent on practicing.

" It was good to see you, Delora." Chloe said and they hugged her. She hugged them back. " Thank you. Now i know that my mom was right. Death is only an expression made up by us." Sparkles surrounded her and teleported her.

* * *

"Wow!" Stella woke up. Then she looked around to find Alfea half-ruined. " What happened. "She then saw a small thing coming towards her. " Kicko! Where are the others?" But Kicko was scared to see her and fainted. " Hey, wake up, I'm not a ghost!" Kicko came to. Stella examined the place and saw ruins, remainings and the sun was covered with dark clouds. " Looks like Kicko we are the only hope."


	52. Chapter 52 The hope will never disappear

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this story and loving it. I don't mind if you adapt it but just let me know about that and don't forget to mention the author! Here is the last chapter of this story but it will have sequels, yes not a sequel, sequelS! And for this Christmas i will write it tomorrow. There all the gilrs will get new transformation and a relative of Stella's will appear. Main pairing will be Stella and Brandon. Others will be included too! The title will be "Winx Club: The power Of Elements". Ok, now here's the chapter. Review and let me know which part you loved especially. Merry Christmas! **

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Musa yelled from a dungeon. " Stop it, Musa, nobody will listen. "Tecna said. " If you say like that, nothing will ever happen! " " Hey, don't yell at me!" "Or what? You always pretend the smarter one and make yourself so!" " Girls, please, stop." Said Flora. They stopped. " I hope the boys are fine." Daphne said.

* * *

"It's nonsense! We lost this bettle!" Riven said as he hit the wall of the dungeon. " Calm down, there's nothing we can do anymore." Helia said. " Rina, is he ok?" Sky asked Rina who was trying to cure Brandon. He was still unconscious. " Yes, he's ok."she said. " At least one good news." Said Nex. " But when is he going to wake up?" Timmy asked. " I don't know. "

* * *

"See? Your little Stella couldn't deal with me, so how was she supposed to cope with other very difficult ones." Magda said. She was circuling round Lidia who was paralyzed. Lidia couldn't say anything. " But you must be grateful i didn't tell her the whole truth about that day, mustn't you?" She laughed.

* * *

"We can't live in such bad conditions! Please, tell your queen not to be so violent. "The crowd of people sajd. "Shut up! You all must obey your only queen since all the kings and queens of the planets obey her and those who don't want are arrested!" Groundy said as she pulled from a man's neck. " So do you have any othr problem?" All shook their head quickly. " Good. Oh, and you, you have to give me your girlfriend as a gratefulness for not punching your butt!" She said to that man. "No, please." But she pushed him and grabbed his girlfriend's arm. "Let her go!" A sweet voice was heard. "Who dares!" "I dare!" A girl with long blonde and in black outfit with golden and red silk bandeau revealed from the crowd. Groundy's eyes got wide in fear. " No...you are dead!" " Didn't you hear me? I said let her go!" The girl's hand began to burn and she attacked with fire...

* * *

"Did you call me, my goddess? "Hotty said and bowed. " Yes, bring the Winx here. I don't want them to suffer so hard." Magda said. Hotty smirked, bowed and went.

* * *

"Groundy! Where have you been!" Electra asked as she saw Groundy in front of the gate. " You know I've been waiting for you for eternity! " "She...she's back..." Groundy said still scared. " Who?" " We must report Magda!" " Magda's busy with the fairies now. You know, she wants to send after that jinchuuriki. " "Didn't you hear me? She's back!" Electra's eyes got wide. They quickly ran inside the palace. "You inform Magda, i will go to the dungeon just in case." Electra said and they split up. The Winx weren't there any more. " Hey, where are the girls! "Riven shouted. " Shut your nasty mouth up, or else you will be in the same situation as your poor friend!" Electra said meaning unconscious Brandon. " It's you nasty! " Rina shouted wanting to kick her but Roy and Thoren stopped her. ""Looks like you don't understand. " Electra said. " Where's MY SISTER!"Now Daphne shouted. " Calm down, Daphne, please." Thoren said. " Ok, let's have some fun then." Electra shot lightning at them but the lightning disappeared. " What?" " Those, who hurt my friends, won't get any mercy!" The blonde girl appeared. The boys didn't believe they saw Stella. " Is this ghost? " Nex said. " No, this is Delora Faberlique Neál Stella Star!" Stella said. Electra attacked her but Stella dodged it and blew her away to the wall with air. Electra got unconscious. " Stella, it's really you!" Rina hugged her tightly. Then she pulled away. " Don't you ever dare scare me like that, got it bad blonde!" She said. " Stella, it's you?" Sky asked. " No, Sky, it's not me." Stella folded her arms. " But how?" "I'll explain later, ok? Now where are the girls? " " Magda took them to her place. And Brandon..." Daphne said. Stella saw then Brandon unconscious. She rushed to him and sat beside him. She looked at him and caught her breath. Then she rubbed his cheek. Rina walked up to them. " I tried my best. He's just unconscious. " "Please, wake up, I'm here, with you..." Stella whispered pressing her forehead to his and holding his hands. " Wake up... wake up..." She then felt his arm moving. " Brandon. " " He's coming to." Rina said. Others gathered. Brandon opened his eyes and sat. " Oh, my head!"he graoned. " Stella? " She just smiled. " Glad you are ..."but she was cut of by Brandon kissing her. " I knew you were alive. "He nearly whispered. " And who said i wasn't? "She said in the same way as he did and they both smiled pressing their foreheads and looking at each other's eyes. " I don't want to disturb you both but let's get out of here." Riven said. " Oh, right." Stella said. " Let's save the girls! " Daphne said. " Ok, you must set the others free and i will take care of Magda!" Stella said and burnt the iron bars of the dungeon.

* * *

"Let us go!" Bloom shouted. " And i thought you all wanted to be with your friends. The girls were in the air. They couldn't move as cloud was keeping them away from the magic and movements. "You! You...!" Musa shouted. Magda laughed evilly and walked away. In that room only Hotty and Robbin were left.

Meanwhile the boys set the others free. 'Hold on, girls! I'm coming!' Stella thought as she was running. 'Lidia...now it's my turn to save you, to save all of you! I won't turn my face away from you any more!"

Groundy entered the room. " Hey, where have you been!" Hotty asked. " It's not that time, she's back! We must report Magda!" "Who's back?" The girls also were listening when..."LET THEM GO!" The window of the room made from glass broke and Stella jumped in. Hotty and Robbin didn't know what to say. " Ssstella..." Bloom uttered somehow. Other girls' mouths were open. Flora began to cry. " Ok, you came to live and I'll send you BACK!" Hotty shot fire. Stella avoided it and shot fire. " What?!" "DANCING PEACOCK TECHNIQUE !" Stella let out fire beams in tornado way. Robbin tried to bolt her power but Stella used crystal element and he was imprisoned in the crystal. " I'll show you!" Hotty attacked again but Stella put out the fire with water. Then she did a move and the ground turned into lava. " Lava?!" Stella then began to walk on the lava. Hotty tried to stop her but Stella controlled the lava and it surrounded Hotty. Then Stella imprisoned her in the crystal. "Don't worry, guys, I'll free you." Stella used her galaxy element and freed them. "Stella!" They hugged. Just then the boys and the kings with headmasters appeared. "It's really Stella! "Miss Griffin said. " See?" Rina said. " Lidia! "Stella noticed her high in the air and rushed to her. Stella prepared to set her free but she got hit that threw her to the wall. " Stella! "Brandon shouted. " Not so fast!" Magda appeared. Stella noticed 'The crown! ' "What's your main aim! Magda! I know everything!" "What you mean?" Flora asked. " I mean she knew that i wouldn't die! Gathering togather the crystals in the eclips there's no destruction of the world. It's the portal between this and spiritual world called Vitanima! There I met my other aunts that taught me other elements and they told me that someone had asked them to teach me. But during the process of opening the portal the balance could be failed and that would caused the real destruction and to keep the balance one must get a special power and secrefice the other's soul simultaneously sending it to Vitanima. Now what's your main aim, Magda!" Stella explained. " If you remember, i said i wanted to fight against you but only if you mastered all the necessary elements. And now you are here and we can compare our powers!" Magda attacked with lightning. Stella aimed it away. "You are insane! This all for powers?" Stella shot fire balls. They fought. Stella used all the skills she knew. But that wasn't enough. Magda managed to threw her away again. Others wanted to help but Stella gestured not. " It's my bettle and this time i will PROTECT MY FAMILY!" She shot lights, then icicles. " CRYSTAL SHURIKEN!" Crystals form of shuriken appeared in her hands and she threw them at Magda but no use. "ELEMENT WORRIORS TECHNIQUE! " "FIRE SPHERE!" Birds of all elements appeared attacked. Among them was Stella. Magda kicked all birds. Stella tried to kick her but Magda was avoiding her hits with ease. "Got you!" Magda yelled as she hit her with ice sword. It cut through Stella. " Stella!"others shouted. Stella looked at Magda and smirked. She began to turn into sakura leaves but from Magda's behind another Stella was ready to punch. 'What? It was a clone' Magda thought. " ELEMENT ATTACK! " Stella hit Magda with a rainbow glowing ball that send Magda away. It made creck on Magda's crown. " She did it!" Bloom and the others cheered. They freed Lidia. " Lidia! "Stella hugged her. Lidia just smiled. "I'm proud of you." Lidia said still hugging her. Suddenly a great wave of air was blown. They all saw Magda's body glowing turquoise. " I'll show all of you!"sge yelled. Everything went very bright. The girls opened their eyes to see that there wasn't any palace anymore, just ruins. " What just happened? "Rina asked. " Look!" Daphne pointed at a gigantic turquoise Phoenix with a crown. " Now what will you do?" " Girls! MAGIC WINX, BUTTERFLYIX! " "LIGHT TRANSFORMATION, LIGTHIX! " DAPHNE, NYMPH OF SIRENIX! " The girls and Rina transformed. They began to attack Magda but she threw them with shaking its her wings. " Don't give up, girls! " Bloom shouted. The Phoenix moved to the Magix. " Fairy-shinobis! We need your help!" Rina announced to the Atlantis people. " Witches! Let's show them what we worth!" Griffin announced. " Specialists! Let's get to work!" Saladin said. " Fairies, let's help the Winx!" Faragonda said. They all prepared. "We can't defeat her until we know where to hit." Aisha said. " Tecna!" Bloom said. " Got it!" Tecna began to scan. Musa attacked. " You fool!"Magda said and reflected her attack. Stella created crystal eight-sided star combined with galaxy element that protected Musa. Then with a move she threw it at Magda. Magda destroyed it in small glowing dust with a beam. Then she attacked Stella. Stella protected herself with same way. But her shield began to creck. " No, it can't stand so long." Rina said. She, Flora and Aisha hit Magda and tied up. " NOW!"Stella threw the crystal but it collapsed as it reached Phoenix's skin. " Her CROWN! WE MUST AIM AT IT!" Tecna said. " Easy to say!" Witches, specialists, paladins, fairies and shinobis began to aim at the crown. But Magda managed to set herself free. She shot fire from her mouth. " MAGIC WINX, CONVERGENCE!" Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Rina and Daphne attacked. Their attack reached the crown. Another big creck appeared on it. The Phoenix yelled in pain. " Yes, one more!" Bloom said. "MAGIC WINX, CONVERGENCE! " but this time their attack didn't reach the aim. " Take this!" Magda shouted as all elements formed a ball in front of it and threw it at them all. All collapsed down. " I'm running out of my power! "Tecna said. They all were on the ground tired. " Quick, they all need help!" Fairy-shinobis flew to those who were wounded or tired. Stella was on the ground tired and out of powers. She then noticed something looking at the people. A smile appeared on her face. "Why? Why are you smiling! You all lost this bettle! And you are still smiling!" Stella began get up. " Why? Why do you keep fighting for nothing? There is no hope! Why don't you just give up!" " Because. ...people here won't give up! And the hope will never disappear! Even those who say they lost their hope they know that it's not true! I'll fight till my last breath, i will fight till the last light till the last hope! As this is my path of my life! We will defeat you cause we are united! Once the two worlds used to be enemies but now they are helping each other even though they all are run out of energy! We are fighting for our future. And we will win as united we are stronger than you!" All the people that were on the ground got up. All looked at each other and stood. Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Tecna and Musa stood behind Stella. Behind them stood the people and the held each others hands. Those who were in front put their hands on the girls shoulders. Suddenly a mixture of magic and chakra began to damce among them. " We need one direct hit." Aisha said. The girls held each other's hands and put theif hands on Stella's shoulder. " Come on Stella, you can do it!" Bloom said as they passed the power to her. Stella nodded and flew. The others fell down as they got tired. " You cannnot do that!" Magda shouted as she attacked Stella. The power that was given to Stella formed a ball in her hand and she began to glow. " You CANNOT DEFEAT OUR BOND!"Stella passed through Magda's attack still glowing. " POWER OF UNISION! "A bright golden beam shot at the crown. Then Stella was covered with a golden sphere formed the Three feet that passed through the Phoenix.

* * *

Magda was on the ground. Then a crystal was shot beside her head. She saw Stella in her new transformation with blue, gold, pink and white. She had fairy wings with angelic feathers coming out of them. " Why...didn't you. .." "You killed my parents in front of me, killed innocent people, made me suffer and i was full with revenge to kill you. We both are alike. You just wanted me to feel what means to suffer as you were full with blind revenge but there's one difference between us... i managed to defeat myself. " Magda's eyes got wide. " Maybe i must thank you as you revealed my inner i. That all caused me to become who i am now..." Magda stood up. " My power..." "I could have destroyed it forever and would have never ised it again but i just locked it in you. You can't use it untill you get rid off the revenge you feel in your heart." " I see." "I did it, because i've already tskdn my revenge. I didn't fall in front of you and never give in. I could win because I could forgive you." Suddenly a smile appeared on Magda's face. She looked at Stella fir a while and turned and went away. " Good luck, defender of people's future!"

* * *

The found the crystals and took them. " Where's Stella? " Bloom asked. " Look!" Aisha pointed at angel-fairy. " Stella! " The girls hugged each other. " Girls! " The boys ran towards them. Then the kings and headmasters. Stella hugged Lidia. Then she walked up to Brandon and he hugged her. " Now i must say Angel or Sunshine? "He asked. " If you add 'my' i won't mind either." "And where's Magda?" Rina asked. " She went." "Went?" Stella nodded. " Hey, but she must pay for what she had done!" "Rina, she couldn't win because she didn't forgive." " Um...hotty-blondie don't forget you are a blonde!" "So?" "So you can't say wize things, don't disguise yourself as a wize one!" "You did this on purpose! You, blue-head!" Stella shouted. " Looks like getting back in times when everything wax ok!" Musa said. " Yeah but the nature..." Flora said. " Don't worry about thay, Flora!" Stella said. She held her hand as Flora began to glow in gold and green."Wow." " Now we all will restore the nature!" Stella shared her power to the others. " Cool!" Musa said. Stella shown and the sphere of the bird covered her. They flew bringing the world to life, holding each others' hands. People began to cheer.

* * *

In the far Magda was standing smiling and watching the Winx. 'You are not like the others in that world. When you prayed for my parents you changed me, sister. I did this because your chosen path of life will be full of suffer, misory, sarrow and pain and the dark will always try to bolt you. You must keep follow your light and share it with those who need it. And you proved me that it's not the great power that made you stronger, it's your friends and those who you love and believe and those believe and love are your light which you must follow so that you see your path through. Good luck, Delfa!'


End file.
